Jyuubi Jinchuuriki's Immortality Part Two: Children of Prophecy
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: The Third Great Ninja War breaks out and Sonea is left questioning her path. Watching your friends grow up and falling in love with someone she shouldn't makes it harder to lead the next generation in the right direction, namely Uzumaki Naruto... How does she affect his life and the Uchiha's? Well you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read the first part you will get seriously confused so here is the URL for it: s/9601493/1/Jyuubi-Jinchuuriki-s-Immortality-Part- One-The-Beginning . Please read and review, it makes me inspired and post more quicker :) Thank you.**

Recap:

Summary: Sonea Storm Shadow is the living legacy of the Rikudo Sennin and became the Jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi's yin half. Because of her seal and her bloodline, she has become immortal and been living in Konoha since before it was created.

All of her beloved Bijuu have turned against her after she left them to find their own paths. They were tortured and experimented on by the Uchiha ancestors and directed their hatred upon the entire human race and Sonea.

Sonea only left to better the world by controlling the Jyuubi and succeeded at a cost. The seal became unbalanced and could possibly break.

After spending decades with the mysterious dragons, she left to find a seal master and came across Uzumaki Taka, a seal's prodigy. She remained with the Senju's and Uzumaki's until Taka returned with the answer from books that Sonea gave to him on her Demon clan; the Chi clan.

She and seven other people formed a circle and keep the seal balanced as well as gaining a few demon properties themselves, shape shifting into a wolf.

However Taka had other plans for Sonea's power and began placing seals upon her memories making her forget slowly of her past if she doesn't keep reminding herself about it.

Now facing the start of the Third Great Ninja War, we follow her path to the child of destiny and his friends.

**Chapter One**

The countries were still stable, for now as I flew over the rocky ravine of Iwa. My mission was simple; Information gathering. My red demon eyes blazed as I concentrated on what was kilometres below me.

Iwa was moving fast after the chunin exams have just passed. Gathering their supplies and slowly moving through Kusa to Hi no Kuni (The Fire country), I looked at all of the supplies they had already and followed the road where they came from.

A small factory in Kusa was where they were coming from. Taking pictures with a special high definition camera, I started my journey back to Konoha to report my findings and find a certain chunin and his blonde haired sensei.

I smiled as I landed outside of the gates of Konoha. I waved at the guards on duty and swiftly made my way to the T&I department. I cut my thumb on my canine tooth and summoned a messenger dragon for the Hokage to meet me there.

"Hey Bolt, please prepare a room for the Hokage right now, I have important information." I said as I passed him by the doors. He nodded and took off ahead of me.

I sat in the cold and dark room and waited as I tapped a finger against the delicate camera and thought about the impending war. Just as the countries had repaired their forces after the last war, they decide to start all over again

"Nice of you to join me Hokage-sama." I said with a sigh and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Sorry, the council side tracked me. Your dragon said that you had important information." Hiruzen said as he sat down across the table from me. I nodded and turned on the camera to the photos I took and zoomed in.

"This is Kusa, it is where Iwa is gaining most of its weaponry and such. I think that if we can stop that supply, we could possibly stop them for a period of time like last time." I said pointing to the screen on the camera. Hiruzen looked thoughtful.

"I will send one of my most trusted teams out to destroy the factory. I need everything you saw like guards and weaknesses etcetera." He said as he linked his fingers together and placed his elbows on the table.

"I cannot say about inside the factory but each convoy has at least ten ninja with it all the way to Iwa and back. The building is weak and the roof is old and rusted so as not to draw attention. They have a patrol of ten ninja at all times of the day and swap out every twelve hours. Attacking before shift change or in the middle during midnight would be best. That is everything I can tell you after one week watching between the two." I reported. Hiruzen scowled as I knew exactly what he was thinking, this was going to be near impossible.

"I will send two teams then, one as a distraction to one side and the other to destroy the factory. Team Light and Team Taka will go. Do you have any objections?" He asked

"No sir." I said back. They were the perfect teams to send.

"You are dismissed for now." He said with a far away look. I nodded respectfully and left him to ponder. I nodded to Bolt as I left the building and headed for the training grounds.

At training ground seven, there was Minato in his jonin uniform without his top on, sparring against the new chunin, Kakashi who looked as cool as a cucumber. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with his mask attached to it and a pair of navy blue pants with wrappings around the bottom as well as sleeves that went from his wrist to the middle of his upper arm and were held with elastics I smiled to Minato's shadow clone that was studying a scroll in a tree, he was still trying to make a new move after two years and he hit a stand still with it. The two stopped as soon as they saw me and I was nearly tackled by both of them.

Just as they nearly touched me, I flipped backwards and pushed gently against their chests with my feet to make them fall back and avoid their sweaty grasp. I landed gracefully and smirked at the two sitting flat on the ground and rubbing their lower backs and chests.

"Sonea, that wasn't very nice." Minato moaned as he got up and helped Kakashi up. I smirked a little more and shrugged.

"You know that I've become a slight germophobe after I had to bring back that sweaty guy one time. Remember, I had like ten showers in two days." I complained and they both laughed at the memory. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I walked over to them.

"How was your mission?" Kakashi asked with his hard and arrogant tone. I smiled at the masked kid. I really wished that it was just a phase but now it has just become part of the mysterious genius who graduated the Academy at five after one year, he was even top of his class and now a chunin at age six.

"Lets just say it was a week of having my head in the clouds." I smiled at my little joke. Minato seemed to laugh a little but Kakashi just raised an annoyed eyebrow at me.

I remembered about when Kakashi learned about my little transformations and I smiled, it was one day that Kakashi had lost his arrogance towards me a bit.

_(Flashback)_

_Minato and Kushina dragged me away from a long string of missions for dinner at the Hatake residence. Jiraiya had suggested that Minato meet Kakashi who was battling to find a teacher who would take on a five year old genin._

_Minato and Kushina ordered me to go with when I let it slip that I knew them already and I needed a break, much to my annoyance. I rolled my eyes as I waited for Sakumo to open his door._

"_Ah, Jiraiya. And this must be Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, I have heard so much about you." Sakumo greeted them with a handshake and his eyes fell to me. I gave him an annoyed and bored look._

"_They dragged me here." I said, annoyed. Sakumo just smiled and slung his arm over my shoulder as we were ushered to the dining room and seated._

_I sat at the end of the table with Minato across from me and Kushina next to him and Jiraiya was seated next to me and Kakashi at the end of the table, across from his father and next to Minato._

"_Hi, Kakashi, I'm Namikaze Minato and this is Uzumaki Kushina." Minato introduced himself to Kakashi with a handshake. Kakashi closed his eyes in a crescent shape, which meant he was smiling._

"_It is good to meet you Minato-san and Kushina-san." Kakashi replied back and then fixed his steel gaze on me. I smiled and scratched my cheek nervously._

"_What are you doing here Sonea?" He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes after we had an argument over some history facts, which he didn't agree with. Of coarse I was right because I was alive then, dammit!_

"_I have known Minato and Kushina since they were five and they are the ones who dragged me out of my missions." I complained and both Kakashi and I placed our steel gaze on them and Minato grinned sheepishly as did Kushina._

"_How could you drag a dedicated ninja out of her work? Who do you think you are, the Hokage?" Kakashi asked harshly and winked at me. I hid a smile and played along._

"_Well, I just decided that she needed to slow down again and stop with so many missions and this dinner was perfect since she knows you and your dad." Minato said as sweat began to form on his forehead. _

_I couldn't contain myself any longer as a five year-old genin interrogated an eighteen year-old jonin. Kakashi and I burst out into fits of laughter at Minato's expression. As the food came out of the kitchen, Kakashi and I calmed down and high fived each other._

_Sakumo returned to the kitchen to fetch the pot of tea and we began to eat. As Sakumo emerged from the door, he tripped over the carpet and the pot of boiling hot tea went flying towards Kakashi and Minato. I was the first one to respond as I transformed into my demon state and shielded them with my wing. The tea splashed against the feathers and only just reached the skin._

_Minato and Kakashi were speechless as I asked them if they were all right. Minato regained his composure but Kakashi didn't. He just sat and stared at my enormous black wing._

"_Kakashi?" I asked carefully, realising what I had just done._

"_Wha…" He tried to say as he pointed at my now retracted wings behind my back and my black hair and red eyes. His mouth was gaping behind his mask that he pulled up after finishing dinner in a blink of an eye._

"_Don't freak out." I said slowly and carefully. Thankfully he didn't freak out but rather passed out and fell off his chair and I caught his head with my tail before he got a concussion._

_Everyone was in fits of laughter at this, even Sakumo. I smiled at this too. Who would have expected him to pass out. I explained my bloodline to him when he woke up and he said that it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. It was a good evening._

_(End Flashback)_

"Let's go grab some lunch, and Minato." I said as they both had already begun to follow after me.

"Yes?" He replied a bit confused.

"Put on a shirt, you don't want to have Kushina putting you and some random girls into hospital, now do we?" I said with a slight blush when I looked at his tanned and well-toned body and looked away quickly.

I walked in between them with my arms draped over their shoulders, not letting Kakashi squirm out of my hold. I smiled all the way to Yakiniku Q.

I awoke suddenly a few mornings later. Blood was pouring from my eyes again as I tried to remember what I saw. I could not remember the vision I had and I could not shake the bad feeling I had.

Team Light and Team Taka had been on their mission for a few days now and it just gave me more of a bad feeling. I got into the shower after placing my sheets into the washing machine and throwing away my pillows, again.

I let the shower easy my tension and I got dressed into my ANBU uniform and shimmered to the Hokage's office where I came face to face with Minato.

"Morning." I smiled and moved out of Minato's personal space. To face the Hokage.

"How do you do that?" Minato asked with an excited expression. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well, it's thanks to my demon powers as well as the yin release style. I imagine where I want to be and that person's presence and I'm pulled towards them like a space-time transportation. You should look into the Niidaime's techniques, they're very similar." I explained before turning back to the waiting Hokage.

"Sonea, thank you for interrupting. Here is your mission." Hiruzen said, throwing my scroll at my head, which I caught easily as I examined his annoyed face. I smiled and shimmered out again.

I was on my way in no time towards my target but the bad feeling wouldn't shake off as I ran through the forest in my wolf form. I kept shaking my head in annoyance at the feeling.

I had completed my mission in two days and slowly making my way back. The damn group of missing nins would not stay down and it felt like I killed them five times before they finally stayed down.

I stumbled and fell to my knees as I felt something ripping at my chest. My eyes went wide as I felt it was Light. He was being attacked and his consciousness was fading from my mind. It literally felt like I was him, the pain of the weapons stabbing into me and the feeling of the blood running down from my wounds and the smell, sight, sound like I was there. I clutched at my chest as I lay on the ground, watching Lights final moments as he faded from me completely. The clouds opened their gates and it began to pour as my tattoo began to sting from point to point.

The point on my left shoulder, following down to the point on my right hip, down to the point on my end of my spine, up to my right shoulder and to the point that wrapped around my right thigh. I lay there in the mud and rain as pain overtook me. My eyes became wide and my back arched impossibly as I screamed in intense pain and I passed out.

I woke up to a clear sky and cracking skin from mud and other substances from my mission. The pain along my tattoo was still intense but the other pain made me beg for death. Light's presence was missing but the bad feeling had passed.

I pulled myself up again with the help of the rocks and trees if fell between and sipped on some water from my canteen as I sat on a rock, stood up and slowly started to walk through the pain. I didn't know how long I walked but I was at least two hours away from Konoha but as I got through the gates, I fell to my knees again and I had put my mask away a long time ago. The gate guards rushed up to me and started fussing when one decided to run for a medic.

"No, wait.' I panted through the pain. "I need to see the Hokage now!" I pushed urgency through my voice. They shared my weight between them and we took off over the roofs to the Hokage's office. We arrived and rushed into the Hokage's office. He jumped up and helped me to sit down and sent the guards off to get a medic on their way back to their posts.

My face was scrunched up with pain as Hiruzen checked me over and I whimpered slightly at the movements. I screamed and my back arched away from his touch as he touched my Seal and tattoo and hunched over my thighs, exhausted from the constant pain.

"Sonea, is what happens when one of your circle members die?" Hiruzen asked sadly as he stood back. I nodded my head slightly but he caught the movement. He summoned an ANBU on duty to find Uzumaki Taka and bring him right away, the ANBU took off as the secretary walked in with a bowl of water and sat it on the desk. I was still hunched over my legs and I tried to watch what was going on as Hiruzen avoided my seal and began to clean me off a little.

My breathing became ragged, heavy and forced when Taka walked in. He looked over my seal and I smelled his blood just before it was wiped in patterns on my extremely painful back. A towel was shoved into my mouth to muffle my screams. The pain eased off slightly and I managed to sit up with some help. I could barely keep my eyes open as I sat there.

"What happened… To Light?" I asked with a rough and sore voice.

"The mission was a complete failure as Sakumo abandoned it after Light was killed to save the rest of the team. And I'm afraid that it will cause some heavy casualties over the next few months as this war progresses." I nodded my understanding, when Minato walked in with panic on his face when he saw me. Thankfully, Taka stopped his hand before it touched my back. And they stared angrily at each other.

"Taka, stand down. Minato, don't touch her seal right now." Hiruzen warned them. My chest became sore with my laboured breathing as I started to slip into unconsciousness again as my eyes fluttered and kept sliding closed but forced myself to stay awake.

"What happened to her." Minato asked as he kneeled in front of me and wiped at the rings under my eyes with worry burning through his blue eyes.

"This is from Light's death." Taka said with no emotion. I saw Minato's eyes flash with anger and then with sympathy.

"So, you knew straight away." He said quietly to me as he held my now ice cold hands.

"I watched and felt him die." I said tiredly with an emotional shake to my voice. Minato let me rest my head against his shoulder as emotion flowed from me silently.

"Minato, can you take her back with you and keep an eye on her condition?" Hiruzen asked as Taka walked out.

"Sure Sandaime-sama. Sonea, can you walk?" He asked quietly in my ear. I shook my head to indicate a 'no'. Minato stood up and walked around me. He then put me over his left shoulder and held onto my left leg. I silently thanked him for thinking of my seal as he began to his house.

He put me down gently onto a stool in his room. I must have looked bad by his worried expression as he walked to the sink in the bathroom and put antiseptic fluid into a bowl and filled it with warm water and grabbed a cloth and towel from the rack. He took my weapons off carefully and lay them on the dresser. He then removed my vest and arm plates and put them onto the pile.

He left the room when someone knocked and went to let them in. It was Kushina who rushed over to me and nearly put her hand on my back when Minato caught it in time. I let a small sigh escape my mouth.

"Sonea, what the hell happened to you, dattebane? I heard your screaming through the entire village." She said worriedly, bending down to look at me face to face and lay her hands on my thighs and touched the one that was on my right thigh. I winced and started to whimper when Minato removed her left hand from my right thigh and sat her down on the stool across from me.

"She is very delicate right now around her seal so please refrain yourself from touching her to much. I also need you to help me clean her up and get her out of her clothes." Minato said as he reached for the cloth and began to clean my face. Kushina had gotten up and took my halter neck top off with a lot of pain when another cloth was shoved into my mouth to scream into.

Minato avoided my seal as Kushina helped me out of my pants and to sit down again with another wave of pain as the pants slid over my tattoo on my thigh.

"This is going to hurt a lot but I'll be as quick as I can." Minato whispered by my ear from behind me when I suddenly felt the cloth rub over my seal and tattoo. I tried to arch away as tears sprung from my eyes but Kushina held me from the front by my shoulders as it continued to rub over the skin. I placed my head in the crook of Kushina's neck and cried at the pain, she rubbed my arms in soothing motions. Finally the rubbing stopped and I was released. They stood back and watched me for a while.

"Come on, I'll take you to my bed." Minato said as he took my hands to steady me as I stood up. I walked slowly to the bed and lay on my stomach to my left a little and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to a blanket thrown over me and some of my clothes on the end of the bed, it was my shinobi uniform. I felt experimentally at my seal and it was just like a bruised burn. I put my clothes on carefully over my leg and walked to the lounge where Minato and Kushina were cuddling up on the couch. I smiled weakly at this as I walked over and sat down gently but sat away from the back of the couch. It was bad enough having pants on and a strip of material running across it.

"How are you doing?" Minato asked, looking over Kushina to me.

"I don't know right now. I'm still in pain." I said tiredly. He smiled sadly at me.

"And what about emotionally?" He asked carefully.

"I feel like I should be dead right now after feeling all of Lig…" I stopped to swallow back emotion and closed my eyes tight. Kushina placed a hand on my left thigh and squeezed in support. I opened them again and let a small sigh out.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Kushina said in a soft voice as she rubbed her hand up and down in a soothing fashion.

"How is everyone else doing?" I asked.

"Sakumo is distraught as is Kakashi but they will be fine. As for your circle, not to badly except for Storm." Minato informed me. I closed my eyes as a tear escaped my eyes. Kushina's hand moved up to wipe them away.

I could hear the Jyuubi screeching from my sub conscious as I grabbed my ears at the sound. The seal was in an imbalance again and the Jyuubi was now struggling against it. I drew in natural chakra and changed to my demon form and it became quieter as it was restrained by it. I opened my eyes and still clutching my ears to the worried looks of Kushina and Minato. It could feel the Kyuubi that is why it was struggling.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Kushina but one of us needs to leave." I said releasing my head and breathing heavily.

"Why?" She asked defensively. Luckily Minato was a genius and stepped in.

"Her seal is weakened and the Jyuubi must be sensing the Kyuubi within you." He said, leaning over her shoulder. Her face softened and I stood up and started to walk for the door when I was looking at the floor and felt arms around me. Minato stood me back up and smiled at me.

"Thanks but I better leave." I said as I reached the door and walked out. I continued to walk carefully so as not to trip again and I ended up at the Hatake's house. I went up to it and knocked. The door opened and I had Kakashi and Sakumo clung onto me. I hissed in pain and they let go quickly and watched my face with guilt written over them, I forced a smile and took a deep breath. Kakashi had red rings under his eyes as did Sakumo.

"It's just a bit of pain. Can I come in?" I asked and they moved out of the way to let me in. I sat down carefully onto the couch and waited for them to settle down.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I choked out with a small sob but I kept my tears in check. I saw Sakumo and Kakashi let a few tears run down.

"You too Sonea, thank you. How are you handling it?" Sakumo asked.

"It's going to take a while. We were 'connected' in a different way that causes me pain and I'm sorry for hissing at you earlier as I'm still suffering a bit of pain." I said as I studied Sakumo's face. I was glad that he did not pry into the connection.

"Were you hurt on your last mission?" Kakashi asked, worried, as he looked me over with his dark grey eyes.

"It's complicated Kakashi." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask more questions.

"What's wrong… I want to help?" He asked. I closed my eyes with disappointment. I stood up and started to the door.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." I said sadly as I closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sat at the bar in my club and threw back drink after drink hoping to ease so of the pain, both physically and emotionally. A whiff of Storm's chakra passed close to me and I shot off the barstool and followed it through the crowd to the elevator.

He was in his ANBU uniform and covered in blood and cuts as he waited impatiently. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him carefully. I felt him slump a little and shake with sobs behind his ANBU panther mask. I pushed him into the elevator and turned him around to face me and I moved his mask to the side of his head. I wiped at the tears cascading down his face.

He looked terrible. His skin was dry and sore and he had huge, dark rings under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in weeks. I let a sad smile grace my face as I watched him wipe at the tears with the back of his loose fists like a small child. The elevator reached his apartment and I led him inside to the bathroom.

I started a bath as I peeled of his uniform and weapons and set him into the bath. I left for a few seconds to throw his uniform into the washing machine and grabbed some clothes from his apartment quickly before I returned to him. I sat on the closed toilet seat and scrubbed his hair with shampoo and washed it away with a cup.

I helped him dry off and get dressed and led him to his bed and placed him under the covers. Not wanting a repeat of last time, I sat next to him until he fell asleep as I kept running my hand through his black hair. I moved into the lounge and watched some stupid soapy on television at that moment. Getting bored with it very quickly, I turned it off and sat in my meditative sleep pose until the sun rose again.

When I woke up, I stretched and moved to the kitchen to made some butternut soup that was already mixed up and all I had to do was cook it and smash it up. I watched the sun rise through the window as I waited for the soup to cook. I finally served it all liquidised and took two bowls to Storms room where he was on his stomach and hugging a pillow as his tears still fell from him with his face buried in the pillow. I placed the bowls on his bedside table and sat next to him and rubbed his back in soothing circles as he turned his head to look to the side with eyes that were focused far away.

"How can you stand this?" He asked in a very rough voice.

"I can't but you guys were twins and have been together forever so I do not share the same pain as you do right now." I replied.

"What is your pain like?" He asked sadly with a little sob.

"The seal has turned into a constant irritation and I felt his last few moments here on this planet as if they were my own so I think that I came to piece with it easier because of my experience. He wasn't scared as he passed on but faced it head on with the same determination he did everything." I said with a weak voice. His body began to shake under my hand and he turned his face into his pillow, as I rubbed his back.

He stopped shaking and eventually sat up as I passed him the cool soup. We ate in silence as we finished it hungrily. Protein bars just couldn't beat real food. I took the bowls and cleaned them in the sink when I felt Storm moving around the house. I turned around to see that he wasn't in mission clothes and I was happy that he came to his senses.

"Will you be okay on your own today?" I asked as I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do what you need to do." He said with a small smile when he pulled back. I continued out the apartment and up to mine. I immediately felt a presence in my apartment before the doors opened. I formed a kunai from my blood and walked into my apartment carefully.

It was lucky that I was weak as Minato dodged my well-aimed kunai and stood up straight again and grinned. I pouted with disappointment that I missed my mark. I walked over to the kunai in the wall and absorbed it back into my blood stream.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked with surprise as I faced him.

"There is a single and very simple weak spot in your design and I'm not going to tell you what it is." He said as he lay the rest of my ANBU uniform and weapons on the dining room table. I rolled my eyes.

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone else about it… That's how you got me some new clothes." I said with realisation and smirked, "They don't call you a genius for nothing."

"That is true. How are you doing?" He asked as he sat at the table, I followed and sat down to.

"I think that I've come to terms with it. And my seal only feels like a bruise now." I said, leaning back gently. He smiled gently and then started to grin.

"I completed the first part of the jutsu." He said excitedly. I sat forward with wide eyes and gripped the table and waited and grinned like an idiot. He held his palm up as blue chakra formed a spiralling ball in his palm. The chakra was so compacted that it would definitely cause some major damage if it hit something. I continued to stare at it and activated my sharingan to study it further.

"What's it called?" I asked as I studied the randomly spinning chakra.

"Rasengan, spiralling ball." He said as he dispelled the jutsu. I switched my eyes back and we grinned at each other.

"That is epic." I said with malice. His grin just widened.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get my wind nature involved in the technique too but that's going to take a lot of time, patients and chakra. Now onto my next interest, your teleportation." He said with seriousness.

"You cannot copy a demonic technique." I complained and leaned back gently again as I crossed my arms.

"No, I don't want to copy it just use it as inspiration." He said with puppy eyes which was no fair as I gave in and leaned forward again and placed my elbows on the table and rested my face into my palms.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I asked with a defeated sigh.

"You said that if you concentrate on a presence and that place, that you are pulled to it, can you explain this further?" He asked. I scrunched my face up as I thought about it.

"Well as long as I'm familiar with that person and I can vaguely see the place and it's not to far away then yes, I can 'teleport' to it. It's not like I can just pick a presence in Mizu and go, I actually need the visualization of that specific area." I tried to explain, Minato nodded as his face ran with thoughts.

"So, the presence is almost like a beacon of some sort and the place is like a medium of where you want to be." He said with hand explanations. My lip quirked up at this.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a slight grin.

"Well then, that's all the information I need." He said as thoughts continued to run in his mind.

"Good for you, now leave, you're trespassing." I said with a serious face and a grin as Minato slipped out somehow. I continued on to the shower and rested for the rest of the day.

I was sent to the border a few days later after an attack from Iwa. I chased them out with the remaining shinobi and managed to re-secure the border within a year. I was returning back to Konoha to take a well-deserved rest but there was something bugging me at the back of my mind that I couldn't shake for the whole trip back.

I ran through the village towards the Hokage's tower when an over powering smell of blood hit my nose. I changed directions immediately and carefully made my way towards the smell, looking for signs of enemies or intruders. The smell came from a run down house. My blood went cold when I realised…

It was the Hatake residence.

I swallowed hard as I opened the door to the run down and dark house. I pushed some more chakra to my demon eyes so they blazed red and I could see clearly. The smell got stronger and stronger towards the study as I crept though to the room and my eyes widened in disbelief.

Sakumo was lying in a pool of blood, his blood. His tanto was sticking out of the right side of his abdomen. Seppuku. He wore the white robes as well as the death poem was in his blood. I fell to my knees at the sight and continued to stare at the body in horror when I heard sniffling and instantly was snapped back to reality and began to look around for the sound.

Looking behind Sakumo's back, lay Kakashi bundled up to the corpse, my eyes widened further. He was lying in the blood with his father's dead body as his only lifeline. I stood up quickly and moved carefully around the body and blood towards the boy.

"Kakashi, you need to let go." I ordered as I got on my haunches next to him. He looked up at me with eyes shining pure fear and hurt but also a few unidentifiable emotions hidden. I clutched at my head as a fuzzy memory pushed through a seal behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes again and forced the memory back, now was not the time. I grabbed his hands and pulled them out of his father's robes, I continued to pull him away quickly as he registered what I was doing.

"NO! FATHER!" He shouted and kicked at me as I held him by his wrists off the floor. I put him onto his feet and quickly placed my hands on his hips before he could escape, I turned him around and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Kashi." I whispered as the child clung to me. I was crouched down as he held me around my shoulders with clenched fists and cried. I sliced my thumb across my canine tooth and performed one-handed seals and summoned three messenger dragons, the size of my palms.

"Go to Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Minato quickly and bring them here straight away." I ordered and they took off. I picked Kakashi up and placed him on my hip as I carried him to the lounge, switched on a light and sat with Kakashi in my lap as he continued to cry. I keep forgetting that he is only seven years old. I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. Hiruzen and Minato came rushing through the door and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw us, and the blood still glistening off of both of us.

"Go to the study." I said in an emotionless whisper and they moved towards the room. Minato came out a second later, as pale as a sheet and sat down next to me and put his head in his hands.

"I didn't know it was this bad. I should have listened to Kakashi." Minato cried into his hands but my thoughts instantly turned to anger.

"You knew about this?" I growled through clenched teeth at him as I eyed him.

"Yes… Kind of?… I don't know…." Minato said confused with a sigh, not lifting his head. Hiruzen walked in the room and sat in the armchair, defeated as he began to rub tiredly at his eyes.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" I ordered in a stone cold and strong voice through my clenched teeth.

"The villagers and shinobi have been voicing and displaying their hatred towards the disgraced Hatake Sakumo. His skills suddenly dropped last month. There was nothing I could do." Hiruzen said, closing his eyes in defeat.

"What the fuck?! That is bullshit Hiruzen, and you know it. How did classified information like that leak through so easily? There was no reason to disgrace him after failing such a mission." I demanded as I slammed my hand down on the couch next to me in anger making Minato and Hiruzen jump at my killing intent towards them. I felt the ANBU guards stiffen and ready themselves. I watched Hiruzens face sadden with two words.

"Danzo and the Council." I calmed my killing intent and I was shaking with rage as I took a breath to steady my anger and closed my eyes before opening them again levelly.

"Don't touch me." I looked at Minato through the corner of my eye when he tried to put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and put my nose into the mop of silver hair that was streaked with red and breathed in deeply at the scent. My shaking stopped and I raised my head again and opened my now dull red eyes.

"What now?" I asked sadly at Hiruzen.

"I will arrange everything to do with the body and his assets to be frozen and given to Kakashi when he is older. As for Kakashi…" Hiruzen said sadly, looking at the sleeping boy on my lap.

"I will take him for now." I said, feeling very protective of him at that moment.

"I'll help as will Kushina." Minato said.

"Where is Jiraiya?" I asked the third dragon sitting on Hiruzens shoulder.

"He has gone on his travels, you may send a letter with this dragon you are referring to." Hiruzen spoke up to protect the now cowering dragon. I nodded my head.

"You better write the letter Hiruzen and send it with Cynder." I nodded to the dragon. I stood up with Kakashi still on my hip and motioned for Minato to follow. I walked past the medics running for the study and draped my dragon skin half skirt over Kakashi's shoulders with my tail to keep him warm and feeling safe. I walked to Kakashi's room and waited for Minato to enter.

"Grab him some clothes to wear for the next few days." I ordered him, he got to work quickly. As he was running around I saw the wolf toy I gave to Kakashi years ago and held it with my tail as Minato told me he was ready.

We walked silently to my apartment and showed Minato where he could put Kakashi's things and I placed the toy on my bedside table. I carried the sleeping boy to the bathroom and peeled off his clothes as a shallow bath ran. I placed him into the water carefully as his eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you." I said, running a cloth over his skin. He sniffed and nodded tiredly. I finished cleaning him and placed him into a large, warm and fuzzy dark blue towel and sat him on the toilet seat as I dressed him again in new clothes Minato bought through for me.

I got into the shower, leaving him on the toilet seat, closed the curtain and quickly undressed and cleaned quickly. I wrapped myself in my purple towel and got out. I picked up Kakashi again and carried him to my bed and tucked him. Minato sat patiently quiet on the stool by my mirror and watched Kakashi sleep. I grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom and dressed. I returned to my room and noted the rings under Minato's eyes.

"You can either go home or sleep on the couch." I offered.

"Thanks, I'll take the couch." He mumbled tiredly. I nodded and went to my cupboard and fished out some pillows and blankets and handed them to Minato as he walked out. I closed my door and got under the blankets with Kakashi. He instantly moved to me and cuddled in to my side. I turned slightly and fell asleep with the boy.

I woke up with Kakashi still in my arms, sleeping. I smiled sadly at him and brushed a hand across his forehead and pushed back his hair back a little and pulled him closer to me for a brief second before I pried myself away from him and stood in my room's doorway and saw Minato cooking breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages. I smiled as I watched, leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed and my legs crossed. He was humming a tune and swaying his hips to it. I smiled but turned around quickly to see Kakashi sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. I walked over and sat with him on the bed, facing him

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Do you remember last night?" I asked and watched his face. He stared blankly for a second before his eyes widened and he forced back a sob.

"Don't hold it back. It's not good for you." I said as I took his hand into mine and continued to watch his face. His eyes glazed over suddenly and it scared me.

"I'm fine, Sonea. Please can you get me my mask." He asked, all of a sudden, emotionless. I placed a hand over my mouth with shock as I realised what he was doing to himself, he was locking his heart away and becoming emotionless.

"Please, don't do this to yourself." I pleaded weakly through the shock.

"Shinobi rule number twenty-five; a shinobi must never show emotions." He replied looking into my eyes and taking his hand back and getting up and putting his mask on.

"Minato!" I cried . He came rushing into the room and had a small conversation with Kakashi before Kakashi left the room. I put my head into my hand. Minato had walked in and held me in a comforting hug for a while before returning to Kakashi in the kitchen and telling me to join them.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water and put on my emotionless self. I returned to the kitchen and sat down with Minato and Kakashi to eat breakfast. We ate and chatted for a while as I cleaned the dishes. I kept eying Minato and he had a look in his eye every time he looked at Kakashi almost like… disaprovement and sadness. I finished up quickly as Kakashi went for a shower, I dropped my guard and fell into the chair and held my head in my hands

"Are you okay Sonea?" Minato asked, as he reached across the table and pulled my hands away from my face.

"I didn't want another child to go through what I have." I said raising my head up and holding Minato's hands. "I lost my mother at the age of two, my clan was massacred at age three and the last time I saw my father was at the age of five. I was dumped onto the Rikudo after that and I did exactly what Kakashi has done to himself now." I said sadly as I let my head fall back and looked at the ceiling.

"How did you break out of it?" Minato asked rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"I never did. I've just adapted with it to let people see what they want to protect myself and others." I closed my eyes tiredly.

"It doesn't seem like that right now." Minato said with conviction.

"What do you mean?" I asked, opening my eyes to studying his blue eyes.

"You're trying to save him from himself, that is not something someone like that would do for someone else." Minato said with conviction.

"You don't understand." I said emotionless.

"What don't I understand?" Minato snapped back quickly, taking his hands away.

"The showers free." Kakashi said coming back into the room, dressed with his mask on. I closed my eyes, shook my head and stood up with a small sigh and headed for the shower.

I stood under the hot water, replaying the scene in my mind. I leaned a hand against the wall and let the water cascade over me.

'_What was I talking about? I don't even know what I was talking about not understanding. Why is Kakashi so important to me and so familiar? I need to see Sora again, he always can give me advice and comfort me.' _I decided in my thoughts. I got out the shower and returned to the silent kitchen.

"Let's go and see the Hokage." I said, leading them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was decided that Kakashi would stay with Minato and Kushina in their spare room until he found an apartment. I would have argued if I wasn't planning on leaving for a while. I stayed behind once Kakashi and Minato left.

"What do you need Sonea?" Hiruzen asked tiredly.

"I want to apologise for how I acted last night and to request some time off and permission to leave the village." I said sternly.

"For what purpose?" He asked suspiciously.

"To discover my actions from last night." I replied, looking down.

"You are questioning your attachments." Hiruzen said bluntly.

"Yes, especially the one with Kakashi." I said tiredly

"I will grant you two years max. Where will you be going?" He asked with curiosity.

"My summons, dragons. I have an old friend there that can help me." I said, smiling with nostalgia.

"Okay, just promise to stay for Sakumo's funeral and protect the proceedings, for Kakashi. There will still be a few angry people from the loss of their loved ones from this war that's about to start" He said with a sad smile.

"I will, thank you Hiruzen." I said walking out to my apartment to prepare.

Later that day, a messenger bird came to me from Hiruzen to meet at the Hatake household. I left straight away with Kakashi's wolf toy I had forgotten to give back to him and met Hiruzen there. We entered the house that stank with disinfectant and we sat at the dining room table.

"Kakashi will be here soon with Minato and Kushina and the funeral is the day after tomorrow and I will be giving these to him." Hiruzen said as he placed the tanto and a necklace on the table. I looked at the necklace as a wave of pain and a symbol flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes tight and held my head with one hand and decided to push through this one time.

The symbol seemed to fade slightly as an image of a man came into my mind. He had silver hair like Kakashi and was wearing that necklace, my emotions told me that I was very close to him, intimately and… I gave him that necklace? I opened my eyes again and saw red, my eyes were bleeding like I had a vision. I wiped the blood away with a tissue Hiruzen passed to me. I opened my eyes again and looked and saw Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen watching me with worry, even Kakashi couldn't hide his worry.

"I'm fine, sorry about that." I said as I wiped at my bloodied face.

"What was that?" Kushina asked.

"A memory about this." I said holding up the pentagram with two wolves around it. I stood up and placed it around Kakashi's neck as I knelt down to his level. "It has probably been in your family for generations, passed down to you. It represents a promise that was made." I said, letting it fall to his chest from my fingers as I fiddled with it with sad nostalgia.

"How did you know that? No one but the next carrier of this knows its story?" Kakashi asked me, wide-eyed. I smiled and stood up again, grabbed the toy from the table and also handed it back to him.

"Like I said before, I'm immortal." I said winking. "I will be leaving after the funeral for a few years so I'd like to get the good-byes in today." I said, feeling a bit calmer now.

"Why are you leaving, dattebane?" Kushina asked, panicked.

"I need answers now that the imbalance has returned. I cannot wait much longer unfortunately, I get weaker every day." I said sadly, looking at Kakashi who was fiddling and looking at the necklace before my eyes fell to it.

"Okay, just come home as soon as you can." Kushina said, embracing me with Minato to and trying to get Kakashi to join in but he escaped.

"I will do my best. I'll miss all of you." I said, leaning into the embrace.

I attended the funeral from afar and taking out a few people who came to destroy the event. It made me happier to leave the village after that and warning them that Raven would be protecting the boy from now onwards. I left afterwards for Mount Myoboku and I arrived after a weak of flying. I walked onto the platform that lead to the council chambers and walked in with odd looks from most of the dragons. I grinned like an idiot when I first spotted Sora, the royal blue and cream coloured dragon.

"Hey, Dinner bell!" I shouted and he spun around and grinned when he spotted me.

"Sonea! What are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to me. I jumped up onto his nose and looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"You said to come and visit some time so here I am." I said with gestures. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh.

"Lets go and catch up, shall we?" He asked and moved to a private area.

I proceeded to tell him everything from where I left and how my seal was temporary fixed until the trouble with Taka came along and the death of a circle member and my recent actions.

"You don't happen to remember me talking about a silver haired boy when I was here, do you?" I asked, hopeful.

"I do, his name, if I remember correctly was Hatake Ryuuzetsu and you gave yourself to him before you got stuck in this situation." I smiled with nostalgia, I remembered and blushed.

"What about something I gave to him?" I asked, pushing my luck.

"Yes, it was a necklace of a pentagram with two wolves on it, it apparently fell out of one of those little journals you found and promised to find his spirit again and be reunited once again. You don't think that this Scarecrow kid could be him, do you?" Sora said with good memory and raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion.

"It would explain my protectiveness over him and why his presence is so calming to me. You know, you have a really good memory." I said with a small blush of embarrassment. Sora laughed heartily and I laughed to. I had missed this.

"There is another reason why you have come, isn't there?" Sora said, eying me.

"Yes, I would like to train with the dragons for two years and rediscover my path again. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, stay as long as you want." Sora said happily and started to walk while I sat on his nose in silence for a while.

"So, much happen while I've been gone?" I asked, making conversation.

"No, not really but I'm sure you have noticed that my race has blossomed since you left. And we have kept watch over the human race using some mysterious stones, look around, this is the place." He said, stopping his movements. I turned around and saw a huge room that reflected hundreds of different colours and it was shiny and smooth, in a dome shape.

A devious grin spread across my face as I jumped off of Sora and onto the white milky floor. It looked so smooth but it felt as rough as a rock should be underneath my sandals. I looked back at Sora, obviously with wonderment in my eyes, he laughed and lay down in front of me.

"What is this place? I never saw it before I left." I said, spinning around with my arms out towards the room.

"No, we found it when we were expanding. Go ahead and release some chakra and see what happens." I grinned at what he asked me to do. I gathered up a lot of chakra and released it in bursts of different lengths. It looked like white fire as it hummed and vibrated with bass to it. I started to experiment with the amount that was released.

A lot of power vibrated deeply with bass but a small amount caused a high pitched whine, that was like when I released power with a large amount, but without the heavy bass. I was grinning and giggling like an idiot when I was finished with playing.

"So, do you think that this area will be sufficient for your training?" Sora asked with amusement tainting his voice.

"Of coarse, this is amazing. How do they work?" I asked, curious why my chakra looked like white fire when I released it.

"We don't know after what I witnessed with you. Our previous guess was that it reacted to the nature of your chakra but your storm release if I remember correctly had a purple colour to it." He said laying his head on his claws.

"Mind if I experiment more?" I asked.

"Go ahead, we'll leave you to figure this stone out." Sora said with a slight shrug.

"Hmmm…" I said, looking at the dome shaped room while I chewed on my lip. I pulled out a lightning natured jutsu and it showed up as lightning. I tried wind and it showed blue as it mixed with the element. Water came out as water as did fire and earth. Then it dawned on me.

I drew in some more natural chakra until my demon eyes blazed and I released it in one shot, and out popped the white flames. I started to laugh manically and Sora looked at me concerned as he raised his head.

"I figured it out." I said as a singsong as I grinned.

"So, hurry up and explain?" He said jumping up onto his feet.

"It does react to your nature of your chakra as well as the jutsu you try to use. I'm in my demon mode to keep the seal in place and therefore, my chakra is mixed heavily with natural chakra which gives off the white fire. Let me try one more thing." I explained, returning to the centre again.

I released my demon mode and returned to my blonde hair and blue eyes for a short second. I drew upon my own chakra and released it. It came out as a purple cloud and lightning just like a storm does. I pulled on natural chakra again to go back to my black demon mode before the Jyuubi gave me any problems.

"So, what you said is true?" Sora asked happily and I nodded with a smug grin on my face. "What about Jyuubi chakra?" He asked curious. I shrugged and drew on a little of the chakra, not enough for the transformation but enough to get a reaction from the stone and released it. A black fire was formed and extinguished quickly. I smiled harder and shrugged. He seemed to shudder at the flame but ignored it.

"Was that just a small bit of chakra?" Sora asked, still cringing after his shiver.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, furrowing my brows with slight confusion.

"I think that this stone can also amplify chakra. The little bit felt huge and slightly suffocating." He said with another shiver. I frowned and looked at my flexing hand.

"It would explain the bass and vibrations when I release a large amount of chakra." I said still frowning. "This secret needs to stay with the dragons, who knows what could happen if a powerful shinobi or worse, a Bijuu could do with this amount of power." I said looking into Sora's eyes with command.

"Very well, however, there are bits of this stone that I have kept and I would like to give it to you so you can use it against your seal when situations like this happen." He said as he scrunched his face up in concentration.

I stayed for the two years and worked on withstanding my own jutsus against me tenfold in the domed room. Word had gotten out to the dragons that the war had officially started. Iwa was dominating, Suna fell back, Kumo stayed out of it best as possible and Mizu didn't seem concerned with the war yet.

I was on my way to see Sora before I left. I had become stronger and had a larger chakra capacity of my own chakra now, which would help me greatly. I was just hoping that everyone I cared for was still okay with the war going on.

"So, you're leaving today again?" Sora asked as he lay with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I need to get back with the war going on." I said with a sad smile as he raised his head and opened his eyes.

"I made this for you with the stone. The casing will stop it from being active unless you open it." He handed me a small locket and inside was a triquatra of white, milky stone. I smiled and placed it around my neck and smiled at Sora.

"The dragons have done so much for me. How can I ever repay you?" I said sadly as I clutched at the locket.

"By keeping the Jyuubi out of the real world. That triquatra is a symbol of protection so wear it with the right thoughts before you make the wrong ones." He said sadly as he rested his nose against my abdomen, and I wrapped my arms around the sides and rested my cheek against him.

"I must go now. I'll see you again soon, I promise." I said as I ran out the cave and took off towards home and my precious people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As I reached Konoha, a whiff of two familiar charkas floated past me as I neared training ground seven. I stayed in the sky and watched with my demon eyes.

There was fireball after fireball, as Minato seemed to disappear and reappear, place to place before he neared two other charkas and scattered again and he ended up behind them again and they calmed down. I felt Minato's flare up again as well as Kakashi's and saw him on top of a tree.

A glow of lightning came from his hand as Minato pointed a kunai at his neck and he stopped the jutsu. I smiled but then I heard Kakashi shout 'Dammit' and slam his hand on the tree he was on as the two other chakra's joined them.

The one was a boy with the Uchiha crest on his back and wore blue and orange clothing, along with orange goggles. The girl had brown hair and purple war paint on her cheeks, a black top and a light purple apron-skirt.

I decended and landed on the tree, across from them. The two that I just described tensed and readied themselves for a fight before Minato stepped in. And placed his hands on their shoulders as he jumped to my tree. It swayed but it stopped after a short while, I smiled at him. He smiled back but then grabbed me around the neck with his arm and proceeded to rub his fist into my head. I giggled and tried, poorly to get out of his grasp when I finally slipped away from him and proceeded to fix my hair.

"You came back as promised." He said grinning like a little kid. I smirked and deemed my hair fixed before I responded.

"Yeah well, I heard that war had officially been declared and decided that Konoha just couldn't survive without me." I said cheekily. We jumped down from the tree and proceeded to the clearing where the three posts sat and we sat down and they ate lunch.

"So, is this your new team?" I asked as they finished their food and began to clean up, except Kakashi, whose food disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, my chunin team, Team Minato. This is Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito. Rin, Obito, this is a good friend of mine and Kakashi's, Sonea Storm Shadow." Minato introduced us. I smiled and we said hello to each other. Rin had a sceptic look on her face.

"Sensei, why does her name sound familiar?" Rin asked Minato.

"I don't know, have you read anything about the second shinobi war?" He asked, trying to get to the bottom of it when her face lit up and she put her fist in her palm.

"Yes that's right. Your team was famous as Konoha's Iron Storm. Wow, that was an amazing ambush to read about." She said excitedly, marvelling at me. I smiled with embarrassment.

"Yeah but it will never work again. It has been written about in every country and how it works. My team and I ended up with serious injuries the last time we used it." I said smiling sadly as she seemed to get closer and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What's so great about it when it can't be used anymore." Obito said with his arms crossed and turned away a little with his cheeks puffed out slightly.

"It was a technique that stopped Konoha from sustaining as much damage as the other countries, that's why it was so great and widely known." Kakashi said with a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever, it's useless now." Obito said shrugging. I saw Kakashi's eye twitch with irritation when Minato placed a hand on his shoulder and had that look in his eyes again of sadness and disappointment. Kakashi looked up at the look and his eyes narrowed with hurt and anger as he looked down again. It made me a bit sad but Minato was just trying to teach him a lesson.

"Training is over for today, we'll meet up tomorrow on the bridge. Dismissed." Minato said. Obito and Rin walked off together and Minato and Kakashi stayed behind with me. I started to smile with mischief and the boys looked at me with slight fear.

"Want to see something cool?" I asked, looking at them from a tilted and creepy point of view. They nodded stiffly with caution. I grabbed the locket and clicked it open and concentrated chakra into the ground. It started to break up and lift with the white chakra whipping through it like fire. Minato and Kakashi's eyes widened at the destruction that I caused.

"What technique is that?" Kakashi asked with widened eyes of amusement.

"This is the power of senjutsu, tenfold." I said watching as the flames disappeared and left the devastated ground and I closed the locket again under my clothes.

"Well you're not the only one with new techniques." Minato said with excitement in his voice and pulled out a forked kunai and yellow paper on the handle and a seal written on it. "Here, throw this at the tree over there." He pointed to the tree and handed me the kunai. I took hold of it and tested its balance quickly before embedding it into the tree. There was a flash of yellow and he was next to the tree in a flash and pulling the kunai out and placing it into his pouch again. I smiled as he walked back over.

"So, you perfected it." I said with proud ness. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it helped when I found the Niidaime's technique and I just improved it from there. I call it the Hiraishin no jutsu." He said happily.

"Huh. Well I definitely think that we need to have a race one day my shimmering against your 'flying thunder god' jutsu." I said teasingly pointing a finger at his chest. He smiled back at me.

"You're on." He said, leaning into my face to accept the challenge. We separated again at Kakashi clearing his voice.

"I also created something, even though it's not finished just yet." Kakashi said smugly.

"Go on then, show me." I said teasing him. He did a few hand seals and held his palm face down and lightning began to emerge from his palm. I smiled and activated my sharingan to watch and give him pointers if needs be. I watched as the chakra lashed around wildly, there were so many flaws still but it was good that he had gotten this far. I deactivated my sharingan when he deactivated the jutsu. His eyes closed in crescents up at me as a smile of satisfaction.

"Well, I have to say that when you perfect it, it will be very powerful." I said as I put my hand lightly on his shoulder and pulled it away quickly at his discomfort.

"I must report to the Hokage of my return. I'll see you two later." I said, spreading my black wings and taking off to the Hokage's tower. "I'm back." I said entering Hiruzen's office. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Good to have you back, especially with this war." He said sadly, I nodded and looked down.

"What can I do to help?" I asked. His lip quirked up a little at the corner.

"I'll be placing you with your team again of Storm, Fall and Sage and head to Iwa's frontlines. I need you to keep the command down there as well as gain information of how we can weaken them after the failed mission of the factory in Kusa." Hiruzen said sadly. I felt a dark cloud wash over me and I was sitting in a foetal position as I remembered it. I eventually regained my composure after the taboo incident was mentioned.

"Right. When do you need me to leave?" I asked serious again.

"The sooner the better but first, how is your seal?" He asked, rethinking his plans.

"I'll eventually need to replace the member of the Yang release of my circle. The seal, however is weak, and that is why I am staying in my demon form. The senjutsu chakra helps to keep the beast at bay. I will be fine for duty until I can replace the missing link also, having my circle members around will help." I explained seriously. He nodded solemnly.

"All right, I trust your observation. As soon as you and your team are ready, come and retrieve your mission. Dismissed." Hiruzen said thoughtfully. I nodded my respect and left. I walked past ANBU head quarters as my team were walking out and chatting.

"Hey, guys." I called to them and they stopped and smiled as I ran up to them. We got into a group hug with me in the middle. Storm looked a bit to skinny for my liking but it was understandable with war and the loss of a loved one he was so close to.

"You came back on time." Sage said jokingly. I smiled with annoyance as Fall and Strom were laughing.

"I love your faith in me. Now onto more important matters, we have been reunited as a team and have been given a long-term mission." I said seriously. They all nodded with seriousness.

"What is it?" Fall asked with her soft voice.

"The border line of Iwa. We are to take command and hold that line until we can find information that will stop them dead and pull back." I informed them.

"When do we leave?" Storm asked with a bit of excitement.

"We will meet in the Hokage's office tomorrow morning at eight and receive our orders. Any objections?" I asked. They grinned and shook their heads, I started grinning to as we returned home and prepared for the mission.

Early the next morning, I passed by the training grounds and saw Team Minato already training. It was Obito against Kakashi while Rin and Minato watched and observed, Kakashi kept kicking Obito down and Obito was fighting with anger, making him loose quicker. Minato finally called it and ended the match while Obito watched with anger as Kakashi turned away from him and walked away. Obito hopped up and went for Kakashi from behind when Sonea interfered and stopped him dead in his tracks and put him on the floor gently.

"I may not know what's in between you two but it is not honourable for a shinobi to attack a comrade when his back is turned and the match has been ended Obito. And Kakashi, that wasn't sportsman like. You two are on the same team and comrades and must respect each other and encourage each other not put each other down. Now, I never want to see something like this happen again. Am I clear?" I told the two boys sternly who now looked like kicked puppies with their heads tilted down in shame.

"Yes Sonea." The chorused together and Minato decided it was break time and the team sat together while Sonea talked to Minato.

"What's up between the two of them? Have they always been like this?" I asked with concern as we both watched the team.

"Obito is the type of kid who always breaks the rules, is always late with excuses and thinks highly of his friends he has. Being an Uchiha, a lot of strain is put on him and he hasn't been in its good graces as he did poorly at the academy and barely passed the genin and chuunin exams. He was a bit hesitant after the death of his and Rin's teammate on a mission and their sensei retired afterwards but Kakashi's attitude toward him doesn't help, as he is always putting him down and scolding him. I've done all that I can but Kakashi just doesn't want to see it." Minato said with a defeated sigh. "So what brings you out her so early and prepared?"

"I'm leaving for the boarders in a few days and I'll probably be out there for a while so I came to say bye since I'm leaving this morning." I said to him seriously and he nodded. "Would you mind if I try to talk to Kakashi before I leave?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. He doesn't listen to me anymore but maybe he'll listen to you, you two have always had a special bond… I'll see you around, be safe." Minato said walking off with Obito and Rin. I moved to sit by Kakashi who was sitting with his back against a tree. We sat in comfortable silence, hearing each other's breathing and presence, which calmed us both down.

"What's up between you and Obito Kakashi?" I asked.

"He's not shinobi material, he doesn't take this seriously." Kakashi said as he began to pull at blades of grass, avoiding my eye.

"You need to learn to accept who he is Kakashi, you are both different and do thing differently, you're putting the success of the mission in danger if you two don't sort this out because this is war and it doesn't wait for you… Anyway, I came to say good-bye I'm leaving this morning for the boarders." I told him with a slight sad tone and put my hand on his head and he looked up and I smiled.

"But, you just got back and now you're leaving again… I've um… I miss having you around Sonea." Kakashi admitted with a whisper and looked away with a blush. I smiled and moved my hand from his hair to loosen his Hitai-ate and it fell around his neck. I slid my hand under his chin as I stood up and bent down to kiss him on his forehead. His eyes widened and his ears went pink and I pulled back because I could hear Guy in the distance shouting 'Fight me Kakashi, my eternal rival.' I ruffled his hair again and left for Hiruzen's office to meet my team.

Everything was already in full swing when we made it to the border a few days later and we joined the fight straight away. It was going to be a few years again. My team and I held the border for three years. I had used the locket on more than one occasion with the white natural chakra in desperate times. I was eventually given a new nick name; Konoha's Eternal White Flame as I was seen by a few ninja who recognised me from Konoha's Iron Storm team and they believed that I had come back from the dead to haunt them with a new technique.

News of Minato reached the grapevines as Konoha's Yellow Flash. I laughed so hard when I heard that and that the order was given to flee if you came up against him. But he must have laughed at my nickname when he heard it to. I even heard about the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero a few times to.

My team and I were on our way home a few months later, after sending back information of Iwa's supply line of Kannabi Bridge. I was so looking forward to a nice hot bath when I got home as we ran through the trees in our wolf forms. Something didn't feel right as we ran. The information seemed to easy when I relayed it back to Konoha, something was definitely missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'_Hey guys, something doesn't feel right. I'm going to Kannabi Bridge as back up for the demolition team that was sent. Please report as soon as you get back to Konoha' _I said to my team through their subconscious.

'_Don't you want back-up, one of us can go with you?_' Storm asked_._

'_No, it's fine, I don't want you caught in the cross fire if something went wrong. Please just let me go on my own.' _I pleaded. The all agreed and I took off in the opposite direction in my wolf form for Kannabi Bridge.

I ran faster and faster until my four paws would not go any faster as the feeling got worse as I passed Iwa ninja carefully. There was way to many ninja around that didn't match my Intel. I felt an earth tremor and transformed to my demon mode.

"Look at what we have here." A voice said behind me as enemy ninja came up behind me. "Look, more Konoha scum." Another commented. I really wasn't in the mood. I turned around to face nearly thirty Iwa ninja.

"Thirty against one. Wow, really fair odds." I said emotionless and closed my eyes a little in annoyance.

"Ooh, she has spirit. It will be fun to break that spirit, let's take her back with us." A man said with a sly smile that seriously disgusted me to the bone.

"Look I don't have time to play with you boys so I'll just kill all of you and carry on, so try not to resist to much. I promise not to make it hurt to much." I said slyly back. They began to advance upon me, I opened the locket on my chest and had fun with the lightning element. Charred corpses were left when I closed the locket and carried on towards the tremor I felt earlier.

I followed another patrol as they headed the same way. I could hear the chirping of a thousand birds and the smell of blood. I pushed my way through the forces quickly as I felt Kakashi's chakra falling fast. I made it just in time to catch him as he passed out from chakra exhaustion and landed next to Rin on a tree. I handed him to her quickly as a yellow flash appeared next to me.

"Sonea, what are you doing here?" Minato said quickly, out of breath.

"The Intel was incorrect so I came as back-up." I said as we prepared to take on the ninja. With Minato's Hiraishin and my shimmering techniques, we ploughed down the forces quickly and returned to Rin and Kakashi.

"Rin, where is Obito?" Minato asked quickly with a bit of panic. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she held Kakashi tightly. Minato closed his eyes in sadness, turned away and ran a hand through his hair to rest at the back of his neck. I looked towards the rubble and sighed sadly.

"Minato, we should leave. There might be more forces coming. Let's get back to the borders." I said sadly and got down on my haunches to take Kakashi away from Rin. I took him and put him over my shoulder as I helped Rin up and we started to move.

We crossed the borders and stopped at a field with a large rock. Minato quickly set up a small camp and I lay Kakashi on his sleeping bag. Minato stood next to me.

"You should talk to Rin, she is a soft girl and I think that she needs her Sensei's support right now. Don't worry about Kakashi, I'll take care of his wounds." I said, shoving his shoulder gently towards the silently crying girl. He left reluctantly and I kneeled down next to Kakashi and looked him over for any immediate wounds. I saw the deep scratch over his left eye and opened it carefully.

I fell over at what I saw and quickly sat up again. It was the sharingan. Hundreds of questions ran through my mind but I pushed them back and began to treat the wound with a little medical jutsu Fall taught me. I sent my senses forth to find anything wrong internally and luckily found nothing but a bit of chakra exhaustion. I finished up quickly, knowing that he would have that scar for the rest of his life.

"Rin is okay now." Minato said, sitting on the rock. I looked up and studied his face.

"How are you doing?" I asked carefully.

"I… It hasn't sunk in properly yet but it will when we return to the village." He said sadly and ran his hand through his hair. The stars had come out and shining bright.

"Kakashi has the sharingan." I blurted out.

"I know." Minato replied. I got up onto the rock and sat next to him.

"What happened exactly with this mission?" I asked as Minato lay back and put his hands under his head to watch the stars.

"Kakashi made jonin a few days ago and this was his first mission as captain. I had to go to the frontlines. They were ambushed and Rin was taken captive. Kakashi and Obito went to save her but the Iwa ninja caused a cave in as they tried to escape. Kakashi got hit on a blind spot on his head and Obito threw him out of the way. The entire right side of Obito was crushed under a huge rock. Obito gave Kakashi his sharingan and Rin did the operation." He said, taking in a hitched breath as he pushed emotions away. I nodded as I guessed about how everything else went down. My ears picked up the shuffling of Kakashi, he was about to wake up. I jumped down next to him quickly. He sat up with shock with both eyes open wide. I put a finger down the scar to close his left eye so as not to strain his chakra more and he looked at me with his right eye.

"Sonea?" He asked weakly. I smiled softly at him. "Am I dead?" Minato hopped down next to me. "Sensei, how?" He asked suddenly

"The jutsu on the kunai I gave you alerts me when it flies." Minato said, holding up his kunai.

"The enemies?" He asked.

"We defeated them all." He said calmly.

"Rin, what about Rin!" He asked panicked. Minato pointed a finger towards her standing in the field.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time Kakashi… I heard it all from Rin." He said as they watched her. Kakashi relaxed a little bit then he looked to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, the Intel was mine and it caused you to lose a team mate. I rushed over for the bridge when I realised this and I caught you as you passed out." I explained. I felt so guilty as I lay my head in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder and move up to my cheek. I looked up with shock as a blush spread across my face.

"It's not your fault Sonea." He said softly as we stared into each other's eyes. I closed my eyes and put my hand on top of his on my cheek and I leaned into it. We rested that night at the rock and set out early next morning. We were going our separate ways.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kakashi asked as we stood, ready to go. I smiled.

"No, this is your mission to finish and I thought I would return and try to find his body at least. Here." I said as I untied my hitai-ate from my waist and tied it to Kakashi's head and slanted it over his left eye. I grinned at him and then started on my way, as did Team Minato.

I walked slowly back to the rubble that I saw the previous day. Iwa must have already retrieved their dead as the only thing left to signify that a battle took place was the old blood on the floor.

The rubble pile looked like it had been moved. I rushed over to it carefully and began to move the rubble one by one until it was spread over the open area but I did not find Obito's body. I could smell his blood that mixed with Kakashi's now as I searched the rocks.

I ran around a circumference of the area trying to pick up the chakra signatures that passed by recently. The only place I found Obito's was around the area of the collapsed cave, I couldn't even find a scent. It was almost like his body disappeared. I knew that was impossible as I thought over the other possibilities but none of them seemed to sit right in my gut.

On my scouting, I found Obito's goggles, Kakashi's headband as well as the pieces of his father's tanto that was passed onto him. I placed them in my pouch for safekeeping and tied Kakashi's hitai-ate to my left arm. And I left for the village after my failure.

I did have to fight a few Iwa ninja on my way home but they were easily defeated by my anger towards myself_.' If I stayed a few seconds more during my information gathering, maybe I could have seen the vast numbers of enemy ninja around their routes and Obito wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have to feel like I failed my friends.' _I thought on the way home. I rushed through the gates and identified myself before moving on to see Hiruzen and then to wait for Team Minato's arrival home.

"Come in." Hiruzen called from behind the door. I walked in and he looked up. He looked like he aged ten years since the last time I saw him.

"Hokage-sama." I greeted with a slight bow.

"Sonea, why did you not report back with your team?" He asked accusingly.

"I realised that my Intel was wrong for Kannabi bridge which is where I went but I was to late as Team Minato lost a member. I could not find his body." I said sadly as I placed the orange goggles on his desk. Hiruzen reached for them sadly and sighed sadly.

"How are they coping?" He asked with his eyes closed as he gripped the goggles.

"They are fine and are completing their mission as we speak, however they may not be fine emotionally when they return without him." I said sadly and Hiruzen nodded.

"I will contact Obito's parents when I get the official report. I will alert Nohara's parents for her return and Kushina. As for Kakashi…" He trailed off.

"I'll be there for him as he has no one else but Minato and Kushina and I don't think Might Guy is a comforting sort of person." I said trying to lighten the mood. Hiruzen chuckled at my last few words and I made a small smile as thunder sounded from the clouds above.

"Right, they will probably return soon. Do you think that this will stop Iwa now?" He asked, serious again.

"Probably post pone them like last time. I suggest we keep an eye on Mizu and Kumo now. How are the truce talks going with Suna?" I asked.

"They seem to be going smoothly after Iwa nearly wiped them out at the beginning. Thank you for your true thoughts on the matter. You are dismissed until Team Minato arrive home." He said handing the goggles back to me and I replaced them back into my pouch and went home for my long awaited bubble bath.

I waited in the rain while Kushina and Rin's parents stood in the guard booth for my signal. It felt like hours as the wind swept my dragon skin around my legs when I finally felt their presence and make out their silhouettes through the heavy rain. I gave them the signal as they rushed to open their umbrellas and walk out to wait with me.

Rin ran to her parents when she saw them and they returned home. Kushina ran out to Minato and Kakashi as she hugged Kakashi for a while before allowing him to carry on walking. I saw Minato collapse into Kushina as Kakashi reached my side, as soaked as I was.

"You ready to go home?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll lead you to my apartment. I'm glad to see that you're not afraid of a little water." He teased as I turned to follow him. We walked in a comfortable silence as we walked the abandoned streets of Konoha through the heavy sheets of rain.

Finally making it to a building and getting inside, we walked up a few flights of stairs and stopped outside a door. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a key to open the door. He stepped inside and hesitated at the door and waved a hand for me to follow him in. We sat down and took off our shoes and Kakashi stripped down to his boxers and padded through the room and found towels.

He threw one to me and I smiled in thanks as I dried myself off the best I could. Luckily my dragon leather kept most of my pants dry. I pushed chakra through my skin and steam rose from my clothes as they dried off.

He was dressed when I looked up after drying myself off. I walked to the bathroom and hung the towel over the shower railing and returned to his room and sat down on his bed next to him. I looked at him and I slowly reached for the mask and pulled it off with a little flinch from Kakashi.

"I'm so annoyed that you got attached to the mask idea." I smiled as I watched his face turn into a small smile. "When was the last time someone other than me saw your face?" I asked curiously.

"Um, I can't remember, I think that you were the last one to see my face when you made my first mask for me, as for anyone else, they're all dead now anyway so you are the only living person alive who has seen my face." He said tapping his chin and leaning back against his pillows. I smiled and I turned so I was looking at him properly and crossed my legs under me after removing the dragon skin and dropping it onto the floor. I reached into my pouch and retrieved the items; His hitai-ate, Obito's goggles and the pieces of his tanto.

He sat up and took them from me carefully one by one. He bit his lip and I saw evidence that he did that a lot as he picked up the pieces of the tanto, then his hitai-ate and lastly, Obito's goggles. He held them for a while before reaching past me and placing them on his bedside table and sat back again facing me full on with his legs crossed.

"Did you find his body?" He asked as he wrung his hands and watched them.

"No, I think that Iwa must have taken it. Those were the only things I could find." I said sadly as I watched his hands. "I better go…" I said, starting to stand up before Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto his bed and held me against him, his arms were wrapped around my shoulders and he had his head on my shoulder. I relaxed onto him as I let him show his emotions properly for the first time in years.

"Don't leave me alone." He whispered shakily.

"I won't. Not tonight and maybe not ever." I said closing my eyes and leaning back against Kakashi a bit more. We sat there for a while until his arms became relaxed and his breathing became even.

I slowly unwrapped him off of me and placed him under the covers of his bed. I looked around his room and saw no personal touches to it but an orange book and his team picture. I got up to see what the orange book was and blushed when I read the cover. 'Icha Icha Paradise.'. What was a thirteen year old doing with an age rated 18 book? I got intrigued and sat at Kakashi's desk and began to read it.

My face was flushed so deeply when I heard Kakashi tossing and turning. I put the book open and flat onto the table and tried to regain my composure before walking over to Kakashi and waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's the same nightmare I always have so it's no big deal." He said, rubbing his tired face.

"When did you start with this nightmare?" I asked.

"When I moved in temporarily with Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, the first night." He said, looking at his sheets then looked around the room and his eyes landed on the open orange book and he blushed. I smirked.

"I'm old enough but you're not. Why do you have that book?" I asked him with amusement as his blush deepened. His mask probably covered it normally.

"Um… I… It was my birthday and Obito got it for me as a joke to get a reaction out of me and I just kept it. I swear, I have never opened it." He said with embarrassment and he was squirming uncomfortably under my gaze. I smiled and laughed.

"It's okay, I can see when I opened it that it had never been opened before so you're let off. But if I catch you reading it before you're eighteen, I will castrate you painfully." I warned and he visibly gulped. "Now get some more sleep, I think you need it." I said getting up and Kakashi settled back into bed and asleep. I, of coarse, returned to the book.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up and I had just finished the book and I had a permanent blush now. Kakashi teased me about it and I tackled him back onto his bed and we wrestled.

"Kakashi I brought… 'Thump'."

Kakashi and I stopped right away when we heard Minato's voice. Unfortunately it was a bad position to be in. My blush was still very visible on my face as Kakashi was towering over me and had my wrists above my head and was in between my legs that were wrapped around him, pulling at him to get him to release my hands.

"Sensei! It's not what it looks like!" Kakashi shouted as he scrambled off of me and across the room in seconds. Kakashi also had a permanent blush now that was hidden by his mask, that I pulled up when I first tackled him. I lay there on the bed still and I was laughing so hard at this situation.

"And what would it look like then?" Minato asked in a stern voice as he crossed his arms.

"I um… You see um… We were…I…" Kakashi tried to get out but couldn't. I laughed even harder and I was now clutching my stomach and rolling uncontrollably until I fell on the floor.

"Ow!" I said painfully as I landed on my stomach. Minato and Kakashi were next to me in a second and Minato was flipping me over carefully.

"What hurts?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"My whole right arm." I said, cradling it against my chest. He took it gently and looked at it as I felt his chakra encase my arm.

"I will never know how you did this but you have dislocated your wrist, elbow and shoulder as well as a fracture." He said with amused wonderment, Kakashi started giggling quietly and Minato poorly hid a smile.

"Sensei, I think we should take her to the hospital." Kakashi said between laughs. Minato nodded and looked at me with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Can you walk?" He asked, barely containing his laughter. I rolled my eyes as I continued to cradle my arm.

"I broke my arm, not my fucking leg." I complained, standing up. Minato and Kakashi laughed harder at this comment and all the way to the hospital.

We finally made it and we were left in a room to wait with Kakashi and Minato on oxygen from laughing so hard. I sat on the bed with a pout of annoyance. The doctor walked in with a towel in hand, wet it and shoved it into my mouth as they began to push the joints back together. Afterwards they placed a brace on my arm for the fracture that was on my thumb side just under my wrist and sent home.

I started back to Kakashi's apartment with the two giggling girls behind me. I opened his door and sat down hard on the bed as they followed in and closed the door. Kakashi sat next to me, and Minato in the desk chair across from us.

"So would you like to try to explain now?" Minato asked Kakashi and I.

"Kakashi made a smart ass comment and I tackled him. Plain and simple." I said with a shrug and regretted it afterwards.

"It didn't look like just that." He said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes but Kakashi blushed, making our situation worse.

"No, I um… it's really… I…" Kakashi stuttered again and his blush deepened that was when I caught it. A lustful look of a teenage boy and we made eye contact and I started to blush. We snapped back to reality when Minato cleared his voice.

"I think that you are both in denial." Minato sung with a light voice, of coarse we blushed even more at this and he started to laugh.

"Sensei." Kakashi whined with the rolling of his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." I said sadly as I admitted to myself that I was falling for Kakashi, even though he was still young. The atmosphere turned serious as their eyes landed on me. I grabbed my dragon skin and shimmered out and left them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I sat in Konoha's Cemetery at two specific graves. Hatake Nozomi and Sakumo. It felt wrong to be falling for him so hard and I felt extremely guilty about it. I sat in between them and had my knees pulled up to my chest and my head hidden by my arms.

"Wow, so you feel really guilty about this." Minato said from behind me. I shrugged and regretted it again and I heard him sit in front of me and pull my arms away carefully so he could see my red face from the few guilty tears I allowed to fall earlier. He smiled sadly and placed is elbows no his knees and his chin onto one palm.

"You remember the night in the Hatake residence?" I asked Minato.

"Yeah, with the story of his necklace." He said and I nodded.

"That necklace belonged to me before I gave it to a guy named Hatake Ryuuzetsu when I was still normal and we promised that we would be together again one day." I finished and hid my head again.

"No way…" Minato said in disbelief. We sat in silence for a long time with his silent support for me.

"Is Kakashi okay after I left?" I asked, muffled by arms still.

"He was a bit confused but I said that I would find you and talk to you and ask you to see him when you were okay." Minato said, pulling my arms away again and looking into his blue eyes that reflected my red eyes. My tattoo began to buzz familiarly and I panicked.

"No, not you!" I said, springing to my feet and stepping away from the confused Minato.

"Why do I have this feeling? Sonea, what does it mean?" He asked, staring at his hands with disbelief.

"My circle is trying to get you to be my new yang release to my seal but I don't want you to be, there has to be some kind of mistake, reject it, quickly." I said with panic.

"I, Namikaze Minato, reject the circles call." He said easily. The buzz died down and started to throb with pain as I sat down again. I closed my eyes and held my hands to my face with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I said tiredly.

"It is a strangely compelling feeling but I did not want it either. Are you okay?" He asked gently. I removed my hands from my face and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for rejecting you so harshly, I just don't think that it would feel right if you joined it." I said, trying to explain.

"No, it's okay, you were panicking and I'm happy to live out my life instead of being ageless… Shall we get some lunch?" He asked standing up and helping me up. I nodded and we walked together.

Minato walked me home after taking me out at the new Ichiraku Ramen shop. I had a shower and fell into bed after two days of no sleep. The next day, I was making my way to Kakashi's apartment. I knew that we needed to talk about how we feel and what we were going to do about it. I was waiting at his door after knocking and being told that he was coming. He opened the door and let me in silently. I sat in the desk chair while he sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry for walking out yesterday, I was just very confused with myself and the situation but your sensei spoke some common sense into me." I said as I watched him. He sighed and pulled down his mask and rubbed at his face.

"I should apologise to, for teasing you and your broken arm, for laughing at you. And I have a confession to make." He said with guarded features.

"Okay, you go first then I will respond accordingly." I said, waiting for the dreaded words. He took a deep breath and began with a serious expression.

"The truth is, when I was little, I developed a crush on you and I thought that it would just fade as I got older but it didn't. After my father died, I followed his advice to follow the shinobi rules in all areas of my life and I didn't see you much between then and now. But Obito said some things to me and I thought them over during the completion of the mission, and I realised that I may be falling for you, hard." He said with a stern voice and a small blush gracing his cheeks. I took a deep breath and thought this over.

"Okay, do you remember when I told the story of the necklace to you?" I decided to start there, he nodded and I took another deep breath. "I was the one who gave it to your ancestor, Hatake Ryuuzetsu. We fell for each other when I was still mortal and we made a promise one day, we would meet again. We never did after that day. You are a splitting image of him that I remember and after yesterday's little fiasco, I realised that I was falling for you too. But, we can't be together." I said as tears fell from my eyes and Kakashi was looking hurt and lost.

"May I know the reasons why?" He asked with a wet voice and swallowed.

"The biggest reason is that I am immortal. I don't want us to hurt each other over it and I want you to live a normal life with a normal woman or guy, I don't care. The second reason is a personal reason, I feel like a cradle snatcher. I know that there is probably your soul mate out there somewhere, maybe even Rin is that match. Do you understand?" I asked as tears fell from both of us.

"I do but my feelings for you will never change. I want you to know that if you ever change your mind but while I'm still young I will try to find my true soul mate as you said. And I really don't mind the age difference, it would be cool to have a young, hot chick when I'm an old man." He said sadly, trying to lighten the mood. I blushed and scoffed at the comment and he let a little laugh slip. I wiped away my tears as they continued to fall from a broken heart.

"Sorry, I just can't stop them." I mumbled as I continued to wipe them, Kakashi let out a wet laugh from emotion as we sat there and let my tears fall. I left soon afterwards for my apartment.

Team Minato and I are going to be off duty for a while from our last missions. It was a few days later and I was walking down the market with my now brace free wrist from my insane healing abilities. The brace just held a bittersweet memory now and I cherished it.

An ANBU jumped down in front of me and bowed.

"Hokage-sama would like you're presence in his office right away miss Shadow." He said I nodded and we took off with me leaving him behind easily.

I walked into the office and saw Kushina and her mother huddling together and Minato standing off to the side a little.

"What's happened?" I asked turning my face to everyone in turn before landing on Hiruzens sad face..

"Uzushio has been annihilated, Mizu has made its move." Minato said with a sad face. I was in shock and I easily fell to my knees.

"Wha… How?" I asked with shock in a whisper.

"I don't know but Taka's team was out there when it happened. They used a surprise attack and before anyone knew it, the country was left in rubble." Hiruzen said sadly as Kushina and her mother cried in each other's arms.

"Is Taka and the team okay?" I asked.

"Yes but they were powerless against the force and helped some families flee. They are on their way back with a survivor as we speak." Hiruzen said.

"Has support been sent to the country?" I asked, now regaining my composure and seriousness.

"The minimum." He said.

"You need more than just that out there against a still strong country, they will destroy us." I said with anger.

"My team will go there as soon as we're ready, Hokage-sama." Minato spoke up with determination

"Very well, I will send chunin, Might Guy as your last member to fill in the spot. You may leave as soon as you are ready Minato." Hiruzen said with hope

"I request to go as well Hokage-sama." I said with equal determination.

"No, you will be our back-up plan if we cannot defeat them, you are able to take out entire armies on your own and will be our last line of defence. Do you understand Sonea?" Hiruzen ordered with command.

"Yes sir." I responded, defeated with my gaze at the floor.

"Good, you are all dismissed." He said. I took off in anger but I understood his point, we can't show our best cards at the beginning of the game, which pissed me off.

I was lying on my bed later that day and trying to relax and not think about anything that made me want to break my orders. So I lay there with an angry scowl on my face as I traced the ceiling with my eyes.

"You're face will stay like that permanently if you don't loosen up." Kakashi said, dodging a kunai I threw at him as a reflex.

"And you are going to die if you keep sneaking up on me." I replied, sitting up as he sat down next to me. He was in his gear of a sleeved shirt and the brown straps across it as well as his sleeves with plated armour and plated fingerless gloves with his pants with the strapping around the ankles. "So I guess you've heard and are setting out soon?" I asked as I pulled his mask down.

"Yeah, from one battle to another. It's a shame, Konoha was close to Uzushio and Kushina-san is in such a state, poor sensei." He said as he traced my palm with a finger hypnotically.

"Hey, how did you get in here?" I asked with confusion and annoyance.

"There is a simple mistake in your protections." He said, still tracing my palm until I took it away and he looked up to me.

"Did Minato tell you how to get in here?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I just figured it out." He said taking my hand back and continued where he left off. I sighed and lay down again as silence washed over us and he continued with his tracing. He moved up my arm slowly and it sent shivers down my spine as he moved to my collar and followed the outline of my top and onto my stomach. My breathing hitched as control fell from my grasp.

I had him flat on his back and I was leaning over him, his exposed eye had a look of confusion but also the same lust I saw that one night. I had his wrists in my hands and flat next to his head. I closed my eyes hard as I struggled against my primal instinct. I slowly removed myself and sat down in my own space again as Kakashi sat up again, his eye still showing a hint of lust.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my control slip so easily." I whispered as I opened my eyes again to look at him.

"I shouldn't have either and I'm sorry for that." He sad placing his hand against my cheek and then removing it as he got off the bed.

"Please, just come back safely." I whispered as I lay there, unable to move.

"I will." He said as he left.

**A/N: I know to most it seems wrong and cougar-ish between Sonea and Kakashi but Kakashi is a teenager with hormones and already had a childhood crush on her. Also if you haven't figured it out already he's kind of like the reincarnation of Hatake Ryuuzetsu that she fell in love with from the first story and they are perfect soulmates. Don't worry, there aren't anymore scenes like the one I've just posted until Kakashi is much older.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I waited impatiently for Taka's team to arrive in Hiruzens office with Storm as Taka wanted to see me when his team arrived home with the survivor. It just so happened that I was spending some down time with Storm and he offered to come with me.

I tapped my finger against my crossed arms as I stared out the window, when I felt their presence walking to the door and walking in. I stood up and gave them some room. They looked raged and tired and a few wounds but nothing serious. My eyes went from face to face until they fell on a girl that was standing with them

She was about thirteen and came to just under my shoulder. She had a small but muscular physic and still looked delicate as she stood. Her white hair had a tinge of strawberry blonde to it as it shone in the sun and it reached her middle back. Her fringe came out and down to just under her chin with a hot pink streak that came down to the point. Her eyes were the same shape as Kushina's but were the same hot pink colour as her streak in her hair. Her attire consisted of a pleated pink skirt with black shorts that poked out from underneath a little and a pink bra like top with fish net short-sleeved shirt over it and pair of heeled shinobi sandals that came up to her knee. All of her weapon holsters were black as she stood there with a stern face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Welcome back Team Taka. I presume that this young lady is the survivor you talked about in your report." Hiruzen said catching my attention and turning back to him.

"Yes Sandaime-sama. This is Uzumaki Aiko Star, her parents were killed before her as we intervened but we could not save them. Aiko requested to return to Konoha to carry on her shinobi career." Taka informed us.

"Welcome to Konoha Aiko, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. It is lovely to meet you." Hiruzen said with a smile. Her face softened as she stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Sandaime-sama, it is an honour to meet you." She said with a light and feather soft smooth voice, it sounded like bells tinkling gently in the wind and I found myself dumbfounded at this mysterious girl. "But please, call me Star." She said with a bit of attitude, she obviously doesn't like her original name by its meaning. Hiruzen began to laugh heartily.

"Very well Star, this is Sonea Storm Shadow and this is Storm." Hiruzen introduced us and I held out my hand towards her and she took it. Both of our eyes widened when my tattoo began its familiar buzzing and I shivered, it was a stronger feeling than I got from Minato and this probably fate playing with me again.

"No way, that is one cool seal you have, why does it call to me?" She said with excitement and a smile as we released our hands. Every ones' eyes went wide.

"Taka, you explain it please." I asked and he began his description to one of his long lost relatives, she knew a little about seal and understood the situation.

"Okay, I, Uzumaki Aiko Star accept the circle to sixteen." She said easily as her conscience joined mine and I reverted back to my blonde state as she began to play with her new shape shifting powers.

"How can you accept so easily?" I asked the young girl with a smile.

"It sounds like a brand new start for me and I was open for one when this came along and it felt right to accept this offer." She said smiling at me, I smiled back and we faced Hiruzen again.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected but I guess we will follow the flow. Sonea, I will put Star under your guidance now, do you have some where for her to stay?" He asked, writing furiously.

"I do, don't worry about that and as for her guidance… Star meet Storm, Storm meet Star, your new pupil." I said cheekily as I shimmered and ran for my life as Storm chased after me, shouting at me as I laughed and ran around the village.

I helped Storm with the daredevil and new member of my circle called Star. She moved into Light's old apartment and was settling in nicely as Storm helped her to catch up with her training and he even gave her Light's katanas named _Hikari_ (light in Japanese) and the other called _Akarusa_ (opposite darkness), as they resonated with her perfectly as a sense of nostalgia washed over me watching her holding them with the points down during training. It made me smile as she brought light back into our lives and everyone found it amusing when she got into the habit of calling Storm; 'Storm-senpai.' She also moulded in with the members well as her and Fall were similar and got along well with each other and became like sisters.

Six months washed by as Storm, Fall, Sage, the Hokage called Star and me.

"What can we do for you Hokage-sama?" I asked when we had all assembled.

"How is Star's training coming along?" Hiruzen asked Storm.

"Perfect, she is easily ANBU level now." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Just what I wanted to hear. I will be sending all of you as a team to Mizu borders to hold the forces down and take command, we are loosing our hold and now is the time to play Konoha's trump card." Hiruzen said with a slight devious grin that matched my own.

"When can we leave?" Star asked with determination before I could. I rolled my eyes and smiled, as did Hiruzen and the rest of the team.

"As soon as you have your ANBU uniform Star. Please take her to HQ and get dressed in ANBU uniform except your masks and return here for your mission scroll." Hiruzen said, nodding a dismissal we took off with laughter to ANBU HQ.

It was odd pulling on my ANBU uniform after so long as it started to feel like home as Star scratched at her new ANBU tattoo on her upper left arm, like all ANBU had and got dressed. I strapped my Silhouette assassin's knife to my right arm and my Katanas to my back and faced the thirteen year-old newest ANBU member, as she faced me with a grin then it faded as she looked at me.

"Hey, how come your uniform is so much cooler than mine?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms. I smiled.

"It's because of my abilities, remember, my wings and tail." I said transforming into my demon mode. She chewed her lip for a second and then rolled her eyes and smiled as we began to walk out with Fall.

We were running in wolf mode through the forest to the docks. Star was a white wolf with pink running along her back and fading outwards and was a pleasure to watch during her training in that mode. She caught up very quickly with the harsh training she endured from Storm but she thanked him for it everyday, even when she couldn't stand and had to be carried home, she still thanked him.

We were making our way over the water the next morning when we were ambushed. We managed to get through it okay with Falls and my affinities for water, we managed to take their advantage and turn it into a huge disadvantage. We made it to the destruction of Uzushio and Star, Storm and I shed a few tears as we passed through to the next island of Uzushio.

"We need to split up to the islands and take command all at once. Sage with Fall and Star with Storm, I'll go to the middle island and give commands from there. Scatter!" I said as we reached the coastline again. I continued straight to the dense island covered with trees where most of Konoha will be situated with a homebound advantage.

I continued past camps and got some cheers from them as I passed through to the frontlines to force Mizu back, unfortunately they had advanced onto the island already and I was ambushed once again. It must have been one of their main forces by the sheer numbers I was faced with.

As I was finishing the last few a katana was stabbed through both of my wings and shattered when I swatted my attacker away. Ignoring the pain, I finished off the last few and got confirmation from my team that they were ready. I arrived at the frontline and saw that everyone had been annihilated, that was why I met with the force I did.

I sighed and relayed this information to my team and alerted them that I would hold the line alone. I sat in the trench and began to examine my wings. The katana had shattered so badly into hundreds of little pieces. It was impossible to perform a surgery right now to remove the shards. Feeling really pissed about this, I bandaged them to my torso so that the shards wouldn't cause any more damage, thank god for a tail as I finished the bandaging.

As I was watching the islands of Mizu huge explosions could be seen over the trees covering the coastline. I alerted my team and took off for the main islands, there were still Konoha forces on their territory. It felt as if I wasn't running fast enough as I came up to the island and made my way to the explosions. I got to a field of dead bodies of Mizu ninja as a familiar chakra whiffed past me but disappeared, I didn't pay any attention to it as I dodged the bodies and looked for any Konoha shinobi.

My demon eyes roamed over the land before they caught a familiar figure, lying on the ground, I rushed over as I felt one of the Bijuu disappear and… Die? How is that possible?

I got to the figures and checked for vital signs. Kakashi was fine and I didn't bother to check Rin, by the hole in her chest, I knew that she wasn't alive anymore. I let my eyes roam the figures, trying to figure out what happened as I turned Kakashi face up. His right arm was covered in blood and the same scent as Rins. '_Kakashi killed Rin?!' _I thought with horror, there must have been some mistake. I quickly placed Rins body in a scroll and threw Kakashi onto my bandaged back. I took out a few more bandages and made sure his body was secure against mine in case I need to fight on my way back to a camp I passed earlier.

I made it back by nightfall to the first camp I came across and went to find a medical nin to check Kakashi and to get the shards out of my wings. I sent a few squads out to the border after reporting that everyone was killed out there earlier that day. I made sure that Kakashi was checked first and I sat with him while the medical nin removed most of the shards for now, as a full surgery would need to be performed to get rid of the tiny pieces and my back was bandaged up again.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting in my meditative sleep pose until I heard Kakashi moving around. I opened my eyes lazily and stretched which I regretted as soon as I tried to move my bandaged wings as the shards embedded themselves into some muscles. I cringed for a while until Kakashi sat up.

"Rin!" He said in a loud and strained voice. I placed my hand on his shoulder and lay him back down as realisation washed over him and his tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I… I promised…. Promised Obito that I would… Take care of her… For him but it happened so quickly… I charged my Chidori against the enemy… And the next moment, she was in front of me and my hand was…" He couldn't finish the sentence as emotions overtook him.

"So it was an accident?" I asked and he nodded.

"No, suicide to protect Konoha." He said after a while to get his emotions back into line.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously as he sat up again and rubbed his face and stared at his now clean right hand.

"She was captured by Kiri and was forced to become a jinchuuriki and they planned to release it in Konoha. On the way back she begged me to kill her but I refused." He said when his hand started to shake from the tight fist he was making. I took his hand and forced him to release his fist and just held it in comfort.

"It's hard to loose two team mates in such a short period where you can't even grieve for them properly." I said sadly as a memory and a seal popped up, I focused on the pain in my wings to push through the seal and see what I was talking about.

"You lost team mates before?" He asked, now gripping my hand as I tried to remember the fuzzy memory.

"Yeah, one straight after the other, within a matter of minutes, I had lost my 'family'." I said sadly as their screams still played in my head.

"I never knew, I'm sorry." He said squeezing my hand quickly.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago anyway. We have to keep moving forward for the ones we lost." I said, smiling sadly as I was running two fingers over his scar on his closed left eye and placed his hitai-ate back over it. He nodded and seemed to be a bit peaceful now as we sat in silence for a while.

"What about her body?" He asked, hopeful. I pulled out a black scroll with her name on it that I had written earlier and handed it to him. He took it gently and ran his fingers over her name as he closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "You know, before we set out, I promised her a date when we get back." He said sadly as he opened his eye and stared at the scroll. I smiled sadly as he passed the scroll back to me and I put it away.

"Where is Minato and Guy?" I asked as it dawned on me.

"They got sent to one of the other islands when we arrived. Rin and I were sent to scout in enemy territory for information when it all happened." He informed me and I nodded with a stern expression.

"No offence, but the captain at the time should not have sent kids out on their own into enemy territory, especially not a full group." I said with a bit of anger.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Kakashi said with a defeated sigh. I started to giggle a little at this and decided to provoke him.

"Oh, that's right, you're actually an adult stuck in the body of a now teenager. I'm sorry, I completely forgot." I said with sarcasm and a grin. I was glad when Kakashi started to laugh.

"Thanks Sonea, you always know how to make me feel better in the worse situations." He said, wiping away some tears that had formed from laughing. I smirked and winked which earned him a blush that appeared just over his mask.

"Anytime."

We stayed at the border for another three months before it was declared that the war was over and Konoha had won after Mizu gave up when their forces were depleted when I found those bodies. The team I was in charge of on the island were the last to leave and return home after an extra month.

Minato's presence was requested in the Hokage's office for when Kakashi and I arrived back. We had to break the news to him about Rin as well as I wanted to request to do an autopsy on her corpse to see if they really did make her a jinchuuriki and which Bijuu was killed. I wasn't worried about the Bijuu as they resurrected after a year. We walked into Hiruzens office and waited for him to speak.

"Why have you requested this audience with Minato and I Sonea?" Hiruzen asked tiredly.

"I regret to inform you that Nohara Rin was killed in action." I said sadly, watching Minato's face. As it changed from shock to pain and then guilt. I pushed Kakashi forward to comfort him.

"Is that all Sonea?" Hiruzen asked, annoyed.

"No sir, I would not bring up a simple death if there wasn't something more to it." I said, getting a reaction out of the older man.

"A simple death?" Minato questioned harshly with anger and gritted teeth.

"Sensei, please don't." Kakashi pleaded with the man.

"She was my student, how dare you say something like that in front of me." Minato growled out, now very close to my face and rage flashing in his blue eyes, he normally didn't get angry like this but now was one of those few times.

"Step back, Namikaze." I ordered in my emotionless ANBU voice as I released some killing intent that matched his and squared up to him with my eyes glowing red. Kakashi had stepped back from us and Hiruzen was mumbling something like 'I'm getting to old for this.'

"Say it straight to my face." He growled.

"You are even lucky that you have been called in privately about this at MY request instead of finding out from some random shinobi in a bar." I said with force and he actually stepped away and his look had changed to regret and sadness now as he tried to leave. I grabbed his wrist with my tail and stopped him.

"This meeting isn't over yet. Kakashi, can you please wait outside?" I asked with a sweet voice, which made him fumble out the door. I placed up a silencing jutsu and waited for Minato to regain his composure.

"What is different about her death?" Hiruzen asked, intrigued.

"According to Kakashi, she was captured and turned into a jinchuuriki. She apparently jumped in front of Kakashi's attack because they were going to release the Bijuu in Konoha. It died with her but I need your approval to do an autopsy to see if it is true." I said as I laid the black scroll on his desk. They were both shocked at what I just said.

"So, this is the reason why Kiri withdrew?" Hiruzen asked with shock and I nodded.

"Do I have your permission?" I asked again.

"Yes you do, now I have something I want to talk to both of you about. Please have a seat." He said and we sat down and waited.

"I have decided to retire and pass on the name of Hokage. Minato, I have chosen you over Orochimaru to become the Yondaime Hokage. What do you say?" Hiruzen said with a grin that matched my own. This was the first time that Namikaze Minato passed out and fell off his chair.

"I suppose that is why you asked us to sit down first?" I said, trying to hold back my laughter and Hiruzen just let it out.

"Not really, but I do take his passing out as a yes." He said, calming himself down.

"May I ask a question Sandaime?" I said with seriousness and he became serious to.

"Go ahead Sonea." He said linking his fingers together.

"Why did you not choose Orochimaru?" I asked and Hiruzen scowled.

"His actions have been…'Questionable' as of late. I have had my suspicions since we found Tenzo, do you remember?" He said sternly. I nodded as I remembered it sadly.

_(Flash back)_

_I was on duty as Hiruzen's personal ANBU guard again. We had been busy trying to locate the sixty babies that had gone missing when another ANBU rushed in urgently._

"_Hokage-sama, I must request your presence right away regarding the missing case." She said, out of breath. Hiruzen stood up quickly and we began to follow the ANBU at a fast pace to an alley way by the wall. I actually gagged at what I saw._

_Dead bodies of babies had been mutilated and decimated. It was something worth having nightmares about. Hiruzen covered his nose with a cloth as we proceeded through the alleyway. The smell was terrible as we searched for any signs of life when a tiny sound reached my ears._

_I appeared out of the shadows as ANBU members stared at me with awe and shock. The sound got louder as I moved towards it. Underneath a box lay a little brown haired baby who was barely alive._

"_Get a medic down here ASAP!" I ordered an ANBU and they took off. I picked him up carefully and held his cold body against my boiling hot body and checked him over to see if I could do anything to improve his condition other than keep him warm. _

_I handed him over to the medic who rushed him to the hospital when I turned back to Hiruzen. He shook his head with sadness and threw some orders around while I returned to the shadows._

_A few days later the report on the child had come in. Hiruzen had named him Tenzo when it was discovered that the Shodai Hokage's cells had been infused into him. He was kept as an S-classed secret until all information about his skills could be discovered._

_(End Flash back)_

"Unfortunately I do remember." I said sadly as Minato began to wake up and sat back onto his chair.

"Welcome back Minato." Hiruzen said with sarcasm.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" He asked excitedly.

"No. I will begin the preparations then. You are both dismissed." Hiruzen said with a smile as we left to see Kakashi waiting patiently outside the office while Minato continued to grin like an idiot. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me and I just grinned and shook my head in amusement.

"Minato?" I said cautiously after what happened. He turned and faced me with confusion and then his features hardened. I swallowed and began to talk again.

"I really didn't mean to talk about Rin that way. I was just saying that it wasn't normal circumstances and needed attention. I'm sorry, I know it's hard to loose your team mates so suddenly and feel powerless about it and feel guilty and…" Minato stopped me and grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood what you were saying. But now's not the time to be sad, we need to celebrate." Minato grinned excitedly. I rolled my eyes and smiled with him.

"Okay, but first I need to go to the hospital." I said, looking over my shoulders at my bandaged wings.

"What exactly happened?" Minato asked as we started to walk and Kakashi just followed behind with his arms behind his head.

"I had a katana stabbed right through both of them and shatter, it needs a small surgery to remove the rest of the tiny pieces... I only just realised at how vunerable I am if something like this happens." Minato nodded in agreement as he thought about it as we entered the hospital.

The mini surgery took an hour and Minato and Kakashi waited patiently as Minato wanted to celebrate with his whole adopted family and we returned with Minato to find Kushina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What!" Kushina and Kakashi chorused together with widening grins. I smiled as Kushina literally tackled Minato to the ground and began kissing him everywhere on his face.

"I need to go shopping, dattebane. Come on let's go!" She said dragging Minato out the door, completely forgetting about Kakashi and I. We just walked together behind Kushina and Minato as they made their way to the grocery store. Kakashi and I waited outside, deciding it was safer.

"So I was thinking about where I want to go with my life." Kakashi said, making conversation.

"Oh? And where do you want to go with it?" I asked with a small grin.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I should try to become an ANBU, like you." He said, looking anywhere but at my disapproving eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't tell you how to live your life, saying a girl about your age has just joined." I said, thinking about Star. Kakashi looked at me with confusion and I shrugged.

"I would have expected a lecture from you but I guess I should rather think about how Sensei would take it and lecture me. Why are you so easy going about this?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I have lived for many years and I was one of the first ANBU because of my abilities. I also don't know what it's like to have only one life, so I suppose you should explore everything and find out what you want to do. So how do you plan to get in?" I asked and regretted my last sentence when his eyes started to gleam at me.

"Well… I was wondering, since the war is over, if you might tutor me and train me. Sensei won't have the time when he takes over as Hokage, and like you said, you have all the time in the world, so…" He said, sucking up to me. I was thinking over his training already and I grinned and started to laugh evilly as Kakashi began to inch away from me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Minato asked as he walked out of the grocery store with Kushina on his arm.

"Oh nothing except Kakashi wants to join ANBU." I finished quickly and began to run for my life when Minato looked at Kakashi with disbelief and Kakashi started to chase after me. In fear of his life and to kick me for blurting that out and Minato hot on both of our trails.

Unfortunately, Kakashi still had that Hiraishin kunai and he was running with me when Minato grabbed both of us and threw us over his shoulders and carried us to his house. He dropped us onto the couch and stood with his arms crossed as Kakashi and I squirmed under his gaze.

"So what is this I hear about my student wanting to join ANBU?" He asked and began to tap his finger against his arm.

"Kakashi was just pointing out his options from now and besides he has always liked the uniform." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the first time I met you was when you were a baby and I was in my uniform and covered in blood and other indescribable substances and you babbled so much at me excitedly. You only babbled like that when I was in uniform." I said and shrunk back under Minato's glare. The boys were speechless when Minato laughed and sat in between us.

"So, how do you plan on getting into ANBU, Kakashi?" Minato asked with no more emotions but interest in his student's life.

"Sonea said she would tutor me." He said quickly, getting pay back for earlier.

"Wha…" I began but shut up after Kakashi's death glare.

"Sounds interesting. Well I guess we can sort something out, now that I'm the Hokage." He said with a grin.

"Going to be." I mumbled under my breath.

"So anyway, I need both of your advice." He said seriously as Kakashi and I became serious to.

"Anything, what do you want to know?" I asked for us.

"How do you think I should propose to Kushina?" He asked, embarrassed and with a small grin. I squealed with excitement and the perfect idea.

"Ow." Kakashi moaned, holding onto his ears.

"Sorry. I have the perfect idea and it will involve training for Kakashi in the process." I said excitedly with a hint of evilness in my voice.

"I'm all out of ideas so fire away." Minato said, defeated.

I began to whisper to them how it would go down and Minato grinned with glee. It was definitely Kushina's style and extraordinary that only my circle and I could pull off.

"I don't see where my training comes into all of this." Kakashi complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Your training will be during the preparations, and don't worry about taking on extra missions, I'll pay you for your help, strictly A-ranked." I said with an evil grin again.

"My master piece is finished. Food is ready." Kushina called as we made our way into the kitchen with grins for a completely different reason.

Minato became Hokage within the week. I performed the autopsy with a few other medics and came across new and interesting things about the Bijuu and what happens when they die. Minato was settled in and it was the first day of planning with Kakashi's training.

"So, what's first? Taijutsu… Genjutsu… Ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked doing little stunts in between which reminded me of his rival, Might Guy.

"None of those. Body conditioning." I said to the now confused boy.

"But, I'm already strong, watch." He complained as he flipped backwards onto one hand and proceeded to do push-ups.

"That's not what I meant." I said as sweat dropped with my grimace.

"What do you mean then." He complained, standing normally again.

"You're as stiff as a board." I said, poking at his mid section and putting my face in front of his. "An ANBU needs to be like a feline, strong but flexible, like this." I explained as I flipped back into the air and twisted and landed on my feet again in the empty club. Kakashi's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"So, how do I become flexible?" He asked as I began to grin evilly.

"I'm going to teach you about gymnastics. You see, I could never do normal exercise because I had a weak body but I over came that with dance, it was the only way. And besides, I thought you would look cute in a leotard." I said with a wink and a grin, which made him blush heavily.

"Is this the only way?" He asked with a sad sigh.

"You said you wanted me to tutor you so yes unless you want to find a new teacher..." I trailed off with a pout as I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't make me wear the leotard." He begged. Oh this was going to be fun.

I decided that the first day I would not push so hard as I watched to see how flexible he was. He wasn't to bad, luckily, but he was still very stiff. I let him rest as Fall, Fire and Star walked in like I requested a few days ago to help me with the marriage proposal. They all squealed when I told them and the plans.

We continued with improving the plans as Kakashi had lunch. The club was still closed from the war so we had until the post war party, when Minato was to propose. Kakashi walked over and looked at the plans.

"Who is this?" Star asked curiously.

"Kakashi, this is Uzumaki Star and this is Hatake Kakashi, my temporary student. Star is whom I was talking about joining ANBU. I hope you two get along well." I said happily as they began to chat while I performed an earth jutsu to create a pool in the middle of my club with a pedestal in the middle. Fall filled it and I added my chakra to it and began to experiment with shapes and swirls, rising from the water.

"Sonea, can I train now." Kakashi whined which made me drop the water.

"Your training is done for the day. I can see that your body has taken some strain from the demanding flips. You can stay and watch if you want." I offered, working with the water again. He walked away to the bar and began sipping on a soda and watched. Something was missing as I held onto my locket when it dawned on me.

I opened the locket and began working with the water carefully as I followed the tune of one of my favourite dubstep songs as the water gave off the hum and bass of power. Fall stepped in as I added the lightning element to complete the tune with a bit of wind jutsus when evilness overcame me.

"Hey, Kakashi." I shouted, gaining his attention and he walked over.

"What?" He asked with caution at my look.

"I have more training for you." I grinned and Kakashi became excited.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"How to withstand torture." I said, pushing him to stand on the pedestal and walking away quickly. "Don't move." I shouted as I gave the order to continue our plans.

That evening, I was sitting at Ichiraku's with a very sore Kakashi. He got shocked a couple of times and cut by the few wind jutsus and a little wet but he survived and I promised to take him out for dinner for withstanding all of that.

"I don't think that I would call that torture." He complained, after his food disappeared in his mouth and he pulled his mask back on while I continued to eat my ramen.

"Yeah, I guess not but you did well for withstanding it and didn't even complain once. You are well on your way to becoming an ANBU." I said, slurping up my noodles.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrows training?" He asked as his second bowl disappeared.

"I don't know yet but I have the entire night to think about it." I said evilly as I finished my ramen and paid for dinner and began to walk Kakashi back to his apartment.

"Would you mind telling me more about your past, since you know all of mine." He asked carefully.

"Well, from what I can still remember, my mother died when I was two and my father became an abusive drunk after that. A year later, my entire clan was massacred because of fear of our bloodline and my father and I were left alive. I met my sensei not to long after that and became a three-man squad. At the age I am now, I lost all three of them suddenly and I left to train for a few decades and returned to the Senju and Uchiha war. The rest you know from the Academy." I said as we reached his apartment.

"It sounds almost like my life that it's uncanny. I'm sorry for your losses but I'm glad that you are still here. Good night Sonea." He said, closing his door and I left for my apartment thinking about how much it did seem like his life.

"Relax." I told Kakashi sternly as I pressed down on his shoulders.

"I'm trying, it hurts and is really uncomfortable." He complained.

"You're a shinobi damn it, grow a pair and take it like a man." I said.

"If you continue to push me, I won't be a man for much longer." He said with strain. I let go of his shoulders and he fell out of the splits position and held the insides of his thighs. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Sorry." I said, poorly hiding my amusement and helped him up carefully. "I guess we will stop for today. I don't want you to miss the party tonight." I reminded him.

"Yeah, not after being electrocuted, cut and splashed until you finally finished it the other day." He complained.

"Go home and clean up, party starts at five and proposal at six." I said, ushering him out the club when I was grabbed by Fall's chakra veil and turned to see three grinning girls.

"What's going on?" I asked with a bit of fear.

"Make over time!" They all shouted and headed for Fires apartment with me attached. They forced me into a shower and began to get me ready. They trimmed my hair to give it some shape after my trimming like five hundred years ago so that it came to a point in the middle of my back and some bangs around my face that were long and began to the point at the bottom.

They also got us all matching outfits in different colours. Mine was a deep purple, Fire's was red, Fall's a blue and Star's a pink. It was a bikini like top with shorts that came to my upper thigh and a half skirt like my dragon leather as well as heeled boots that came to the knee.

They then began to plaster make-up on when I decided to get answers.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, defeated.

"It's kind of like a production so we need to look good while performing plus, I think Kakashi might just pass out with a nosebleed when he sees you." Star insisted and I blushed at the last sentence.

"Oh my gosh, you really do like him." Fire blurted out excitedly.

"You better grab him before I do." Star said teasingly. I held back a snarl at that and focused on what they were doing.

"Why haven't you asked him out yet?" Fall asked.

"Well, I think that it is kind of wrong, wouldn't you?" I asked them and they all shook their heads.

They finished up at five thirty, apparently fashionably late and a microphone was shoved into my hands and was pushed up onto the stage to sing and dance, luckily I could read their minds since they had been practising without me.

The club was full as the song continued when I spotted Kakashi, Minato and Kushina walk in. Now the plan begins. I think that Kakashi nearly passed out when I was forced to dip low and back up to circle my hips, though the crowd did appreciate it and I smirked.

The next song was all a part of the plan as I jumped off the stage gracefully and began the centre of the room clearing with another song, as I did an interpretive dance then switched to hip hop and belly dancing after the second chorus. Everything was going as planned, the boards over the small pond in the middle were pulled off and the plan started.

After the song, I pulled Kushina over the uncovered water and left her on the pedestal. I opened my locket and began with the water. I sang and controlled my three affinities all at once. The water began whipping up with swirls and then to floating droplets as they began to form the Uzuzmaki clan symbol and began swirling with each other. Finally the big finale came as there was a ball of water over her head and began to swirl both the water underneath and the ball in opposite directions with Falls help as I was tiring.

They closed around her and splashed out like a shuriken as the opposite spinning water met, as Minato appeared next to her using Hiraishin and the water opened up again and sparks of lightning filled the air as Minato got down on one knee and proposed to Kushina who accepted with glee while I nudged Kakashi who appeared next to me.

Kushina attacked me when she finally finished with Minato and I crumpled to my knees with exhaustion as Kushina removed herself off of me very quickly when she realised. My vision became red as blood ran down my face.

'_We need to go after Gaara right now.' A blonde kid told an older Kakashi sternly._

'_No we need to get to Suna and work from there. The clues will lead us to him. Remember, this is Akatsuki we're dealing with, they're after you to.' Kakashi said, calming the irate blonde down._

I blinked, trying to get the blood to get away from my vision so I could see again. A vision had never happened while I was awake before.

"Sonea, what happened?" Kakashi asked worriedly as he wiped at the blood. I swallowed and shook my head back to reality.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." I said as I realised that they had moved me to one of the private seats in my club.

"This is definitely not nothing, maybe we should have taken you to the hospital." Kakashi wondered.

"Where is Minato and Kushina?" I asked as I still could not see right.

"They went to get you some water and something with sugar in it. What happened to you, you just started to cry blood and became unresponsive… Like when my father died…" Kakashi said with sadness as I reached for him next to me and found his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"It usually happens when I'm asleep, no one can tell me what causes it but it's nothing serious, I can usually hold them at bay until I'm in a safe environment." I lied sadly and he accepted that answer as Minato and Kushina returned and the blood was wiped away with a towel as I sipped on a soda.

"Are you okay now Sonea?" Kushina asked as she finished with the cleaning and I could see again.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of me." I said with a small smile, which was returned.

"What was that?" Minato asked when he returned.

"It has to do with my bloodline and normally happens when I sleep. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for ruining your night." I apologised, looking at the floor.

"Nonsense, dattebane. You were the one who planned and did all of this for us and nothing could ruin it and thank you, Minato told me that you and the girls planned all of this for me." Kushina scolded me and I smiled slightly.

"Okay, but go have fun, I'll be fine." I said, shooing them away and I was left with Kakashi who started to blush when he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at the teen and smirked.

"Like what you see, huh?" I teased and he blushed harder and looked away.

"I nearly passed out earlier when I saw you on that stage. I really need to get myself in check if I want to become an ANBU." He mumbled

"Come on, let's go and party." I said, standing up and offering my hand to him, which he took with excitement and anxiety.

Kushina had the whole wedding planned within a month after I fought against the council with Hiruzen and Minato about the wedding. They backed down after Hiruzen and I ganged up on them with a bit of killing intent. Minato found this amusing that the council was scared of the legendary 'Raven' after he found out when he became Hokage that I was always Raven, the 'fictional' ANBU member.

Three months after the proposal, today was their wedding day. I offered to do something like I did for their proposal but she refused and swindled me in to be a bridesmaid along with Fire and Uchiha Mikoto. Jiraiya and Kakashi were Minato's best men. We were now waiting by the isle and waited for Kushina.

She managed to get the most girliest dress for her bridesmaids much to my dismay. It was peach coloured and had frills at the bottom that came out from the waist and down to the knee with a strapless sweetheart neckline. I really hated it. I watched with amusement as Mikoto and Kakashi were trying to calm Minato down and Jiraiya just stood there mumbling 'You're to young to get married.' And 'You should explore all of your options.' The whole scene was quite amusing until the wedding music started and Kushina walked down the isle.

I stood with Kakashi while we waited for the newly wed couple to come out from signing the scroll and Kakashi was holding in his laughter at my tirade about the dress I was put in. I left after I congratulated them and decided not to go to the after party. And went to sit on Minato's head on the Hokage mountain.

"Shouldn't you be with the party?" Storm asked from the ledge.

"I should ask you the same question, Stalker." I said with a bit of attitude, I really wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not as important as the bridesmaid. What's wrong?" He asked, coming to sit next to me.

"I guess I'm just a bit depressed with being immortal now." I said, resting my head on my knees that I pulled up.

"And why is that?" He asked, looking over Konoha with me.

"I can never have what Minato and Kushina have, even though I found someone I just can't stay away from." I said sadly.

"I guess that's the only down side to our situation." He said, looking at me and I nodded and looked back to the village.

"So who's the lucky guy… Or girl if you swing that way." Storm said with a hint of cheekiness. I laughed a little and smiled before it disappeared again.

"What's the point, I can never live out my life with him anyway, maybe I should just go back to the dragons for a long time again and start new later, when they've all died." I said as my voice cracked with emotions.

"Dragons eventually die to, Sora is probably in his prime right now. You cannot escape death of your loved ones when your immortal so enjoy their life with them while you still can. You can't run away from this again Sonea." Storm told me and put a hand on my arm.

"I know but it just seems so unfair, I gave up everything to protect the world I will never be apart of until fate is finished playing with me and I die anyway." I said sadly and Storm placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him and let my emotions roll out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not posting last week I've noticed that my story was lacking and needed some major editing but I haven't had time but I'll hop to it right away and maybe I'll get another chapter up a little later. Remember to review and I'll be happy to receive some constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone for following me and my stories so far: AmberFireAngel, Sakurafan 12, violet scorpio, Tatty and Dragon, angeleyes09, xXFallenSakuraXx52, BalancedHex1232, Duesal 10, LeeyLa, smileyface209, Rixxers, marale-chan, Aislynn-chan and luis014. **

**Chapter Nine**

I mopped in my apartment for the weekend and Minato returned on Monday after his unfortunate short honeymoon. I understood what Storm was talking about but it still hurt thinking that one-day they are going to leave the world and you can't follow them. After the sadness came the anger and I had to leave for the training grounds.

Once there, I checked for any presence within a kilometre and it was all clear as I released all of my available chakra in frustration and screamed with hurt and anger. I made sure to leave the locket at home, in case I was tempted to use it. Once the jyuubi chakra was used up, I moved onto my own and let exhaustion take me as I knew that with natural chakra, I could keep going for a while.

I sat on my knees after I felt a bit better but mostly to emotionally exhausted to carry on. I suddenly felt Minato's and Kakashi's chakra but I was to tired to throw a kunai at them in my usual greeting when you sneak up on me.

"Sonea, are you okay? I felt the chakra from my office, has something gone wrong?" Minato asked with a defensive edge to his voice from behind me.

"No, nothing is alright, my fucked-up existence is the problem, that's what." I said in barely a whisper but I knew that they heard me.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked this time. I stood up with a bit of a stumble and faced them with my red demon eyes and laughed brokenly.

"Look, I'm immortal, jealous and in love with a thirteen, nearly fourteen year old guy when I never change or get old and ruled by the rules of my position. This is definitely not normal and it hurts to watch life pass by without you." I stopped suddenly as my tears fell again and I looked away and closed my eyes and I fell to my knees once again and crouched over with the pain in my chest.

"You need to focus on the here and now and live happily with your friends, instead of focusing on what's coming…" Minato began but I stopped him.

"What the fuck do you think I have been doing!" I shouted out. "I just can't anymore." I whispered and tears fell again. This time Minato and Kakashi moved to my sides and sat in silent support until I calmed down a bit and sat upright numbly.

"I'm going home." I mumbled and stood up with a stumble again and began to walk home. I stopped and turned on my heels back to them.

"Actually, do you want to train Kakashi?" I asked with a bit of fire back into my voice.

"Are you sure, you barely have any chakra left." Kakashi said worriedly.

"You don't need chakra for taijutsu." I said cockily.

"Sonea, rather don't." Minato said standing up and walking over to me.

"I'm perfectly fine, I need to feel something right now." I said coolly.

"This is an order from your Hokage." Minato said sternly but with worry.

"Technically, if you read my file and this situation I outrank you." I said sternly.

"Well then I ask you as a friend, Sonea, please." He begged.

"You know that no matter how emotional I get I won't hurt Kakashi, he's the only one that can help me right now fill this void with his company and doing something to keep my mind off of this." I said and Minato seemed to read the desperation in my body language that this is what I needed.

"Okay, fine. But I'm leaving a shadow clone here." He said, turning and walking away as his white coat floated around him. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the stunned Kakashi.

"Did you really mean everything you said now and a little earlier?" He asked with hope in his eyes as I recalled everything that I said. I never noticed how tall he had gotten, he was the same height as me now. I chewed on my lip and thought it over.

"I guess I did. I am in love with you but I want you to remember my words when we confessed, at least try. You saw how this is tearing me up inside." I said as I rested a hand on his hot cheek and a few tears escaped again. He wiped them away and closed his eyes to crescents.

"Shall we get sparring?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kakashi withstood his own ground against me as we sparred. He had become as flexible and light as I am and I commended him on it, he was well on his way to ANBU. We sat on the ground and watched the sun start to set.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Kakashi said with his smiling eye. I looked at him in confusion as he cut his thumb and performed the seals for summoning.

"Summoning jutsu." Kakashi said as he put his hand on the ground. Out popped eight ninja dogs and I smiled as he greeted every one of them.

"When did you get this?" I asked with a smile as I also petted them with love.

"My father gave me their contract before he died but I only signed it when we returned from Iwa and before Mizu. Sonea, I want you to meet Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko." He introduced them pointing to each one as they lined up.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile as Kakashi gave them a command and they all tackled me and began to lick me and I laughed. They got off of me at Kakashi's whistle and began playing around the training grounds except for Pakkun who sat on Kakashi's head as he came over and sat in front of me and the pug jumped off and sat in between us.

"Is she your mate?" Pakkun asked. I smiled and petted him roughly while Kakashi blushed.

"No but I know you can smell the pheromones and we do know about it but you will realise something if you inspect me further." I said, leaning next to his ear and whispered so Kakashi couldn't hear.

"You have a secret that you cannot tell?" He whispered back and I nodded. He stood up and began sniffing me and walking around me when he stopped and his eyes widened and looked up to me and I nodded.

"That is quiet some secret. And the kid cannot know?" He asked as he pointed his head Kakashi's way that was now playing with his ninken.

"No, I'm sorry but he knows enough. It is on a need to know basis which is why we are not mates." I said sadly and continued to watch them playing.

"I understand, your secret is safe with the pack. I will alert them as soon as possible." He said curling up in my crossed legs.

"Thank you." I said as I ran my hand over his little back, over the coat when I studied it further and grinned. The dogs came and settled back down with me and Kakashi was now sitting in front of me again.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked as he tilted his head cutely in confusion.

" I love the Henohenomoheji on their coats." I said, grinning with his understanding.

"Yeah, they all suggested it when they first met me and found it highly amusing but showing their loyalty to me. It's nice." He said scratching Bull on his head.

We sat for a while longer when we decided to meet up for more training tomorrow in the same spot and we left for our respective homes after saying good-bye.

Two months later, Kakashi and I were working in the training grounds when Minato skipped happily into the training grounds and looked like he was… Glowing? We sat down next to him when he called us over.

"I have some great news that you'll want to hear?" He said, almost singing. Kakashi and I raised an amused eyebrow at each other before coaxing him to carry on.

"Kushina's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!" He shouted excitedly Kakashi and I both sat with smiled on our dumbfounded faces. I tried to speak but was speechless.

"That's wonderful sensei, congratulations." Kakashi spoke up and covered for me when I nodded with agreement. I scooted over and hugged Minato excitedly and ruffled his hair.

"You sly dog." I said with sarcasm and we all laughed. We laughed for a while and sat in companionable silence.

"So, how is your training coming along Kakashi?" Minato asked. I grinned.

"Well, why don't you test him out, I even have trouble keeping up with him now, I have to be in my demon mode to keep up but I'm sure that the Yondaime Hokage won't have any problems." I suggested cheekily but before I knew it they were ready to go. I rolled my eyes and began the match.

They were on even terms until Minato began using his Hiraishin that was where Kakashi lost. They lay on the ground, panting when Minato began to laugh. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Welcome to ANBU, Hatake Kakashi." I said, taking out a mask shaped like a dog and handing it to the shocked Kakashi.

"Wha…" He said, confused when Minato sat up and told me to explain.

"You have been ready for a while but Minato had been busy, so he said that he had some time off and would come and test you personally today, so I prepared your mask and filled in your papers, you are an official ANBU. There are a few things that will be sorted out at HQ but that can wait, We are meeting Kushina at Ichiraku's for a double celebration. Let's go." I said happily as Kakashi came to walk closely next to me and entwined his hand with mine after managing to get the teen from blushing so much… Don't ask, it involved a white and wet t-shirt.

Life continued on as I took Kakashi for his evaluation and first mission and he got into his own team and continued with his missions. Kushina got more pregnant and ate the most disturbing things sometimes, which had Minato and I running for the toilet a few times. I was assigned to take care of her as her personal guard. She lived an interesting life as I followed her day in and day out and met all of her friends and got to know Mikoto and her son, Itachi pretty well, when we escaped the girl talk and went for training and I gave him a few tips.

We talked about peace for the world and how he wants to end all of the wars after witnessing the war. I encouraged him and told him to work hard for his goals.

Minato had the day off and talked with Jiraiya who just finished his first action/adventure book about a gutsy ninja name Naruto and Minato and Kushina decided to name their son after him. Hiruzen visited with his wife and informed them about the seal weakening during birth and Minato and I made the necessary preparations.

It was time and I was in the shadows, following Kushina and Biwako to the place where she would give birth when we passed by Mikoto and her new son, Sasuke and she asked her if it hurt which amused Mikoto and I greatly that the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero would be afraid of this. We made it and she began with the birthing while Minato and I held the seal in place. Kushina was screaming from the pain and forcing the Kyuubi back, while he spat his words of hate at me. I closed my eyes and listened to them and used it's anger against itself to hold the seal.

Naruto had some lungs on him as his cry was healthy and loud. I lost concentration for one second and things went wrong as Biwako and Taji fell to the floor and a man with a yellow and black striped mask appeared and held a kunai to Naruto.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, Sonea Storm Shadow, step away from the jinchuuriki. Otherwise this child's life will end in a minute. Don't you care what happens to your kid?" The man in the mask said.

"Wait, calm down!" Minato said.

"Speak for yourself Minato. I'm as cool as can be." The man said as he threw Naruto up and jumped to stab him but Minato caught him but there were explosives and Minato teleported away. "Now to deal with you Sonea." He said advancing forward, I stepped in front of Kushina to protect her.

"There's nothing you can threaten me with." I said as I brought out my blades on my arms. He just laughed, why did his presence seem so familiar? He looked up through the hole in his mask and there was a sharingan blazing and my eyes widened as some white stuff covered me and began sapping my chakra. I began struggling as I heard Kushina scream as the man threw her over his shoulder and warped away. "Shit… Must find her quickly as soon as I escape this." I said through gritted teeth as I activated my storm release and let it flow out of my chakra pours and the white stuff fell off of me and the bad feeling arrived as the familiar roar of the Kyuubi was heard… I was already too late. The Kyuubi was now my top priority, no matter how much it hurt in my chest, I set out with a shimmer for the Kyuubi.

It was already in Konoha when I shimmered to my place and forces already gathering to fight against it. I felt like a complete failure right then as I took to the sky's as it launched a bijuu bomb and I spotted Minato teleporting it away as I slammed my foot with a weighted earth jutsu onto it's head as it crumbled underneath me.

"MINATO!" I shouted as I saw the masked man behind him again but I was forced to move my attention back to the Kyuubi as I landed on a building in front of it. The sharingan barely visible in it's eye as it pulled up it's lips at me and roared right at me as I stood firm against it. "Yeah, that's right Kurama… You hate me remember." I teased it as Hiruzen jumped up next to me.

"What happened?" He asked, holding Enma in his hands.

"Someone attacked but I'll explain everything later… Right now, he's being controlled by the man who attacked us but as long as he's focused on me, he'll come after me, focus on evacuating everyone and don't draw it's attention away from me or we'll be screwed all over again." I said, transforming slowly into Jyuubi chakra mode as the Kyuubi stalked up to me. "Go!" I said to Hiruzen and he jumped away as I jumped up to avoid the swing of it's paw as I did a few hand seals.

"Chakra chain restricting jutsu." I said as black chains shot from my seal and wrapped around the Kyuubi as I landed on it's head with another weighted earth jutsu and forced it down once again.

"Sonea! You will pay!" Kyuubi roared as it looked me in the eyes as I sat on it's nose.

"I know I will Kurama." I said with sad eyes and it growled with angry and slitted eyes. He roared one last time and began another bijuu bomb but didn't get far enough as I jumped off of his nose and Gamabunta came down on him and helped me restrain the Kyuubi when I was teleported suddenly and Chakra chains were helping me now as I looked down to see Kushina, Minato and Naruto. It was happening so quickly that I didn't see the Kyuubi got a paw clear and began advancing upon Naruto and Kushina and Minato jumped in front of it and I really started to realise what had just happened. Naruto was loosing both of his parents as Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his son. I caught them as they fell as the Kyuubi disappeared from underneath me.

"Take care… of…my…son." Minato whispered as I lay him down onto the grass and died. Tears fell as I placed their bodies next to each other and linked their cold hands together. Something was tugging painfully at my heart as I turned towards the now orphaned infant. I picked him up and wrapped him in Minato's ripped coat that I took off of him to keep his son warm. I moved over to the tree where I lay their bodies close to and slumped down against it and cried with the infant in my arms.

"Minato, Kushina." Hiruzen was shouting as I heard him and a few shinobi show up and stop dead in their tracks. I did not move while I held Naruto between my knees and my body and rested my head against my knees.

"Sonea." Hiruzen said softly next to me and put his hand on my back and I lifted my head to reveal Naruto and I sniffed.

"This is Naruto, I… I couldn't do anything… And the Kyuubi it just… It…" I said sobbing and Hiruzen studied the infant.

"Is it sealed into Naruto?" He asked carefully, rubbing my back and all I could do was nod as Hiruzen picked up the baby and handed him to some medics and gave them a few orders. It was then that I looked at my injuries. My abdomen had been ripped open from a swipe of a tail. I reached into my pouch and began bandaging it up for later.

I stood up when I had finished and made my way over to Hiruzen with composure that I needed right now.

Within the next hour, I was in the council chambers explaining what happened and how it was caused by an Uchiha with the power to control the Kyuubi. The council became unhappy at this bit of news and began discussing Naruto.

"Kill it, the Kyuubi will die with it." Someone said which made my blood boil as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, making it shatter.

"How dare you! He is Minato's son who he left here knowing that the village would take care of him and just because the Kyuubi would die, it will come back again and carry on where it left off. Leave him alone, it's safer that way." I growled out through gritted teeth as I felt myself bleed through the bandages. I grabbed hold of my soiled bandages and sat down again. I was glad at that moment that the mask was covering my pained expression.

"We will discuss this further over the next few days while Naruto stays in the infant ward of the hospital. Dismissed." Hiruzen said tiredly. My breathing became laboured from the pain as I walked out of the room to see Kakashi and his rival, Guy. My heart tore again as Kakashi waited for Minato to appear but didn't and he fell to his knees. I took off my mask and walked over to Kakashi and kneeled with him.

"It's all my fault, I couldn't stop it." I said weakly. Kakashi was yelling with loss and pain as I tried to hold him down but my heart finally broke as unconsciousness took me and I fell forward onto Kakashi.

_I woke up in a white place as Houkou stored towards me with her five tails waving about and sat in front of my sitting form._

"_What happened?" I asked numbly, why did I feel so numb._

"_Your soul has shattered." She said sadly._

"_So where am I?" I asked._

"_You are in a coma, the physical and emotional pain put you here." She said._

"_So how do I get back?" I asked with anxiety for an odd reason._

"_You can return soon however, you have lost your will and your path. You will wake to the emptiness of no emotions as your souls way of protecting itself." She explained as an odd sensation washed over me again._

"_So I'll live as an emotionless tool?" I asked with no emotion._

"_Yes and No, you will have your emotions but they will be detached until you can attain them again, just like you are feeling now. It is sad but the only way you can come out of this coma." Houkou informed me and I understood as I was pulled away again._

My eyes opened to a white room with the smell of anticeptic everywhere, it was… not pleasing to the senses. I looked around the empty room and noticed it was the hospital. I sat up and felt at my abdomen and looked down, it was fine and I looked to the door as it slid open.

"Are you okay Sonea?" Hiruzen asked as he move to the stool next to my bed.

"I am fine Hokage-sama." I responded emotionlessly and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again with a guarded tone to his voice.

"I would not say I'm fine if I wasn't." I responded in the same tone and Hiruzen looked at me cautiously.

"You have been in a coma for just over a month, what happened?" He asked me worriedly.

"My injuries were severe and have been taken care of now." I said deadly with logic. Hiruzen seemed to think this over before his face became relaxed again.

"I understand. Come and see me when you have been cleared for duty." He said getting up and leaving. I lay back down and began to sleep. I woke up when I felt a presence in the room and threw a kunai made of iron before I fully registered it. It was Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi, I apologise, I throw first and answer questions later." I said emotionless and sat up in bed in a better position as he came over and handed me the Kunai back and sat down as I reabsorbed it.

"I'm so glad you're awake, are you okay now?" He asked, watching me with his eye.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern." I said as his expression changed. I felt something weird wash over me. I picked my hand up and touched his face with confusion as my heart sped up but my face didn't betray any emotion as I pulled his hitai-ate up and his mask down. Kakashi just sat dead still.

"Sonea?" He whispered.

"What is it Kakashi?" I asked deadly as I continued to watch my fingers trace over his face.

"You're not okay." He said in a low voice.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Your voice and actions are wrong, you seem emotionless." He said, closing his eyes as I traced over his lips with my thumb.

"That is exactly what I am." I responded as his breath on my fingers made me feel like I was vibrating. His eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked harshly.

"It is my souls way of protecting itself, I have lost my ties to emotion." I said easily. He let my wrist go and pulled his mask and hitai-ate back on.

"So, you don't feel anymore?" He asked with something to his voice that matched the look in his eye.

"That is half the answer. I do feel but I cannot relate to it, I did not know why I wanted to feel your face but it made me feel like I was vibrating and my heart rate sped up." I explained emotionlessly.

"That emotion is love. So you really cannot figure out what you are feeling?" He asked and his voice cracked a little.

"Correct." I said. His eye closed and he sighed as he stood up and bowed to me.

"Good night Sonea." He said and he walked out. I tilted my head with confusion when I decided that I should sleep now that it was night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late updates but editing is taking longer than usual plus I've been engrossed in a new story I started… I know I should finish with this one first but it's all the editing that takes FOREVER! Besides I just have all of this creativity to be unleashed into the world muwhahahahahaha! Sorry :D onwards to the next chapter hoe!**

**Chapter Ten**

I was released a few days later. The villagers were already repairing what damage had been done as well as building new buildings. It felt weird not being able to comprehend what I was feeling but at this moment tears kept springing to my eyes and I kept wiping them away with annoyance. I just let my body lead me to where it felt it must go… Coming to the cemetery and seeing hundreds of new grave stones as my eyes wandered over all of the names and I stopped at the two my body was looking for: 'Namikaze Minato' and 'Uzumaki Kushina'. It wasn't a dream like I hoped it was but now my tears fell freely down my face as my body felt too heavy to keep it up and I collapsed to my knees as sobs escaped my mouth.

"This… This must be sadness… It hurts too much but I'm not physically injured." I said to try to confirm it but something told me I was right on the mark but it was more than just plain sadness but it was something I could comprehend at that moment.

"Sonea…" Storm's voice called softly from behind me. "We all felt it… Your soul broke and we want to help you again… Even Kakashi." He said as he stood next to me. "He's just as broken." He added and the pain in my chest got tighter.

"He wouldn't… Doesn't understand." I said plainly as I stared at the names.

"He would if you just talked to him." Storm said as he got on his haunches next to me.

"Our last chat didn't go very well, I doubt he wants to see me right now. I'm going to Hiruzen, he said he wants to see me when I got out of hospital." I said, standing up and leaving towards the Hokage Tower.

"I'm surprised you've been released so soon Sonea." Hiruzen said as he sucked on his pipe while I stood in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked with a hint of a different burning in my chest, it made me want to punch something.

"You suffered a great loss but your eyes tell me everything that you're not coping with it." He said simply.

"I already have a coping mechanism in place." I said plainly with that feeling still in my chest.

"Ah yes… Storm told me, your soul broke right?" He asked carefully.

"Exactly… Why did you want to see me Sandaime-sama?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Alright then… We've received reports of a village in the Land of Fangs that are making chemical and nuclear warfare to take down the Great Nations and end the shinobi way of life… I'll be sending someone for two years to infiltrate and destroy everything, the other villages are also sending in people but the girl in charge takes no interest in them and they fail the infiltration… I want to give this mission to you but I feel you're not ready to take this mission or any mission after the great loss you have just received… I'll be giving you a few days to recuperate properly and mourn and then come and see me to either reject or take the mission." Hiruzen said, watching me very closely.

"Very well. I can tell you now that I won't be rejecting the mission but I will think it over like you asked… Is there anything else Sandaime-sama?" I asked coolly.

"Please visit Kakashi, he's been holed up in ANBU since the attack and only taking missions, try to talk to him, it'll do you both some good. Dismissed." He said with a slight sad tone. I bowed and left through the door and walked down the repairing streets.

The people looked like I felt as I passed them all down the streets… No smiles, no light to their eyes, no energy exactly how I feel right now. A high pitched cry caught my ears and some angry voices and I decided to investigate it further in case someone was in trouble, it's a shinobi's duty after all. The cry sounded familiar and the woman's voice sounded angry as I stopped outside of the orphanage, probably over run by new orphans but that was no way to talk to a child who didn't understand anything.

I opened the door to the orphanage and walked in, following the crying and the voice, ignoring everyone else as workers tried to stop me and the children stared. I got to a locked door with the yelling and crying behind it as I stepped back and kicked the door in and stared hard into the room. There stood a podgy woman standing by a counter with a bundle crying in the blankets but the woman had been yelling at this child.

"You really shouldn't be working here if you can't deal with one child ma'am." I said coolly as I crossed my arms… That feeling to punch someone came back ten fold as I barely restrained myself from doing just that.

"Who are you and what are you doing back here? This is a restricted section of the orphanage, you can't just walk in here like this." The woman shouted in outrage as she tried to push me out but I didn't budge.

"I can go wherever the hell I want because I even outclass the Hokage when you're dealing with little Naruto over there." I said, balling my fists as they trembled to punch this woman.

"No one but the Feudal Lord can over rule the Hokage you silly girl… Now leave, I was busy dealing with this devil child." The woman tried to sweet talk me but I still didn't budge.

"That's one of the most amusing things I've heard… An infant, barely a month old a devil child… He's doing nothing wrong but you have him restrained far to tightly in something that should bring a child comfort… I see no injury on you or anyone else in this place, not even a scratch on the walls however I see a nice bruise beginning on Naruto's head over there… Leave now and never touch him or any other child again or I'll put you through the same hell you've put this scared little boy through this past month." I said with the Jyuubi's dark chakra seeping out making the woman run out crying. Naruto had stopped crying as loudly now as I entered the room and stood by the table looking at him when he opened his red-rimmed blue eyes and seemed to study me while sniffing his tears away.

"A devil child my ass." I said and he giggled and I felt warmth bloom through my chest as he squirmed uncomfortably in the blanket he was wrapped in. A nice purple bump was forming on his head as I unwrapped him out of the tight blanket and noticed other injuries he had sustained over the past month… He was probably still alive because of the Kyuubi, which made me feel like I did at his parent's tombstones as I picked him up gently and sat down on the chair in the corner with him. I allowed my chakra to encase him in warm healing energy as the bump disappeared before my eyes, realising the Kyuubi was helping me with the chakra running through his veins.

I found myself humming soon afterwards and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier until he was breathing deeply, hands held up to his chest as he breathed deeply. I felt a presence at the destroyed door and looked up to see a timid young woman about my age, hiding behind the wall and watching.

"Th-thank you for getting rid of miss Grizzelda and helping little Naruto." She said timidly.

"Do you work here?" I asked and she nodded. "What do you do here?" I asked her.

"I was a temp working behind Grizzelda but now that she's gone…" She said still timidly.

"You'll be taking over the infant section correct?" I asked and she nodded. "And you'll be looking after Naruto carefully otherwise the same threat for miss Grizzelda holds for you as well… I'll be back in two years but remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere so I'll be watching." I said as I placed the sleeping infant comfortably in his blanket and put him in his cot as I left the stunned people behind.

My chest felt lighter somehow as I left the orphanage and Naruto in the care of someone I got a good vibe off of. Passing by the park, I paused and looked in to see children running around and playing while I put my hands into my pockets from habit.

"The lucky ones… To smile and actually be happy and have fun… I was an assassin already at their age." I said coolly to no one in particular.

"So were most of us." A voice said from the tree as Kakashi hopped down next to me.

"Forced to take a break from duty?" I asked, still staring at the children while Kakashi read a book.

"Unfortunately yes… How's your recovery going?" He asked, all void of emotion, as he never looked up from his book as we walked side by side.

"It's… Fine physically but mentally… I have a mission coming up so I don't have time right now to sort things out." I said as he just hummed next to me.

"Do you think it's wise, to go out to duty with something as unstable as emotions?" Kakashi asked, finally shutting his book and placing it into his pouch.

"Some how logically, this mission will go better without them. Plus only I have the skills for it anyway, it couldn't have come at a better time really." I said coolly and Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he looked at me in the corner of his eye.

"An assassination?" He asked.

"Not exactly…" I said with confusion, I felt like not talking about this anymore as we stopped outside of my club as he turned to face me slightly. His eye seemed to study me then he raised his eyebrow again.

"Infiltration, seduction and assassination… Given to the most heartless, so you're the one the nations chose to take down the nuclear threat?" He asked rhetorically as he took my hand gently and led me inside to wait by the elevator.

"Like I said, it couldn't have come at a better time." I said again as my heart sped up at the contact between our hands.

"Or worst, emotions can be unpredictable as we both know, you know falling in love with your target is the most dangerous thing for missions like this." Kakashi warned as he leaned against the inside of the elevator.

"Hokage-sama wouldn't have put me on a mission if he knew I couldn't handle it in any situation, it'll all go smoothly no matter the situation." I said with a smile tugging at my lips at him as it felt like I needed to reassure him as his hand tightened around mine as he pulled me into my apartment. He sat me down on the couch as I looked around my apartment luckily unscaved from the Kyuubi's rampage as he disappeared into my kitchen. There was the rattle of the fridge door slamming and Kakashi reappearing looking a bit pale. "No good food in there?" I asked with what felt like a laugh trying to burst forth and made me want to stay in his presence as it calmed my whole self down.

"Yeah, it's a bit disturbing in there and I suggest you just get a new fridge." Kakashi said with an apologetic eye smile while he scratched the back of his neck.

"My body's complaining about food… I'll pop out quickly to fetch some, mind yakisoba chicken?" I asked as thinking about ramen made the empty contents of my stomach twist painfully and it seemed Kakashi shared the same face as me.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He said, already heading for the elevator before my tail whipped out to stop him without my command and he looked back at me questioningly.

"A dive off of my tower and ten minutes waiting for the food will be quicker. Stay." I said, pointing a finger at him as my white wings formed and he followed me to the outside of my apartment as I fell off the side and flew to the restaurant. I was on my way back in half the time as I looked across the repairing village as the wind caught my wings and caused me to drift to the side and my face seemed to smile as I purposefully did it and didn't realise I was laughing by the time I landed back by Kakashi who was still waiting outside. Kakashi eye smiled at me as I landed next to him and let the laughter die down but the smile was still there, making my cheeks burn from the muscle usage.

"That was amazingly quick… Why the laughter?" Kakashi asked as he took the food from me and set it down on the concrete edge of the tower.

"I never realised how exhilarating it is to fly before…" I said as I felt odd right there as he studied me. I could feel myself getting use to the emotions I experienced and falling back into an old routine happened quickly as I grabbed his wrist and slung him on my back as I jumped of the tower again with him clinging his arms tightly around my neck and knees gripping my hips as we continued to fall. Kakashi began a low pitched 'no' as we continued to drop, it got higher in pitch before I spread my wings and flapped hard upwards and flew calmly across the village as he lifted his head from against my shoulder and looked around with his head next to mine as he gripped his elbows around me. "I'm surprised I've never done this before for you, I should have when you first found out when you were five." I said as we looped around, dropped and began flying again.

"Yeah well, you were trying to prevent a war at the time and your skills were needed elsewhere." Kakashi said a bit venomously. "We had jobs to do at the time, no time for fun and games." He said, a bit lighter.

"Still… We're best friends… I'm sorry, I'm just very confused right now." I apologised as I turned my head to look at him and he had a blush poking out from under his mask. I felt his whole body go ridged, then he looked ahead and I could feel the panic in him as he started to fidget a little, trying to point ahead at the Mountain we were coming up to that I knew about already. He looked back at me in panic and I couldn't resist as I leaned my head towards him and pressed our lips together as I pulled up, never breaking the contact as I watched from hooded eyes as his grew wide then slipped closed as just the pressure of our lips were enough.

As we reached out maximum height, I let gravity shift and break the kiss apart as it pulled us back down again and he was gripping me tight as I smiled at the furiously red teen still on my back as I took us down into the bust streets and began swirving around everything as we headed back to the tower and landed lightly again as Kakashi still held onto me tightly.

"We're on something solid again, you can let go now." I said, patting his hands that were still holding his elbows in a death grip around me.

"I don't want to." He said plainly, mumbling against my shoulder against the exposed skin there as I felt the words rumble in his chest pressed against my back.

"Well, logic dictates I'm hungry and so were you so, you can either let go and we fetch our cooling food or we stand here forever and die of hunger… well you'll die from hunger, I won't."

"I guess food would be a good idea…" He said, mulling the thought over sarcastically, still mumbling against my shoulder. "But then again, I like interrogating you more… Why'd you say we are best friends and then kiss me so suddenly?" He asked, switching his voice into a cold hard killer's tone as he let a little killing intent surround me dangerously but that just seemed to add to the excitement further.

"And if I refuse to answer Ookami-sama?" I asked sweetly and he growled as it rumbled into my back.

"Don't tease me or I'll break all of your rules right here." He warned then sighed as he moved his arms down around my waist. "Why do you make things harder for me… for you… I can't bear the pain right now then you go and kiss me and it complicates things further." Kakashi said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck with painful restraint.

"…" I couldn't say anything to that because I knew I felt the same way, kissing him just made it harder to let go. "You're right, I fucked up again, no amount of sorry can fix this but… Maybe some time will…" I said as I looked at the white puffs of clouds floating through the blue sky.

"Time?" He asked with a bit of panic as he turned me around and pulled me against him again as my arms rested on his still wrapping around my waist.

"The mission we were talking about, it's going to take quite a bit of time to complete… She doesn't fall for a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' kind of thing." I said, reminding him of the target here.

"She? You're target's a woman?" He asked with some anger and he tightened his grip possessively. "Over my dead body." He growled possessively.

"That can be arranged Hatake." I said coldly as I lost any feeling right there as I was consumed by a burning desire to hit Kakashi so hard right then. "Take your lunch and leave, I'll see you around once I get back from my mission, later Hatake." I said, breaking his hold easily and retrieving my food, walking past him to go into my house. "He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to look at his dead serious eye.

"I'll make you mine one day, you can count on that Shadow." He said with a cocky smirk to his eye and under his mask. I raised an eyebrow and accepted the challenge as I shook his arm off of mine and went back into my apartment to eat, suddenly loosing my appetite but my body wouldn't allow it as I sat at the counter and ate numbly.

"You want me to get this girl infatuated with me and destroy her plans?" I asked Hiruzen a few days later just to make sure I understood correctly.

"Yes, she always falls for girls that are different and that is what you are. Her company is mass-producing weapons that could end shinobis and the five great nations have expressed worry and decided that you will take it down. You have two years to complete this mission. Will you accept it?" Hiruzen asked and I bowed respectfully.

"I will Hokage-sama, when must I leave?" I asked.

"The sooner the better. Dismissed, see you in two years, Sonea." He said and I left straight away for the Land of Fangs

.

I arrived there within a month and was simple to get into with my fake name of Yanika Miu. The country was very mechanical and ran mostly on machinery within mountains that resembled fangs. My target, Kandai Suzu, a women of twenty-five and the Daimyo's daughter running this small mining town as Meyer. Suzu had been known to date beautiful women who were unique in some way be it physically or in their personality. I rubbed the hidden seal on the heel of my right hand absentmindedly as I thought my plan through carefully, hoping to keep my uncontrollable emotions in check after Kakashi rattled me up.

It was a dark and gloomy night as I explored the quiet town carefully. It was so medieval and rustic. There was a stone yard in the middle of the whole town and seemed out of place as it reflected grey in the moonlight. It looked like an incomplete house in some way and it gave me the shivers as I moved on after the guards were watching me, daring me to do something. So I walked back to the little inn I was staying at and began meditating for the next two years to come.

The factory was easy to find as they did not know that the countries knew about this. However it would be hard to get close to the owner, Suzu. She was always guarded by ninja even though she was set on destroying the ninja world.

I spent a week gathering information before I heard about a party that she was attending as well as looking for a new girlfriend after the last one died under mysterious circumstances, being an Iwa nin under cover. I placed the deep blue assassins dress on and snuck into the party. It showed off my tattoo and I stayed in demon mode before I even arrived, knowing she would see my strange eyes first.

I was standing next to a pillar, sipping a cocktail when she came over to me. She had hazel brown hair that reached the small of her back as well as hazel eyes and stood at the same height as me with an exotic shape to her body by the tight fitting red dress she was wearing.

"I have never seen you before beautiful, What's your name?" She purred while running her hand on my cheek.

"Why thank you. My name is Yanika Miu but you can call me Miu, what is yours?" I asked as I caught her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at this and I copied her look.

"My name is Kandai Suzu, what is a pretty face like you doing here all on her own?" She asked, taking my hand in hers.

"I don't really fit in, so I just decided to enjoy the party from afar." I replied with a sensual tone to catch her eye.

"And why is that?" She purred into my ear while pressing up against me.

"I'm sure you have noticed?" I purred back into her ear and she shuddered as I put my finger under her chin and leaned back to look at her with my red eyes.

"Why don't you spend the night with me?" She said, taking my hand and leading me away to her transport and I followed. I became her personal play toy that night, she couldn't get enough of me as she touched every inch of my body with worship and traced my tattoos with her hands and lips. Phase one, seduce and close in on the target complete.

We kept seeing each other, never getting information out of her but she would be suspicious if I did, already killing a nin under cover after finding out she was a spy as I was told. She charmed me somehow, making me like her, enjoy her company, her cries of need at me and the biggest rule of these kinds of missions were slowly breaking down in my over emotional head.

Finally, after six months of seduction and getting to know her better, she gave me the opportunity to join in her line of work, the nuclear factory as a manager of the computerising department where they entered the codes into the bombs and computers for control. Unsealing the memory stick in my hand one later evening at work, I planted the virus and destroyed the evidence of it being me as I returned 'home'.

Something changed over the time as she helped me to feel again and start acting like myself again. I was falling into the assassins trap… Falling in love with your target but I welcomed the warm feeling in my heart since Minato and Kushina died and I soaked in the feeling, even though I would end up killing her. It was the choice of new found love or my original mission to save the ninja world I had worked hard in contributing to and I chose the first choice and sabotaged and planted bugs into the system as she came to trust me more.

I now had two months to finish the job. I woke up and proceeded to the bathroom to where my 'girlfriend' was and joined her. I kissed down her spin as she leaned into me and moaned and mumbling that she had to get to work. I let her finish up and get out and I proceeded to wash up to.

I got dressed with her and we headed for work. Today was the day that I destroyed everything. It did not proceed as planned. I sat at my desk after doing my rounds when Suzu came in, crying with fake tears with the regular police who stopped in front of my desk and waited for me to look up and acknowledge them.

"What can I do for you officer and why so upset Su?" I asked with concern as I stood up and tried to reach for her when a pair of handcuffs circled my wrists and I looked confused.

"Yanika Miu, you're under arrest for rape, kidnapping and assault as well as contempt to homicide. Anything you say and do will be used against you in a trial. You may defend yourself or have a lawyer assigned to you during your trial." The police officer recited as they took me away to an abandoned building and chained me up against a wall as I stared defiantly at the wickedly grinning Suzu.

"How could you Su, I love you baby." I said as I began to cry, thinking of loosing Kakashi to force the emotions out.

"Cut the crap 'Miu'." She snarled angrily making her hard brown eyes turn molten some how. "I know you're a spy and a ninja to destroy everything but now that I've caught you, you're not getting away… You can probably feel the chakra being sapped away from you by the second." She said with a victorious smirk. I let my eyes droop just to look convincing as it was barely making a dent in my chakra supply.

"How… how did you know?" I asked dejectedly as I faked forcing to keep myself awake.

"As you know, my personal guards are ninja and have been watching you very closely… I must say, you're pretty skilled at lasting this long but the day you caught that falling vase was the last piece to the puzzle, we know about the nations trying to take us down… You'll give us all the information we want or die… You're choice." She said with a carefree shrug then left with an awful cackle as her guards came out of the shadows and began beating me and asking me questions.

"Yanika Miu, civilian of the Land of Fangs, in love with Kandai Suzu… Not a ninja." I kept repeating as they kept beating me and faked into unconsciousness as the beatings ended and the ninja left.

Hiruzen had sent a message to me a few days ago saying that someone I trusted was there to get me out if something went wrong and if it went right I was to get both of us out of there when the job was done. It was a confusing message but something I needed to hear none the less.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in that cell but something told me a little over a month since I was captured. I was awoken to footsteps the last day that I had to complete the mission, the help would be in already and saw Suzu come in with her two ninja guards to escort me to the execution. I walked, chained up to the town centre and that was when my luck turned. The town centre was where the main system was located as well as their chemical warfare. I stood, ready up on a wooden stage to be hung and waiting for the priest to finish his words when the time came.

I used something that I perfected after the war, I formed my wings with iron feathers and cut the ropes using blades I created on my arms that came to a point just over my fingers. I spotted a silver haired man and recognised Kakashi immediately as he watched on with curious eyes as the order to fire was released. People had begun to flee as Suzu's personal army came out with guns blazing and firing bullets and mini rockets at me I deflected all of it with my iron wings and proceeded to take out the forces with the iron pellets and feeling a little light headed at the amount of blood I was loosing as I ripped the chakra suppressor off of my ankle when the order to use the chemical warfare was given to destroy me at all costs.

I smiled as I took off upwards to the sky as missiles followed me I deflected a few of the faster ones as I reabsorbed the metal pellets, flying up high as my original plan finally began falling into place as Suzu stood defiantly in the centre of the stage I was just on.. It was fun as I got to a point and turned around towards the ground at missiles and began to cut and detonate them as I fell with twists to cut the missiled up with my wings and blades and got a few burns from the explosions but it felt good to be back to my old self or near enough after two years, this is where I belong and what I was trained to do.

Their systems were failing faster with its use and the assault stopped and I flew straight at Suzu and stabbed her right through the heart and she coughed up blood.

"I will always love you." She whispered through the blood and closed her eyes. I lay her down and pulled my arm blade out.

"You are wrong, but I must thank you for helping me to regain my emotion." I said into her ear and kissed her one last time, ignoring the oh so good taste of her blood flooding my mouth.

The ground began to heat up and I realised that the factory was overheating and would blow up most of the town that was already deserted when I started the blood bath. I walked smoothly and calmly as an ANBU towards Kakashi who was dumbfounded.

"Yo Hatake." I said with my customary greeting. "Ready to go?" I asked coolly and he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

We ran quickly through the town and left it behind as an explosion sounded and created a mushroom cloud. Knowing the aftershock was on its way, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into me and crouched as my wings formed a barrier. And we were hit with the aftershock. I stood up and helped him up and put my wings and blades away and noticed he stood taller than me now.

"Sonea?" He said with confusion.

"What's up?" I smiled and we began to run through the trees.

"Are you… I mean…" He started.

"I though we got you over your stuttering?" I teased slightly, looking at him from the corner of my eye. It was quiet until we agreed to set up a camp. We sat watching the fire after eating. Kakashi still hadn't looked at me the entire time.

"What is bothering you Hatake?" I asked with a sigh as I poked at the fire and I saw the way his aura changed, it was an ANBU tactic so that we could complete our missions.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect to see you so intimate with that girl or for you to have been gone for so long after our last chat." He said, poking at the fire and whipping out a familiar orange book that I could see was pretty worn already

"I thought that I said I would castrate you." I said coolly.

"So I'm old enough to be assassin but not to read porn. What a stupid thing to say." He said, ignoring me.

"Yeah, that's true, you're probably not even a virgin anymore." I said and quickly shoved my earphones in. I watched as his ears turned red with a blush.

"How would you know?" He mumbled thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Because I know all about the heat of the moment and mission sex, ANBU places that kind of stress on you." I blurted out and covered my mouth when he looked at me with shock in his visible eye and I slid my earphones out again and knew I wouldn't get to use them anytime soon.

"So, that girl… You really did…" He started and I nodded.

"Seducing her was part of the mission, nothing more." I said.

"It didn't look like that when you kissed her that last time." He said defensively and putting his book away.

"It was a thank you kiss, she helped me to regain my emotions after… You know…" I started before he cut me off.

"If you stayed I could have helped you, we could have helped each other after that loss but you just went on like nothing even happened and left me to deal on my own…" He said before I cut him off we were both standing now, the fire was separating us.

"That is how I cope dammit!" I nearly shouted and registered the shock in his eye again. I sighed and sat down again.

"Never mind, I'm going to sleep. Good night Shadow." He said getting into his sleeping bag and turning his back to me.

"Good night Hatake." I said quietly and put my earphones back in and played it so loud that I couldn't think as I kept watch in my meditative sleep. I didn't bother to wake Kakashi up for a watch, as I knew he was awake and asleep the whole night until sunrise came. I could hear Kakashi about to wake up soon below me as I worked out the kinks in my old bloodied body from being chained up in one position for a while and rubbed at my eyes tiredly as I remembered the last words Kakashi said to me before I took off on this mission, _'I'll make you mine one day, you can count on that Shadow.'_

We arrived back in Konoha later the next day. We hadn't said a word to each other since that night and we silently went our separate ways when we reached Konoha and I continued straight to Hiruzens office for a report.

"How did it go?" He asked as he linked his fingers together and placed them on the desk.

"As planned sir, I don't know why you sent back-up, it was just a pain in the ass." I complained and he chuckled.

"He has been like that since Minato died. He is always late and is always reading Jiraiya's book even though I have no idea how an under age teen got that. He has been going on ANBU missions, one after another unless he is hurt or to exhausted. He has become a shell of his old self, it is actually a bit sad." Hiruzen said with a slight frown.

"He blames everything on me and don't worry about it. As long as his anger is focused on a point he will be fine. He is still himself but he uses his actions as a guard after what I saw last night. I think we should leave him be for now but send him on easier missions from time to time." I suggested and Hiruzen nodded with agreement.

"I will think this over, thank you Sonea, you are dismissed until further notice." Hiruzen said and I walked out and went up to the roof. I lay in the sun and watched the Hokage's on the mountain.

"Oh Minato, why did you both have to die. I haven't even kept my promise to you and now I don't know how I would go about trying to fix that. Kakashi has changed the most as I'm sure you know as you have been watching over him I'm sure. My soul shattered when you died and my ties to emotion disappeared for a while. Even now I'm still not the same but life goes on while I stand still." I said up to the forth head.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that miss?" A voice called to my right and I saw Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's son.

"Sorry, I didn't know this spot was taken." I apologised as I rolled back onto my shoulders and flipped up to standing again.

"It's not, I just come up here to smoke when my old man isn't watching." He said with a shrug and lit his cigarette. I smiled.

"I see well then I shall leave you in peace." I said jumping off the side of the tower and landing gracefully on the ground. I landed up walking through the market and decided I needed a change in my clothing as I walked into a shinobi clothing store.

The old man helped me with the choice. I ended up with a top that went around my neck and stuck to just past my breasts on the sides with that special chakra tape and came to where my waist is the smallest, just above my belly ring that I got recently from my mission as well as a few ear piercing and got an ear ring that linked the top and bottom with a chain on my right ear in silver. Next was my pants, I was tired of close fitting pants as I went for a skirt that was attached to shorts underneath and the skirt, slit up on both sides to the waistband, and they both ended on my mid thigh. And of coarse completed the new black look with my precious dragon skin half skirt.

I thanked the man for his help and paid and left in my new outfit. I walked with attitude and slight hop, one foot in front of the other. People were tripping left, right and centre as I walked gracefully into the weapons store next.

I had my katanas taken care of while I looked around. For my belt I got a scrolls pouch that carried five at a time and placed it on my right hip. I got two pouches that sat on each butt cheek and a knuckle buster and knife holder for in between. I also got a new arm holster for my silhouette knife. And new clips for my katanas on my left hip. I paid and thanked the couple with my black new holsters. This time, people not only stared in awe but moved out of my way, as I had a kunai holster on each leg.

I continued until I heard shouting and I ran and transformed into my demon mode on the way, minus the wings and tail. Three men had cornered a boy in an alleyway. This made my blood boil as I jumped down between the boy and the men.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked them with a cold tone with one hand on my hip.

"That kid is a demon, why are you protecting it." One man snarled. My jaw clenched.

"This boy is no such thing but since you came here to see a demon I'll give one to you." I said as I pulled on the Jyuubi chakra and let my iron wings out and snarled. The men crawled over each other to leave the alleyway. I calmed down to my normal demon state and turned to the boy in the shadows.

"Are you okay?" I asked and held out a hand to the shaking boy and he took it after a lot of hesitation and shaking. Panic struck me as sunshine locks and bright blue eyes came into my view with three distinct whiskered scars on each cheek.

"Thank you nee-chan." He said in a small voice that made me want to kill those men now.

"What is your name?" I asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto and you dattebayo?" He said with the little quirk that reminded me of Kushina.

"I'm Sonea Storm Shadow. I'll walk you home." I offered and left my hand in his as he lead me through the streets. I noticed all of the looks and glares and mutterings of 'demon child' as he continued, ignoring the comments. I let my eyes flash and the people all ignored us afterwards and wrapped my tail around his back protectively.

We arrived at a run down building as he climbed up the stairs and to a door that had seen better days as I thought about the date… October tenth… His birthday, and what a sad day it still is. He had turned three today. He went through his door and offered me to come in even though he didn't have much because he was a demon. Hearing him say that about himself made my heart hurt. I got down on one knee and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday Naruto." I whispered to him and pulled out of the hug and left after he locked up at my advice. My blood boiled afterwards at what I had just witnessed. The Yondaime Hokage's living legacy treated worse than what was lower than scum and his living conditions.

I was determined as I returned to the Hokage's office, and Kakashi was there in his ANBU attire and his wolf mask on. I didn't care about what he was saying until I slammed my hands down on his desk and leaned forward.

"Let me guess, the council let it slip about Naruto being the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi to, huh?" I growled through clenched teeth. Hiruzen closed his eyes in sadness and let his head fall.

I growled and spun away from him and ran a hand through my hair as I forced myself to calm down.

"Sonea-san." Kakashi said carefully.

"I'm sorry Ookami-san for interrupting your meeting but do you know how your sensei's son is being treated… Worse than scum, lower than that. Hiruzen, how could you?" I asked as I turned back to face him again.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, registering what I just said.

"He was ganged up on by three men, in an alleyway while people just passed on by. And the looks… How do you expect a now three year-old to stand that?" I said sadly as realisation passed over Kakashi in a wave.

"October tenth." He said, nearly in a whisper and I nodded.

"Sonea, Kakashi, listen please." Hiruzen drew our attention back to him when he spoke in a strained voice.

"What?" I asked harshly, making him flinch for the first time in years.

"You are forbidden to go near him, council orders as suspicion will be raised if either one of you are seen with him, he is Uzumaki for a reason." He pleaded.

"And you think that this is a good enough reason to let him live like that? Not on my watch." I said with force.

"To protect him from his family's enemies yes." Hiruzen said back with determination. I slumped, as I knew he was right. Everyone knew about Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi being the Yondaime's student as well as the teaming up with Minato on some major missions, all of Minato's enemies would figure out that Naruto was related to him and try to kill him out of fear that he would become the next Yellow Flash.

"Then at least, let me help him from the shadows." I begged. Hiruzens face softened with a small smile.

"I will take her place to allow her to rest a few days and I'm sure her team of ANBU would help out to Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke up which surprised me. He obviously didn't know about this either.

"Very well. Raven, I will be giving this mission to you, your team and Ookami here. Good luck." Hiruzen said with a smile that made him seem younger some how. I nodded my respects to him and then to Kakashi as I left. There was still half a day left and I decided to see a young Uchiha friend of mine I hadn't seen for a while.

I first stopped by the academy and found out he had graduated a year ago at the age of seven. I hopped through the Uchiha compound but didn't find him so I went to the shadows of the mission desk area and waited.

Finally, his team came in and they went their separate ways and I caught him outside.

"Yo, Itachi-kun." I said sweetly with a smile. His face instantly lit up and he hugged me tight and I picked him up in the hug and spun him around once and set him back onto the floor.

"Sonea-san, where have you been?" He asked, still grinning as we started to walk back to the complex.

"I was in the hospital after the Kyuubi attack and sent on a long term mission afterwards and just got back today. Congratulations on becoming a genin a year ago." I said happily and ruffled his hair, much to his dismay.

We chatted all the way back to his house and caught my attention when he started talking about how everyone suspects the Uchiha of the Kyuubi attack.

"It was definitely an Uchiha but as far as I could tell, they did not belong to the village by their presence." I said sadly, looking down at his concentrated frown.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked curiously.

"The Kyuubi's eye had the sharingan spinning in it. I should know saying I went head to head with it until the end. Don't worry to much about it, I'll keep an eye out for you." I said as I waved good-bye and left for home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I had a spring clean for the next few days when I returned to my dusty apartment that I even roomed with Star for the first couple of days until I was satisfied. I swapped with my team for watching Naruto but there was always a time that we couldn't be there and some one was letting it slip. Every time we returned, Naruto would be hurt or his apartment vandalised but Hiruzen could do nothing about it as he placed other ANBU at the post that did nothing to stop this.

ANBU had an odd feel to it now, something dark and dangerous, not the welcoming feeling anymore like it use to have and it scared me when I heard that Danzo had ROOT that was supposedly disbanded now but you could always feel the tension.

I had Storm with me as October tenth came around, I had to admit I was dreading the worst tonight of Naruto's attacks which is why Storm gave up his off night to come with me as he also started to take a liking to him. You could hear the festival outside as hundreds of people celebrated but also mourned for their losses four years ago. I made a snort, they should have been over it by now but alcohol made the anger and pain double as it flowed freely among the villagers and shinobi.

I watched sadly as Naruto watched on from the shadows of his window, not being able to enjoy the festival and he could only be seen when fire works exploded… He had such a sad look that made me slip out of the shadows and stand with him. I placed my arm around his shoulder and pulled him against my uniform and he hesitated before he leaned in.

"Ne, Raven-san…" He said softly.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked gently as I rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Why do people hate me and call me a demon… Why won't anyone tell me about my parents, not even Jiji will tell me… It makes me so frustrated and sad… Please, at least give me one answer Raven-san." He begged with hurt emotion as small sobs tore at his small frame. I knew I had to tell him something so I made something up quickly on the spot.

"Because you were born when the Kyuubi died, people believed you were the reincarnation of it." I said.

"What's recanration?" He asked and I laughed a little.

"It's re-in-car-nation. When someone dies, they go to heaven and if they behave and how they behaved in their life, sometimes they can return to this world as a new person but they don't have their memories or anything… You know, I can't say who your parents are but you look like your dad mostly and you have your mom's personality, I can see them in you and I think they're proud of you, being so brave like you have been… I know I wouldn't have been able to do what you do." I said with sad nostalgia and Naruto giggled.

"You're an amazing ANBU Raven-san, you could do so much better than I have right now… I know you would have beaten up all the mean people by now and they would respect you." Naruto said with a strong voice.

"You know, you can't beat people up for respect and kindness… How do you think the Hokage's became respected?" I asked him with curiosity at his answer.

"They are the strongest people, that's why." He said with reason.

"No Naruto, you're wrong… Just listen to me." I said as he tried to interrupt me. "Yes, they might be strong but they're strong for a reason and respect isn't that reason. People recognise them for their skill but also what they use that skill for… They used their strength to protect the people they love, I know you know what I mean." I smiled when Naruto shrugged.

"I don't have people who care for me." He said with a sad sigh and I scoffed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course you do! What about your Hokage-jiji and me huh?" I asked with a hint of hurt. "The Hokage is strong because he loves everyone in this village like a family and he wants to protect his loved ones like you and me. Respect just comes with it as they are recognised as loving and caring people who do their best for the village and protect those who are precious… This is something called the Will of Fire and it flows through everyone here… They just don't show it toward you because they can't see past the hurt and pain the Kyuubi caused by killing their loved ones and they put their pain onto you as they believe in reincarnation." I explained and the air around Naruto shifted to determination and happiness, making me smile for the boy.

"I want to become Hokage so I can be recognised but also so I can protect my special people in the village like you and Jiji." Naruto said determinedly.

"Hey, you want to watch the fire works from somewhere amazing?" I asked excitedly and Naruto turned to face me, hiding his excitement behind fear and resistance. "Don't worry, no one will see you and Panther-san will stay here to protect your home. I promise, no one will lay a hand on you." I reassured him and he reluctantly nodded. I smiled as I picked him up and placed him on my hip as I shimmered out to the Hokage's mountain onto Minato's head where Kakashi was sitting. He said nothing as I placed Naruto down and we sat to watch the fire works. Naruto was eyeing Kakashi with fear and suspicion. "Don't worry, he's a friend of mine and he won't hurt you. Now relax and watch the show… Happy Birthday my little Naru." I said with a smile as I rested my masked chin on top of his head as he leaned against my chest, sitting in between my legs.

I started to hang out with Itachi more and more as he pushed to chunin two years later and jonin a year after that at eleven.

Naruto joined the Academy at Hiruzens advice, even though he seemed reluctant to becoming a ninja. I attended his entrance day from the shadows and felt proud for him as he entered it alone without a parent holding his hand.

I whispered training points to him while he slept and answers during the day when he was doing homework. He was a bit sad when he didn't pass the first time from the Academy and I appeared to him as Raven once again to see if I could help in anyway and tutored him a few times from the shadows, which he was grateful for. The villagers began to leave him alone physically as he grew up.

I was relieved of my duty to Naruto and got one more day to say good-bye. He was sad but then said he would meet me again one day which left a smile on my face. This was replaced with a new assignment, by request of Hiruzen and Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi's father.

"Raven, please show yourself." Hiruzen said sitting and staring at the stoic Uchiha as I slipped out of the shadows and kneeled to him.

"Hokage-sama." I said.

"I have a new student for you. Itachi-kun, please enter." Hiruzen called to the door and in walked twelve year-old Itachi and stood between me and his father.

"Itachi, this is Raven. She will be your guide for getting into ANBU at yours and your fathers wishes." Hiruzen said with a bit of annoyance and I smiled under my mask.

"What is so great about her Hiruzen?" Fugaku asked the man with annoyance and Hiruzen rolled his eyes when he though no one was watching.

"Her family line has kept the name of Raven and that has trained all of the previous Hokages, including myself as well as their students. I believe she is more than qualified to take care of your son Fugaku." Hiruzen said with pride in his voice as he gave in.

Hiruzen dismissed me and Itachi to ANBU training grounds where training would commence. Once in the privacy of the training grounds, Itachi stood with a bit of tension as he waited for orders. I rolled my eyes and removed my mask with a grin.

"Yo, Itachi-kun." I said grinning at the happily shocked Uchiha.

"Sonea? You're Raven?" He asked surprised and happy.

"Yes. For today's training I will be explaining a lot so we better get comfortable." I said pointing towards the benches and we sat down.

I explained about my bloodline abilities and showed him the sharingan, which he was truly shocked about and told me about the stones that only the sharingan can decipher. I hid that bit of information in the front of my mind for reference and we chatted casually until I stumbled into a conversation about Taka and how Itachi truly disliked the man and I proceeded to tell him about how he was trying to use me. His fists whitened with anger at what I told him. Itachi also let it slip that the Uchiha's couldn't forgive the village for indirectly blaming them for the Kyuubi's attack. We became best friends that day.

Itachi needed little training and soon became a skilled ANBU and I was stuck at square one again. I wondered about until I heard that Kakashi was in the hospital with serious wounds. I was board and decided to visit but the nurse started to panic when we found his empty room. I calmed her down and said that I would take care of it but he would not be returning.

I watched the clouds roll by as I made my way to Kakashi's apartment and knocked at his door. I waited for the twenty-two year old to open the door after yelling that he was coming. All thought processes fizzled when Kakashi opened the door with just a pair of track pants on and his mask that started at his neck opened the door. Only afterwards did I notice the bandages covering most of his torso of my daydreams did I return back to the real world.

"Are you crazy, you should still be in the hospital." I scolded him in a whisper of concern when he let me in and I sat on his couch as he proceeded to lay back in bed.

"I hate hospitals." He finally mumbled out as he placed his hands behind his head with a little wince of pain. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So how many tiles did your room have and how many times did you count them?" I asked, amused.

"Six hundred and seventy tiles and I counted it five times before I escaped. How did you know?" He asked, turning his head in my direction.

"I hate hospitals to. Especially the deafening silence and the smell…" I drew the word out.

"Yeah, I hate the smell of the strong antiseptic fluid they use." Kakashi agreed. We sat in silence for a while as nostalgia washed over me.

"Why are you here Shadow." He asked with a slight sigh as he turned on his side gently and rested his face in a propped up elbow to face me.

"I was board when I heard that you were in the hospital with a serious wound. I promised the nurse I would take care of you." I said, playing with the hem of my skirt. "Even though we are on difficult terms at the moment, I still care for your well-being." I said feeling a bit awkward at that moment.

"Thank you for your board concern." He said lazily as I looked up to see him reading his Icha Icha again and blushed at the memory in the same room.

"So is it still as good as the first time you read it?" I asked with a small blush gracing my features.

"I guess but Jiraiya sensei said he would be bringing out a new one soon so I'll have to live with this one for a while longer." He said, not even looking up which annoyed me. I stayed for a while longer then left close to sunset back home but got way laid by my circle in the club for most of the night.

I was doing ANBU morning patrol around the village with Storm sitting on my shoulder in his puppy form and just talked and play argued about my bad habits and what an ass Kakashi was being even if I just let Storm vent about it… I wasn't sure if he had gotten over his crush over me but he cared and I cared for him always. My circle was the one family that would be with me for most of forever. Our laughing was interrupted by the squealing of girls from down the road and around a few corners, I really didn't feel like hiding so I took off my mask and placed it into my pouch under my cape and followed the calling girls.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Was all I heard from multiple different voices and I saw Sasuke skid around the corner, fumbling to stay up right and run straight for me with frantic eyes as he clung to my cape.

"Please! You've got to hide me!" He begged, looking up at me like he wanted to cry, his little fists clenched in my cape. I raised an eyebrow and smirked as he kept looking behind him and back up at me. I could hear the girls getting closer as he got more fidgety to give up and run again when I wrapped my cape around him and stood slightly hunched so you couldn't see he was underneath my cape as the girls ran right past with animated hearts in their eyes and swooning while looking for the young Uchiha.

"I'll take you home now, class doesn't start for another two hours anyway." I said down to Sasuke still hiding in my cape and watching the girls turn a corner down the road. He peaked out and looked up at me hopeful.

"Really? Thank you so much Sonea-san." He said, cautiously stepping out as I picked him up with a lot of complaint from him and gave him a piggyback ride over the roofs so those girls wouldn't find him again. I jumped down at his open door and saw Itachi getting ready in his ANBU uniform and putting his shoes on, I put Sasuke down as he looked at his brother unhappily.

"Itachi, you really must teach your brother how to keep away from fan girls and give them the famous Uchiha stare or he'll be running his whole life." I scolded Itachi as he stood up and smiled at me a little and I returned it.

"I will but right now I have a mission to attend to, I'll be back in a few days Sasuke then I'll help you… Would you mind taking him to school for me just now Sonea?" He asked as he stopped next to me in the doorway.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll finish my rounds then come to fetch him and take him." I said to Itachi, feeling a little sad at the teen.

"Please don't leave me at home, please take me with you, I'll be good." Sasuke begged us with those puppy eyes again.

"Kid's got good puppy eyes." Storm mocked as he jumped up on my shoulder again after trailing us the whole way. "No wonder all of the girls are after him." He added with a laugh as Sasuke stared confused at Storm on my shoulder.

"Catch you later Itachi." I said to Itachi who nodded and took off for his mission. "Storm, this is Sasuke and Sasuke, this is Storm my summons. Grab your things for school, then we'll finish my rounds and I'll take you to school afterwards." I said to Sasuke as he ran inside quickly while I waited just inside. I was in my demon mode as per the persona of Raven and then I sensed Fugaku and I replaced my mask quickly.

"Raven… Is there something I can do for you?" Fugaku asked coldly.

"No sir, I'm just doing a personal favour to Itachi and taking Sasuke-kun to school for him as he has a mission early this morning." I replied coolly as I saw Sasuke watching from the top of the stairs.

"There is no need, Sasuke can take himself to school, I'm sure you are needed else where." He replied with the same icy tone.

"With all due respect sir." I started with some fire to my voice. "It is my fault Itachi was sent on this mission and had to break his promise to his brother and so I will make up for it by escorting your younger son to school for him. My duty has just ended and I am free for the day and I may do with my time as I please even if it is something so small as this favour." I said to him with anger in my voice. Fugaku scowled but moved on to something else as Sasuke came running down to me. "Sorry you had to see that Sasuke, it's the only way I know to deal with your father coolly." I said to Sasuke as I kneeled down and helped him with his shoes so I could leave that house quickly.

"No, it's fine, I just wish father wasn't like that some times." Sasuke said, looking down at his feet sadly.

"He's a stoic and proud man, it's how he shows his pride. Your clan needs someone at the head like this so be proud of him, it's not easy to lead a clan so powerful like the Uchiha… Now come on, I have my rounds to do before I drop you off." I said reassuringly and bending down so he could get on my back again as Storm took a regular size wolf form and travelled next to me while Sasuke beamed as we covered the rest of the village quickly over the roof tops.

"Is it really you who made my brother take that mission?" Sasuke asked timidly over my shoulder.

"No it wasn't but he's a ninja and taking missions is what we do no matter if we had to wake up early or not return home for months. I returned a while ago from a two-year infiltration mission and only I could accomplish it and I did… Sure I missed being home but it's my job just like your brothers so try to be understanding towards him… He's out there protecting everyone just like you're training to do." I explained calmly and he nodded with a small and sad smile.

"As long as I get to see him… It's enough for me." He said a little happier as we came to the academy and noticed class was already in. He sighed and began making his way in with me following behind him with Strom in his regular wolf form to excuse him from being late.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're late." Iruka, his homeroom teacher scolded him but then straightened up as I walked in behind.

"I'm extremely sorry Umino-san but it was my fault, I was covering for his busy brother and we kind of lost track of time… I hope I can make it up to you." I said silkily to the now blushing and babbling teacher.

"N-No of coarse not miss?" He said nervously.

"Just Sonea will be fine Iruka-san. I'll leave these talented kids in your hands." I said with a heart breaking smile to Iruka who blushed badly and the class giggle as I set my eyes on Naruto sitting in the back with a pout and I noticed some of the fan girls from earlier like Haruno Sakura with pink hair and Inoichi's daughter Ino. I nodded my head respectfully to Iruka and smiled to Sasuke quickly before shimmering out with Storm to complete my next mission of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

One specific day, Itachi and I were sparring in his garden with Sasuke watching on in awe. I spotted an academy report card and signalled to Itachi who nodded in response and ended the spar. He called Sasuke over and he tried his skills against me for a while as I gave him pointes and noticed Itachi reading Sasuke's report card and finished when I ended the spar and leaned against the railing next to Itachi while Sasuke sat on his other side with conflicted thoughts showing through in his black eyes.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked as the sun began to set.

"Father always talks about you." Sasuke complained and Itachi smirked and looked up.

"Am I really that bad? Whatever, it's alright. Shinobi's are hated by others so it's no surprise." Itachi said calmly but I could see something dark in his black eyes, swirling with conflict. Itachi turned to look at his brother when he started to protest and smiled. "This is what happens when you're skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning you only aim of what you dream of. It's just that we're unique siblings, I'm the barrier you must overcome so you and I will continue to exist together. Even if you hate me, that is what being a big brother is." Itachi said before someone called for him. "Sonea, please stay here with Sasuke." He asked before getting up and going to the door. I could see the worry in Sasuke's eye so I offered my hand and he took it and we stood around the corner from the door to watch.

"Ever since you joined ANBU you have had several missions, I understand that. Your father has told us that too. He watches out for you but…" One of them said.

"We don't plan on giving you any special treatment." The second one said. I unconsciously tightened my grip on Sasuke's shoulders. I had heard of Shisui's suicide earlier that day from Hiruzen and I also knew Itachi was nowhere to be found the day before, giving everyone the suspicion they needed for Itachi.

"I understand. I'll be more careful now. Please leave." Itachi asked.

"You're right… But before that, there's something else we want to ask you… It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night. That of Uchiha Shisui." The third one said and Sasuke tensed and I rubbed his arms soothingly while we watched from behind the wall.

"The other one that was absent last night was Shisui. Honestly if we believed that you thought of Shisui like an older brother." The first one said again.

"Is that so? I have not seen him recently at all. It's unfortunate." Itachi said coolly and I thought it was a bit odd because they were really close but I think he is just staying cool at the sudden news as his body jerked when he heard about it.

"So we, the police force, decided to investigate more thoroughly." The first one spoke again.

"Here's Shisui's suicide note. We identified the handwriting. There's no doubt that it's his writing." The third one said as he pulled out a note of paper.

"If it wasn't a murder why are you investigating?" Itachi asked.

"If one can use the sharingan then it would be easy to copy his handwriting." He said again as Itachi took the note and read it. "He was one of the most skilled Uchiha and was feared as 'Shisui of the Mirage'. He was a man who would take on any mission for the clan. It's hard to think that he would do this kind of thing and kill himself." I scowled and gestured for Sasuke to stay where he was as I stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Itachi with my red eyes glowing and I crossed my arms.

"You shouldn't judge others by their appearance and your preconceptions." Itachi said as the three Uchiha noticed me and decided to back off slightly.

"For now we'll leave that note with you. Take that to ANBU and request that they investigate as well." They asked.

"We already are." I said coldly and they began to leave.

"I hope there'll be other clues." Itachi called after them.

"We have different ways than ANBU too. If you try to hide anything we'll know right away." They threatened and I let out a growl while Itachi crumpled the paper in his hand.

"How about being more direct? You're suspicious of me aren't you?" Itachi challenged as they all bared their sharingan as did I.

"Yeah, that's right. Damn brat." The elder one said and I let out another snarl. If this wasn't a clan thing, I would have ripped into them by now.

"Listen up Itachi! If you try to betray the clan you won't get off that easily." The grey haired one warned and Itachi took them out like a shot while I moved to the door with a hint of suspicion and confusion, this wasn't like Itachi at all as I shifted my eyes back to blue as I felt Sasuke come and hide behind me to watch.

"Just as I said earlier. You shouldn't judge others by their appearance or preconceptions. You thought that I would be patient. The clan… The clan… All of you without measuring your own capacity had no idea of mine and now you lie here defeated." Itachi warned and I knew I had to do something before Itachi gets arrested.

"Itachi…" I warned in a low tone and I knew he heard me at his slight twitch, I placed an arm over Sasuke's shoulders.

"Shisui has been watching over you recently. Just half a year after joining ANBU your actions and words became strange. What in the world are you thinking?" The grey haired man asked.

"You focus on your own group and you focus on your own clan and you focus on your own name. These kinds of things should be done away with as it restrains us and our capabilities. Also things we have and not seen yet and things that we do not know yet… It is foolish to fear them." Itachi said.

"Stop it Itachi! What in the world are you saying? Itachi, you've been a bit strange lately." Fugaku said as he arrived on the scene.

"There's nothing strange. I'm carrying out my duty. That's all." Itachi said calmly.

"Then why didn't you come last night?" Fugaku questioned. I rubbed Sasuke's back comforting as I know that things had been tense in the household at the moment.

"To reach the height…" Itachi said and threw a kunai into the Uchiha clan symbol in the wall. "My capacity… I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go of lesser things, the clan. There is room for change if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes prevent it from happening." Itachi explained as Fukagu helped the three Uchiha up.

"Such arrogance! Enough! If you keep sprouting such nonsense we'll have you arrested. We'll what are you going to do? We can't allow this anymore. Captain, please issue the order for arrest." They ordered and I tensed for battle, they can't simply arrest an ANBU at any cost but Sasuke spoke up.

"Brother! Enough, stop!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi seemed to be shocked out of his state and bowed on hands and knees.

"The one who killed Shisui wasn't me. For all that I've said, I am most sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." Itachi asked. I got on my haunches next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said as I placed a hand on his head and proceeded to Itachi's side with Fugaku observing me but I now had my ANBU mask on and I bowed my head.

"Please forgive my student's behaviour, you see ANBU runs a certain way and can become stressful on the mind." I said calmly and Fugaku bowed his head back.

"Recently he's been worked to death by ANBU and is tired. ANBU is unit under direct control from the Hokage. Even we the police force cannot arrest someone without a warrant. Also about Itachi… I will take responsibility of watching over him… Raven, please see that your student receives some time off." Fugaku asked me and I bowed my head slightly.

"I will see what I can do Fugaku-san." I replied as he began walking into the house and Itachi raised his head slightly while I kept my eyes on the three Uchiha. I saw Sasuke flinch in the corner of my eye and he ran inside while the three Uchiha headed home. I took a deep breath and removed my ANBU mask and put it away. "Stand up Weasel." I ordered and he stood up but didn't look at me. "I don't know what's been going on with you and your home and clan situation but I'll be taking your mission tonight to give you some time to sort it out for Sasuke's sake. Please rest a bit Itachi, I don't want to see you break down like this again okay?" I asked gently as I turned him by his shoulders to face me but he still had his eyes turned away. "Itachi!" I warned and his eyes met mine.

"I will try my best Sonea-sensei. Thank you for everything." He said with a small smile before tugging me into a tight hug, which I returned with the same force… It felt almost like he didn't want to let go of fear that he could never do this again. He let go and I watched him close up before I set off to prepare for my mission I took from Itachi.

I was on my way home from the mission late at night, a few days later when the scent of blood hit my nose and I began to follow it. I stopped outside the Uchiha complex and my breathing became harsher. From what I could see with my normal eyes, it was way to dark down there. I drew on some natural chakra into my demon form and I saw blood and bodies. Everywhere.

Pain hit my head as I remembered a scene similar to my childhood memories of my own slaughtered clan and for the first time in years, I screamed in fear. The Inuzuka patrol was first on the scene and were horrified at what they saw and summoned the Hokage right away.

I walked in with him as Raven after regaining my composure and I noticed that Itachi's body was nowhere to be seen but we found his brother, Sasuke, still alive when Hiruzen announced what had happened. Itachi had massacred his entire clan but his little brother. I felt a familiar sadness as they carried the kid to the hospital when my seal seemed to twist and burn and the Jyuubi began to struggle. something had happened to one of my members as I looked towards my tower and the flames quickly engulfed it.

Everyone just seemed to freeze when they saw what I did but Hiruzen grabbed me and pulled me towards it. I ran into it with a few people calling after me to stop. The only person in my circle in Konoha at that moment was Taka. I broke the elevator shaft, knowing it wouldn't be safe to use right now and began flying to the first door and opened it to Taka's apartment and I watched as ravens flew around and grabbed me in a powerful genjutsu. Itachi appeared before me and began to speak.

"I have figured out a way to get rid of him so that it would not affect you as he confessed to me about what he was doing to you and how he manipulated the circle and you after those journals you apparently gave him. He had made a deal with the devil and become more demon than human and forcefully made fate choose him as your wind release member. I killed my clan under orders of Danzo and the council as well as Hiruzen as my clan were planning a coup and I worked as a double spy. I failed this mission, as I was not able to kill Sasuke. Please watch over him, as I want to die by his hand for this evil I have committed. You will not remember this information until the time of my death nears by Sasuke's hand. We will meet again my dear friend and I love you." The genjutsu finished and sealed the memory for the future.

I stumbled and shook my head as the floors began to give way and I saw Taka's mangled body. Even though he was planning something, the person will pay for this. I broke through a wall as the bottom two floors collapsed on itself but the rest of the tower stood and the flames died, leaving an ashamed tower. I landed next to Hiruzen who looked at me disapprovingly but then his features softened as I removed my mask and tears fell again.

"Sonea, what happened? What did you find?" Hiruzen asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Taka is dead and now my circle is incomplete again." I said sadly as my tears stopped.

"I will do everything I can to help you rebuild." Hiruzen offered.

"Don't worry about it. My circle and I will fix it up, besides, it's unsafe at the moment, everything started to crumble as I escaped, who knows what is left inside. I just need some temporary accommodation for my circle and I to figure this out." I said emotionlessly and Hiruzen just nodded and began to lead us away.

The next day I rented two three-bedroom apartments for when the rest of my circle returns to the village. I sat in my temporary room on my bed as the images from last night kept playing through my head and mixed with my own clans massacre. I was broken out of my thoughts by a knocking on my door. I sighed, stood up and opened it to find another person squeezing me in a hug. They pulled back and I realised it was Kakashi and I ushered him inside to sit on the couch and I sat in a chair across him.

"I'm sorry for hugging you like that. Just, when I walked out into the village and saw the state of your tower, I started to break out in a cold sweat and thought that maybe you had left this world too like in my nightmare." He said quickly with his head in his hands.

"Look at me, Hatake." I ordered and he looked up with fear in his eye. "I am immortal and I will have warning before I die and you will be the first person I will tell if that were to happen. I'm not going anywhere soon." I said with a reassuring smile. The fear in his eye seemed to fade a bit. "Now, tell me about this nightmare, I haven't seen you worked up about something in a long time." I said, coaxing him gently. He sighed sadly and sat back against the couch and looked up.

"First, an image of my father appears and tells me how I have failed to live the life he wanted for me and then his suicide happens all over again. Next Obito shows up and says how I have failed to keep my promise to protect Rin and then he is crushed and I'm pulled away to Rin who has that hole through her heart and says how much she loved me but I literally destroyed her heart. Next, Sensei shows up with that hole through him and blames me for how his son is living. Lastly, you show up and you are all mangled and ripped apart that the first time this happened to me, I threw up. You blame me for not being strong enough to accept my mistakes and that you died because of it." He finished as a single tear escaped his eye and soaked into his mask and he was griping his knees so tight that his hands had turned white and he was very pale. I had never seen him this way before. I stood up and sat next to him on the couch and pulled him so that his head was on my lap. I pulled his mask and hitai-ate away and began threading my hands through his soft and silky silver spikes.

"I've probably been mangled like that before but I'm still here. No matter how broken I am, I can always be put back together be it physically or emotionally. I will be the one person who will be there to watch you live out your life and never change my opinion of you, no matter how bad things get between us, I will always remember moments like this and smile as you take your last breaths as you pass on peacefully from this world to the next. Do you understand me Hatake?" I said with a hint of sternness and he nodded as I continued to thread my hands through his silver hair.

He left a while afterwards and thanked me for allowing him to show his true emotions once in a while and I promised I would always help him. He left as the massacre came back and I curled up defensively and shut my eyes tight as they continued to play through my head.

My circle returned and I told them about what happened while they were gone. Each of them had a different expression on their faces from anger to shock to sadness and disbelief. We went to what was left of it and reinforced the building with chakra and a few earth jutsus before we entered. The whole club was destroyed as well as the first floor. It was odd how the rest of the floors were untouched, it was definitely arson. We sifted through the rubble and found what was left of Taka's body, Star started to cry and Fall comforted her while Storm had a look of satisfaction on his face. The body was remover by medics that were called and we cleared out the rubble.

Bolt quickly fixed the elevator and checked it so it was safe to use and we all went to our respective apartments. It was surprising that it was untouched when you think about all of the damage down stairs. I returned back down and every other floor was in the same condition, untouched. Sage and I did reinforce the second floor where Fall was staying in just in case and created a new first floor.

We stayed in the rented apartments while we worked on getting the club back up and the first floor refurbished for our new wind release member. This was when the Jyuubi began to give me a hard time, even with my locket.

I squirmed uncomfortably as I was dressed in a loose t-shirt and track pants, covered in light grey specs of paint as I finished up on the first floor painting. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead with the back of my wrist, still holding the paint tray and paint brush and flipped my pig tails back over my shoulders again when a familiar presence appeared behind me.

"What do you want Kakashi, I'm kind of busy here." I said, studying the wall for any spots I've missed.

"Raven… Hokage-sama has requested your appearance right away." Kakashi said after a small cough. I turned around and noticed he was in ANBU gear and kneeling.

"Great, all I need.' I said as I placed the paint tray down with the brush next to it on the plastic covering the floor. I heard Kakashi cover something up with a cough and it sounded something close to 'cute'. "What was that Ookami, I didn't quite catch that." I said to him with command and annoyed sarcasm to my voice.

"I said 'cute' sir." He said after another clearing of his voice. I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Rise Ookami and get the hell out before I throw you out." I said with a playful tone and a laugh as he stood up.

"No can do Raven, I have been given strict instructions to escort you to the Hokage." He said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice as I sighed and rubbed my temples only to get paint stuck in my hair. "Great, now I look even better for the Hokage to see." I said, examining my hands. Kakashi stepped up to me and pulled out a cloth from his pouch and took my hands to wipe away the paint. I looked up but the shadows from his mask were covering his eyes as I blushed. He looked up and bent down next to me to dip the cloth in turps and stood up again as he took my chin gently, turned my head to the side and held it there as he cleaned the paint from my black hair and face. I felt my face flush harder as he continued to gently wipe the paint away and drape his cloth over the ladder I was using earlier.

"There all better now we better get moving before Sandaime-sama knocks down your tower looking for us." Kakashi said as he jumped up on the windowsill and waited for me to follow. I sighed and followed after him over the rooftops.

This gave me an opportunity to actually look at Kakashi in his ANBU uniform. Only one word came to mind and that was hot. You could see every dip in his muscles on his arms and legs as he moved and they showed Kakashi was nicely built but still sleek and slender and next to no body fat on him unlike when he was fourteen. I was too busy engrossed in examining Kakashi that I fell into the window of the Hokage's office and got up quickly and sheepishly as I moved to stand next to Kakashi in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"You called Hokage-sama?" I asked coolly.

"Yes, I have a mission for you to take with Ookami here. As you know he's been coming back with a lot of injuries recently and I'm afraid he might be putting his team in danger. As you were his sensei for ANBU it is your duty to re evaluate him and determine whether he is still fit for duty as captain or not or not at all and reinstated as a jonin again… Do you understand Raven?" Hiruzen asked carefully.

"I understand Hokage-sama… If I may ask, how has his team been coming back, any injuries sir?" I asked coolly as Kakashi stood rigidly next to me.

"Very minor injuries that's all. When you are ready to assess, come back to me and I'll give you two your mission." Hiruzen said as he eyed my outfit.

"Right… I apologise for my attire sir and we will be back for the mission within the next day or two… Won't we Ookami?" I said threatening to the rigid ANBU next to me.

"Yes Raven-sensei." He said calmly but still stood stiff.

"Alright, then you may get back to what you were both doing. Dismissed." Hiruzen said with a slight smile as Kakashi and I bowed and left through the same window.

"Go get dressed into some old clothes and come back to the tower, we can talk about our mission there." I said back to Kakashi and I felt him move off to do as I requested as I returned back to the first floor of my tower to paint the next room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"I can't believe I'm under probation and now I'm helping you paint." Kakashi said grumpily as he ran the roller across the roof he was standing and crouching on.

"Yeah well get over it mister whiney pants." I said back to him as I crouched down to paint the sealant over the wood skirting around the bottoms of the walls. I sighed. "Listen, I've been on probation before and if you pass, you'll be back at duty like normal just don't hate me for the decision I come to at the end, I'm trying to save lives, not make one person happy." I said a bit softer.

"What did you do that put you on probation?" Kakashi asked curiously as he landed on the floor again and finished the ceiling.

"I 'lied' on a mental examination thanks to my position being immortal." I said, leaving out the part that it's actually because of the stupid seals Taka put on me that caused my brain waves to act those many years ago. "I wasn't allowed to do anything for a whole year and I mean nothing, not even training, it really sucked." I whined and Kakashi laughed.

"When was this?" He asked as he picked up another brush and helped me with the skirting.

"How old are you again?" I asked playfully with a grin and he knocked me over the head gently.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"It happened just after you were born… you were six months old… So… twenty-two years ago?" I said, putting the handle of the brush near my chin as I thought this over.

"Well then it's twenty-three years ago… either your math is bad or you forgot how old I am." Kakashi said, a little annoyed again as he painted vigorously.

"Probably both… Doesn't seem that long ago, I remember I had Inoichi watching me as a teen when I returned to duty and now he has a daughter… Oh, maybe it was a long time ago… Hey!" I said holding the bump I now had on my head with tears in my eyes and glaring at Kakashi who was painting innocently. "Oh come on, twenty-three isn't that old, you're still a spring chicken compared to Jiraiya… I hope he never hears that again, I should be one to talk being six hundred somewhere around there, I should be dust blowing in the wind by now…" I mused, forgetting about the painting completely as I mulled this all over as I leaned back against my arms.

"Yet you don't look a day over twenty." Kakashi commented with a little laugh.

"Aw thank you." I said sweetly with poison as I pinched his cheek hard.

"What age did you stop aging anyway?" Kakashi asked as he finished what he was doing and leaned back like I was.

"Age sixteen." I said and I heard his slight intake of breath. "I've had many serious injuries over the years though that have caused me to age and I'm estimating I'm actually about eighteen now, especially up against the bijuu." I let slip and his eyes widened with both of them open now.

"You fought bijuu before… With a team I hope." Kakashi said as he kneeled next to me like an excited kid and I couldn't help but smile.

"During the warring states period, I fought the niibi on my own as the Uchiha liked using the bijuu as their weapons of mass destruction but it took a lot of power to control one. Madara fought the Kyuubi before one on one and won against it when even I couldn't, it equals my power, which is why I failed ten years ago to stop it… I've also fought against the hachibi when Kumo and Konoha were on good terms and they couldn't keep it contained… A tag team between the Sandaime Raikage and myself was pretty cool, I never want to go up against him or his son who is the current Raikage… I suppose my life or rather my existence has been one adventure to another and not stopping anytime soon." I said with a fond smile as I unconsciously studied the drying roof.

"Sounds like fun, you should take me on one of these little adventures one day." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well we're going on our own little adventure tomorrow. It's getting late so go home, pack get ready and get some rest, I have a feeling it's going to be a long mission." I said standing up and pulling him up as well as I examined our handy work. "Meet here tomorrow morning at six and we'll head to get the mission from here. See you tomorrow." I said to Kakashi with a smile that he returned with his eyes and suishinned out as I went to my apartment and got ready for the next day.

I stood at the top of my tower as I watched the sun come up. In my standard ANBU uniform and my katanas clipped on my back down my spine and my mask sitting to the side of my head where my hair is tied up using a senbon. Kakashi appeared next to his wolf mask and me in a poof of smoke also in his standard ANBU uniform also to the side of his head. We turned to smile at each other and then slid our masks on as I shimmered and he suishinned to Hiruzen's office to receive our mission.

"That is your full mission Ookami, Raven… Do you have any questions?" Hiruzen asked after going through the details of the mission. I didn't like what this mission was especially for just two ANBU.

"I have a question sir… May I ask it in private?" I asked, having my suspicions. Hiruzen nodded with a guarded expression. "Ookami, please wait outside and I'll meet up with you and we'll head out." I ordered Kakashi who nodded and left quickly while I placed up a silencing jutsu. "Are you putting him up to fail Hiruzen?!" I asked angrily as I slammed my fist down on his desk and it creaked.

"Yes." He said plainly as he glared back at me and I moved my mask to the side.

"ANBU and his team is the only thing he has left and you want to take that away from him?" I asked, not believing what he just said.

"He's a danger to his team and it would be best if he just accepted the offer of retirement to be a normal jonin and become a jonin sensei." Hiruzen stated calmly.

"So… Throw him back into the training programme for a while and he'll be back at his best before you know it." I tried to reason stubbornly.

"We won't put him back into circuit again, Raven and this is final." Hiruzen commanded.

"I see what you're trying to do here. You want him to take on a team which will get him out into the public again so he can have a happy life and have children." I accused and he perked up at this, confirming my suspicions. "Well you better give up now while you're ahead because he's interested in someone who is not able to reproduce for your precious village." I stated stubbornly as he raised an eyebrow.

"I never though he was interested in the same sex." Hiruzen said with shock.

"He's not but he's only interested in me and always has been… I'll make a deal with you Hiruzen…" I said calmly. "Allow me to be active in the mission and if we come back unscaved you have to leave him alone to live his life the way he wants… But if we come back with any serious injuries, I'll give you my verdict that he's not fit for duty anymore. Like the agreement." I said to him calmly.

"Very well then Sonea Storm Shadow, you're on." Hiruzen said cockily with a smile. I bowed and replaced my mask as I dropped the silencing jutsu and walked out to find Kakashi leaning next to the door. I grabbed him stubbornly by the armour and pulled him along.

"You're so acing this mission." I growled out. Kakashi followed behind me without a sound for the whole day's trip until we stopped to camp out where we sat around a fire and relaxed after the day's trip so far.

"So… That determined to pass me huh?" Kakashi asked carefully, sitting across the fire from me.

"Yeah, I have a point to prove to someone… Damn stubborn old man, thinks reproducing is everything." I mumbled out the last bit as I took off my mask with Kakashi doing the same and hooking them onto our belts.

"Sandaime-sama has been trying to get me to quit ANBU for a few months now since I started returning from my missions with injuries, this is his last option, I know this bet is apart of this 'exam'." He said coolly, I snapped my head up to look at him and smirked.

"You sneaky bastard, you just enjoy getting around my barriers don't you?" I said rhetorically and he just eye smiled. "I really understand that we're short on shinobi after the end of the war nearly eleven years ago and the Kyuubi attack straight afterwards has dwindled our numbers but he doesn't need numbers if he has the powerful few but I guess he's just trying to look out for the village… I get that but to force someone into something they're not ready for or something they haven't even thought of is wrong… Sorry, I'm just venting here a little." I said with a small smile at Kakashi who nodded thoughtfully.

"It's okay, I agree with you anyway concerning myself and others he has forced out of or into ANBU… I believe Itachi was too young for ANBU and being a captain and look at what happened… He was your student wasn't he?" Kakashi asked as my face soured and looked down with regret.

"He was… I just don't understand what happened, he even attacked his clansmen in front of me and Sasuke then even threatened his father after the police came, searching for answers about Uchiha Shisui's suicidal drowning then he hugged me after I took his mission from him to give him some time to sort out his family life for Sasuke's sake… Look how well that turned out then I have to loose Taka and my tower on the same night at the same time. I think some how he hoped I returned home straight after my mission and he could take me out as well, he would have come to a nasty shock." I said sadly as I stared at the flames of the fire.

"Well you still have me as your successful student." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"I wouldn't talk right now Hatake, you're on a probation mission right now, besides I've had other successful students in the past like the Senju brothers, Minato, Kushina so not everything was a failure… They just died at young ages so I hope you're not planning on going the same way, which is why we're here… Anyway, enough sad stuff before a killing mission, I'll take first watch, I'll wake you up for yours then we can complete the mission and return to our routines." I said, shaking my head and smiling as I hopped up into a tree and got comfortable for the night while Kakashi got comfortable and went to sleep.

Completing the mission was easy, killing off the corrupt monarch and running before people found out wasn't so easy as we got surrounded in the dead of night by trained and seasoned shinobi, at least A-ranked jonin and chunin. Kakashi and I stood back to back in perfect fighting poses that melted into each other like two currents of water as we drew our katanas out slowly as the shinobi began to attack. The hall we were fighting in was white marble with high archways giving us enough space to jump and dodge to attack and defend as we attacked and covered for each other, falling flawlessly back into a routine from ten years ago when I was training him. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed into the high building as we fought our way through.

Half way down the hall I could hear Kakashi getting serious as he fired up his Chidori and began cutting through the enemy, blue light reflecting off of the marbleised building and the echo of chirping, almost deafening as I concentrated… The only problem was his chakra was depleting fast with him using Chidori and sharingan in unison as I noticed his flaws quickly. He had kept his body in shape as ANBU relies on that a lot but he hadn't kept increasing his chakra or maintaining it, causing him to get tired quickly.

The sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard and a familiar scent of blood it my nose as I heard the Chidori die down quickly and a thump of a body hitting the floor and scuffing on sandals as someone fought to dodge for their life. Next was the laboured breathing and whimpering of pain. It was no more playing around as I sheathed my katanas and in a diagonal twist in the air, I formed my iron wings, tail and my sleeve blades, cutting down the enemy quickly with spins of different heights and angles, making my way over to the heavily wounded and bleeding Kakashi. Flaring a double Storm release: eye of the Storm jutsu as the lightning flared and took out multiple targets, I slung Kakashi's free arm over my shoulders and grabbed the loops for the belt on his pants and fought through.

The worst thing was, we were on the fourth floor and Kakashi was heavily bleeding on the left of his abdomen, barely conscious. I didn't have a choice as I forced myself into Jyuubi chakra mode and began taking out the enemy, running for a giant window at the end of the hallway. I broke through the window as we began to drop and I used one of my tails to support Kakashi as the other nine dug into the brick house we were falling parallel next to and began to swing in towards the house as I put my feet out and stuck them to the wall as I continued to slide down it, holding Kakashi still as I flapped my wings to slow us down and touch the floor quickly.

No time to think, I unhooked my katanas and sealed them back into my left hip as I threw Kakashi onto my back, supported by six tail as I sprinted across the giant estate and the town we were in, the moon hanging high in the sky, giving us little cover to hide this out so I could heal Kakashi and myself. I sustained a few injuries as the cold air stung them but our lives were more important at the moment as I came up against a patrol.

"I guess… I fail huh?" Kakashi whispered weakly into my ear as I stood to fight against the patrol and he gave a wet cough, the smell of blood getting stronger as a wind passed by us and the four-man patrol began attacking us. I dug two of my sleeve blades into two hearts quickly as the other two tried a wind and water jutsu against me as I fire up a storm release jutsu to counter.

"You better not die on me Ookami." I said, a little breathless to Kakashi as I sent a water jutsu for their fire jutsu and used the cover of the steam to get behind them and take time out with enough time to use the steam to aid in our current escape.

"Wasn't planning… on it Raven." He said with a small laugh as I felt the warmth of blood seeping through my uniform and onto my skin as I took to the trees, keeping to the lower branches to give us shadows from the higher ones as cover from the moon's light. I held onto his arms hung over my shoulders, rubbing them to keep his circulation warm and running as the rest of my tails that weren't supporting him doing the same thing. I knew I couldn't keep going without letting Kakashi bleed to death as I found a small clove of bushes and jumped into their hollow centre, almost like it was made for us as I set Kakashi down and put away Jyuubi chakra mode, my wings and tail and kept still as the patrol passed us by.

I let my red eyes glow in the dark so I could see Kakashi and I grimaced at what I saw. A through wound the size of my fist on his left side, multiple cuts, bruises and burns as well as a slight concussion from a bleeding head wound over his wolf mask.

"That bad huh?" He asked weakly with a little laugh that shook his weak body.

"Keep quiet and don't move. I don't have a lot of chakra left so I have to concentrate on the most severe." I warned him as I clipped off his chest armour and ripped his shirt off as I let my hands hover over the wound on his left and glow with green chakra as I repaired the internal bleeding.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." He mocked even though he couldn't see my face or I his. I could hear by his voice that what I was doing was already helping him and just focused harder on not fainting from chakra exhaustion and stop the bleeding and take him out of death's clutches, I just couldn't loose him yet.

"The answer to your previous question is yes, you do fail." I said sternly as I finished healing and fell down next to him and lay there as the world began spinning on me. "What were you thinking Kakashi… You could have died be it from chakra exhaustion or getting yourself such a bad wound… You're lucky your with me and not a normal person otherwise you would both be dead." I scolded him in a whisper as I regained my breath and could feel my wounds healing slowly.

"If I was with normal people, there would have been four of us all together and we would have been perfectly okay." Kakashi said stubbornly.

"I'm not even going to listen because you have a concussion… I'll finish with your other wounds quickly just lay there and relax." I said sitting up and taking out a small first aid kit from my pouch. I removed his ceramic mask and lay it next to him as I cleaned his head wound then bandaged it up as he watched me. I cleaned his other wounds with antiseptic I kept in a small bottle with small hissed and twitches from him as I cleaned them and placed sticky bandages over them then stared at the hole in his stomach and wondered what to do with it. I didn't have a bandage large enough o cover it properly and not bleed through so I improvised as I pulled out the rest of the gauze I had and placed it on the wound on either side, holding Kakashi up with my tail quickly. I unclipped my white chest armour and slid it off as I ripped the bottom of my shirt off so it came up to just under my chest and ripped it so it stayed in a circle.

"You owe me a new shirt." I said to Kakashi as I forcefully stretched it over him and slipped it around his abdomen and fixed the gauze I placed and added a bandage on top of it.

"Nice piercings, when did you get them all?" Kakashi asked with a mischievous glint to his eye as he looked at my belly ring.

"I got them while I was away on that long mission to add to the seduction technique, they get caught quite a bit but I like them now keep your eyes to yourself will you, I'm not finished." I said with a smile and a blush that he couldn't see then he took my mask off and lay it next to his. "You're mask is crusted with blood." I complained with a sigh as I looked at it and set it with the rest of his ripped shirt. I ripped the collar of my shirt off and stretched it over his head and placed his new mask on, now it looked like I had just a boob tube on and I placed my white armour back on to cover up from his roaming eyes. "I swear you need to get some Hatake." I complained as I rubbed my ANBU tattoo and checked my wounds.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you're offering." He said then winced as I patted him on his wound gently but he continued to laugh silently. "That tail of yours must be pretty useful." He commented as he stroked it still resting against his back, propping him up. I shivered, no one had touched my tail before unless I touched them with it and I lay Kakashi back down after re arranging his shirt so he wouldn't get muddy while lying down and let my tail disappear again.

"Yeah, it's like another limb now, I don't even think about it anymore… Get some rest, I'll keep watch then we'll get moving again when the sun is coming up and I'll get you home so you can recuperate and heal." I said with a smile as I ran an ungloved hand through his hair and he nodded and closed his eyes as his breathing evened out. I closed my eyes to meditate and did a damage report over my body and scowled at the results I received, I had a lot of fractures and a few deep cuts but not enough chakra to heal them with but they were clean and closing up with clotted blood so as long as I didn't pull on them, they would be fine.

I kept my senses alert as I kept a hand on Kakashi's head as he slept and I meditated. He was always a calming sort of presence to me and always and if not warmer than I am in body temperature but I didn't mind, it made a change that someone else was warmer than I was. He stirred under my hand a bit and opened my eyes to see him looking up at me and the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I stretched carefully.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked roughly with some pain to his voice. I reached into my pouch and pulled out some painkillers and passed them to him while I unsealed a bottle of water and held his head up so he could take them and sip on the water.

"I'll try and get us back to Konoha today, if not then by the evening then, it's not good for your wound to be out in the open like this." I said with concern as he passed the empty water bottle back and I sealed it up in a scroll again.

"Don't push yourself, I can see you've suffered some wounds as well… How did the watch go?" He asked as he lay back down and put his head on my lap as I leaned against a tree trunk.

"None others have passed by since last night which makes me think they're either still out there looking or given up already… I hope it's the latter." I said with a small yawn and wiped the tears away.

"Do you want to get moving then?" Kakashi asked as he passed me my mask and we put them on and crouched up as I helped Kakashi put his chest armour on him.

"It's now or never, I'll just have to fight them if we come across any of the patrols, are you okay to run?" I asked as I did a scan of the area with Kakashi.

"I'll make it to the boarders." Kakashi said as we jumped out of the bushes and began running close to each other in case Kakashi couldn't make it as far as he said he could. We managed to get quit far as the sun hit its peak in the sky when Kakashi stumbled and slipped off of a branch. I saw this and launched myself for him and caught him under his knees and shoulders and flipped onto a hard landing on the ground and stayed crouched with one eye scrunched shut from the sudden and painful impact.

"Sonea… Sonea, look at me. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, placing a hand against my mask while I tried to relax from the pain and stood up as I let him see my eyes through my mask.

"Yeah, just a sudden impact on my fractures that I think are turning into breaks quit nicely… Are you okay though, it was quit a spectacular slip." I said grinning as I noticed I had him in my arms, bridal style.

"I'll be fine." He said slipping from my arms and his knees buckled underneath him as I caught him around his waist, his head snapped up ahead. "We have company." He said dangerously as I sensed the four-man team heading right for us. There wasn't enough time to hide so we waited for them to attack first.

"I'll take care of them, just sit here and defend yourself." I said, moving us over to a tree and sitting him up against it carefully as I created my sleeve blades and located them exactly. I activated the sharingan and was off in a waft of air to the first target, slitting his throat then to the next. I stabbed him through the spleen. The next I located I cut through his jugular and the last that was approaching Kakashi and nearly there, I cut through the spine on the back of his neck as I licked the sour tasting blood from my blades, moving my mask aside and allowing my sharingan disappear as my eyes glowed and began healing some wounds from the blood I digested. "They have bad blood… anyway, are you okay?" I asked down to Kakashi as I helped him to stand again with his arm slung over my shoulders.

"I'm fine, but you're not." He said, placing his hand across my shoulder blades and the scent of my blood wafting in the wind.

"It's fine, he missed by a few millimetres, let's get back to Konoha so we can finally rest and relax, hold on, I'm not slowing down unless I have to." I said cheekily as I lifted him into bridal style with a small squeak of protest and took off again, drawing on the Jyuubi's chakra as I dashed through the trees as top speed and crossed the boarders in no time. Kakashi still wrapping his arms around my shoulders tight as he watched around as my eyes as I concentrated on running.

"I don't know where you got such stamina from." Kakashi said with a laugh as I carried him through the gates of Konoha. People stopped to stare and some of them even had to force back a laugh or a nosebleed as I could feel the blush radiating off of Kakashi as I still held him in bridal style all the way into the hospital.

"I don't either." I lied as I lay him on a hospital bed carefully. "But try to cooperate with the doctors and I'll check up on you soon." I said to Kakashi as I petted him and the nurses whisked him away then started to fumble over me as I was placed onto a bed and taken to an emergency room where I gave into sleep for a while.

I woke up a while later in a normal hospital room and scratched at my wrist as I examined myself and found that the fractures had been healed and I was nearly perfect except for the over usage of chakra.

"It looks like you lost that bet Sonea." Hiruzen said calmly next to me and smiled gently.

"It seems like I did Hiruzen, you won fair and square, I'll give you my honest verdict sir." I said with defeat as I plucked at the blankets.

"And what is that official verdict Sonea Storm Shadow AKA Raven?" Hiruzen asked sternly.

"Hatake Kakashi also known as Ookami is no longer fit for duty sir, please place him back under the Ninja Corps as a jonin of Konoha." I said with a sigh, feeling like I had betrayed him.

"Very well, it shall be done as soon as I get back, have a good rest Sonea." He said standing up and turning to leave.

"I need to ask a favour as well sir." I said suddenly, making him turn to face me again. "I need some time off to leave to Suna to find Taka's replacement and the books he had left behind and I'll be taking Storm with me as well." I said and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll give you the maximum of a year to complete what you need after you've recovered. Get some rest Sonea and I'll see you later when you return once again." Hiruzen said with a smile and left and the curtain was pulled back, making me jump in my bed and hold a hand to my rapidly beating heart.

"You're leaving again? Why to Suna to find a member of your team?" Kakashi questioned from the bed next to me.

"It's complicated and related to my immortality, I can't tell you more than that, I'm sorry… For the mission and keeping secrets from you Kakashi but I need to do this now before things get hectic again… Naruto's going to graduate from the academy soon as is Sasuke and I have answers to find that I can't find here." I said with some sadness and a sad smile at Kakashi.

"I… Understand… I'll be busy with a genin team anyway or regular missions so it's fine, do what you need to do, I trust you with my life." He said with an eye smile but still held some disappointment to his voice as he lay back in bed.

"I can't believe they roomed me with you." I said with fake disgust and he chuckled.

"We'll I'm sorry but it took a lot of sweet talking to get you to share a room with me and a few sponge baths." He said with shivers and I laughed and flopped back onto my bed. We joked a little more as the sun was still up in the sky and I had to wrestle him to save my jelly from him, the best part about being in hospitals.

"You're still an amazing fighter, you know that… I hope I'm still as good as you when I'm six hundred years old." He said with a laugh as he ate his jelly while I ate mine.

"Thanks… You make me feel so youthful as Guy would put it." I said with a grin and Kakashi groaned and sunk under his blankets further, still eating his jelly as the sunset came in through the window… Something felt off. I put my jelly down and hopped out of bed and began getting dressed into my uniform Storm dropped off earlier.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked as I heard his empty cup being put down on the bedside table.

"I have something to check on quickly then I'm going to pack for Suna and leave tomorrow morning and get this over and done with… The quicker I get this done, the sooner I can be back here and torture you with your new squad." I said, turning to face him after finishing getting dressed and he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. I laughed and sat down on his bed and he caught me in a hug as the blanket fell from his head.

"That's even if there's a team left when I'm done with them… I'll miss you." He said, hugging me tighter and I returned it the best I could when I heard Guy yelling down the halls and made my escape as I passed Kakashi the rest of my jelly and jumped out the window as night fell.

I took a direct rout home before a hint of the Kyuubi's chakra caught me off guard and I changed direction to come to Naruto's apartment window. I looked in and saw him tossing and turning, skin flushed with sweat and his face scrunched up in pain as I could almost hear the Kyuubi laughing while my Jyuubi screeched. I opened his window carefully and put my ANBU mask on and tried to shake him by his shoulders carefully. He shot up and gripped my arms with clawed hands and began drawing blood as I flinched away slightly at his red and slitted eyes, his whiskers becoming more feral looking.

"It's okay Naruto, it was a dream, it's me Raven remember?" I said carefully as I scrapped my hand through his sweat-slicked hair. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes became normal and blue again and his whiskered cheeks went back to the three thin lines and he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Raven-san… What's up… Is this a dream because it's a very mean dream if it is." He whined and pouted and I laughed.

"No it's not a dream, I just came to check up on you and noticed you were having a nightmare so I woke you up, are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can't remember it anyway… Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked as I tucked him back in.

"Of coarse you can… Sweet dreams Naru." I said as I kissed his forehead and he was fast asleep again as I closed his window back up and left back to my apartment to pack and leave with Storm the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Suna was horrid. The humidity was unbearable as I sat in a restaurant with Storm who was studying everything we found a month ago. We had ten months left before we were due back and I hadn't found my circle member yet. I sighed as I looked out the window and sipped on my water… I don't even like the stuff. Sure I like the wind, its part of my Kekkei toura but not a humid wind, it was supposed to be refreshing on a hot summers day and not make you feel hotter.

"Sonea?" Storm whined.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"How do you think we are suppose to find the new member?" Storm whined again.

"I don't know, it has to be a fated meeting remember, so stop whining and suck it up." I said harshly. I sighed, I should take my own advice.

We walked slowly to find a hotel or something when we stumbled onto a park. There was a kid with red hair swinging slowly which reminded me of Naruto, on the swing outside the Academy when the Jyuubi began to struggle. This kid was a jinchuuriki. I walked over when his teddy bear dropped. I bent down and picked it up to hand it back to him.

The poor kid had dark rings under his green eyes from lack of sleep caused by Shukaku, the sand demon.

"Here." I said handing him the teddy bear back to him and some sand grabbed it and set it in his lap. He seemed to stare at me with confusion.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He asked sadly.

"No, I'm not." I said on my haunches next to his swing.

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"Only another jinchuuriki could understand you, that's why. What is your name?" I asked him.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. See you around." I smiled and began to leave when sand wrapped around me. I told Storm to stay where he was and allowed my blood to soak through my skin, taking control of the sand and releasing it from around me. I turned back to the stunned child as I reabsorbed my blood. His expression was unreadable. I smiled at him and carried on walking with Storm that could be a scary experience having sand wrap around you and probably crush you without a second thought I shivered but kept my pace.

Finally finding a hotel, we left for a club to enjoy Storms favourite past time; Drinking. It was a nice lively club and had dancers and a DJ. He was pretty young, maybe fifteen but he could mix some wicked tunes. He was an average person with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes with a tanned tone to his skin. He caught me staring so I just smiled and waved at him when he called me over to the DJ-ing deck. I told Storm I would be right back and went over to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked holding out a free hand that I took quickly and my tattoo began it's buzzing and I smiled fully as his eyes seemed to widen with confusion.

"I'm Sonea Storm Shadow and you?" I asked as the buzzing got stronger.

"I'm Seth, it's nice to meet you. You're new aren't you?" He asked over the music and I nodded. "Well we have a custom that any new people have to sing a song, would you mind?" He asked as I noticed his Suna hitai-ate.

"Sure, what song?" I asked, worrying about his hitai-ate.

"Anything you want." Her said handing me a microphone and helping me up onto the table where he was mixing. I nodded and gave him a song that he mixed with and the crowd seemed to enjoy it. I jumped down afterwards and I took Seth with me to the bar for a drink.

"You're a shinobi, aren't you?" He asked defensively.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, taking my shot of sake and pouring another.

"What was that feeling I got when we shook hands and don't say you don't know because I saw the way your face lit up." He accused me.

"Fine, yes I am a shinobi and I have been looking for you to fill the wind release of my circle. I'm sure you understand it's calling for you right now, am I correct?" I said downing my sake again.

"What is it about, I think I need a new start anyway?" He sighed, downing his drink.

I explained it to him but left out the part about me being the jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi and what joining the circle entails. His features seemed to lighten up as we talked about other things afterwards.

"May I have a few days to think this over?" He asked, paying for his drink and getting ready to leave.

"Take as long as you need. I have just under nine months until I need to leave back to my village where you would be joining to if you decide to follow me. I'm happy, you're the first person to actually think about this." I said with a sarcastic smile as I finished the last drops in my sake bottle.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, not at all, it actually pleases me. I'll be in the club every Friday night, like tonight. I'll see you around." I said, waving him off.

"So, what's up with you and that DJ dude?" Storm slurred his words slightly.

"He is the one. I gave him our remaining time to think it over so I guess we better get comfortable in Suna for a while." I sighed, ordering another bottle of sake, trying to ignore the heat.

I saw Seth every Friday night when he DJ'ed and we chatted and got to know each other, which was nice to get to know a member of your circle when you don't have their thoughts fluttering through your mind beforehand. I eventually got some Suna attire and I then realised why they wore it and got attached to it. It was a sari and a wrap that went around my shoulders and stopped at my elbows so I could still use my arms. Storm on the other hand just stayed inside, topless much to my dismay and studied the journals and books of Taka's. Seth came back to our room one night and said that he was good at deciphering things so he and Storm got absorbed into the damn books for our last few months. It was late when knocking was at our door and I opened it to see an excited Seth.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked tiredly.

"I, Seth, accept the circles call to seventeen." He said with a grin and the buzzing eased as his consciousness joined mine.

"Did you have to do it like that?" I asked as I finally closed my locket and stayed in my demon mode, leaning against the door to stop the floaty feeling I was currently experiencing.

"Yeah well I just officially decided. So when can we leave?" He asked.

"You haven't gotten into any trouble or anything?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, no I'm just happy that I decided to do this and get to Konoha and I already have my transfer papers so… When can we leave?" He asked quickly. I sighed and smiled.

"Fine, come back at about eight tomorrow morning and we'll leave then." I said, tiredly closing the door and stifling a yawn as I made my way back to my bed.

Seth was there at seven-thirty and we left right away for Konoha a month early. We ran in wolf form at full speed so it only took a few hours instead of a few days, unfortunately life wasn't easy as we came face to face with Oto and their new leader, Orochimaru.

"Well, what do we have hear. It is good to see you again Sonea Storm Shadow." Orochimaru hissed and it made me even more disgusted as I turned back to demon mode and human.

"Where do you think you're going Orochimaru?" I said with warning in my voice.

"Where do you think?" He asked with a laugh that made me want to choke him. I pulled up my lips and snarled at him but he didn't budge. I heard Seth panicking in the back of my mind about Suna and I agreed, they are our allies after all.

"Well, I've always wanted to fight one of you Sanin, I guess fate has brought it to me today. Let's go Hebi." I snarled as I ordered Seth and Storm to take the army and leave Orochimaru to me.

Fighting Orochimaru was just like wrestling an immortal snake, he just wouldn't stay down until I managed to injure him after what seemed like minutes but was actually hours. This is where everything went wrong, it happened like everything did with Light as I watched the katana slide through Storm's chest and felt him gasping for air through the blood making it's way out of his body, I gasped and stumbled, just dodging Orochimru's attack as I retreated over to where Seth had already caught him and placing pressure on his wound, the few people left from the army hovering around like vulture as I made sure none were to launch and got down on my haunches next to him. Willing myself not to believe this trickery in front of me but the scent of his blood was all too real as I choked back a sob and tears blurred my sight.

"Storm, no, not you to." I said sadly stroking his face as blood flowed from his chest and mouth.

"Sonea, you need to take them out now, use the Jyuubi and the locket, I can hold on for a while longer." Storm said weakly with blood spraying as he spoke and he squeezed my hand gently and nudged me to face the battle and the manic laughing of the Hebi. My sadness turned to anger, my tears drying instantly and my face scowling as power of revenge rolled off of me in waves, my fists clenched at my sides as I charged my chakra for an all out attack of vengeance. I walked forward and opened the locket and used the Jyuubi's chakra.

It felt powerful and vengeful as I released my chakra as a mixture of black and white flames that tore at the people and the ground broke apart from the sheer intensity, sparks of lightning dancing across the field with the slicing of wind and killing intent from my chakra as I felt Storm slipping away from me. Tears began to fall as I continued my assault and it ended with exhaustion as I closed the locket and realised that Orochimaru had run like the coward he is until his presence appeared behind me, my eyes widening as I realised I was to slow and I didn't register his teeth sinking into the left side of my neck as he disappeared again.

I ignored the pain like always and made my way back to Storm who had already passed on. I cried on his bloody chest while Seth ran soothing circles across my back. After a while my tears dried up and my sadness turned to anger. I placed Storm's body into a scroll and nodded silently at Seth as we returned at night to Konoha, not knowing of the shadow watching me enter.

I got Seth settled into his new apartment and his paper's passed quickly by the irritable guards and left straight for Hiruzen's house. I waited after banging on the abused door for Hiruzen to finally wake up.

"Sonea, what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen asked irritably.

"Your snake of a pupil attacked me on my way back, killed Storm and then bit me." I nearly shouted at the older man who stood with a shocked expression as I shook the scroll with Storm's body in it at him angrily, forcing tears or rage back.

"Let me see your neck where he bit you." He said worriedly as I pulled my collar down with annoyance and turned my neck at whiplash speed to show him. He traced his fingers over the bit marks just behind my left ear.

"How did you resist the curse seal?" He asked with wonderment.

"My body probably filtered it out like any other poison, why, what does it look like?" I asked, sobering up from my rage a little as Hiruzen pulled me inside and lead me to a mirror. There, where he bit me was left two brown marks that are right by my hairline. I felt over them in confusion but then shrugged as my anger came back to me, I stormed out of the house and back to my apartment. I showered, unpacked and got into bed and let my emotions of anger roll over me.

I refused to move for the next few months as I took Storm's death hard. I vaguely remember my circle coming up and trying to get me to move or do something but they ran when I glared at them. I forgot that Kakashi could get in when I felt his presence suddenly but didn't bother to move or give him my usual greeting of a kunai to the head. I just stared like a zombie, holding Storm's scroll in my shaking hands.

"Sonea, you know this isn't healthy." Kakashi said sadly and walking over to me to sit with me on my bed as he crossed his legs and sat in front of me and I continued to stare from my over my arms, resting on my knees.

"Sonea?" Kakashi called worried. It registered in my brain as I looked at his eye.

"It's been four months already and it looks like you haven't moved the entire time." He said sadly.

"I haven't." I croaked out gently.

"Any normal person would have died by now. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He said, kneeling on my bed and carrying me bridal style out of my apartment and over the roofs of Konoha to the rectangular building. The doctors and nurses rushed around as they put me into a bed and put drips into me after trying to find a vein five times. I just lay there numbly when Kakashi was allowed to enter my room and sat down on the stool next to my bed.

He took my cold hand gently into his warm gloved hands and rubbed them gently. I turned my head to watch his gloved hands and it brought a sad smile to my dry and chapped lips. The happiness was replaced with the long awaited sadness as tears began to fall again and I tried to choke back sobs. Kakashi noticed this and moved me over and sat on my bed and wiped away at my tears as I clung to his uniform weakly and cried into his chest.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" I asked, swallowing hard from the disuse after my tears had dried up and Kakashi ran his hands through my hair soothingly, untangling it, one arm slung over my shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't have a team yet… I've failed all of them so far, Hiruzen is pulling out his hair because of it." He said with a laugh in his chest and it made me smile.

"What about missions?" I asked as Kakashi passed me water and I sat up against his arm a little with a lot of his help and held it weakly in both hands as I sipped at it.

"I saw the night you returned… I've been talking to Star and Seth a lot and they asked me to take this as a mission… Your team is really worried about you and care a lot… I understand loosing someone so precious to you is hard but it's no excuse just to give up on everything." Kakashi said soothingly with a plea to his voice.

"One hundred and sixty years…" I said and passed the glass back to Kakashi who put it down and looked at me questioningly. "How long we've been partners and he's been in love with me… Did you know he comes from the same clan as me?" I said and he raised an eyebrow as I tilted my head up to look at him.

"So, why weren't you two together then?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"Rules… both immortality and clan… We were the last ones left but I didn't accept him and that's where I lost him and it ended… Like I said years ago, I'm ruled by the rules of my position, I loose my path and doom this world if I broke them." I said with a sigh and turned my head to look out of my window.

"Life is cruel… But it seems just existing is even crueller. Something I learned years ago… Rules aren't everything Sonea, even if you're bound to them some how, they're still just guidelines and killing your emotions just for them causes to many mistakes… Just look at me for the perfect example, because I stuck to the rules, I lost anyone I could have cared about except you, the only one I ever allowed in here." He said placing his hand over his chest where his heart is. He slid out from me gently and lay me down in the bed with a kiss to my forehead as he jumped up on the windowsill and looked back. "Rest up and recover soon." He said with an eye smile and his salute before he suishinned away and I went to sleep with a lot on my mind.

I stayed in the hospital for three months until I was able and allowed to walk around the hospital. I found myself on the roof of the hospital and a very appropriate and sad song began playing through my earphones so I leaned against the fence and began singing to it, not caring who heard or saw me. By the end of it I was wiping away a few tears when Seth came up behind my. I took out my earphones and faced him.

"That is a beautiful song Sonea." He said walking towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for not being there for you since you joined us." I said guiltily, looking away and back at the people passing below.

"It's fine, it gave me some time to decipher those books." He said in a lighter and teasing tone as I whipped around to fast and he caught me after stumbling a little.

"What? You figured them out?" I asked with shock as he put me back onto my feet.

"Yes but before I tell you about them, I think you should be in your bed for this." He said with slight guilt as I followed him back to my room and lay down.

Taka made a deal with the devil to try to gain my powers and began to erase my memories until I got to a confused point where I trusted him fully, which explained a lot. There are no rules to the circle like Taka had said but the fact that my circle is my subordinate to do as I please. Seth also talked with the rest of the circle about this already and they became angry and shocked about this. Then he mentioned something that caught my attention; the reviving of a subordinate.

"You think we can bring Storm back?" I asked hopeful as I clutched my blanket in my fists, sitting up.

"Yes but it poses a great threat to you." He said with a bit of worry as he leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his linked fingers as his brown eyes met my red eyes seriously.

"Look, this may be dangerous to demons but I'm from a demon clan and did you forget immortal?" I said as I was nearly jumping with excitement.

"It doesn't matter, there is still a threat that you could die and we all die with you." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully as I lay back and turned to face him as he also leaned back and stretched his back out.

"The afterlife is a powerful being and it could pull you into the afterlife instead of us pulling him out… You need to keep focused through the entire process and even then you could end up falling from the land of the living… It's not something to be done lightly plus there's a price to bringing the dead back." Seth said and I sighed.

"It's worth a shot, I won't let anything else happen to my friends plus we were all suppose to be dead a long time ago except Star, she's only in her twenties. When can we do it?" I asked with determination.

"Soon, when you are strong enough again. I will alert the other members." Seth said, leaving. I flipped onto my back with my hands behind my head and I felt where Orochimaru bit me. I will get my revenge for Taka and Storm.

I was released from hospital a few days later and on my way to bringing Storm back. We had practised the procedure in the hospital and during my rehab to strengthen myself up again and back to my duties after loosing nearly a whole year of work. I knew this ritual would put strain on me and my body but once things were back to normal I could concentrate on them, something just kept nagging that life would get more complicated soon which never bodes well for me.

In the new and improved club, on the centre of the floor there was a drawing of a pentagram as well as a triquatra drawn in the centre of it, a metal table standing in the middle of it with Storm lying there with a cloth covering him, I swallowed hard and smiled at all of the circle members stood at their respective points. Star waited on the other side of the table and gave me a nervous smile as she held out her hands over to me.

Star and I linked hands over Storm and we all began our respective chanting. Bolt began shimmering with lightning as his eyes closed and his hands rose up in front of him and held his palms out towards us, his T&I department coat flapping with the shear power, Seth had the air whipping around him as he followed after Bolt, doing the same thing, Fire had fire all around her, Fall had water whipping at her feet, Sage had the earth shaking as Star concentrated on the yang and me on the yin, keeping the balance. The pentagram began to light up as the elements mixed as they touch and created kekkei genkai's in between them and the yin yang release; creation of all things was between Star and I as we concentrated on our balance. The hum of power was incredible as I began to loose myself. It felt like a gentle tugging and a numb and comfortable feeling washed over me as I began to follow the soothing sound and tugging just to be…

"Sonea, focus!" Seth shouted and it brought me back to my concentration and Storms features began coming back to him. I could feel so many souls hovering around, trying to find a way back but there was only one I was looking for and after what felt like pushing through a heavy fog, I felt his darkness with the spec of light to it and began leading it back to us once again and returned to my own self. His green eyes shot open as he took a deep breath and the ritual was complete.

Star and I finished our chanting as did everyone else who slumped down to the floor, breathing hard and my body shaking to stay up and awake as I made sure Storm was really back. His green eyes darted to mine and glowed some how and I smiled as the life returned to his piercing green eyes as he tried to move but I stopped him and bent down to hug him as the group regained their composures.

"Welcome back Storm." I said gently into his ear as I tightened the hug gently.

"This isn't the Niidaime's technique is it?" He asked carefully with his dusty voice as he swallowed and Fall brought some water over as Bolt and Fire lifted him up so he could drink.

"No, this is a full resurrection thanks to Seth… Taka had lied to use from the very beginning Storm and now there's proof, we can go back to how things were before." I reassured him by making a small cut on his finger and showing him his blood and he smiled crookedly. We lay him back down and Fire and Bolt suishinned him to the hospital while Fall and Sage went to alert Hiruzen of what had happened, he wouldn't be happy if he heard of the risks involved and not five minutes after they left, I sneezed violently and laughed as my ears began to burn.

I was put under guard duty for Hiruzen a few days later as I recovered and strengthened up again and I made my way to the Hokage tower after stopping at ANBU HQ to get dressed into Raven. It was a boring meeting until he mentioned the hopeful passing genin the next day and the teams and leaders. I recognised Kakashi's name as well as Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai because of her red eyes, like mine since she was a child and was a genius with genjutsu. They were also friends of Kakashi's as they entered the academy at the same time with Might Guy and a few others I remember Kakashi telling me about. It brought a nostalgic smile to my face when the teams were called.

Team seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura reminded me of their parents teams. Team eight; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, perfect for tracking like their parents team. And team ten; Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji, the Ino-Shika-Chou combination. This was going to be interesting as I have high hopes for the head clan kids.

The meeting was adjourned and I slipped out of the shadows and scared half of the jonin to death when the mystical Raven came into view. I stood with Hiruzen as the room became empty as all of the jonin left but watched me carefully as I silently laughed and Kakashi eye smiled at me before he left talking with Asuma and Kurenai who were a little close to each other and I smirked.

"How are you doing now that Strom is back?" He asked as I walked with him back to his office.

"I'll be in perfect condition again after a bit of training. Thank you for your concern Hokage-sama." I said as an ANBU. And we entered his office and he sat down.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" I asked, something bugged me when the circle was incomplete again the night before I left for Suna and I decided to bring it to his attention.

"Permission granted, take off your mask and have a seat." Hiruzen said waving his hand to the seat and I took it and placed my mask into my pouch.

"It's about Naruto." I started and Hiruzen looked thoughtful.

"What about him?" He asked.

"When my circle was incomplete again, it seemed like the Kyuubi's presence got stronger and he nearly attacked me one night when I went past and saw he was having a nightmare, the Kyuubi had some doing to it with elongated fingernails, canine teeth and red slitted eyes, he doesn't remember it though. It almost like his seal is weakening and it worries me when he is in a team. I know that Kakashi knows about it but if he passes, I think he should know the truth about me… And I saw what you did with the teams, like their parents." I expressed my concern then smiled at the last sentence.

"I see, well then Kakashi shall keep a close eye on him until Jiraiya returns to train him." Hiruzen said and I felt shocked.

"You're going to let Jiraiya train him?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, to control the Kyuubi like Minato hoped for when he placed that particular seal on him, Jiraiya is a seal master and can keep him in check while he is training. It will all work out fine, don't worry so much Sonea." Hiruzen assured me and I smiled a little and left for home.

I decided I would watch him carefully and Jiraiya and spoke to my circle about it and they agreed to keep switching between watches since learning to reverse summon me with the help of clever Seth that night and a bit of next day. I had finally fallen asleep the next night when chakra and Killing intent in the village skyrocketed. I joined in the chase and asked one of the jonin what was happening.

"That demon brat has stolen the Shodia Hokage's scroll of seals." Was all I got from the man. I transformed quickly into my wolf form and followed his scent of ramen and the smell after rain had fallen in a field and began running, hopping the other jonin didn't find him first.

A scent of blood hit my nose and I changed directions quickly, finding an old shed that had fresh blood on it. I followed the blood and came upon a scean between Iruka and Mizuki, teachers from the Academy and decide to watch to get my facts straight from a tree that Naruto was hiding behind. Mizuki began to talk about Naruto being a demon and how he would rid the village of him then he turned on Iruka and I could see Naruto get defensive and performed the Shadow clone jutsu with a sizable number and began to beat up Mizuki.

The sun began to rise as Iruka said that Naruto had passed and was tackled into a hug. I smiled as I slipped on my ANBU mask and jumped down.

"Yo, Naruto-kun, Iruka-san." I said happily with my two-fingered salute.

"Raven-san." He said, running and tackling me to the ground to.

"It's good to see you are okay Naruto." I said, ruffling his hair and he grinned. I picked up the scroll and helped Iruka up, slinging his arm over my shoulder carefully and healing the more worse wounds on his back as other ANBU arrived and stopped us.

"Raven-sama?" The leader said, kneeling down to us but questioning what had happened there.

"Mizuki tricked Uzumaki Naruto after he failed the genin exam to steal the scroll… Please make sure he is treated for his wounds and thrown into the deepest, darkest cell in a prison far from here, I'll escort Iruka-san, Naruto-kun and the scroll back to the village and make sure the Hokage is there to receive it at the gates. Scatter!" I ordered calmly with a wave of my arm.

"Yes sir!" They all said and scattered to complete their orders.

"Yo-You're the mythical ANBU, Raven, you also escorted Uchiha Sasuke to class once, I'm sorry but I cannot bow respectfully right now." Iruka said sheepishly as I helped him to walk back to Konoha.

"Na, Raven-san is awesome, she's been my best friend for years now, she use to help me with my homework, how do you think I became this awesome Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said excitedly, fiddling with his new hitai-ate next to me as I laughed down at him… I felt sorry for Kakashi now.

I left the happy duo at the hospital and met the Hokage in the reception area and returned the scroll to him happily and made my way home for my missing sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

I was sleeping on the stone archway on the roof of the academy a few days later, staring at the clouds happily when I felt Kakashi's presence and three others appear down at the railing. I sat there quietly and listened to their introductions of their names, likes. dislikes and dreams for the future. I could hear Kakashi playing the bad ass 'I don't need anyone' role by not saying anything but his name. I listened to Naruto's excited introduction and nearly laugher out loud with the whole ramen obsession and how he still had his dream of Hokage even after all of this time. Next was the girls turn, Sakura, she had the typical boy crazy interests, go figures and hated Naruto… How could she hate him I wondered? Lastly was Sasuke and it made my blood boil when he said he wanted revenge and to restore his clan and by the look on Kakashi's face, he was thinking the same thing when I peeked over the top and they were dismissed. They got up and walked away and Kakashi appeared by my head and looked over at me. I finally cracked and began to laugh at what just happened.

"That was so mean of you, I actually feel sorry for them." I said as I stood up and stopped laughing even Kakashi's eye turned into it's happy crescent. "I can't wait for them to get to know you better and find out what a softy you are." I said, turning into fits of laughter again as Kakashi pushed me off the side and I landed in a back flip gracefully and continued to laugh, still crouched from my landing.

"It seems you're feeling better… I hope you didn't go through too many risks bringing Storm back?" Kakashi asked, inspecting me with his eye which made me blush and pout as I crossed my arms over my chest after standing up.

"I'm getting there and no I didn't go through to many risks and I'm fine, stop eye raping me already." I complained as his gaze intensified and he eye smiled.

"So, are you coming to watch tomorrow?" He asked, leaning up against the railing again.

"Definitely, I want to see how you creep them out more, especially when you whip out your Icha Icha. I'll be there at eight. See you there." I said smiling and waving as I turned around and began walking away.

The next day I really couldn't wait so I went to the training grounds at five just to watch how pissed off they get when they realise that Kakashi was late. Then a thought occurred to me… Why was he always late? I left the three genin and began looking for Kakashi. I found him quickly at the memorial stone and he was talking, with his hand in his pocket and the other on the stone. I smiled sadly as I made my way over to him and stood silently next to him as I read over the names on the stone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking up into his left eye.

"Yeah, this is what I do everyday, I come and talk to Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei and Kushina nee-chan about life. I always imagine that they are here with me." He said with a sigh and pulled back and placed his other hand into his pocket as he stood up straight and continued to look at the stone. I moved between him and the stone and placed my hand over his heart.

"They always are with you, in your heart." I said with a sad smile. "Besides, you have your sensei's son to take care of now just like he took care of you. I think you have left them waiting long enough, shall we?" I said putting my arm out and he hooked mine with his.

I flew high into the sky in demon mode to watch the whole thing. Naruto charged in but Kakashi had his kunai pointed to the back of his head within a flash and then he officially started the survival training. Everyone scattered but Naruto just charged straight for him and stopped when Kakashi reached into his pouch and took his Icha Icha out. I did my best to keep my laughter in check but I was failing horribly when Kakashi ended up behind him and used 'A thousand years of pain' up his ass and he went flying into the river, not even looking up from his book once even when shuriken were thrown at him.

I was a bit impressed when he used the shurikens from the water and then the shadow clone jutsu and managed to grab Kakashi but my control over my laughter failed when Naruto started to fight among himself. I landed in the tree next to Kakashi and he gave me his eye smile and I laughed and took off again while he moved to find Naruto dangling from a tree and Kakashi started to lecture him.

Sasuke saw his chance and hit Kakashi with shuriken, to bad it was also a replacement. Sakura screamed and Sasuke and Kakashi began battling it out and he touched a bell before Kakashi pulled him into the ground. Sakura had finally recovered from the genjutsu and began looking for the others, in other words, looking for Sasuke and began running past him but when she saw his head in the ground, she passed out again. This was all very amusing. Naruto was tied up to the log for trying to eat without them and Kakashi began to lecture them. I watched from a tree by the memorial and I saw his sadness when he looked at it and explained to them. He decided to give them one more chance after lunch if they didn't feed Naruto and he jumped into the tree next to me.

"I think you over did it with that genjutsu you used on Sakura." I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Maa, I thought that to but it was amusing when she saw Sasuke in the ground." Kakashi said with a hint of laughter and we watched them.

He created a storm when they gave Naruto food and said that they pass. They were confused but were explained to, by feeding Naruto, they had teamwork that was needed to pass. They left together, after going back for Naruto for the registration desk. I smiled as I dropped to the ground and went to the Memorial stone and found some familiar names; Minato, Kushina and Light. I sighed sadly.

I patted the stone a few times and began to walk home for some rest after being in a bad shape for a while and exerting a high amount of chakra for the revival. I fell into sleep easily.

_A sandy haired man with pink eyes had the sharingan spinning wildly in his eye. The Sanbi was being used just like it was while it was free. A masked man stood in the shadows, as the internal strife continued._

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat and my heart beating rapidly with my laboured breathing. This was the third month of having the same dream but each time it seemed more real and controlling. I rubbed my face with my hands, as I forced myself to calm down and to try to get some more sleep for my exhausted mind and body. I needed to do something, there was a reason Isobu was calling to me for help whether it knew it or not.

I got up and put some shoes on and walked outside to calm down as I stuck my hands into my pockets of my track pants. The cool autumn air was welcoming to my overheated body. It was early morning, maybe about four in the morning, which would explain why I was still awake. Rin's face kept sticking in my mind and I rubbed one hand over my eyes with my fingers and thumb and replaced my hand.

I looked around as families began to rise and a few ninja were out and about already but it wasn't a good enough distraction to keep my mind away from Rin and Isobu. I sighed heavily as my feet continued to drag on and I watched the sun rising over the village. I found myself at the memorial stone as I fell onto the cold rock on my knees and rested my head against it tiredly. I looked up and saw 'Nohara Rin', almost like she was telling me something, then my eyes fell to the name of 'Uchiha Obito' and I shivered, but not from the cold as I rested my hot forehead against the cold stone and closed my eyes.

"Sonea?" I heard Kakashi say from behind me. "Are you okay?" He asked getting on his haunches next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just leaving." I said and I stood up slowly and opened my eyes and stumbled slightly. I felt like I had a fever as breathing became harder and my face felt like it was burning. Kakashi came to stand in front of me, removed his hitai-ate and rested his forehead against mine and pulled back quickly with shock and worry passing over his visible eye as he retied his hitai-ate back on.

"You're burning up that I can't even touch you." He said resting his warm hand against my head and I pulled away from the warmth with a flinch.

"It's just a bit of insomnia that's all." I said, trying to ease his worrying.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on, get on." He said, offering his back to me, I decided that I was to tired to fight and climbed on and relaxed in the crook of his neck and falling asleep easily for a dreamless sleep.

I shot up again after the same dream and in a hospital bed with cold sweat pouring off me again and feeling like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and my breathing laboured like I had just run a marathon. My eyes closed with exhaustion and my head drooped as I tried to calm myself again. I rubbed my face thinking how ridiculous this was getting and flopped back down onto the bed, turned over and fell asleep again.

The same thing happened again when I woke up but this time I was hyperventilating.

"Sh, it's okay. Try to take deep breaths." Kakashi said calmingly next to me. I did as he said and managed to calm down.

"God, this is so ridiculous." I said with frustration. I shook my head as Rin's face appeared again.

"What's going on, I've never seen you like this before." Kakashi said with worry. I looked outside and noticed it was dark before turning back to Kakashi and sighing.

"Have you ever had one of those recurring nightmares but they seemed to get real with each passing night?" I asked as I put my head in my hands.

"I've had my fair share, do you want to tell me about it?" He said, placing his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"I would if it wasn't classified." I mumbled.

"ANBU classified or jinchuuriki classified?" He asked with mock amusement, not expecting a serious answer.

"The second one." I said, lifting my head and looking into his eye seriously, his amusement dropped. He looked away with apology and I smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I just thought that it wasn't that important but I guess it is. How long have you been having this dream?" He asked, trying to help me indirectly.

"Three months now, every night but today was the first time I woke up in such a panic. Sorry for scaring you." I said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, you just made me worry a bit when I saw you slumped over the rock almost like you gave up. And when I felt how hot you were, I never thought someone could burn up to that sort of temperature even though I seem to have a higher body temperature than most, that made me panic and bring you to the hospital." He said, looking down with shame.

"It's fine, I also seem to have a higher temperature to. I guess I just need a good nights sleep." I said defeated and Kakashi nodded, getting up to leave but I grabbed his wrist and looked up at him. He sighed.

"Fine, move over a bit." He said as he sat in the space I created and wrapped myself around him as he threaded his fingers through my hair. I fell into the first peaceful sleep in months.

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning but I thanked him silently for a peaceful night's sleep. I was discharged that morning and returned home to clean myself up the go and find Hiruzen and talk to him about these dreams.

"Sonea, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked cheerfully but seemed to loose it when he saw the rings under my eyes.

"I've been having a distressing dream about the Sanbi for three months and they keep getting worse and more real. I need permission to go and sort this out so I can return to my proper duty again." I explained quickly and clearly and Hiruzen nodded.

"Where will you be going to sort this out?" He asked with caution.

"To Kiri but I'm thinking of working from the Village of the Waves first. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of coarse, I have just sent a team out there on an escort mission, you should meet up along the way. See you when you get back." Hiruzen said to cheerfully. I shook my head and headed out in my ANBU attire wearing a plain black faceless mask until I should reach the Wave country.

I caught up to team seven before they even reached the docks when they faced two chunin from Kiri, which attacked them, my cover was nearly blown with laughter when Naruto was flailing around with his injured hand and Kakashi began bandaging it up. I decided it was their mission and would only intervene when life was at serious risk or I was discovered so I nearly extinguished my chakra and followed them all the way into the Land of waves to where they were faced up against the demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza.

The situation became bad when Kakashi was caught up in a water prision jutsu and left his team fighting a water clone. I watched carefully and ready to jump in when I saw their plan and grinned as the second shuriken changed into Naruto who threw a kunai, and it forced Zabuza to break the jutsu. I blushed as Kakashi stopped the shuriken with his fist and looked up through his limp silver hair with a protective and predatory look.

Kakashi began to 'read his mind,' something that is used by skilled ANBU a lot and he finished him off with his own jutsu and immobilised his movements with kunais. All of a sudden, acupuncture needles hit Zabuza in the neck and a Kiri hunter nin appeared and hauled his body away, I knew straight away that Zabuza would be back.

Next thing I knew, I had a kunai pressed against my neck and Kakashi behind me with killing intent shining through.

"Who are you? You look like ANBU but the mask is black, are you perhaps ROOT?" He accused. I had to be careful with how I acted right now, almost like a mother protecting her children.

"May I remove my mask Hatake-san." I said in a careful but calm voice.

"Fine, but do it slowly, one wrong move and I slit your neck." He growled out. I moved my arm in a big motion out to the side and grabbed my mask and pulled it off. The kunai was at my neck as Kakashi moved to look at me.

"Sonea?" He said in breathless confusion.

"Yes, it is me." I said carefully as the kunai pressed harder, making blood fall into my collar. He placed his kunai away and joined his team again as I followed now that my cover was blown. He slid down his hitai-ate and took one step and went rigid. He started to fall but I caught his head with my tail and lay him down gently.

"Raven-san?" Naruto asked with happy disbelief. I couldn't help but smile at him and nod and give a small smile to Sasuke and Sakura as I examined Kakashi quickly and already healing his other wounds… He had exhausted himself again with chakra and passed out and I sighed and stood up to look at the shocked team.

"Your sensei will be alright, he just needs to rest. I was on my way to my own mission when I came across you and saw the predicament you were in and would have only stepped in if necessary." I explained to the genins and their client carefully.

"Liar, you've been following us since the other two Kiri nin we went up against, what do you want Sonea?" Sasuke said coldly and I could see the blame he held at me through his black eyes.

"Fine, I was following you but just because the Hokage had a hunch on your client Tazuna-san. I do have my own mission but it can wait for now since we need to get your client back to his house and your sensei is out of it for now." I said just as coldly back to Sasuke who hn'ed and looked away as I rolled my eyes.

"What's happened to Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, kneeling next to him.

"He over used his sharingan and is now suffering from chakra exhaustion. I will carry your sensei back to your client's house. Please lead the way Tazuna-san." I said to the man as I picked up Kakashi and placed him on my back and we made our way to Tazuna's house.

"Ne, Raven-san." Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto, but please, my real name is Sonea Storm Shadow when I'm out of my mask." I asked the hyperactive blonde boy.

"Okay, Sonea-san, I told you we would meet again one day and I guess today is that day. It is nice to meet you properly now dattebayo." He said excitedly next to me as we walked.

"Yes, it is nice to know you out of my mask now to." I smiled down at him as his teammates called him over and started asking questions about me and Sasuke kept an accusing eye on me all the way like he blamed me for what Itachi did to his family.

We finally arrived at the house and I lay Kakashi on a futon that was rolled out for him and I began treating the cuts. I slid into the shadowed corned behind him to his right and waited for the team to have a good chat about what had happened.

When he finally did wake up, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter scolded him as did Sakura and he even apologised and explained who the kid was and what hunter nins do. But then his face turned concentrated and I waited silently as he came to his conclusion.

"Most likely, Zabuza is still alive." He said and Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto were shocked all at once, as Kakashi continued the explanation and I could feel the excitement buzzing off of Naruto at the thought of Zabuza still being alive and started to talk about the fun of training when a kid appeared and told us to give up, which didn't sit well with Naruto as he followed him and everyone left to let Kakashi rest for a while.

"I think that your training has gotten slack." I said coming out properly and making Kakashi jump and wince from the pain. I sat down next to him and watched his emotions in his eye.

"Perhaps you're right, I can't even take out a S-ranked criminal anymore." He said with a sigh. "But why are you here?" He asked and turned his gaze to me. "You should probably still be in the hospital." He scolded and I gave a small laugh.

"I slept perfectly thanks to you and anyway I'm actually here on my own mission and I stumbled across you guys, your training has definitely become slack." I scolded him again.

"Maa, you're so mean Sonea-chan." He whined out the last part. I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't be out on dangerous missions in your condition." He scolded me right back and I smiled.

"That is the reason I'm out here. I'll help you during the day with your team but I still have my own mission to complete. So what training are you planning on giving them?" I asked with a sigh.

"Tree climbing." He said with an eye smile and I was shocked.

"Come on, you were a jonin at their age and they haven't even learned that yet, you have been slacking." I scolded again.

"Sorry. But I appreciate your help. What do they know about you so I don't slip up?" He decided to change the topic.

"My name and ANBU name, thanks to Naruto and that I'm here on my own mission. That is all they need to know for now." I said.

"Okay then. Help me up, I need to start their training." He asked and I helped him. We walked out into the forest and began with the explanation and I walked up a tree as well for the conclusion. Sakura had precise chakra control and walked up it, no problem and sent with Tazuna for guard duty and I helped Kakashi back to the house.

"I must carry on with my own mission. I will be back in seven days and I'll leave one of my summonings for reverse summoning if you get into trouble. Summoning jutsu." I said and summoned the puppy form of Star. I gave her all the information through our connection and she nodded and joined the shadows.

"Be careful." Kakashi said and I nodded and walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Kiri was a depressing village as I wondered around in the rain. Two days and no information but the jinchuuriki is the Yondaime Mizukage and his name was Yagura. The village was in a state of civil war between the normal ninja, lead by Yagura and those with a kekkei genkai lead by a woman named Mei.

At the moment, I was sitting across from their Mizukage building on another roof, eating a rice ball and studying everything I could that would tell me about the sharingan user and the distress of the Sanbi. I got nothing as there are chambers, underground that I could not see into. I was running out of options fast. It was already over half way of the week and all ideas had escaped me.

I lay back on the roof and let the rain fall on my body that was already soaked. I had one option left; find the rebels that didn't want to be found. I moved away from the tower and the village and summoned Fall who was an expert in information gathering. She complied and would come back to me when she had their location. I thanked her and made my way back to the Land of Waves feeling very disappointed.

I caught up to Sakura and Tazuna on their way back from guarding him and the market and followed them back.

"Sonea-san, how did your mission go?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"It's still going but I've left an expert there, gathering information, she'll have something by the time you return from this mission then I can get back to Konoha again… How's your mission going?" I asked her and she seemed a little apprehensive.

"It's going… Nothing's happened but I'm afraid Zabuza will show up suddenly." She said, looking down at the ground.

"He will take some time to heal so don't worry, Kakashi's well on the way to healing as well and faster than most people so don't worry, everything will be fine Sakura, you just have to believe in yourself and your team." I said and she visibly perked up and entered the house as I trailed behind and fell down onto my back next to Kakashi with a large sigh.

"Mission not going so well?" Kakashi asked, not taking his eye off of his Icha Icha and I sighed again.

"Damn Kirigakure is on lock down, I can't get anywhere close to where I want to be." I said and that caught his attention as he slammed his book shut.

"Your infiltrating Kiri… What's this got to do with your dreams and health?" Kakashi asked with annoyance and slight panic.

"Long story made short, it's the source of my sleeplessness besides I've left an information gatherer there to do what I can't, she'll have something for me by the end of the week… So how's your recovery going?" I asked, changing the subject as I sat up and helped him to stand up with me.

"I'll be fine in no time, just another day and I'll be good to go." Kakashi said with an eye smile as I helped him to the table and I sat down in a corner and just listened as Tsunami offered me some tea since I refused to eat with a worried glare from Kakashi soon forgotten when Sasuke came through the door with Naruto not far behind as they sat down at the table after eyeing me while I meditated in the corner to get some rest. Across from me, Sakura noticed the ripped photo and Tazuna explained the tragic story behind Inari's father.

Naruto stood up too quickly and slipped and I caught him with my tail and lowered him onto the ground carefully while Sakura scolded him.

"If you're trying to train, don't. You've moulded too much chakra. If you move anymore you're going to die." Kakashi warned calmly.

"I'm going to prove to him that there are heroes in this world." Naruto said determinedly, standing up on shaky legs and leaving out of the door once again.

"Idiot's going to get himself killed." Sasuke muttered and went back to his brooding.

"No, he's too stupid to die from something like that, he'll be fine… He's got too much stamina for his own good." I said with a small smile as I returned to my corner with everyone visibly shocked by me in general. Sasuke and Sakura went to bed soon afterwards and I could feel Kakashi staring at me. "What Kakashi?" I asked irritably as I opened my glowing eyes on him and he eye smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing… How much do you know about him?" Kakashi asked, getting serious again.

"I know enough… I'll watch him for the night since I can't sleep anyway… See you tomorrow." I said defensively as I stood up and left to find Naruto. I woke up on a tree branch by the sleeping Naruto, hidden away perfectly when a familiar presence entered the field and I watched as the masked boy who acted as the hunter nin walked up to Naruto and began reaching for him. I growled up from my branch and let a little killing intent loose as the boy froze from it and shook Naruto awake and they talked… He seemed so pure somehow and it made me wonder how he ended up with Zabuza as I listened and the boy left as Sasuke appeared.

'_I've got Intel for you Sonea.' _Fall called in my thoughts.

'_Go ahead._' I said calmly as she relayed everything in images… She had followed them to the basic area of their hideouts and continuing to get more information about the rebels and Yagura._ 'That's great just be careful Fall, don't put yourself in danger.' _I warned and cut off again at her confirmation.

I had already made it back to Tazuna's house and bumped into Kakashi in my zoning out as he grabbed my shoulders and bent over me, holding me off the ground as I came too and saw his worry in his eye.

"I'm fine, just zoning out a little… Thanks." I said coolly as he placed us upright again and noticed Tsunami peaking around the corner, trying not to squeal and hide her blush as she ran off and I shook my head with a sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked, resting his hand against my forehead, making me blush and nod.

"A little tired that's all… meditating doesn't refresh you like some good sleep does plus I'm getting closer to my target with new Intel that my mind was wrapped up in… Thanks for catching me, I'll be on the roof trying to get some sleep before I take off again." I said waving him off with a smile as I jumped onto the roof and had some hours of sleep, the dream not affecting me as much now that I'm doing something about it.

I heard Naruto raise his voice inside and Inari run outside and was crying by the docks as I looked over and pitied him.

"May I?" Kakashi asked him, walking up next to him. Inari shrugged as Kakashi sat down next to him and they stared out across the ocean for a while. "Naruto didn't say that put of spite. He's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are, he also didn't have a single friend. However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognise him and he's able to put his life on the line for that dream… He's probably board of crying now. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong, just like your father… Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before… Those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again." Kakashi said to Inari with an eye smile. Inari nodded, stood up and went back inside as I jumped down and took his seat next to Kakashi.

"You're such a softy." I said with a smirk as he moved up next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I let my head fall against his shoulder and relax a little. "Completely soft." I said as I nuzzled my head into the collar of his flak jacket and he laughed as he put his chin on my head. "I need to go and meet up with my spy…" I said, reluctantly pulling out of his hold and standing up with him as he rubbed the circles under my eyes.

"Be safe." He said.

"You too." I said petting him with a grin and taking off to meet Fall in Kiri so we can discuss and show me a few things and I began my trip back to Tazuna's house the next morning.

I was slowly making my way back to the house where team seven were staying when Star's vision came into view. Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in a dome of ice and being hit with senbons, no matter how they fought back, they were failing fast. At my wondering, Star showed me the last memory of Kakashi who was torn between the client and his students with Zabuza in the way.

I quickly changed my direction for the bridge and hoped I made it in time to save them all. I ran as fast as two legs could carry me with chakra enhancing them. I ran onto the ocean where the river was bridge was being built and I could see its incomplete silhouette and pushed myself to go faster when I felt the Kyuubi chakra flare up from Naruto.

I jumped up onto the railing, pulled on some of the Jyuubis chakra and created some hand seals ending in the special demon seal. It was similar to the ram seal but on palm was placed on the back of the other hand and the last two fingers hooked over the hand it was on and I waited for a clear shot to Naruto and waited.

The masked boy from a few days ago flew out and I almost missed Naruto flying out after him. I focused my concentration on him and forced the Kyuubi back as it growled menacingly at me in my head. Finally pushing it back far enough Naruto all of a sudden stopped and began talking to the now mask less boy as the ice dome shattered.

I breathed a sigh of relief to soon when I saw Sasuke's body. I silently walked over to him and saw his body had senbons sticking out all over the place. I kneeled down and sent my senses in. There was a few senbons in his neck that were placing him into a temporary death like Zabuza.

I opened my eyes and breathed heavily to calm myself down to remove the senbons so as not to cause damage as I slide them out. I reached for the first one and grasped it gently between my thumb and middle finger and used the others as guides as I pull them out slowly and straight so I didn't cause anymore damage to the nerves.

I could hear two sets of footsteps running my way and I knew I had run out of time with the now heavy smell of blood in the air. I grabbed the other senbons quickly and carefully and pulled them out when I saw Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura kneeled on the other side of Sasuke and began to cry and recite shinobi rule twenty-five.

I stepped back as I felt more people on the bridge and saw some gang with a short man in a suit that I guessed to be Gatou according to Zabuza's body language. Naruto threw him a kunai and he began to take out the people with the kunai in his mouth and Gatou had his throat sliced and pushed over the bridge but Zabuza was injured badly and fell. The gang then turned on Naruto and Kakashi when the villagers appeared and Naruto and Kakashi clones, the gang ran for their lives.

I walked up to Naruto and Kakashi, still in Jyuubi chakra mode. As Sakura shouted that Sasuke was okay and I followed just behind Kakashi up to Zabuza.

"It looks like its over." Zabuza said to Kakashi.

"Yeah." He responded, pulling his hitai-ate back over his sharingan.

"Kakashi, I have a request, I want to see his face one last time." Zabuza asked

"Sure." Kakashi said as his eye softened and he pulled the weapons out of Zabuza and carried him over to the boy who now had a hole in his chest from Lightning blade. I watched as Kakashi kept his back to him and noticed his clenched fists and turned to face them as he died and the short bit of snow ended and the sun came out.

I walked around them and stood next to Kakashi as Naruto ran to Sasuke and Sakura. He looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eye as I changed back into my demon form. I looked at his wounds and sighed, I slung his arm over my shoulder, placed my hand over his wound on his abdomen and walked back to Tazunas house.

I sat him on a stool in a closed room and removed his flak jacket then his jonin top and looked at the cut across his chest. I placed my hands over it and began to heal what I could as I looked at all of the other white lines across his milky white skin.

"Sonea… That sinister chakra wasn't the Kyuubi but yours… What's going on that you're not telling me?" Kakashi asked sternly as he watched me healing his wounds and I tilted my head to look up to him seriously.

"My secrets will be revealed to you when we get back to Konoha, you will know everything about me after that because of Naruto being on your team and his little outburst." I said softly as I could hear the genins outside the door, trying to get a peak at Kakashi's face, which was hidden by my body.

"It has to do with the Kyuubi, am I right?" He said defensively.

"Yes, it does but let's leave it for now." I said nodding my head towards the door and Kakashi put his sleeveless shirt back on and his mask and made his way to the bathroom.

"How is Sasuke's wounds?" I asked, not even turning around and they knew they were caught.

"Nothing serious." Sakura said with a dismissive wave and a guilty face and Naruto just grinned.

"What about you two?" I said with an evil grin.

"Uh… we… Got to go, bye." Naruto said quickly and dragged Sakura after him. I smiled and followed after them.

Team seven buried Zabuza and Haku a day later and had a small funeral on a hill and they completed the rest of their mission and we returned to Konoha, walking along the Great Naruto Bridge. They chatted among each other on the way back and I walked far behind Kakashi as I felt like I had betrayed him in some way. He dismissed his team at the gate and waited for me to catch up.

"I have the report to file now, lets get this secret business over with, shall we." Kakashi said with a slight edge and I felt like a naughty kid as I followed him to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kakashi and Sonea, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked from behind his desk.

"I have come to hand in my report, please read it straight away." Kakashi urged the older man as he handed his report over, as Hiruzen began to read and his expression turned hard.

"He used the Kyuubi's chakra?" He said, shocked and we both nodded. "What happened?" He asked worriedly as Kakashi nodded to me to explain.

"Uchiha Sasuke was placed into a temporary death but Naruto thought that he had died and got angry, that is when the Kyuubi's chakra appeared. I managed to suppress it however, I fear that the seal will weaken with its usage." I explained while Kakashi stood emotionless next to me.

"I understand. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Hiruzen said with suspicion towards me.

"I think that Kakashi needs to know, especially now Hiruzen." I urged. He nodded sadly and closed his eyes and gave me the time.

"Please sit down Kakashi, this will take a while and a bit of shock." I said and pushed him to sit down while I stood and took a deep breath to centre myself as I leaned against Hiruzen's desk.

"As you know, I have a special bloodline as well as immortality. A few hundred years ago, I was the Rikudo Sennins apprentice and was to be the next jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi, a creature that made the nine Bijuu. However something went wrong and the yin chakra of it is now sealed into me and the nine Bijuu are made up of its yang half. Before that, I aged normally but after the sealing, my body clock stopped and I was left with a seal called the Fate seal. The seal will start to break to a decision that the Jyuubi will return by humans and begin succeeding in their plans. After the sealing, an imbalance was created in the seal which became dangerous when we came across something called circle jutsu, explaining my shape shifting wolves they each represent an element; Lightning, wind, fire, water, earth, light and dark which keep it balanced and becomes unbalanced with one of their deaths, forcing me to find a new member.

After the Jyuubi was sealed, I woke up to the nine Bijuu and was called mom so that I could protect them while they follow their own paths. I failed and the Uchiha ancestors hurt them when I left for my training and to correct the imbalance. I returned to the human world during the warring states period and followed the Uzumakis and Senjus and I have been hear ever since, trying to correct my mistake with the Bijuu, especially the Kyuubi, which is why I was able to surprises it, it will not disobey its mother. Do you have any questions?" I finished and looked at the stiff Kakashi and nearly smiled at his shock.

"I… this is bigger than I ever expected. So if someone brought its body back to earth and rounded up all of the bijuu, your seal would break and the Jyuubi would be resurrected correct?" He asked with his hands gripping his knees.

"Yes, however I would be given a warning as the seal begins to break and I would have to find a way to stop it or let it happen, like I said it works on fate and peoples decisions." I explained calmly. I watched his wide eye as he thought of his next question.

"What would happen to you afterwards?" He asked with a bit of sadness.

"I would eventually die, I'm very hardy like the Uzumaki's so I could possibly seal it back into me and die with it, giving people some time to get ready to face it when it returns." I said with calmness again. I watched as panic struck him but then died down at another thought.

"I need some time to think this over." He said emotionless, keeping his gaze away from my eyes.

"No one but the people in this room and my circle know about this. Naruto will be told in due time about me so please keep an eye on him and his emotions. I need to return to Kiri again, so it will give you some time to think this over. May I leave Hiruzen." I asked, just getting the rest of the information from Fall.

"Yes, go and sort out your mess, we will see you soon." Hiruzen said with a smile I bowed to him and turned back to the confused Kakashi.

"I'll see you around. Later." I said, shimmering to the gate and heading back to Kirigakure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

"You found them?" I asked Fall, out of breath as I haven't stopped since I left Konoha again.

"Yes, they have been taking refuge in the Land of Waves and old Uzushio. I couldn't get closer without being spotted. What's your plan Sonea?" She asked as she continued to lead me.

"I'm going in there as an ally. I decided to do this carefully especially with kekkei genkai users they could be unpredictable if I go in there, guns blazing. You can return to Konoha if you want." I suggested to Fall and she nodded and continued on.

"I will leave when I get you as far as I did, then I will leave everything up to you." She said and we continued on in silence. We reached the targeted area and all information was relayed to me before Fall released her summoning back to Konoha.

I sat in the thick brush and watched for a while before jumping onto the main road and began to walk carefully into their territory and had a kunai to my throat and others standing by for any funny business.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The voice behind me asked with a growl.

"Are you the resistance to the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura?" I asked calmly when the kunai began cutting into my neck slowly.

"Who's asking?" He said.

"I can help you win this war against him. May I please speak to your leader?" I said, ready to defend myself.

"Stand down." A woman called and the Kunai was removed from my neck as I faced to where the voice had come from. It was a woman with fiery red hair walking towards me with a man with an eye patch.

"Are you the leader?" I asked as I stood still and relaxed my posture to show I'm not a threat.

"And what if I am?" She asked back.

"Then I can help you against Yagura." I let my distain leak into my voice.

"What is your name girl." She ordered.

"Sonea Storm Shadow… I can see you recognise my name but I am not here under village orders but by my own choice, however I will return when my duty to myself is complete. What is your name, fearless leader?" I asked.

"Terumi Mei, and this is Ao, my second in command. Please escort her to somewhere we can talk." She ordered her men who surrounded me and we began to walk.

A blindfold and chakra absorbing chains were put on me as we moved underground by the earthy smell that hit my nose. I was placed in a room that smelled of metal and sat into a chair as well as my blindfold removed and I was sitting across from Mei with other shinobi waiting in the shadows.

"What do you gain out of helping us?" She asked straight away with a hard voice and facial features.

"The freedom of a jinchuuriki being controlled, I'm sure you know that since Ao has the byakuugan and I think the country will benefit." I said calmly, looking into her green eyes as they narrowed.

"Why would you want to help a country that could turn around and start a war with your country?" She said cockily as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Touché. Well I don't really care about the country but I do care about who will be in control of the Bijuu, I'm kind of like their protector in a way and the Bijuu from Yagura has been calling to me for the past few months." Her eyes went wide and she sat forward with an interested expression.

"So, you want to help the Sanbi inside Yagura, huh. How do we know that you don't want to control the Sanbi yourself and take the country for your country. I need proof." She said with interest still glinting in her eyes.

"Fine, but please tell your men to stand down and I will give you a reason quickly." I said, hoping this will be all the proof she will need.

"Fine, go ahead, but I don't know how…" She started and then stared at me as I drew on the Jyuubi chakra and transformed. The chains on my grew so hot that they melted but I did not move as my rippling sharingan looked into her wide green eyes. I stopped it then went back to my demon self from earlier.

"Wha… What was that?" She asked.

"You felt what you needed to, this is all the proof I can give you. I came to you because the country would need a leader straight afterwards which is why I came to you. You have the information and I have the power to take Yagura out so you can deal with the man behind the shadows." I spoke calmly as Mei regained her composure.

"You're well informed… I will return shortly." She said, getting up stiffly and walking out with Ao. I wasn't sure how long I sat in that room until I heard footsteps and I came out of my meditative sleep. Mei entered with Ao and a stern look and smiled warmly.

"Welcome aboard, Konoha's Eternal White Flame." And I smiled back in response. The chains around my hands were dropped and Mei gestured for me to follow her with Ao behind me as we walked through metal and earth tunnels, lights hanging overhead as we turned multiple corners.

"This will be your room for the time being and you'll be watched during your time here as we still cannot fully trust you." Mei explained as she moved to the side to let me enter my room with a futon on the ground.

"I understand Mei… I would like to do some training right now if that's no trouble. I'm still not in peak condition after an incident." I said, struggling to find the right words.

"Sure, we'll show you to the training hall and I'll have a nice battle with you to test your skills." Mei said with a smirk to her voice and I began getting worried as they led me down other corridors. We entered into a dome shape arena with metal plates all around, infused with chakra that hides the powerful training from the outside sensory types and I smirked.

"You definitely have some talented shinobi on your side…" I said with a smirk as we reached the centre of the arena and she turned to face me with a smirk.

"I do don't I? Well, I'm hoping to add one more get ready because I'm not going to hold back." Mei said, getting into a fighting stance and I followed.

"Begin!" Ao called from behind a barrier and Mei launched the first attack. It was one hell of a fight between Mei and I as we stood panting, facing each other and doubled over. She pushed me so far as to use the Jyuubi chakra mode where the tides turned in my favour. My burnt skin was healing slowly while Mei still sparked every now and again from my storm release and she held some deep gashes from my wind release. We were both grinning though as we eyed each other. "Alright you two enough, before you bring the whole base crashing down on our heads." Ao called as he stepped out from behind the barrier and headed over to Mei who slumped to her knees and grinned.

"I haven't had such a good battle in ages." Mei said as a medic rushed to her. I stood up with one last deep breath and dropped to my demon state as I walked calmly over to her and assisted with the medic. "You should rather focus on healing yourself Sonea." Mei said as she watched and winced now and again.

"No need, I'm already healing, I'll be fine within a few hours." I said, eyeing a burn that was healing as she followed my gaze and her eyes widened.

"Must be pretty useful to have such recovery." Mei said with a slight laugh and I smiled.

"Most of the times it is." I said with a soft smile as I finished healing her and pulled her up to stand with me.

"Such sinister chakra yet you're completely normal." Ao said with a slight smile and I nodded my head in thanks.

"I sometimes worry about the normal part though." I said with a smirk and he shook his head with a sigh. Mei just laughed it was nice to hear a carefree laugh from the serious Mei.

Days passed into weeks as Mei and I trained everyday and I discovered her dislike for marriages or anything related to them… Normally directed at poor Ao who unintentionally says something along those lines. It was nice to talk to someone with multiple kekkei genkais as well and we got along well and always brought an information gathering team back with me with no problems… The rebels were more like a family than just a rogue group of nins and it was nice to be apart of them for a while as I began to miss Konoha and my circle.

The preparations were about to go forth. We stood outside the village walls and waited for the signal to attack. Everyone against the ninjas of the village and Mei, Ao and I versus Yagura and his controller. There was the signal and we jumped into the village.

I began to race ahead with Mei and Ao at my flanks as I dodged ninja and knocked them out when we were stopped, dead in our tracks. In front of us were Yagura and the masked Uchiha that attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi. My blood was boiling and my two companions saw the change in my attitude.

"You know him?" Mei asked.

"Yes, be careful, he is an Uchiha who attacked Konoha with the Kyuubi a few years ago." I said with a snarl.

"I thought that was just considered a freak accident." Ao said.

"Not when you were on the front lines and saw the whole thing. He managed to go head to head with the Yondaime Hokage. I'll lead Yagura away from the village. Go!" I said as Yagura moved for me and Mei and Ao moved for the masked man. I began to jump back as Yagura charged at me, the sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

I got half way through the village before he had the Sanbi's cloak around him and began his attacks. Pulling on the Jyuubi's chakra, I transformed and just dodged his attacks as I kept running and making sure his eyes were on me and no one else.

Finally reaching the villages wall, I turned around and readied myself for the now second stage jinchuuriki. He lunged at me and I dodged upwards and slammed into his back with my elbow when one of his tails wrapped around my leg and threw me into trees and rocks. I recovered quickly as he flew at me again but not soon enough as he slammed me into more roughage and began clawing at me.

I managed to grab his wrists with two of my tails and throw him behind me, clearing a path as I touched the floor and stopped flying. The dust cleared and it roared and began to make a Bijuu bomb and I was forced to repeat what happened a few years ago.

"Storm release; Eye of the storm jutsu." I said holding my wrist together and forming a stormy ball between my hands as I waited for the beast to fire it. Finally it fired it and I released my jutsu. It was a deadly combination as everything within a few kilometres was destroyed with a flash of black and lightning.

Crossing my arms in an x-shape to shield my body as I flew backwards, I waited for it to calm down and got up again and looked for Yagura. A shadow appeared above me and I rolled to the side and saw, as I waited on one knee, That bones had formed and his power had intensified.

His speed was faster as I barely blocked and dodged earth-shattering hits. I was running out of options as he carried on attacking. I managed to smack my hand with chakra in it onto his forehead and the transformation went back until he was back to normal. His pink eyes blinked in confusion and landed on me and they hardened. This fight wasn't over as the sharingan showed up again and the cloak came out again.

My eyes started to blur with the loss of blood I was suffering and my regeneration wasn't keeping up. I forced myself to stay conscious as round two started again and a hard and fast taijutsu match started again. Flesh hitting flesh with ten times the normal force as I gained the upper hand and ran a lightning jutsu through his heart. The cloak disappeared again as I caught his falling body and he smiled at me, the sharingan finally fading from his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered as I lay him on the floor. I felt the Sanbi die once again and felt guilty about it as I got onto my knees and began assessing the damage. Spinal fractures, torn muscles and ligaments every where with chakra infected cuts and bruises. It was bad but I have had worse before. I addressed the worst of the injuries with what little chakra I had left and headed back to the village with Yagura's body.

I met Mei and Ao along the way, saying they had secured the village but the masked man got away. It angered me but at least another Bijuu was out of his hands and Mei helped me back to the village and the hospital. I stayed for two days to recover but I was still pretty bad as I left for Konoha again.

I ran as fast as I could so I could finally get some rest at home. That thought alone made me smile and push my exhausted body faster. A few days later the gates came into my extended view and I began to walk and heard voices discussing something. I caught a few words as foreboding came over me as Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki came into view. I saw Anko do a fist pump into the air as I tried very hard to ignore the two jonin looking at me and I identified myself. Anko snuck up behind me and pressed up against me. I winced from the slight pain as she pinned me against the desk.

"What is your rank?" She asked, playing with a short bit of my hair.

"Special jonin, what do you want Mitarashi-chan?" I asked in a normal voice as she pulled away with a bit of shock as I faced her and Ibiki.

"We need one more person to help proctor the chunin exams and Ibiki just lost that bet. And since our time is up you have no choice." She said slyly, examining a kunai. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit higher ranked than you and you cannot force me into this. I really don't need this right now." I complained.

"What do you mean 'higher ranked?" Ibiki asked with a bit of suspicion. I wanted to go home as I banged my head on the desk and Kotetsu and Izumo laughed as I groaned.

"Fine, just give me a few days to recover and I'll be at the T&I department to find you." I said and walked away with a wave.

"Wait, we didn't get your name." Anko complained and I pointed to the guards, carrying on with my walk home.

I fell gently onto my bed and sighed with contentment and back to my normal blonde self. The shower hurt like a bitch against the few injuries I had left from the chakra that poisoned my skin and just re-bandaged them when Kakashi's presence appeared. I didn't even bother with my kunai welcome. I just closed my eyes.

"What?" I asked with slight annoyance when he hadn't moved or anything for a while.

"What happened to you?" He asked with slight amusement.

"A wrestling match with a pissed off jinchuuriki, that's what." I said sitting up suddenly and wincing at the pain. I heard him chuckle softly and I quickly forgot my pain. He sat down next to me and examined my bandages.

"With wounds like those, you should probably be in the hospital." He said with slight amusement again and poked at my bandaged ribs and I winced again.

"No point, they can't do anything for chakra poisoning at this level… Will you stop poking me!" I said with anger when he continued to poke and prod my bandages, making blood show up on them a little. His low chuckle made my anger fade away again and I smiled with nostalgia and a feeling of contentment. He put more fingers on my bandaged torso and within seconds he had me laughing and begging him to stop as it hurt to breath. I lay there trying to stop my giggles and clutching at my sides as they were throbbing now.

I turned my head and saw Kakashi lying there on his side with his head propped up with his arm and watched me.

"It's times like these that I forget what you really are." He said sadly with his softened eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"I mean that it just doesn't seem that you are so powerful that you can take out entire armies with the flare of a little bit of chakra. You just seem like a breath of fresh air sometimes to be with that you forget things that make that person who they are, a powerful and important shinobi who is doomed to watch the world pass by." He said with a bit of sadness as he sat up again and put his linked hands and elbows onto his knees. I sat up with a small wince again and looked at him as I took of his hitai-ate and slid his mask down and placed my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me.

"You refuse to move on, don't you?" I said sadly as he shook his head in my hands and let out a small sigh.

"I tried but when I look at women, I keep seeing you. I try to distance myself from you but when I think I have gotten over you and come to see you, the fire ignites again, stronger than before and it just seems so wrong now." He whispered and grabbed my wrists gently and kissed the inside of them. I sucked in a sharp breath as I tried to gather my thoughts back together.

"Why does it seem wrong?" I asked, a little breathless.

"The age gap is nearly ten years now." He said with his eyes closed as he rested his cheek against my wrist.

"You remember the night Minato proposed and I was all dressed up?" I asked and smiled at the memory.

"Of coarse, I nearly passed out with a nose bleed after I saw what you were wearing. Why?" He asked, nuzzling my wrist now as I pulled the other one out of his grasp to rest in his soft silver hair.

"I talked with my circle girls as they forced me into the make over. You were fourteen at the time and they asked why I hadn't claimed you yet and I responded with the age gap and said that it was wrong. I asked their opinions and they completely disagreed. So I don't think you should worry about it and just enjoy life while you have it to live." I said tiredly and stifled a yawn. I felt Kakashi chuckle against my wrist again as he opened both of his eyes. He placed his arms under me and moved me higher up to my pillows, wrapped his arms around me and lay me down with him, my back comfortably against his chest as I curled in further towards the warmth and I was out in seconds.

I rested at home for the next couple of days. I was on my way to the T&I department in my demon mode as it was a huge part of me in the village plus people would get suspicious if I kept changing between them when Anko attached herself to me and slung an arm around my shoulders and talked while munching on a dango.

"So… You're the famous Sonea Storm Shadow…" Anko said with dango in her mouth and swallowed. "I was expecting someone different than you." She said with a shrug as we came up to the T&I building.

"Thanks Anko, you really know how to charm me." I said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! I can charm people if I really need to but after the other day, it seems like it doesn't affect you so I gave up." She said with a shrug and sat us down at a table with some other proctor for the chunin exams.

I sat in the proctor meeting and I was paired up with Anko, much to my dismay, to watch over the second round because of my abilities. It was discussed among ourselves about the conditions of the exams and how we should act as proctors and silly things like that.

Apparently, I was Anko's new best friend as she dragged me off to the Dango store and forced them down my throat as she chatted happily about not being the only female in the examination and what we were going to do from now on as she followed me around the village, munching on dangos and with her arm tight around my shoulders.

"Anko, I already told you I don't like dangos so stop shoving them down my throat every five seconds hhmmff." I complained as another dango was shoved into my mouth. I did like dangos but Anko just drown hers in syrup and just too damn sweet for me as I reluctantly ate the dango slowly so I didn't have another one stuffed into my mouth as she waved hers around and began talking about her work in the T&I department and her childhood of being Orochimaru's student as I listened to that intently and added my thoughts in every now and again.

"Ne Sonea-san!" I heard Naruto shout behind me with Sakura and I groaned as Anko whipped us around and there was Team 7 coming up behind us.

"Hey guys, just coming back from a mission I see." I said with a smile as I ruffled Naruto's hair roughly and he laughed.

"Of coarse! It was another D-rank but after Zabuza and Haku, I don't mind the change in pace once in a while." Naruto said happily, fixing his hair.

"Whose your friend Sonea-san?" Sakura asked, looking at Anko stuffing her face as I sighed.

"This here is Mitarashi Anko… Anko meet Kakashi's team Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." I introduced them and she gave them a dango filled hello and returned to her precious sweets.

"Hm… When did you two become such good friends?" Kakashi asked, his nose stuck in his Icha Icha.

"We're partners for the up coming exams Kakashi, why, you jealous?" Anko asked as she got closer to me with a gleam in her eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and also had a slight gleam to his eye.

"No, why would I?" Kakashi asked playing the same game and putting his book away. I looked up at the skies and asked for some sort of miracle to whisk me away suddenly.

"I just thought that you two spend so much time together the way Sonea and your team are so buddy-buddy you know." She said, getting closer to me and resting her other hand on my shoulder so she was way too close. I looked down and saw Naruto was hiding a grin with Sakura and Sasuke seemed to engrossed in his brooding which made me scowl and completely forget about the situation I was currently in.

"… A C cup." I caught the last words Kakashi spoke and looked up and blushed at where Anko had her hands and grimaced in mortification. Oh god, my life was turning into a nightmare of pervs. I stared with mortification as I shimmered out to my apartment and drown my sorrows in an ice cold bath.

'_Sonea, you better come down into the club and sort this out quickly before Konoha looses one of its legendary Sannins.'_ Storm said to me in my thoughts and I groaned as I got out of my bath quickly.

'_I'll be right there, give me five minutes… Make that three.' _I said seeing Jiraiya being ganged up by my circle girls through Storm. I threw my uniform on quickly and shimmered in between the girls and Jiraiya hiding behind my back.

"Wait! We can't kill him yet!" I said, holding up my hands to the girls as their killing intent rose.

"What do you mean 'Yet'?" Jiraiya asked in panic as he moved back as I turned to look at him halfway.

"Believe me, if you weren't so useful, I would have killed you by now for all woman kind but I haven't plus you need to be alive to train Naruto, isn't that right?" I asked dangerously as I let my eyes glow and he nodded his head frantically. "But don't worry girls, I promise he'll never look at you ever again… Right Jiraiya?" I threatened as I let my killing intent loose and he shrunk further into the corner, still nodding his head frantically.

"Yes… I'll never look at any of you ever again." Jiraiya said, an octave higher and I saw Storm laughing on the other side of the corridor behind my club.

"Now, why are you here specifically Jiraiya?" I asked, letting my killing intent die down and helping him up as the girls moved off to continue what they were doing before they got so rudely spied on.

"I need a place to lay low for a while and I know no one can get into your tower without either you knowing or being invited in… In other words I need a place to stay hidden in for now before I announce my presence to Sensei, please Sonea, I'm begging you!" Jiraiya said on his hands and knees, looking up at me with animated watering eyes.

"Fine… You've always done things within reason so I'll let you stay for now Jiraiya but one complaint from my girls and I'm throwing you into Hiruzen's office, understood?" I asked sternly with a sigh.

"I promise, I won't do anything…" Jiraiya said as he stood up seriously and Storm took him to one of the back rooms we're not using for him to stay in… All I need is another pervert right now as I made my way back up to my apartment.

I woke up on the day of the chunin exams with a bit of excitement. It was the first time in years that they had fresh rookies in the examinations. I showered and dressed quickly and headed to the Academy. I saw Anko sitting on a roof of a nearby building and my curiosity got the better of me as I hopped up silently and sat on my haunches on the ledge behind her.

"What you doing?" I asked in a childish singsong voice. Anko jumped and moved away quickly in a defensive position when she saw me. She smiled at her silliness and walked back over to me when I stood on the roof.

"I'm waiting for Ibiki to have his fun and for my big entrance." She said with a sadistic grin and I looked to where she was looking. Lying on the floor was a bazooka with a net in it. I raised my eyebrow at this when she looked back at me and she grinned.

"Ibiki is going to kill you if you cut him off during his explanations." I said with a dead panned voice.

"I won't." She pouted and we turned our attention to the room that all of the genins were in and I hid my face in my hands when Naruto challenged them. There was something about the kid with the glasses and grey hair that I didn't like and decided to keep an eye on him. I smirked when the sound guys attacked him but was disappointed when the proctors arrived to start the exam.

"Typical Ibiki." I muttered as I watched him hand out the tests. "He better not pull a stunt like he did three years ago, that was a political nightmare." I said as I remembered all of the angry letters Bolt had to deal with when Ibiki failed everyone. Anko sneered next to me.

"Yeah, I didn't get any fun that time around." She moaned and I shook my head and watched all of the students cheating. One with red hair and green eyes caught my attention.

"Sabaku no Gaara." I whispered under my voice.

"What did you say?" Anko looked at me. I forced a smile and closed my eyes as I scratched my cheek.

"Hehe, nothing, never mind." I said quickly and turned back to the room as Anko's eyes bore into my head before she began to watch again. Finally, the tenth question came up and I could see Anko twitching in the corner of my eye as I looked at Naruto's exam with shock, he hadn't written down a single answer. I smirked, Anko was rubbing off on me, as I watched Naruto challenge Ibiki about staying a genin forever and plonked back down into his seat and Hinata, who was next to him, blushed harder. It was kind of cute.

It was funny when the students began to complain about passing like this but the exam made sense in a sick and twisted way, which was Ibiki's way. Next second, Anko had the bazooka in hand and was jumping after the net. I sighed and flew into the now broken window and went behind the giant sign that Anko had made and found Ibiki.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her." I apologised and Ibiki just smiled and closed his eyes. Anko ordered the recovering genins to training ground 44, The Forest of Death. I followed behind until we reached the fence and I decided to sit on the roof and watched as Anko explained what would happen over the next five days and then she threw a kunai at Naruto and I had stop a snarl working its way up my chest.

Over my years as Raven and protecting the boy, I had become protective over him and I made sure to pay any person a personal visit if they hurt him and I left them, begging on the floor afterwards. I smiled at how sweet those times were when my attention was drawn back to the genins as they handed in their papers, received a scroll and went to their respective gates. I hopped down next to Anko and smiled.

"I'll see you later, try not to get to board without me." I winked and took off to the skies for five days of examining. Once up, I plugged in my radio and alerted my presence and connection. It was nice weather and for mine and the student's sakes I hoped it stayed that way.

As soon as they were let in, screams and cries were heard. It was music to my ears and I smirked sadistically. Anko chatted happily into the radio and was eating dangos, like always and I rolled my eyes as she announced her completion of the leaf symbol with just dango sticks when she cut off suddenly.

"Sonea, I need you to come to the shrines right away, there is something you need to see." Anko suddenly said over the radio with anger and worry. I began to fly for the shrines.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

"What happened?" I said as I saw the three bodies of kusa ninja.

"Look at their faces." Anko said with a harsh tone to her voice. Unconsciously. I touched the brown spots on my neck that Orochimaru left and Anko eyed my movement suspiciously.

"You think it's Him?" I said as I studied the faceless bodies.

"The way that student acted when they gave my kunai back to me, I have no doubts that it's Orochimaru." She said with a slight hiss to her words.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I eyed the sun beginning to set.

"We need to find him and his motives. Alert ANBU to meet me in the forest. Sonea, I need you to search for this team and to check the other teams in case…" She ordered the other ninja and then trailed off. I nodded in understandment and took off back to the forest and once in, I decided to go wolf mode for easier tracking. After hours of tracking scent after scent, my nose was burning when Orochimarus presence popped up suddenly and I took off towards him, determined on revenge for what he did to Storm. I stopped short when Anko was busy battling him and I froze and listened.

"Why are you here now?" Anko asked with a bit of pain and fear tainting her voice.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, yet you're so cold." He said calmly.

"Have you come to assassinate Hokage-sama?" She asked, trying to get his motive out of him.

"No, no. I don't have enough men for that yet. I thought I would recruit some outstanding ones from this village." Orochimaru said as Anko grabbed her curse seal and fell to her knees. I reached the marks on my neck again and felt a tingling sensation.

"I just gave a kid one of those same curse seals. There is a kid I want" He said, getting on his haunches in front of her.

"How selfish, as always. That kid's going to die." Anko said through the pain.

"True, there is a one in ten chance of surviving, but like you he might not die." He said easily.

"You must really like this kid." Anko grinned but it faded to shock as he touched her cheek.

"Jealous are we? Are you still upset that I used you and threw you away. Unlike you, this one is talented. He's a kid that carries the Uchiha abilities after all. He is also very beautiful, a perfect vessel to be my successor. If that boy survive, things could get very interesting. Please don't stop this exam prematurely. About three from my village are also taking part, I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he got up and disappeared. "If you try to spoil my fun, believe that Konoha is finished." He said as his presence completely disappeared. I regained my composure and hopped up to Anko and kneeled in front of her.

"So, he's after Sasuke." I said with a bit of a growl as the tingling faded from my neck.

"Do you have a curse seal too?" She asked suddenly which shocked me a bit.

"No, but he did try to give me one but my body rejected it and keeps it contained which is why I can sense him like you, just not as powerful." I said, helping her up gently and then moving my hair to show her the brown marks.

"How is that possible?" She asked with a bit of astonishment.

"My bloodline. What do you want to do? You are in no condition to go looking for anyone right now." I said, stopping her from falling when she tried to walk.

"Fine, I'll go and wait for ANBU and alert Hokage-sama about this. I want you to find the Uchiha kid and report his condition, dead or alive." She said, regaining her composure and setting off. I sighed and took off again, looking for Naruto's, Sakura's or Sasuke's presence.

Dawn had come and gone but still no clue until I felt an evil chakra, I scowled and followed it in case it was Orochimaru again. I situated myself carefully because of the other genins watching the fight between Team 10, Rock Lee and Sakura. I also sensed the rest of Lee's team.

My eyes began searching frantically for Sasuke when I finally found him, I was astonished. Purple chakra was radiating off of him while he was lying on the ground. I watched as the curse seal spread and the chakra increased and he asked Sakura who hurt her. He began moving at such a speed as he attacked the three oto nin.

He broke the arms of one and began moving to the next when Sakura stopped him and hugged him. The oto ninja gave up their scroll and ran while the rest of them began helping each other. I nearly gave myself away when Chouji and Shikamaru hit Naruto on the head with a stick to wake him up. I left then to report that Sasuke had made it through.

I flew away and began searching for Anko's or Hiruzen's presence. They were in the Hokage tower when I opened the door and walked in.

"Report, Sonea?" Hiruzen said with strain to his voice.

"Yes sir, Uchiha Sasuke has survived the seal however, it is a bit unstable at this time." I informed them both.

"And Orochimaru?" Anko asked.

"I haven't seen or felt his presence since you saw him but I suggest we keep guard up to a maximum, I don't think he will leave without his 'prize'." I sneered the last word and Hiruzen collapsed into the couch across from Anko and I sat down next to her.

"We should stop the exam." Hiruzen said.

"You know we can't." Anko said and Hiruzen nodded with defeat.

"We need to proceed with extreme caution as well as alert the jonin senseis about this but if this gets out, mass hysteria will happen and that will be the end of Konoha. What do you think?" I asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, you are right Sonea. I will call a meeting right away for ANBU and all special jonins, including the senseis. Sonea, I want you to be present when I tell Hatake about Uchiha after the meeting, do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Anko and I replied immediately.

Anko and I both returned to the exam until I was called for. I also had my circle members doing routes in the forest in case Orochimaru came back. My shoulders began to stiffen up after three days of flying, straight when I was finally called. I was currently sitting in Hiruzens office, waiting for the tardy Hatake when he popped in his usual window. I stood up, angry and pointed a finger at him.

"This is no time for your tardiness Hatake!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, well you see, there was this old lady who was…" He began before he was interrupted.

"Kakashi, please sit down, we don't have time." Hiruzen urged. Kakashi nodded and put away his little orange book and sat down with an aura of attention in the chair next to mine.

"You know that Orochimaru has shown his face and threatened Konoha." Hiruzen said and Kakashi nodded.

"I do Hokage-sama. Do you need me to do something?" He asked.

"Orochimaru has given Sasuke the curse seal and he survived. As soon as this section of the exam is over, I need you to place an evil suppressant seal over it and keep a close watch on him. Do you have any questions?" Hiruzen said. I could see by his eye that Kakashi was in deep thought and his anger showed through his clenched fist but he responded normally.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said coolly.

"Good, you are both dismissed, Sonea, will you escort me tomorrow?" He said as we reached the door.

"Sure Hokage-sama, what uniform?" I asked.

"ANBU, without your mask please." He said and I nodded and followed after Kakashi and cornered him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I warned him.

"I won't but I have another meeting to get to." He said, sliding past me and I continued to follow him because I had the same meeting.

"With Jiraiya right?" I said and he stopped and turned to me in one fluid movement.

"You have been summoned by him to?" He said with a bit of shock and we continued walking.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not bad news." I said sadly. We kept walking all the way to a veranda and there stood Jiraiya. Kakashi hopped up and I followed and leaned against the wall while they both leaned against the railing.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Jiraiya asked.

"First time you've come in how many years?" Kakashi said back.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya said in a very serious tone. "I am going to be keeping Naruto in custody. It was the role of the third generation to watch over Naruto. It was a good decision that the Hokage made for you to watch over him. I guess someone is trying to get you involved to." Jiraiya spoke seriously leaving Kakashi a bit confused.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Kakashi asked

"I have been following Orochimaru's movements since he left the village. That person will return to the village one day. Since it's already clear… That it's the beginning of something. At first, it was just about Orochimaru." Jiraiya said and my seal began to get tight and uncomfortable as I squirmed against the wall I was leaning on.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked with his arms crossed.

"That guy joined an organisation." Jiraiya said, staring over the village.

"An organisation? … And the details of this organisation?" Kakashi looked to Jiraiya and they shared a look before turning away again.

"Although we do not know the full details… From what we know, it's called 'Akatsuki,' a small organisation that consists of nine shinobis. Up until recently, there has been little activity and some espionage was done. There haven't been any major problems so far. Most of those people have appeared on the bingo book. A single S-class criminal is already hard to deal with. And Itachi is also with them. The nine have also gathered, all of them volunteers. The Akatsuki must be up to something…. You'll probably understand this soon… Recently, an important member, Orochimaru escaped from that organisation. The members move in teams of two at all times, assembling jutsus and what not along the way." Jiraiya finished his explanation and my seal got tighter making me wince in slight pain, I kept silent to hear more.

"And that person is the Kyuubi isn't it? Are you sure of this? Kakashi asked with a hard voice.

"It's very likely. Its chakra is one of the strongest. After all, it is one of the demon monsters… Kakashi, Naruto's destiny is to live always watching his back. It is the fate he was given. I want you to look out for Sasuke… It will be important for him to learn how to use the sharingan. Because Itachi is also in that organisation.. I will take Naruto to the shinobi training centre and take care of him." Jiraiya finished as I sucked in a sharp breath with a gasp and my breathing became laboured as pain seared my back. They both looked at me as I held onto the wall behind me, hunched over slightly and my heart began to beat rapidly and my knees began to give away as a cold sweat broke out over my skin.

"Sonea… Are you okay?" Kakashi said, rushing over to me and helping me onto the ground and I began to shake.

"I… Jiraiya, you're good with seals right?" I asked shakily as I tried to ignore the pain and my bodies reaction as my seal appeared. Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow and walked over and I leaned over against Kakashi with my face resting by the collar of his flak jacket to allow Jiraiya to take a look. He began to trace a hand covered in chakra over the intricate design with chains that circled my tattoo and he sucked in a sharp breath and visibly stumbled backwards.

"Sonea… You're a jinchuuriki to?" He said with shock in his voice as well as slight fear.

"Jiraiya-sama, I think you should sit down." Kakashi suggested as he held my shaking hands and I sat up again to have Jiraiya sitting gingerly in front of me.

"Explain." Jiraiya ordered. Thankfully I didn't need to talk because Kakashi told Jiraiya for me. He was deep in thought afterwards and the pain and shock gradually became worse.

"So, your seal is something called a Fate seal? And it breaks according to peoples decisions and actions?" Jiraiya confirmed.

"Yes." I answered shakily as all of my muscles began contracting and relaxing.

"Then, I have bad news, your seal is weakening and will begin to break soon. Why are you having such a reaction to this?" He asked with great concern as Kakashi pulled me to his chest and my eyes began to water as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"I… I think it's 'cause… I can use the Jyuubi's chakra." I said breathily.

"You can?" Jiraiya said with surprise and I nodded. "Do you remember how you managed to gain its use?" Jiraiya asked with thoughts running over his eyes.

"No, I've lost most of my memories due to an incident." I said exhaustedly as my shaking stopped but not the searing pain. I breathed a shaky sigh and I sat up right again. "What are you thinking Jiraiya?" I asked as I wiped away at the water from my eyes.

"Do you think that fate could change if Naruto could use the Kyuubi's power?" He asked with hopefulness.

"Well I know from my past skirmishes with it that it equals my power, near enough however it will be hard to deal with it and force it to give you power and still keep control. If this is what you are planning you need to be careful, especially with the type of seal Minato placed on him." I warned and Jiraiya took my warning seriously and nodded.

"Alright, how well kept is this secret?" Jiraiya asked.

"Only the Hokages and jinchuurikis knew about me as well as Minato and of coarse Kakashi. Naruto will be told in due time at my digression." I said as sternly as I could with my voice still shaking. They both nodded and we went our separate ways.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

I stared distractedly as I stood with Anko, Ibiki and the other proctors at the end of stage two. The Hokage was explaining why the nations take these exams together and such. Due to the amount of passing genins, there had to be a preliminary round to cut the numbers down and they were asked that if they wanted to withdraw they could do so now. The guy with white hair and the glasses took the opportunity and dropped out, giving a lame excuse that he couldn't hear after his little skirmish with the oto nin in the first round and I ordered Storm and Star to keep in close proximity of the tower as the first matches were announced. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi and we were told to wait on the balconies. I followed after Kakashi and we both stopped by Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't use your sharingan." Kakashi told him and Sasuke was shocked but then regained his cocky composure.

"Hm, so you know?" He said back.

"If the curse seal on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you." Kakashi warned.

"That's what I figured." He said back deadly.

"If that happens the match will be cancelled. I'll stop you so keep that in mind." Kakashi finished and began walking again. Sasuke looked shocked and I smiled sweetly as I kept walking to.

"Good luck." I said happily with a bit of sarcasm. I leaned against the wall between Kakashi and Guy's team and focused on my control but my eyes glowed red as the matches kicked off. Amazingly, Sasuke kept the curse seal back and won against the chakra drainer. Kakashi suishined down and took him away to seal the curse seal.

Blood lust washed over me all of a sudden with a gasp and I knew I had to leave as the second match of Aburame Shino versus Abumi Zaku, the kid who had his arms broken by Sasuke a few days earlier. I looked up at Gaara who was getting twitchy as the Ichibi got restless with bloodlust which made things worse for me as it stirred my own up with the Jyuubi as I gritted my teeth.

"Sakura-chan, did you see some sort of weird wound on Sasuke's neck during the match?" Naruto asked and I saw Sakura stiffen up and lie.

"I'm going to get some fresh air quickly, good luck if I miss your matches." I said, laying a tense hand on their shoulders and closing my eyes when I saw Guy look at me and watch my movements.

"Thanks Sonea-san." They both said with a smile as I shimmered out and stumbled next to Storm and Star doing their patrol.

"Sonea, are you okay, your eyes are glowing red." Storm asked.

"I'll need to talk to the whole circle later but right now I need a distraction, would you guys mind?" I asked the two big wolves and they nodded. We began walking around the tower as we began to talk about useless things. We found Kakashi and Sasuke and we started to walk over when Orochimaru appeared and we hid to the shadows and listened.

"So you can use sealing jutsus now?" Orochimaru asked as he slid from the shadows. "You've grown Kakashi." Kakashi was stunned for a few seconds but turned around to face him.

"You're…" Kakashi began.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-kun." Orochimaru said as he released his purple chakra.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said, a bit stunned still.

"I'm sorry but I have no business with you. But I do have business with the boy behind you." Orochimaru said silkily.

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm, you're lucky, since you got what you wanted already… You didn't have 'that' a long time ago… That… Sharingan in your left eye. I want it to… The Uchiha's power, that is." He said and Kakashi turned into a defensive predator at that moment.

'_Don't move, stay hidden.' _ I gave Storm and Star a silent command.

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi asked with clenched fists.

"The recently made Otogakure is mine. You understand if I just say that right?" He said.

"What a stupid ambition." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Oh my… That was blunt, but to accomplish my ambition, I need pieces to become my legs and arms and accomplish things for me." He said happily.

"So, Sasuke is one of those pieces?" Kakashi asked, trying to get his true motives.

"No, Sasuke-kun is a supreme piece and the ones taking the exams right now are… Merely sacrifices." Orochimaru said with wickedness in his eyes and began moving towards Sasuke and Kakashi and I told Strom and Star to stand down as they tensed. Kakashi got defensive and readied himself as I could feel Storm brimming with hatred.

"Don't get any closer to Sasuke!" Kakashi warned and got into position for Lightning blade. "Even if you are one of the Sannins, I can sacrifice my life to kill you." Kakashi said easily and I began to brim with anger… Towards Kakashi. Orochimaru smirked and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked angrily, with a slight growl.

"What you say and do disagree with each other." Orochimaru said with a slight sneer.

"What?" Kakashi asked with defensive confusion.

"There is no point in using that seal. You know right? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition, he's an avenger." He said coolly.

"So you took advantage of it. But Sasuke won't…" Kakashi began.

"Eventually he will seek me out, seek me out for power that is. Also, you said you could kill me? Try that is, if you can." Orochimaru said turning and walking away and releasing some intense killing intent that I knew Kakashi couldn't handle. I gave the signal and Storm and Star chased after Orochimaru while I went over to the Frozen Kakashi and lay my hand on his tense shoulder. He seemed to calm and stood up to his slouched posture with a shaky sigh.

I then slapped him over the head hard with a scowl as he eyed me questioningly and then his eye widened.

"How could you say something like that so easily?" I asked with anger tinting my voice as I stared up into his black/grey eye. It softened to a look of sadness and drew me into a tight embrace and placed his head at the crook of my neck and mumbled against the skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and I just…" He said shakily but my anger didn't fade as I cut him off.

"You what?" I asked defensively as I pulled away and punched him in the gut as he doubled over slightly. "Next time think about what you are sacrificing before you say it… Summoning jutsu" I said angrily as Fall appeared.

"You need something Sonea?" She asked gently.

"Yes, Fall. Please take Sasuke here to the hospital and place him under ANBU guard by Hatakes orders." I said as the last part came out shakily.

"Sure, Hatake-san, you want the usual team correct?" She asked as she threw Sasuke onto her wolf back.

"Yes, please, thank you Fall-san." He said back sadly as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go back to the matches." I said emotionlessly and he followed my shimmer with a suishin and continued to watch the matches.

"Hey." Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura as he appeared behind them and next to me as I leaned back against the wall and watched between Naruto and Lee.

"Don't just 'Hey' me! What about Sasuke-kun, is he alright?" Sakura asked with panic.

"Yes, he's asleep at the hospital right now. But he has ANBU escorts with him." Kakashi said as the next match of Tsurugi Misumi versus Sabaku no Kankuro was announced and the competitors began to make their way down. To the trained eye you could easily see that 'Kankuro' is actually a puppet and the real Kankuro hidden on the strappings on his back as Misumi went in for the attack and wrapped himself around Kankuro like a constricting snake… I shivered at the thought. The sound of a neck braking vibrated through the hall and made me shiver with a smirk… Damn bloodlust. The puppet took the upper hand and Kankuro revealed himself and squeezed him until he gave up and passed out, the match was over.

"Two against one is unfair. Is that allowed? Is it Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked with annoyance to how the match went and I laughed silently.

"It's not unfair, it's just a doll after all." Kakashi said with a sigh as a short break was called.

"Geez, everyone are such wierdos." Naruto complained as Sakura returned from the bathroom.

"And your not?" Kakashi asked and Naruto and Sakura had a little argument when the next match was called, Sakura versus Ino. "This isn't the time to be laughing." Kakashi said to Sakura as he pointed at the board. They went head to head with reluctance, being former friends and rivals for Sasuke's love and I sighed with annoyance at the two kunoichi. Then Sakura egged Ino on so they could have a real battle.

"Rivalry huh? Something I miss everyday." I said quietly as Ino activated her mind transfer jutsu. I saw Kakashi look at me with an unreadable expression and then eye smile as he looked back at the match as Ino and Sakura knocked each other out. Asuma and Kakashi retrieved them and brought them back up onto the balcony as their teams looked worriedly at them as the next match was called, Tenten versus Sabaku no Temari. Sakura and Ino woke up as I leaned on the wall next to Sakura and watched Guy and Lee cheering Tenten on enthusiastically while the two rivals had a heart to heart.

The match was over in a heartbeat with Tenten landing with a slight crack on the back of Temari's fan and I even flinched at the sound… Weapons stood no chance against the power of wind as the next match was called after Guy's warning to Gaara. Nara Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Kin of Oto, the next match as they made their way to the floor and Ino was cheering her heart out. A genjutsu using bells was clever but the string attached wasn't when it comes to shadow users and knocked her out by throwing a senbon at himself and bending backwards, Kin hit her head and was knocked out. Next match is Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba and they both were as cocky as each other as the match started and Naruto began getting pummelled. But with some quick transformations and quick thinking, Naruto got the upper hand and then… Farted? Kiba went down and Naruto won and I couldn't help but smile but his chakra was fluctuating randomly which worried me as he jumped back up to us and the next match was announced which made me snarl.

Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata. Neji began attacking her psychologically until Naruto shouted his encouragement and the battle of the gentle fist began. Hinata kept getting up which annoyed Neji to no extent and the match was ended but Neji snapped and ran at Hinata as the jonins and myself reacted. I stood behind Hinata with my wings and tail wrapped around her protectively with a shimmer as Hayate stood in front of Neji, Guy had him in a headlock, Kakashi held his arm and Kurenai had him around the other arm. Hinata gasped and fell back against me as I lowered her gently to the ground and began assessing her, waiting for the medics and Kurenai rushed over with Naruto, Lee and Sakura.

She was slowly going into cardiac arrest and I couldn't stop it as I released some killing intent, making Naruto and Kurenai step back as I glared through the door at the ANBU standing quietly there.

"Get me the damn medics!" I growled at them and they moved quickly to comply with my order as I kept her heart steady and beating as I could feel my wolves getting restless with the killing intent I was letting loose as Kakashi quietly stood behind me. The medics finally rushed in and took over for me as I stepped back and let them take her away. I eyed the blood on the floor and clenched my jaw tight as Kakashi followed silently behind me where I sat down hard against the wall, the next match of Sabaku no Gaara versus Rock Lee and my head shot up as I stood up between Kakashi and Guy… I could feel Gaara was unstable with Shukaku inside of him and I wondered how he manages to keep calm with it so easily. The sand protects its container just like the Kyuubi does with Naruto, giving him an ultimate defence against Lee's strict taijutsu.

"It is true that a ninja who cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu are rare that's why the only thing left for Lee if he was to survive as a ninja was taijutsu. But that's why he can win… Lee, take them off!" Guy called to Lee.

"But Guy-sensei, I thought I was only permitted when protecting many important people." Lee asked while saluting.

"I don't care, I will allow it!" Guy said as lee began taking off weights.

"What an old fashioned training method…" Kakashi said then his weights hit the ground and made the whole place rumble. "Isn't that too much Guy?" Kakashi wondered with a hand over his mask. I smirked unbelievable and almost wanted to laugh as I could barely follow his movements.

"He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu… That is why he spent his time on hand-to-hand combat, worked hard and did everything for them. Although he cannot use any other jutsus he's a taijutsu specialist who won't loose to anyone… The explosion of Youth!" Guy exclaimed as Gaara got hit. His manic facial expression under the armour of sand was frightening and made me shiver and hold myself back, Shukaku was awakening slowly.

Lee began a combo and kicked Gaara upwards and continued as he wrapped his bandages around Gaara and slammed him into the ground to turn out to be a sand replacement… The lotus was already damaging Lee's body and if her continued… He may never be a ninja again as I could see he wasn't in peak physical condition.

"When did he switch? That can't be." Guy said with outrage.

"When you were closing your eyes and praying. Lee briefly paused from the pain, that's when." Kakashi explained simply. The sand attacks were now influenced by Shukaku himself and it burnt on my seal as Lee was being forced back.

"Why isn't Lee-san dodging them? With his speed, he should be able to dodge them easily?" Sakura questioned Guy.

"It's not that he's not dodging them, but that he can't dodge them." Guy said, feeling helpless.

"The move he used, the Lotus, is a double-edged sword. Why do you think the Lotus is considered a forbidden jutsu? The Lotus is not ninjutsu or genjutsu, it's a combat move that requires the user to move at a high rate of speed. The amount of strain it causes on a body is unimaginable. His body hurts all over right now so he can't move around. Right? Guy." Kakashi said calmly towards his rival who said nothing and continued to watch. Lee's movements returned to normal as he began to dodge Gaara again and I cringed thinking of the outcome… Guy had taught Lee at a tender age how to use the Eight Inner Gates.

"Lee will corner him now. The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice." Guy said with a smile.

"Guy, you didn't…" Kakashi said with a slight growl to his voice at his rival and I was glade I was standing in between them at that moment with Sakura and Neji.

"It's just as you suspect." Guy admitted.

"So that boy, a genin… Is capable of opening the Eight Inner Gates? And using primary Lotus… What a disaster… Guy, how many gates is he capable of opening?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Five gates." Guy admitted again but kept his resolve as I turned my rippling sharingan on Lee to watch his body breaking slowly as Guy explained the gates to Sakura and Neji as Kakashi also opened his sharingan to watch.

"By opening all eight gates, you are able to temporarily gain powers greater than a Hokage but that person will die… I have no intention of prying what that boy is to you and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this but there's such a thing as a limit. I've lost faith in you Guy." Kakashi said to Guy and the tension grew between them.

"What do you… know about him? He has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone even if it means his own death. That is why I wanted to make him into a man who could hold to those words. That is all." Guy challenged right back as Lee opened the fifth gate and used primary lotus once more as they both fell to the floor… Lee couldn't move but Gaara still had his sand that crushed Lee's leg and hand, the scent of blood heavy in the air and I couldn't watch anymore as I saw Guy jump in and I sent a storm jutsu in with heavy water and lightning to it as it swiped the sand away with Guy's help.

Gaara seemed to snap back to himself as I jumped down to keep Lee's condition stable but he struggled to get up anyway, even as he was still unconscious. Guy hugged him and lay him down as I helped the medics quickly with Lee's condition and began explaining what had happened and the condition… Lee could never be a ninja again without precise medical attention, the success still being at 50% for it to proceed as he was taken away. I placed a hand on Guy's shoulder as he blamed himself for what happened as Naruto also shook with grief.

"This can't be… Tell me it isn't… What's Fuzzy Brows suppose to do if he's told that?! He said a dropout was going to defeat a genius through hard work… Can't something be done?!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi grabbed him.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said calmly and Naruto swiped his hand away from his mouth.

"But Kaka-sensei… He wanted to fight Neji and Sasuke so badly…" Naruto said desperately.

"That may have caused this unfortunate accident. To make those wishes come true, he used a self-damaging forbidden technique to try and win. And that is the result. He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Sasuke, Neji-kun and you Naruto. He desperately tried to head for the stage to fight you guys. Don't forget that." Kakashi explained to Naruto and then he walked up behind Guy as we swapped and I placed my arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Guy… I was kind of being preachy up there but after thinking about it, if I was in your position I would have done the same thing… Guy, you're in the way for the next match, come on, let's go back up." Kakashi said as we all jumped back up onto the balcony and waited for Akimichi Choji versus Dozu which didn't last very long and I left shortly after Kakashi to find my circle and explain our current situation after Storm and Star lost Orochimaru. We all sat on the Hokage monument and looked over the village as I prepared what I was about to say. I cleared my throat and they all looked to me.

"You have all seen the change and probably felt it to. I will now explain what is going on. Fate has decided that the Jyuubi is to be resurrected and my seal has begun to break. An organisation named Akatsuki has taken it upon themselves to bring the Jyuubi back for what reason, I don't know but we need to stop it some how so I want us to keep an eye on Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna if we can. We cannot let that beast be released into this world again, it will tear it apart." I said sternly and they all nodded seriously.

"What will happen if we fail?" Storm asked.

"I will live for a while after the seal breaking and I will try to resael it into me with your help to give the world some time to come up with a defence somehow." I said with a small sigh at the end.

"What about us?" Star asked.

"I don't know what will happen whether you will die with me or carry on living. However if it is the latter, I want you guys to lead this world against the Jyuubi as you have more experience with it than anyone else." I said sadly with a proud smile on my face as I faced my eternal friends and family. They all had determined looks on their faces with some sadness as a tear slipped from some of their eyes. I smiled and motioned for a hug and they all dog piled onto me as our laughter floated into the late afternoon air.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

I was walking to see if there was anything I could help with in the hospital when I heard a clang of a kunai, I ran as fast as I could when I ran round a corner and saw Kakashi walk into a room and I narrowed my eyes as I came to the door and saw an ANBU get up off the ground and jump through a window. I froze for a second but then ran to the window and pushed Kakashi out of the way and jumped after him and saw it was the white haired kid but nothing mattered as I knew Strom and Star were below us and I gave them orders they silently agreed and waited for him to hit the trees.

I transformed my wings as I hit the trees to gain the upper hand against the guy when we cornered him between us. He smirked and Storm and Star snarled in their wolf forms.

"Who do you work for?" I asked bluntly with my iron wings ready to move if needed and forming my sleeve blades as I waited for an answer and any clues to his abilities.

"Why should I tell any of you, huh?" He asked cockily.

"Just because you got past Kakashi easily doesn't mean you will be able to with me and my wolves, you're trapped kid." I said, saying the obvious.

"Who's the kid here, bragging like that when you don't know my skill level." He said defensively.

"Believe me, I have years more experience being a shinobi than you do. Don't try me." I snarled out at the end and my wolves followed suit. He moved and Storm and Star pounced on him. I noticed his hands glow green when Storm and Star couldn't get up after getting hit with it. I decided to treat him like a Hyuuga and avoid a close range battle.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." I said, making the hand seals quickly and blowing a large flame of fire at him that he narrowly dodged and came straight at me as I dodged a swipe of his hand but I bled anyway as I jumped back and held the deep gash on my right hip. "Some sort of chakra blade huh?" I asked with a smirk as I began to heal the wound a little and he smirked back… My other wolves were on their way, I just had to stall him long enough as the sun began to go down.

"You're observant aren't you?" He said with his smirk as he held up his glowing hand and pushed his glasses back on. I launched close to him as he blocked with a hook like kunai against my blades, keeping both of his hands busy, or so I thought until I got dizzy and he kicked me back, smashing through one tree and stopping against another one as I slumped and saw how bloody I was all over and I began to fix as much as I could as he also cut multiple muscles and messed up my nerves as he got away.

My other wolves arrived and I told them to find him and I didn't care how as I walked over to Storm and woke him up carefully with a groan but Star wasn't waking up when my knees buckled under me and Storm caught me as he was sitting up.

"Just focus on getting yourself to the hospital, there's too much damage for you to heal on your own and I'll get Star there some how." Storm said to me as he helped me to stand up and balance on one leg as I focused on healing the muscle in my leg after he cut right through it, I don't even know how I walked in the first place as he slung Star between his arms and partially over his shoulder and also helped me around the building back through the doors of the hospital.

We were a sorry sight to see, walking through the hospital doors and the nurse sitting at the desk began to panic and called for doctors. The doctors arrived and I ordered them to take care of Star, who was barely being carried by Storm and I collapsed through the door. I didn't have enough chakra to repair the muscles properly, but before I hit the floor I heard a splash and a familiar set of arms catch me. I looked at the ground and saw that a cup of coffee had been spilled, I sighed and looked up into the worried eye of Kakashi.

"Why'd you go and waste precious coffee like that?" I whined tiredly. His eye softened but held its worry as I looked back at the coffee, now mixing with my blood and my eyes became half lidded with sudden blood lust. It was confusing that I had this blood lust when I had never had it for a long time but that thought disappeared quickly as I was turned in Kakashi's arms to face him in a hug so he could hold me up and my glowing red eyes flashed with need.

I sunk my now lengthened canine teeth into my lip and let the blood trickle down my chin and onto his flak jacket as he was shouting for someone to treat me. I was placed onto a bed and hauled away as my senses began to burn with the antiseptic smell and I forgot my blood lust.

I woke to a dark room with the only light coming from the portal window on the door and my eyes. My throat began to burn with blood lust but I was thankful they didn't put me into a room with someone else. I drank the water next to me to ignore the burn but it increased as I bled into my bandages so I opted to stay still and fight my primal instinct back. My eyes were shut and I tried to fall asleep when a familiar scent hit my nose and the door clicked open.

'_No, please. Not now. I don't want him to see me like this and his compelling blood is so sinful. STOP!'_ I thought to myself and my eyes flew open and he was sitting next to me. I squirmed to the other side of the small bed but the lust was at it's full potential right now and being in love with him didn't help either, it made the lust stronger. I let my teeth sink into my lip again and shut my eyes tight to concentrate. I accidentally breathed in as I felt his hand wiping my blood away and I flinched badly and he pulled back quickly.

"Please leave." I whispered out harshly as I opened my eyes to the now lit room. His expression was guarded but a bit hurt. I swallowed hard and grasped at my burning throat and began to draw blood as I scratched at the uncomfortable feeling. His hand caught my wrist and pulled my bloody hand away from my neck.

"I want to help you." He said softly.

"If you want to help then leave and tell the nurse at the desk that I don't want visitors." I said as sternly as I could at that moment. He still held my wrist tight and I could feel his pulse steady under his skin meeting mine and I whined a little as I shut my eyes hard and opened them again to concentrate… I've never had such bloodlust so powerful before it was scaring me and I definitely didn't want to scare or hurt Kakashi. "Please just go Kakashi and thank you for catching me." I said a little calmer as the wind through the open window kept his scent away as I tried to twist my wrist out of his hold.

"Are you still angry at what happened earlier?" He asked carefully, holding my wrist tighter. I tasted iron in my mouth and didn't realise I had been biting my tongue and now it stung.

"No, hell, I'm not even mad at Guy anymore for what he did to Lee, I understand it perfectly what he did, I would have done the same thing like you said but for your own safety I need you to leave NOW." I said with emphasis and in a dead serious tone.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Kakashi asked with some hurt to his steady tone and I shut my eyes to keep my control.

"How can I think when I'm trying to focus on not eating you right now." I said, slapping a hand over my mouth and opening my eyes to take in his confused but amused expression.

"Wait, what do you mean for my own safety and eating me?" He asked with some amusement to his tone as he watched and studied me.

"The clan I come from isn't called the ' blood' clan for nothing and you are smelling very sinful right now." I said with lust, loosing some of my control a bit as my canines lengthened and I showed him them. His visible eye widened as he let go of my wrist and jumped far back from me, giving some space so I could focus again.

"You really would eat me. I'm sorry, I didn't think, I've never seen you like this before." He said with apology shining through as I shut my eyes and focused on healing the little gashes on my neck where I scratched at it and licked the blood from my fingertips as I opened my eyes to show them glowing in the dim light.

"It's okay, I think it's partially my seals fault, just stay over there and we'll both be fine." I said with a reassuring smile even though I could still smell him clearly.

"So you're like a vampire?" Kakashi asked carefully and I nodded as I deemed my fingers bloodless. "So you need blood right now." He said suddenly, pulling down his mask and ran a kunai across his neck where a thin line of red began to seep through and he moved towards me and sat on my bed next to me and bent down so his neck was right there as he put his head next to me as I sat there stunned, holding my self control in.

"Blood's very sacred you know, you shouldn't just give it to anyone." I whispered with strain as I slipped a hand by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer as it pained me to watch the blood run down and soak into his mask, I wanted to do this but I didn't.

"You're not just anyone, take it, it'll always belong to you anyway." He said, leaning in closer as I felt his warm body against mine and I sunk my teeth into his neck and heard a low hiss from him as I gripped his neck tighter as the burn in my throat began to die down and the wonderful taste of metal filled my senses as my wounds began healing quicker and I stopped and pulled out my teeth, realising I could kill him at this rate but I still held him close. I felt light headed and suddenly very tired and out of breath as I unconsciously massaged the back of his neck gently and held him close possessively and I flinched realising what this feeling was as I pushed him to sit up gently.

He looked down at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb and I could feel I was flushed and I looked away as he smiled. It was the forming of a blood bond and I couldn't tie him down like that so I would just have to make sure he never drank my blood which should be simple if he's a normal person so everything would be fine as I looked back at his half lidded gaze as he continued to rub my cheek gently.

"Come back here… I should close the wound." I said, reaching back up to the nape of his neck and pulling him back down as I ran my tongue over the bite marks and they closed up with a shiver from him as I pushed him to sit up again and I had to look away again. "Well… That was awkward." I said swallowing hard and he laughed and rubbed his neck where I bit him.

"How are you feeling now?" Kakashi asked as he just rested his palm against my still flushed cheek.

"I'm fine, my wounds are healing nicely now…Don't ever surprise me like that again Kakashi, I could have killed you." I scolded him with a pout and a soft punch to his arm and he laughed and grinned sheepishly. "By the way, my team's watching over Sasuke for you now, no one will be getting past them." I said, changing the subject as I willed my blush to die down.

"Then I better go give them some instructions for when Sasuke wakes up then." Kakashi said, taking his hand back and trying to stand up before I grabbed him in a hug… Damn possessiveness taking over again.

"I relay the message to them, it's telepathic so just say what you need done and I'll relay it to them just don't leave just yet." I said to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright then. Get Sasuke to meet me out by the rock formations behind the Hokage's Mountain for training since his first opponent is Sabaku no Gaara when he's fit and up." Kakashi said calmly as I relayed it to the team in his room who all confirmed it. "So, want to let go yet?" Kakashi asked with a small laugh and I pushed him back with a pout as I lay back down on my bed and crossed my arms.

"It's getting late and visiting hours are probably over by now, you should go home Kakashi." I said unwillingly pushing down my possessiveness… Instinct shall not rule me dammit!

"Okay then, I'll see you at the chunin examination finals, look after Naruto, I've left him with Ebisu and he wasn't very happy about it." Kakashi said with a small laugh as he stood up and fixed his uniform, pulling his mask back up.

"I'll see what I can do but I have something evil in mind, he'll be ready for the exams, you can count on that." I said, rising to the challenge as he eye smiled and left with a suishinned as I snuggled down in bed and rested to heal the rest of my wounds.

I walked over to Sasuke's room the next morning to check on him and found Kakashi standing there and watching him. He turned around and gave me his usual eye smile and salute.

"Yo… Should you really be out of bed so soon?" Kakashi asked as I moved to stand next to him.

"If I was at my full potential, I would have dragged that damn kid back with me last night looking worse than that but healing quickly… Thank you by the way for the little 'boost'." I said with emphasis as I watched the little clouds of breath on Sasuke's oxygen mask. "You know, Naruto feels betrayed by you when you gave him to Ebisu to train… You'll have to work hard to regain his trust again Kakashi and that could take years." I said, remembering what Seth showed me this morning when he came to visit as I avoided Kakashi's gaze.

"Telepathy must be a useful thing… I understand but it's what the council wants and Sasuke needs to survive against Gaara in the matches, we don't need him ending up like Lee." Kakashi said coolly. I looked down and thought that it could actually be a good thing for him but refused to voice it to Kakashi who looks at Sasuke like himself and Itachi…

"Just be careful at what you teach him, he's after Itachi still… I'll see you around Kakashi." I said leaving before he could stop me as I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed Naruto's chakra at his house and found Ebisu watching him so I jumped up and startled him.

"So you are a closet pervert like Naruto says huh?" I said with a smirk and he blushed and looked away while fixing his glasses, embarrassed. "Working on his basics is going to do nothing for him, he has way too much chakra to do them but maybe water walking would be good… Down at a HOT, hot spring, it should motivate him to get it quicker after he falls in a good couple of times." I said with a mischievous smile as I left back to my club to begin my next part of my plan… Kakashi is going to loose this challenge.

"Jiraiya, open this damn door before I destroy it." I shouted, banging on his rented room I was giving him down in my club. "There's a full hot spring that's full of lovely ladies for a business meeting today at one of them." I said, tempting him and he had the door open in a flash, a nosebleed already beginning.

"Where?" He asked frantically.

"The Leafy Getaway… I don't know where but that's what I've heard, you know my information gathering can be a little sketch at times." I said with a shrug as he shut the door, opened it again and was off… Mission accomplished, Naruto hates perverts. I stretched and followed Naruto's chakra all the way to a hot spring and jumped up on a roof to watch him trying to walk on water then Jiraiya arrived and that's where things began as Jiraiya took Ebisu out for getting him caught peaking and Naruto was left without someone to train him and I could see in Naruto's eyes that he already idolised Jiraiya as he followed him around the whole day, trying to get him to train him and finally Jiraiya gave in after seeing Naruto's Harem jutsu.

"You're a real snake you know that?" Jiraiya said to me as he appeared behind me and I just smirked.

"I guess you could just call it 'fate'. " I said with a large grin and Jiraiya sighed. "Listen, something's happened to Naruto's seal and I need you to fix it otherwise he won't be able to mould chakra properly… They Kyuubi's extremely restless over it and it's bad enough with one around that's unstable." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"That kid… Gaara from Suna, so you know already?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

"With what I am, I can't miss it… I don't see Sasuke winning his match against the Ichibi jinchuuriki but I see Naruto winning his first match then having to go up against him… He'll need something big to go up against it Jiraiya." I said seriously as I eyed the scroll on his back and he levelled his gaze with mine.

"He's not ready for summoning." Jiraiya said coolly.

"It'll teach him how to use the Kyuubi's chakra if you still want him to. It's not dangerous plus some help in the battle will be good… Akatsuki will be after him soon, they're trying with all of the jinchuuriki so far." I said with a smirk.

"And you say your information gathering skills suck… Alright then, I'll think it over and take him for training tomorrow morning, I expect to see you around some times for his training Sonea, this is your bet after all." He said with a smirk right back and was gone in a poof and decided I need to get home to relax for a few days and catch up on my sleep.

I sat up with a start as Shukaku's roar reverberated in my skull as I clutched my pounding head the next morning. There was a knock against my door and I looked up to see Storm standing there and looking serious.

"What's up?" I asked tiredly as I got up and began my morning routine.

"Gekkou Hayate has been murdered, he was just found this morning and Hiruzen is calling a meeting, he wants you and me to be his shadows for the meeting so hurry up because it starts in an hour." Storm said with a yawn as well, looking much better than when I last saw him as I got dressed in my ANBU uniform and followed Storm to the shadows of the meeting room as jonin piled in.

"Some people may have heard about this already but the body of Gekkou Hayate was found near the Kikyou Castle." Hiruzen informed them.

"Did Orochimaru kill him?" Anko wondered.

"No, it's too early to jump to conclusions. Hayate was most likely after Kabuto, a spy of Otogakure. But it's true Orochimaru is trying to pull something off." Kakashi explained calmly.

"Then we must cancel the chunin exams and get Orochimaru." Raido said determinedly.

"No, he revealed himself to Anko and another proctor and threatened us not to cancel the exam. The chunin exams where the ninja of our fellow allies participate. Orochimaru has enough power to conquer a small country, after he left this village, I am sure other countries had their eyes on him. He has a grudge against Konoha, any country would want him." Hiruzen explained calmly.

"Then can it be that our allies have conspired with Orochimaru to betray Konoha?" Raido asked and Anko closed her eyes.

"An alliance treaty is almost equivalent to a verbal agreement anyway. How do you think the Great Ninja War started?" Kakashi explained rhetorically.

"Anyway… We do not have enough information right now. We should not make any conclusions until we find out more… Also, I trust you all. If the worst does happen, we will assemble all of Konoha's power and fight." Hiruzen said confidently, sparking something in everyone. "Is there anything else to report Raven?" Hiruzen asked into my shadows as I stepped out, making some of the jonin gasp with surprise.

"No Hokage-sama, we cannot find Kabuto or Orochimaru anywhere since the incident last night, there is nothing to report." I said with finality and He nodded and adjourned the meeting.

'_Sasuke's awake and being a pain.'_ Fall suddenly alerted into my thoughts.

'_I'll be right there Fall as soon as I can, just keep him there.' _I said back as I began making my escape before Kakashi jumped in front of me.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff Hatake?" I asked with annoyance but with a wink and he eye smiled.

"I guess I will, see you later Raven." He said, jumping away again. I carried on to the hospital and removed my mask as I jumped into Sasuke's window left open by Fall.

"What do you want Sonea and where's Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned harshly as he struggled against the wrappings placed on him.

"It's so good to see you awake and looking better… Oh me? Na, I'm just fine, thanks for asking." I said sweetly with venom leaking in my words and Sasuke growled with annoyance as I cut off the wrappings and he jumps up and began putting his clothes on. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I crossed my arms and watched him getting ready.

"To find Kakashi… Damn ANBU." He growled out.

"Hey, those 'damn ANBU' are my friends and gave you that message from Kakashi, they're not lying and willing to cover you, you ass." I snarled and took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'll take you to Kakashi then for your training." I said, shifting into my over sized purple wolf form and gesturing for him to get on as I jumped out of the window and began to the rocky ravine behind the Hokage's mountains where Kakashi said he would be.

I ran at full speed with Sasuke ducking down and holding tight making it easier to run faster and jump over the ravines with small intakes of breath at the distances I jumped across and I could feel Kakashi's presence up ahead as I came up to his specified location and eyed the huge rock.

"Hold on tight if you don't want to fall off." I warned Sasuke as he dug his fingers deeper into my fir as I ran for the wall and ran up it, jumping to the next rock formation and running up that one for a while before jumping back to the original one and landing smoothly as we walked over to watch Kakashi climbing up with one hand tied behind his back as Sasuke and I looked down at him with his hands in his pockets and me grinning wolfishly.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"So you've finally come." Kakashi said simply. I reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket between my teeth and lifted him up onto the top of the rock formation as he petted me, not knowing who I was. "Thanks, you may return to Konoha now." Kakashi said to me and I took off with a wolfish grin and a nod as I allowed myself some full speed running.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

I woke up gasping for air as my seal burned as sweat rolled down my overheated body… Shukaku was being restless again. I was planning on watching Jiraiya train Naruto today but I needed to watch the unstable jinchuuriki so he didn't end up killing another competitor for the chunin exams. I flopped back down on my bed for a few seconds before getting up to a shower and dressing for the day.

It was easy to find Gaara and Shukaku as they walked aimlessly in the ravines, near Sasuke and Kakashi as I kept a safe and clam distance behind him. He changed into sand and travelled up a particular rock formation as I formed my wings and tail and landed higher up than the training grounds and watched as Sasuke threw a Chidori into a rock formation. Kakashi shouldn't have taught him that move.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in pants.

"Your location is obvious with that intense killing intent of yours. Come out." Kakashi called across from me to another formation of rocks where Gaara stepped out from behind. "You huh?" Kakashi wondered.

"What is your goal? Why do you seek power?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"It doesn't concern you. Get lost, you're interrupting my training." Sasuke said calmly.

"You… have the same eyes as me. Eyes that seek power and are filled with hate and murderous intent. You are similar to me. Don't forget, you are my… Prey." Gaara said before leaving in a swirl of sand once again. I sighed with relief before I saw Kakashi whip his head in my direction.

"Come on out Sonea." Kakashi called calmly as I jumped down and faced them. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a sigh while I ignored Sasuke's murderous glare.

"I've been watching over Gaara… He's already killed one competitor in the exams… Remember what I said before Kakashi… Be careful." I warned him as I turned my back and decided to fly back to Konoha to cool my head off a little bit, feeling Shukaku calm down considerably again. There had been so many problems with this exam already dealing with Orochimaru and his bitch Kabuto, Shukaku inside an unstable jinchuuriki, Naruto being trained by Jiraiya, it still being a mystery why he was back in the village after twelve years and now Kakashi teaching Sasuke an assassination move, an A-ranked jutsu to a green eyed genin like Sasuke.

I found Jiraiya and Naruto by a waterfall while Jiraiya watched the girls splashing in the water from behind a bush as I stood at the top of the waterfall, watching Naruto try his hardest to get the summoning jutsu but it was better than teaching him the rasengan right now like Kakashi and the Chidori… I'm never going to get over that as I watched on.

I formed a rasengan and watched its spiral like chakra swirling and mesmerising me of the good old times. Then I stopped the rasengan and formed a Chidori and shivered as I felt Naruto try to summon again and lost my concentration as the jutsu faulted and died… That didn't feel like a regular shiver as I watched Naruto shout at Jiraiya. I left, knowing that Jiraiya would teach Naruto the only way he was taught and that was through trials and tribulations of his own but Naruto would get through this on top no problem with a can do attitude of Minato's as I left to do a mission or two for the remaining week and a bit before the finals.

Just over a week later, I stopped by a sweet store to help with my cravings as I found Turkish delights to be a suitable substitution to calm my cravings of blood a little bit and sat at the bar in my club still in my bloody ANBU uniform when Jiraiya came and sat down next to me, ordering some sake.

"Just listen to what I have to say first Sonea." Jiraiya began as his drink was served in front of him.

"Fine… You have one minute… Go." I ordered as I sipped on my drink.

"Naruto can only access the Kyuubi's chakra when he's in danger or angry so for him to get the summoning jutsu, I'm going to throw him off a cliff." Jiraiya said as I choked on a Turkish delight and began choking and Jiraiya patted my back hard and it shot across the bar as I started coughing for air.

"What! Are you crazy?! Min… I mean the Yondaime would be furious if you did this and it didn't work." I scolded him after bringing my voice down low again.

"He learns things by doing them, I'm sure you know this by now and it's the only thing I can think of that'll work where he's screwed if he doesn't perform the jutsu." Jiraiya explained calmly as I dropped my head onto the bar with a groan… He was right, of coarse.

"Fine… But I'll be down there to try and save him if this fails… When are you going to do this Jiraiya and don't argue with me or I'll blow your cover right here." I warned him and he smirked.

"Tomorrow evening… " He said as he got up, paid for his drink and left.

"Seth… Follow him." I said to Seth who had been tending the bar and listening. He turned around with a smirk and left the bar in his brown puppy form and followed Jiraiya for me as I groaned and ate my Turkish delights and finished my drink, the sweets weren't working out well.

Jiraiya had planned it out perfectly as I hovered in the near never-ending cliff and waited as I watched through Seth still following him after my order the previous day. I heard a familiar yell as I saw an ant size Naruto falling down and used my sharingan with some stinging pain on my seal to see him trying to slow himself down with chakra but slipped right off then the ominous chakra of the Kyuubi intensified and with a huge puff of smoke sat Gamabunta across the ravine.

"Where the hell am I?" The great toad boss wondered with annoyance.

"I'm saved… Wow! This one's really huge… Oh yeah… This is… a frog right? Let's see, there's no tail! This isn't like the others. It's a real frog!" Naruto exclaimed happily and I sighed with relief but also pity since he summoned Gamabunta… Minato was the only one who could handle him.

"Hey, stupid brat. Are you the one?! Whose head do you think you're prancing around on?! I am the Frog Boss Gamabunta! You idiot! Be quiet!" Gamabunta yelled, nearly making Naruto fall off. "I haven't breathed the air of the outside world in a long time. And there's a weird noisy kid on my head. Hey! Jiraiya! Where are you Jiraiya? What's the meaning of this?! Jiraiya, come on out you idiot! Hey kid." Gamabunta eventually asked as I felt Jiraiya's presence leave.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Jiraiya?" He asked.

"Jiraiya… Whose that?" Naruto asked and I nearly face palmed, hovering low enough below the giant toad.

"That perverted old man who calls himself the Frog Hermit? Where's Jiraiya? If you do as I say I can make you my subordinate. So answer me!" Gamabunta ordered.

"Sir! The perverted hermit is at the top of this cliff! Frog Boss sir!" Naruto responded an octave higher and the most respectful I had ever heard him talk to but me.

"At the top huh?" Gamabunta wondered, looking up.

"May I ask something? What business do you have with Ero Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I want to know! That perverted Geezer… Why did he summon me to a place like this? What is he up to?" Gamabunta wondered and answered.

"I'm the one who summoned you Frog Boss sir. I fell off this cliff so I was hoping something would help me out Sir!" Naruto said with a salute and Gamabunta began laughing.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A small kid like yourself could never summon me." Gamabunta said and began laughing again.

"Stupid Frog! Don't get so cocky just because I'm being polite here. I summoned you so that means I'm your master." Naruto yelled and I face palmed again, he's pissing him off, not even I want to get close to Gamabunta.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who you're talking to? You aren't even old enough to drink yet and you're saying you are the great Gamabunta's master? Do you want me to kill you?" Gamabunta said angrily before throwing Naruto onto his back and taking off and I sighed. I hope Naruto survives his meeting with him as I flew out to find Jiraiya and maybe throw him to Gamabunta just for some entertainment.

I left them to it after I found Jiraiya doing his 'research' again and knew Gamabunta wouldn't hurt Naruto after the polite conversation he had with him and returned home to rest before the exams… Something was going to happen on that day and it would require my circle's cooperation so I began to plan my own defence and offence for the examinations.

A few days later just before the exams, my circle and I were walking around the village pin pointing weak points in the defence of the village. Shukaku hadn't given me any more problems as long as I kept my distance from a jinchuuriki, the pain was bearable.

"Yosh, Sonea, how are you this youthful day?" Guy came running up next to me.

"Morning Guy. I'm a bit tired but doing perfectly well, thanks." I said with a small smile at the boisterous man.

"I was trying to find my eternal rival for a youthful challenge, do you know where he might be?" Guy asked me as he walked next to me.

"He's busy training Sasuke for the finals, he's not anywhere around at the moment so you'll just have to wait until after the main matches Guy." I said with some sympathy to him since most jonins are being kept in the village at the moment for safety. "Though, I wouldn't mind that sparring match I challenged you for about two years ago." I said with a grin and his mood instantly picked up.

"Challenge accepted." He said, giving me his nice guy pose… How does he get his teeth to gleam like that? My musing was cut short when my seal burned and I winced and my knees buckled slightly but Guy helped me to steady myself again. "Perhaps we should leave it for another time?" Guy suggested with worry. Shukaku was acting up again and close by.

"You're right. Sorry, but I wouldn't mind your company for a while if you wouldn't mind?" I asked him and he gave me another nice guy pose as we began to walk and I was following Shukaku's killing intent into the hospital and began to get worried while Guy rambled away about his 'Youthful Students'. The nurses at the reception were out at lunch and Guy wondered why I led him here as he kept quiet, also feeling the murderous intent radiating from down the halls and found ourselves at Lee's room with Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Stop right there. The main matches are tomorrow. There is no need to get hasty. Or do you want to get hospitalised today?" Guy asked calmly as I followed him in and stood next to Naruto and close to Lee who was still sleeping. The sand retracted from around Lee as Gaara struggled to control himself and Shukaku was put back to sleep inside of him as Gaara began to leave.

"I will kill you guys for sure. You just wait." Gaara said and then left down the halls. Naruto was scared as I examined his face and put my hand on his head as he turned to me and I smiled.

"You always have to get yourself into trouble don't you?" I asked him rhetorically as he visibly calmed down and gave me a small smile." Go get some rest for the rest of the day you two and try not to get into anymore trouble along the way." I said to Shikamaru and Naruto as Shikamaru dragged them out and Guy stood next to Lee's bed with sadness written across his face. "I'm sorry I led you here Guy but I decided some back up was better than nothing." I said calmly.

"And you talk about Naruto getting himself into trouble when you go looking for it." Guy said with a small smile as he raised his head to look at me.

"Well at least you know where he gets it from now… I'll see you later, thanks Guy." I said as I left to complete my rounds on the village and reported back to the club for the last few

The day of the finals, I was rudely awoken. Something cold was pressed against my back as I yelped, jumped and fell out of bed with a groan and saw Pakkun sitting on my bed and wagging his tail at me.

"Thanks for the rude awakening Pakkun." I grumbled and he smiled that looked more like a grin.

"Well I tried everything else but you wouldn't wake up. It was my last option." He said calmly as I stood up and went to the bathroom to wake up properly.

"So what does Kakashi want this morning of the finals, he better be on his way back already otherwise they won't make it." I asked, walking back into my room and strapping my pouches on quickly.

"Well he's not… He needs you to come up quickly and check out Sasuke… I think he pushed it too far yesterday." Pakkun said and I banged my head against the wall with a sigh.

"He forgot didn't he?" I asked and I held out my arms for Pakkun to jump into which he did as I walked outside of my tower and formed my wings and tail.

"He said he didn't but somehow I don't believe him… Does he know about your secret yet?" Pakkun asked as I took off towards the ravines.

"He does because of his one student, Uzumaki Naruto… It was kind of difficult to keep it from him after that." I said down to the wagging pug. It was a quick flight to the formation they were on and Pakkun jumped from my arms as soon as I landed and led me to the little cave they were staying in and saw Sasuke sulking in a corner while Kakashi was relaxing and reading his book. "What's up you two, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." I said with a mock smile, leaning on one leg with my hands on my hips.

"Shut up Sonea and just help me with my injuries already." Sasuke muttered and I rolled my eyes and kneeled down next to him and began with the chakra burn on Sasuke's hands.

"Someone's in a foul mood this morning…" Kakashi commented dryly and I smirked to hold back my laughter. Sasuke just hn'ed and kept quiet while I worked on his other injuries.

"You're going to be extremely late at this rate." I said just to fill the silence.

"It's why I specifically asked for Pakkun to find you… Can we borrow two of your summons?" Kakashi asked, now standing behind me. I sighed and pushed him back a little with my tail and he laughed as I finished up with the healing and stood up. I turned around to find Kakashi eye smiling and holding my tail again at the tip so it was now wrapped around me.

"Let go Kakashi." I commanded calmly and he just chuckled slightly and tightened his grip. "Fine, want to play that game when you're already late." I said with an annoyed pout as I sent a bolt of lightning into my tail and he let go quickly while it wrapped it around my waist for now. "You're ruining my security check but fine I'll let you borrow two of my summons." I complained as I performed the summoning jutsu and in a cloud of smoke came Fire and Fall. "Now, I've got to get back so don't be too long and I'll see you later." I said to the both of them as I left the cave and flew back to the stadium for the exams about to start.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

I sat on the wall across from the Kage's box and waited patiently. Naruto finally skidded into the arena and the first match of Naruto versus Neji was called with still no sign of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." Hiruzen called out to the crowd and they all cheered while Genma explained a few things to the participants and Hiruzen chatted with the Kazekage who had joined us today. All the other participants moved to their box while Naruto and Neji stood to face each other and the match began.

Naruto threw kunai, which, Neji blocked easily and he went in for close combat, which was dangerous against a Hyuuga. Neji winded him and went in to block a chakra point but Naruto moved at the last second and rolled away from him. Naruto got up and used shadow clones and charged in again. Neji dispelled them easily so Naruto came up with a lot more shadow clones to attack. Neji quickly found the real Naruto and hit him quite hard and his clones dispersed. Two hidden clones jumped out for an attack but Neji used some rotation using chakra to force them back. Neji got into a different stance and headed for Naruto and began hitting his chakra points and the match was nearly called until Naruto stood up again. Neji then explained to Naruto about the seal the branch members are put under by the head family of the Hyuuga clan. But Naruto refused to believe that fate is fixed and everyone is chosen to lead a certain path no matter what.

It made me think while Naruto continued to fight Neji about my fate. Everything depended on what I chose to do from this crucial beginning moment of my seal weakening and leading to it breaking. I could go on an all out attack against Akatsuki or stick with Kurama and Naruto and believe in him like Minato and Kushina and help him along the way or just let the seal break and I could finally die… None of those options seemed appealing to me at that moment. I was brought out of my musing by my seal burning and I winced in my sitting position on the wall of the arena and looked down to see the Kyuubi's chakra whipping around and Neji and Naruto going head to head when there was an explosion from the clashing chakra and we had to wait to see who got up first.

Neji stood up first and walked over to Naruto lying in the ground when the ground broke from under him and Naruto gave him a nice upper cut to his jaw, knocking him down. Naruto was declared the winner. Neji was taken away in a stretcher and Naruto danced around a little bit before returning to the competitors box and Raido suishinned down to Genma to talk to him quickly as the crowd was getting restless.

"Ladies and gentlemen. An examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore this match will be delayed and we will begin the next match first. Next match up, Sabaku no Kankuro versus Aburame Shino. Come down." Genma called.

"Examiner, I'm giving up. Go to the next match." Kankuro called and the tension of the jonin and the eight ANBU got tight as well as the crowd's.

"Kankuro has given up. Therefore Aburame Shino wins by default." Genma called. There was a burst of wind and there was Sabaku no Temari ridding her fan and the air down to the arena. "You are?" Genma asked.

"It's my turn right?" Temari asked.

"Looks like you want to do this. Okay, we're going to start the next match. Hey! The other one, get down here." Genma called to Shikamaru who looked like he was freaking out and I wondered why when he seemed so cool the day before. I nearly fell off the wall in laughter when Naruto pushed him into the arena and he landed not so gracefully. Temari charged right in even before the match was called to begin and slammed her fan down, creating a huge dust cloud. She missed and Shikamaru was standing on two kunai he dug into the wall. She opened her fan and did a wind attack straight for him but he had jumped into the shade and cover of the trees there. She used another wind jutsu that sliced into the trees nicely, trying to get rid of his cover. Shikamaru's shadow shot out and went for Temari who flipped back a couple of times and the shadow reached its limit. I lay on the wall on my stomach to watch Shikamaru in a pose with his fingertips touching and his eyes closed while I let my tail flop from side to side, board, almost like a cat while I waited for something to happen.

Temari got board of waiting and sent in another wind jutsu while Shikamaru took cover behind a tree. A kunai was thrown at her afterwards and she dodged and blocked the second with her fan only to have the shadow after her again and stretch further this time. Shikamaru's shirt was being used as a balloon to stretch his shadow and appeared above Temari forcing her to dodge again. I watched as a small sliver of his shadow slipped into the holes Naruto and Neji made earlier and Shikamaru caught her. They walked towards each other and raised their hands and put them down again and Shikamaru gave up with Temari winning.

It was a wise choice by him as he couldn't do more without his team with no offensive shadow moves and the last match came up, Sasuke versus Gaara and I sat up and began getting twitchy. Naruto shouted at Shikamaru as he stretched and Sasuke and Kakashi still hadn't arrived… I'm going to kill him. I skidded my way down the wall to the arena and walked calmly over to Raido who appeared next to Genma and jumped off again.

"So an extension huh, Kakashi better not waste it." I said to Genma who was watching his clock.

"He couldn't not be late for this one thing could he?" Genma asked rhetorically back and I smiled and shook my head as I watched Naruto jump around and curse. We waited and Genma began to announce the cancellation of the match when they arrived in a swirl of leaves and I twitched with anger and irritation… I even gave them Fire and Fall so they would be on time.

"Yo, sorry we're late." Kakashi said with an eye smile. I stalked over to Kakashi and knocked him over the head where he flinched and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a little chuckle.

"You were awfully late. I thought that you weren't going to come because you were afraid of fighting me." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Did you win your first round?" Sasuke asked.

"Of coarse!" Naruto said confidently.

"Don't make a scene over it, idiot." Sasuke said back.

"Well um… It's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with that pretty swirling leaf trick… But did Sasuke get… disqualified?" Kakashi asked Genma sheepishly.

"He must have caught your habit of being late. He's fine, Sasuke's match was put on hold and he came barely in time so he didn't get disqualified." Genma explained calmly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kakashi said with a sheepish laugh.

"You better not loose to that freak." Naruto said to Sasuke and he agreed. "Sasuke, I want to fight with you too." Naruto said to Sasuke and I could feel the Ichibi stirring within Gaara who was grinning.

"Gaara, stop laughing like a creep and get down here." Genma called. Shikamaru called for Naruto to go back up to the box and they went on their way so I followed them, especially with the look Gaara had on him at the moment. They peaked over the top of the stairs and I continued past them to the top of the stairs and leaned against the railing as we watched Gaara kill two Kusagakure nin get killed by his destructive sand, making me shiver from the first time I met him. Gaara carried on like nothing happened and proceeded to the stairs where he looked at me with murderous intent that I gave right back through my glowing red eyes and he left down to the arena, ignoring Shikamaru and Naruto completely. They both let out a breath and collapsed on the stairs as I came up behind them.

"Why do you two think I followed you now after the last incident." I said to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and they both nodded.

"If those two weren't there… He probably would have killed us instead, especially if we were on our own. I've never seen someone kill like that without any hesitation. Sasuke will have hell with him." Shikamaru said a little shakily.

"I'm going to watch the match from the boxes, you two should be fine now so head up to the competitor's box once you get over your shock, I don't think you'll want to miss this fight." I said with one last pat on their shoulders and walked to where Kakashi, Guy and Lee were standing next to Choji, Ino and Sakura and a few others I know. I looked down at the arena and noticed a huge drag mark and Gaara resting in his sand, slowly getting up. Sasuke slipped through the defence and kicked Gaara with a roundhouse kick, grabbed him then kneed him in the gut.

"What kind of training did you make him go through? How could he become like that in one month?" Guy asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke has copied Lee-kun's taijutsu combat movements with his sharingan before. That's why during taijutsu training I made him picture Lee-kun's movements. Sasuke knew Lee-kun, that's why he was able to obtain that movement. Needless to say he went through a lot of trouble." Kakashi explained. I got a shiver down my left side and turned to see an ANBU standing there with a familiar chakra… Kabuto but I kept quiet for now especially if I act too rationally with civilians around.

Gaara created a sand dome around him with a small peak hole and Sasuke charged in again and aimed a punch for the whole but the sand pointed out and nearly hit Sasuke who jumped back immediately and the sand returned to it's original shape and closed up completely.

"Kaka-sensei!" I heard Naruto yell as I stepped to the left of the stairs and waited for him and Shikamaru to stop next to me. "Sensei, pleas stop this match right now. He's… totally different to us. He's not normal. He lives to kill people. Anyway at this rate, Sasuke's going to die." Naruto explained. I wondered what Naruto meant by that when I saw Sasuke head to hit the dome again and the sand chase after him as he barely dodged the sand spikes.

"Sensei, what do you mean you two were late for a reason?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to know?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"We don't have time for that!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up and watch him. You'll wet your pants." Kakashi said. Sasuke flipped back and landed on the wall and began the Chidori and I scowled as he began running for Gaara.

"Body activation… I see. That's why you made him master taijutsu to dramatically increase his speed." Guy said. "It's just a straight thrust. But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist. The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at, it emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping. That is why that move's called Chidori." Guy explained as Sasuke penetrated the sand dome. "Chidori, also called Lightning blade… That's the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through lightning with that move., it's true name is Chidori and it's secret lies in the human body's fastest attainable speed and the speed of the thrust and the chakra accumulated in one's arm. The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything… But you've taught him a reckless move" Guy finished as Kakashi and himself eyed each other.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Right, Lee-kun?" Kakashi asked Lee with an eye smile.

"No but you can hear it from me though." I said, stepping past Naruto and sneaking up behind him with some intent towards Kakashi for a second. Sasuke finally noticed his hand was stuck as Gaara began screaming that he was bleeding and I flinched from the Ichibi waking up again. Sasuke activated Chidori again and pulled his arm free as an arm of Shukaku followed him and we watched on and I grabbed Kakashi's shoulder, worried that Gaara might just loose it and transform completely, the way his seal was built. The arm retracted and I saw Sasuke flinch at the murderous intent coming from Gaara still in his sand dome.

It cracked and fell, revealing Gaara holding his wounded shoulder. The next thing I notice is people falling asleep and Kakashi and Guy concentrating their chakra and releasing a genjutsu as well as a few others in the stadium. The ANBU began moving for the Kage's box instantly while we stood at the ready for the attack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four

"Was that a genjutsu that made everyone fall asleep?" I asked Kakashi and Guy.

"Yes, didn't you see it?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm not affected by any genjutsu thanks to my bloodline and my other little annoyance." I said and he understood what I meant as a smoke bomb happened at the Kage's box.

"Hokage-sama!" Guy called out as he and Kakashi began to move for the Kage's box and ANBU flew past and told us they would handle it.

'_It's started, stay on your guard guys.'_ I said mentally to my circle as they began to run though the village and began evacuation. We watched over by the Kage's box when the 'ANBU' jumped to the front of the box and Oto nin joined him.

"What a bummer." Kakashi said as he analysed the enemy.

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member. Was he the one who used the genjutsu?" Guy asked Kakashi.

"Yeah no doubt about it." Kakashi said to confirm it. I sighed as I saw Sasuke jump over the wall after Gaara and his teammates and Kakashi scowled.

'_Storm, change of plans. The team from Suna is running from the stadium with the Ichibi with Sasuke hot on their trail, go after them but don't interfere unless absolutely necessary.'_ I asked Storm who was doing rounds around the arena and he went after them as I focused on what was happening in front of. Me. "Don't worry, Kakashi, I've got one of my summons currently chasing after them." I said stepping down by Kakashi and Guy and observed the enemy. I saw through Bolt that there was currently a giant three-headed snake reeking havoc on the outskirts of Konoha and sighed.

"They have quite a number of people." Kakashi examined.

"We were too careless. On top of that they have Hokage-sama... Kakashi, look inside the barrier." Guy examined and Kakashi turned to look as did I quickly and noticed Orochimaru… Hiruzen should have stopped him years ago. The Oto nin noticed our attention was on something different and attacked and that's where the all out battle began. Running straight for the 'ANBU' I performed some hand seals as he prepared to defend himself and I shifted into Jyuubi chakra mode as I flipped over him and onto the examination field.

"Genma move!" I shouted as I got closer to the ground and slammed my hand and chakra onto the ground and Summoned Sora who looked around and noticed the giant snake in the village and sighed as I flew up to his nose and stood on it.

"What can I do for you old friend?" Sora asked with some amusement and happiness to his voice.

"I need you to wrestle with that giant serpent over there, think you can handle it and stop its advancements?" I asked as I turned around a little and watched it with Sora.

"No problem, I've been meaning to have a good brawl some time, no problem Sonea. Consider it done." He nodded slightly and I bent down and kissed his nose with a smirk as I jumped onto the wall. Sora's wings expanded as he began to fly and lift up from the ground with some huge air waves, stooping the fighting for a moment either stunned or being forced by the wind as Sora made his way over to the giant snake and tackled it head on with a mighty roar. I flew back to the box where Kakashi and Guy were taking out a few people on my way and landed on the stairs with four nin surrounding me.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I stood cockily and calmly and expanded my wings and let my ten chain like tails whip around with annoyance as I set my rippling sharingan eyes in a cold and defensive way as I opened them and calmly began to attack them with twists and turns as I cut them down and Kakashi landed next to me.

"Was that a dragon I just saw?" He asked as we stood back to back, looking for our next opponents.

"Not just any dragon but the ruler of the dragons and my best friend, why do you have to be so insensitive, I don't call Pakkun just a dog now do I?" I said with a smirk and I felt him chuckle a little.

"How far is Sasuke now?" He asked as I deflected some kunai heading straight for both of us with some swishes of my tails as they surrounded him.

"Nearly a quarter of the way to the boarders and he's not catching up any time soon… What are you planning?" I asked.

"I'm sending a team to back him up but I need you to cover me quickly so I can talk to Sakura and try not to hurt the civilians with those sharp wings." He mocked as we separated again and I covered him as he spoke to Sakura quickly. I had to agree with Kakashi, my tails and wings were a nuisance right then so I dropped back to my demon form and ran a bloody thumb along the back of my neck as a staff was now in my hands with spikes at the end of it. I took it from Taka when he died as it belonged to me from the beginning, the Ring Leader's Staff that was black but glimmered red in the sunlight as I fought against some nin and covered Kakashi who began speaking to Sakura.

I cursed as one nin slipped past me but Kakashi took care of him quickly as I heard a familiar summoning poof and looked back quickly to see Pakkun appear. The moved to the top of the stair case quickly and Guy punched a hole through the wall quickly using one of the nin he was taking down. As I continued with my round as a senbon flew past my face just inches away and I glared at the 'ANBU' as I caught it with my tail and threw it right back at him and he dodged and jumped right for me as I blocked his curved kunai with my staff.

"So finally decided to join the party huh… Kabuto?" I said as I forced him back and tried to stab him but he jumped away to quickly and I jumped after him and tackled him over the arena's edge and rolled away only to struggle to get up. He's used medical jutsu again to cut at my muscles as I tackled him. I lay a hand over my stomach and began healing the muscle as he launched for me again only to have Asuma take him out in a well-timed kick and he suishinned away.

"Are you okay?" Asuma asked as he held out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah thanks." I said as we stood and watched for any more attacks.

"Kakashi says you're the person to talk to when I need to get somewhere quickly. I need to follow the team that just went after Sasuke, Shikamaru's exhausted as is Naruto and I'm worried, can you help me out?" Asuma asked as we blocked some kunai.

"So you sensed the ninja following them as well? I guess I can get you there quickly, get ready for the time of your life and don't ask questions because I can't answer them." I warned him and he nodded. I transformed into my black and purple ten-tailed wolf form and took out some enemies descending on us before motioning for Asuma to get on. He got on as I jumped back into the box and took out some more nin with my jaws and jumped over the stands to the hole at the back and began running through the forest, following Pakkun's scent.

"They've all stopped moving except one enemy ninja." I said back to Asuma as we came up to the enemy grouped and stopped up ahead.

"Probably Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. I'll stop here but you keep on and help Kakashi's team out since you know them better." Asuma said as I stopped and he got off and jumped off as I began on my way again. I could tell through Storm Sasuke caught up to them and stopped to fight Temari quickly but he passed her quickly and she moved past him back to her team again as Sasuke caught up to them a second time.

Shino showed up as soon as Temari left with Gaara and he fought Kankuro for Sasuke as he carried on again as we were getting to the half way point to the boarders and I was still quite a bit behind Pakkun, Sakura and Naruto. My seal stabbed at me and I was forced out of my wolf mode and to travel normally, slowing me down substantially as I watched through Strom how Gaara was turning into the Ichibi itself and I forced myself to go faster, catching up to the others quickly as I avoided Shino and Kankuro's battle. Naruto had arrived with Sakura but Sakura was caught in a sand trap and left Naruto to fight the half way transformed Gaara all alone, making me push faster and ignore the muscles Kabuto took out earlier… I was so close now, my seal was burning.

With one last attack from Naruto, Gaara transformed fully into Shukaku, the sand demon Ichibi. I landed next to Sasuke who collapsed on the ground and saw Naruto being covered by the sand but then he burst out with Gamabunta as I grabbed Sasuke quickly and jumped out of the range of the giant summoning and set him down gently against another tree.

"What the hell is that thing and what did Naruto do?" Sasuke asked with gritted teeth through the pain of the curse seal.

"Gaara is something called a jinchuuriki for the demon of the sand Shukaku and Naruto summoned a toad… He wasn't doing nothing for the past month you know." I said to Sasuke as I tried to ease his pain a little and had Storm watching the fight between Gamabunta and Shukaku. "Where's Sakura, she was with you two?" I asked, suddenly remembering their other member. Sasuke raised a hand and pointed to a tree and I turned my head to see she was trapped by one of Shukaku's claws and cursed. "Storm, see if you can get Sakura out of there before she's crushed to death." I yelled in his general direction as he jumped up to the tree in his human form and began assessing the situation. The ground and trees shaking with the impact of battle and massive winds flying through the trees made it difficult to concentrate so I focused on watching and observing for now as Naruto summoned Gamabunta who was able to restrain the Kyuubi for a short amount of time and should be able to deal with the weakest of the bijuu. I ducked when a mass of water fell on us with a wind and watched through one eye as the battle raged.

"What kind of battle is taking place?" Sasuke wandered as the water stopped and the ground continued to shake and rumble.

"Stay here." I said to Sasuke and jumped to stand on the top of the tree we were sitting on and saw a huge cloud of smoke and the Kyuubi appear? I nearly panicked before I saw it was a transformation of Gamabunta and Naruto's. I gripped onto the tree as Shukaku released another air bullet and watched as Gamabunta grabbed onto Shukaku after another bullet of air. The transformation broke and Naruto jumped onto Shukaku and smacked Gaara who was asleep on the head of it and Gaara woke up.

Gaara continued to force Gamabunta back and I made my way over to them as I could see Gaara weakening and all parties tiring… The match would be over soon enough. I felt the Kyuubi's power inside of Naruto flare up again as he forced himself out of the sand and up to attack Gaara with a head butt. The whole Shukaku broke down as giant globes of sand began falling and Naruto and Gaara landed on trees and Gamabunta releasing the summoning as I was just there and close by. I stood on a tree in the middle of them but off to the side as they sat up and glared at each other. They launched at each other but Naruto got in the last hit as I jumped to them to catch them as they fell. I grabbed Gaara first by his sash and I jumped across to sling Naruto over my other arm. I hit the ground with a lot of force as we rolled and tumbled away from each other. I felt a pair of arms grab me and lift me off the floor I was tumbling on so they took the brute force. We eventually stopped a few metres away from Naruto and Gaara.

"Are you okay Sonea?" Storm asked from behind me as he released me from his hold.

"Yeah, thank you." I sat up and smiled at him as he sat up too with a small wince. "Sorry for putting you back into the hospital after this." I said with a slight grimace as he felt his ribs and winced from a broken bone. Storm leaned back against the tree and I against him gently as we watched Naruto worming his way over to Gaara in front of us.

"Don't get near me!" Gaara yelled out tiredly.

"The pain of being alone… is completely out of this world isn't it? I don't know why… but I understand your feelings so much that it actually hurts. But I… I have people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt my important people. If you do… I'll stop you even if I have to kill you." Naruto warned. I frowned, loneliness is a painful thing. I got up slowly and watched on as Naruto talked to the confused young man I wanted to help when I saw what Shukaku had done to him.

"Why… Why can you do this for strangers?" Gaara asked.

"My loneliness… That Hell… They saved me from it and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me… That's why." Naruto explained.

"You can stop now Naruto. Sakura's fine now. He must be out of chakra too… Since the sand holding her has released her." Sasuke explained, kneeling next to Naruto who just passed out and Kankuro and Temari moved next to Gaara and I joined Sasuke next to Naruto.

"Don't fight them Let's stop." Gaara told them. Kankuro helped him up and they jumped away. I closed my eyes and knelt down at the shocked and panicked reports I was receiving from my circle about Hiruzen having died against Orochimaru and I told them to shut up and they did very quickly as I opened my eyes through my hands that had covered my face to see Sasuke watching me.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen has died in battle… Let's get the team back, will you be okay to carry Sakura the way back Sasuke?" I asked him once I fought back my anguish and saw Storm was okay to jump back to the village without my help.

"That is unfortunate. I'll be fine with Sakura, just take care of this idiot." Sasuke said, taking one last look at Naruto and jumping away to retrieve Sakura and began his way back to the village. Pakkun jumped down next to me and sat quietly whining while he put a paw on my lap in consolidation and also some sadness.

I closed my eyes again and held a shaking hand up to cover my eyes, I couldn't break yet as I fought back the news I had heard and opened my eyes and watched Naruto sleep with a smile on his face. I flipped him over onto his back carefully and picked him up in my arms and Pakkun stood up next to me as we began our way back to Konoha behind the rest of the team, keeping my thoughts on the sleeping and smiling boy in my arms and listening to Pakkun beside me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

There was no moon in the sky that night as it cast shadows everywhere on the village that was left in destruction. I had just returned from the hospital and told Naruto that Hiruzen had died and it broke my heart as he cried and yelled how unfair it all was and I agreed with him on that and stayed with him until he fell asleep in his hospital bed. I was currently sitting on the roof where Orochimaru killed him and looking at the destruction to the arena when an ANBU dropped down next to me.

"Raven-sama, the council would like to see you right away." He said calmly. I rubbed tiredly at my eyes and stood up as the ANBU disappeared again. I didn't bother going to ANBU Headquarters to get changed but I just put my mask on and headed for the meeting room in the Hokage's tower and bowed to Koharu and Homura who were still mourning like I was at that moment.

"What may I do for you this evening?" I asked, my voice void of all that I was feeling at that moment.

"We would like for you to find Jiraiya and bring him to us once you have found him." Koharu said calmly.

"Jiraiya-sama is back? Since when?" I asked, acting stupid and rolled my eyes.

"Morino Ibiki reported that he had taken down the giant snakes destroying the village along with a dragon that was seen to be on our side. We would like to talk to Jiraiya as soon as possible considering the next position for Hokage." Homaru answered. I bowed again.

"As you wish, I shall bring him to you as soon as possible once I found him… I am sorry for your loss today." I said calmly bowing again and leaving. I began running once I put my mask away and reached the roof of the Hokage's tower and flew up to the stone heads of the Hokages and sitting on the stairs between Hiruzen and Minato's head, hiding my anguished and pained features behind my arms resting on my knees I had pulled up to my chest and forced the stabbing yet numbing pain in my chest, wiping away the stubborn tears that kept escaping.

"Why didn't we just kill him when we had those so many chances… This wouldn't have happened… If I stayed with the bijuu when they were created, Naruto, Gaara and other jinchuuriki's wouldn't suffer along with the poor beasts… Naruto wouldn't be alone, Gaara wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't be alone. Minato and Kushina would still be here and perhaps hundreds of other people like Iruka's parents and Itachi wouldn't be a missing nin right now… I've made so many mistakes and now it's too late to fix them." I said out loud, wiping away the stubborn tears, refusing to cry no matter how tight my chest got as I curled further into myself and shook from the anguished emotional pain, remembering all of my mistakes, leading me here now.

"Do you really believe it's too late?" Kakashi's voice said from in front of me as I looked up and saw him standing there, observing me calmly.

"If it wasn't, my seal would still be fine and life just perfect but it's not and now… It's causing everyone I care about pain… What do you want Kakashi?" I asked as I forced myself not to break and continued to wipe away the tears.

"To make sure you're okay… You have more right than anyone to cry right now, you just lost someone important to you but you're still forcing yourself to be strong and for what? You may be immortal but you still feel and you need to let it out before it destroys you." Kakashi explained calmly with his hands in his pockets wearing his usual outfit without the chunin flack jacket and his hitai-ate.

"If I hadn't been so caught up in my own problems that night twelve years ago, Minato would still be alive, Naruto would be happy and so would you… Orochimaru would be dead right now instead of Hiruzen who should have selected a new Hokage after the Yondaime… You should have seen Naruto's face when I told him, he cried himself to sleep… Dammit." I said when I was loosing my battle with my tears and emotions and I wiped at them furiously and put the palms of my hands over my eyes so he wouldn't see as I forced back my sobs threatening to break through and shake my body. "Just please, leave me alone." I whispered weakly. I heard a slight sniffle and looked up to see Kakashi crying right in front of me and freely, not trying to cover it up.

"I learnt something else twelve years ago… It's not easy to suffer in silence and on your own. Just let me return the favour you gave me those many times in the past." Kakashi said, his voice also cracking a little as he held his arms open for me. That did it for me as I looked away and my anguish broke free and sobs tore at my body and I shut my eyes and mouth into a thin line, still trying to hold back. Strong and warm arms wrapped around me and also shivered and shook with silent sobs and I buried my face against Kakashi's shoulder and let out my cries, gripping his shirt in my fists as I took deep breaths and cried with him as he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap and into his warm embrace as he cried against my shoulder as well, quieter than me from years of being silently sobbing like he had.

I opened my eyes to the village being illuminated by orange as the sun rose over it as some clouds drifted by and threatened to rain later. The destruction was a sorry sight to see but my attention turned back to Kakashi who still had his eyes hidden against my shoulder and sleeping, making me wonder how he could sleep like that. I wrapped my hands gently in a combing motion through his soft silver hair and his arms tightened around me.

"It's time to wake up now Kashi." I whispered softly as I leaned my chin on his shoulder and continued to stroke my hands through his hair.

"You haven't called me that since I was fourteen." He said roughly as he raised his slightly red rimmed eyes to meet my own as I pulled back and gave him a small and sad smile.

"I save it for special occasions since it's so cute plus I don't think you would appreciate being teased about it to your friends if I called you that out in the open." I said and ruffled his hair roughly and stood up from his lap and held my hands out to help him up and get the circulation back into his legs. "My circle's planning a big fry up for after the funeral and they've already started, you up for some greasy comfort food this morning before the rough day ahead?" I asked him, still holding his hands as I looked up at him, as I was standing on a few steps lower than him.

"Sounds like a plan… Let's jump across the rooftops until I can wash away the puffiness around my eyes." Kakashi said, taking one hand and rubbing at them like a kid, making me smile with nostalgia.

"I have a better idea." I said and shimmered us to my tower that was still standing untouched and led him down into the club where we were greeted with my circle members all pitching in to help as Kakashi and I stole some food quickly and ate it, sitting at the top of the tower looking over Konoha in silence and within our own thoughts. He left not long after finishing eating and I got up to dress for the funeral as well.

I willed the storm on as I watched the clouds getting darker as I stood behind some trees watching Kakashi stare at the memorial stone, also in his funeral attire when Yuugo came up behind him and waited calmly with flowers in her hands.

"Is that for Hayate? Sandaime's funeral has already begun, hurry up." Kakashi said calmly as he moved to the side for her. I wasn't at the funeral at that moment as it would cause me to cry again then end up with a killer migraine when I should be finding Jiraiya again for the damn council.

"Kakashi-senpai, did you come here for Obito-san? You should come here earlier instead of thinking up excuses for being late." Yuugo countered back respectfully.

"I do… early in the mornings. But when I come here, I feel like punishing my old foolish self." Kakashi said and it made me want to cry again but I refuse dammit then my eyes fell to see Jiraiya standing by the old training stumps and walk over to him.

"Jiraiya…" I asked calmly, coming up to the stump next to the one he was leaning on. He looked up calmly and looked at me and nodded to let me continue with what I wanted to say. "Koharu and Homaru want to see you and I've been ordered to bring you to them no matter what… Will you come willingly?" I asked watching his expression carefully.

"I'll see them later and I'm sure you know when… I expect to see you there and back me up… You know I don't want to be the next Hokage but I have a person in mind… I'll explain it later, you should get to the funeral before it ends and pay your last respects, you two were old friends and I can see this has effected you greatly." He said calmly, looking down at a puddle as it began to rain.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss as well… It's tough to loose a sensei. See you later." I said calmly as I shimmered to the one pillar on the top of the Hokage's tower and watched as people lay flowers by Hiruzen's picture and scroll and noticed Kakashi and Yuugo had arrived already as well. I looked up at the Hokage's monument and noticed the big crack along the third head and knew it must have been an omen from the day before as the rain stopped. The people went off to their daily lives and left as the sun began to come out. I jumped down and kneeled in front of Hiruzen's photo and sent a little prayer for him when something chilled me and put me on guard instantly.

'_Someone on guard duty for Naruto right away, now.'_ I urged to my circle.

'_No problem… What's happening Sonea?'_ Star responded instantly with some worry as I saw her moving to find Naruto right away.

'_An unwanted presence alert me to anything unusual Star, no matter how small it is.'_ I urged and she complied as she began tailing Naruto. Seth was following Jiraiya who got caught by the elders for peaking and I decided to deal with that first and maybe get Naruto out of the village quickly without the unwanted presence finding out as I began to run at full speed and slipped into the shadows to continue listening.

"Old man Homura and Koharu-sensei huh? What do the advisors want from me?" Jiraiya asked as he looked straight at me quickly then pouted at the two elders.

"What do we want? You should already know without us telling you." Homura said sternly and Jiraiya stood up defensively to face them then smirked.

"You don't have to look so serious. The talks with Suna went well right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Suna has publicly announced that Orochimaru set them up. Also, they have surrendered to Konoha so that topic is no longer relevant." Homura explained.

"Konoha had no choice other than to accept their surrender in order for us to revive our power." Koharu said.

"But Konoha's power has declined enormously. In this situation we must prioritise preparations for worse situations."

"We do not know when a bordering country may do something radical. So until the village's power is restored we have decided to gather the top people from each squad and assemble an emergency executive committee to deal with this problem. But first… We need a trustworthy and strong leader. There are many problems right now and it's not just about Orochimaru."

"You didn't have to waste your time reporting such things to me. I'm going to resume my research now." Jiraiya said, looking annoyed.

"Let me tell you one basic thing we have all agreed on… We need a Gondaime Hokage as soon as possible." Homaru said sternly.

"And just yesterday at the emergency meeting with the Daimyo, you were chosen Jiraiya." Koharu said and Jiraiya was definitely not impressed.

"Unfortunately I'm not very well suited for that." Jiraiya said coolly.

"It has already been decided. Also if you, the ninja praised as one of the Sannin then who is?" Homaru asked.

"There's one other Sannin. Tsunade." Jiraiya stated coolly.

"It is true she may be capable of it but we have no idea where she is." Homura said, a little unsure.

"I'll find her. You have no problem with that right? The witty Tsunade is better suited for it than a lazy person like me. What is your decision?" Jiraiya asked almost threateningly.

"Alright, we will take that into consideration. I will make three ANBU members accompany you on your search for Tsunade." Homaru said calmly.

"That won't be necessary… It would only make Jiraiya's job harder, I can assure you that." I said, calmly stepping out of the shadows with my arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Koharu asked with annoyance.

"I'm Raven without my mask, I got tired of it and didn't have time since you cornered Jiraiya so nicely." I said coolly, making them flinch and Jiraiya smirked.

"There is one guy I want to take with me though. I found an interesting egg." Jiraiya said with some evil glint to his eye.

"No." I said plainly as we eyed each other in an internal battle.

"Since you seem so calm to take control Raven, you will stand in as Hokage until Jiraiya returns with Tsunade so you are to stick to your promise that he won't run away and not return… Good luck Jiraiya." Homura said and left with Koharu, leaving me speechless and almost fuming… I hated paperwork.

"Jiraiya, he is not Minato. Besides, I heard from him everything you did while you two went on your trips and with Akatsuki being loose, I cannot allow you to go with him alone." I said with authority and he seemed to pout.

"It wasn't that bad besides he'll be perfectly safe with the first choice of the next Hokage, they wouldn't try anything with me around him." Jiraiya said with challenge.

"Fine. However, I will have one of my wolves following you, just in case. Is that condition fine?" I asked and he nodded. "Just take good care of him Jiraiya otherwise I will have your head on a silver platter for sticking me into this position." I warned and set off to complete a few things before I sat down to start with the paperwork of being a Hokage wearing my ANBU mask.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm posting the rest of this today but keep in mind… I'm not going to be around for two weeks and I'm stuck on the next filler instalment T^T NO COMPUTER FOR TWO WEEKS! It sucks but I'm going to the U.K. for a holiday and I doubt I'd actually have time to write but I'll pick up the pace when I come back and hopefully move onto part three quickly… Thanks for reading please review **

**Chapter twenty-six**

"What do you think you're doing in Konoha Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, members of the organisation known as Akatsuki?" I asked the two-cloaked figures with red clouds on it, wearing straw hats in a small forest within Konoha's walls.

"Long time no see Sonea-sensei." Itachi said calmly, looking up from behind his hat, his sharingan blazing brightly as Kisame followed with a toothy grin. "Since you know so much about us, you know who we're looking for… Where is he?" Itachi asked calmly.

"He's not here anymore, he left earlier today… Now answer me this, why are you after the Kyuubi?" I asked coolly with a lie as the tension was thick between us and I clenched my fists… Why couldn't I just attack them?

"Not just the Kyuubi but all of the bijuu… You should know what that means right sensei?" Itachi asked coolly and my lips twitched with a snarl.

"Na, Itachi, should we really be telling this Konoha Kunoichi classified information?" Kisame asked calmly as he unsheathed his sword Samehade and leaned against it.

"It's only fair…" Itachi said with a hint of a smirk to his voice this time I did snarl a little.

"Get out of Konoha and never come back, any of your damn organisation or I'll take you down myself." I warned but Itachi stood calmly making me angrier.

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked coolly.

"No, it's a warning Itachi, you know first hand what I can do so don't test me." I warned as I formed my sleeve blades along my arms and Kisame charged in and I blocked his giant sword with both blades as we fought for the upper hand.

"Kisame… It's okay, there's no need to make a scene right now. Let's go." Itachi said jumping off and Kisame gave me one last grin before sheathing Samehade and jumping off after his comrade. I sliced clean through a tree with frustration as I put my blades away into my blood again. Why couldn't I fight back? I rambled through my thoughts as I entered the Hokage's office and began with the paperwork, trying to get my thoughts in some sort of line.

The uneasy feeling was still there the next morning as I dressed in my ANBU uniform and put my mask on for the day and headed for the office as the village was coming along quite nicely with rebuilding thanks to my circle's cooperation and skills especially Sage's and his earth release. I was signing some papers and scratching at my mask when my door burst open and in ran Guy.

"Hokage-sama!" He said horridly and I winced.

"Please, don't call me that. Now take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." I said, standing up and walking around my desk.

"Raven, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been spotted. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai confronted them and when I arrived, Kakashi passed out and they ran." He said quickly and his arms everywhere from panic. I grabbed his arms, which made him look at me and calm slightly.

"Where is he?" I asked seriously.

"At his home." He said a bit calmer.

"Let's go." I said, jumping out of the window with Guy hot on my tail.

I rushed in and went straight to his side and removed my mask with three shocked gasps and I held his hand and examined his face.

"Tell me, did Itachi mention about what he did to him?" I asked them, not looking away.

"He said something about an illusionary technique, Tsukuyomi. And only someone with the same blood as him could defeat it." Kurenai said. I let my head drop with a small sigh. And they began to talk quietly behind me as I pushed a few strands of his hair away from his face with my other hand.

"That guy still hasn't found Naruto yet." Guy said.

"But it's not funny that he enters a crowded village. In this village, finding Naruto is pretty simple. Itachi knows Naruto's face." Asuma said and I felt Sasuke's presence enter the apartment.

"Shhh." Guy shushed us.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke said, coming into the room and his face turned to shock when he saw him. "Why is Kakashi sleeping? Why are the other jonin all gathered here where he is resting?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"Um, no. It's not really that…" Guy began but got interrupted.

"Is the story that Itachi has returned true? And that he is chasing Naruto?" Aoba burst in and Sasuke went rigid. Sasuke burst out the door and began running. I breathed in a large heavy and annoyed breath and glared at Aoba.

"Where are you going?" Guy shouted after him. I left Kakashi's side and put my hand on Guys shoulder to calm him.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. Asuma and Kurenai, please take care of Kakashi and take him to the hospital if his condition doesn't improve. Aoba, return to your duty. And Guy, you will be coming with me. Understood?" I commanded, slipping my mask back on. They all nodded with stern expressions and I took off with Guy for the Hokage tower.

I alerted the council and said I would go after them myself with Guy as Sasuke had taken off after Itachi and I left no time to argue as Guy and I were following Sasuke's scent in my wolf form and worrying about Naruto after letting too much information slip the previous day. We reached the first town and I left Guy there while I went to the next town over and told him to meet me there.

I finally reached the second town and stumbled across Jiraiya with a lady. I walked up to him and hit him over the head and took off the genjutsu on the lady.

"Naruto is in danger you ass, where is he right now!" I shouted at him as he slung the unconscious lady over his shoulder and we began running. I ran ahead and just managed to create my sleeve blades from my blood in time and hold back Samehade again from hitting Naruto in a kneeling position. I examined my surroundings and I saw Sasuke and Itachi and I automatically activated my sharingan with a bit of resistance from my seal. I sighed a little at Jiraiya's speech as I looked as Sasuke's bad shape on the floor. And I listened to their confirmations about being after Naruto.

"Don't do it." Sasuke said, getting up again. "This guy is mine." He growled out.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." Itachi said calmly. Samehade was pulled back and I lowered my arms and stood between Kisame and Naruto as he moved slightly towards the brothers.

"Naruto… I told you… Don't!" Sasuke ordered out. "This fight is mine." He said a bit calmer and Itachi moved towards him and I moved to an open path to them but something was holding me back from backing up Sasuke.

"Come on!" Sasuke screamed up at his brother. I cringed as Itachi began to beat Sasuke and I held Naruto back as I slipped past Kisame and stood between him and Itachi, my eyes trained on him harshly as he held Sasuke up against the wall by his neck and Sasuke screamed.

"Itachi." I said with a low warning, feeling anger boil up but I could not step in. And I heard Naruto yell and began moving towards me with Kisame hot on his tail and I readied myself to defend Naruto from both sides when we got caught in Jiraiya's toad mouth bind jutsu and we were all stuck to the floor.

I stayed still at Jiraiya's command but I moved to Sasuke quickly as Itachi and Kisame ran for it and used black flames to escape. Looking into Sasuke's glazed eyes, I could see he was in the same state as Kakashi back in Konoha. I sighed sadly as I began checking Sasuke's injuries; broken wrist, cracked and broken ribs and a few minor internal injuries. What worried me the most was the illusionary technique used. Naruto came over and helped me with Sasuke as Jiraiya's technique reseeded.

A flash caught in the corner of my right eye and I saw Guy coming in for an attack. Of coarse, I could have stopped it but I decided that Jiraiya needed to get hit after leaving Naruto like that. I began rolling on the floor with laughter and Naruto began to laugh a little to as they untangled from each other from Guy's dynamic entry. Guy and I left soon afterwards with Sasuke on my wolf form back as we were running back to Konoha after I threatened Jiraiya one last time and we left.

I took Sasuke straight to the hospital and visited Kakashi. He seemed unusually pale and still. I closed my eyes as I dosed off until the end of visiting hours when a thought occurred to me. A while ago, Itachi told me of the stone tablet in the Nakano Temple and it struck my curiosity and I began to make my way to the abandoned Temple.

And under the seventh mat of the main meeting room, there was a staircase. I pushed chakra into my demon eyes, making them glow so I could navigate safely. I reached a room and lit a torch on the side with a fire jutsu and recognised the tablet automatically. I rubbed the dust off of it nostalgically as I remembered that I was the one who placed them into a tower and began to wonder where the rest of the tablets.

I looked at the stone and activated the sharingan from the Jyuubi chakra and began to read. I was shocked at the amount of power a simple dojutsu could wield and the barbaric ways of attaining such power was sickening. I lost track of time that by the time I re surfaced, it was already mid morning.

I returned to my office and absent-minded did paper work while thinking over what I had read when a thought hit me. I shot up and ran to the hospital and to Kakashi's room. I sat on his left side and opened his sharingan eye and I began to focus my sharingan back at his.

The deciphering of the chakra and the sharingan eye on which the jutsu was based was eccentric, almost like seal work. I began to unwind the memory as well as Itachi's chakra when the genjutsu released. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of happiness but it was short lived when I thought about the amount of mental damage he and Sasuke would have received.

I moved over to Sasuke's room next. I sat next to his bed and opened both of his eyes and focused my chakra and sharingan to first activate Sasuke's sharingan. Everything about Sasuke's condition was worse as he was forced to relive a real memory in the genjutsu and so was I as I tried to draw Itachi's chakra away from the memory that was fresh in Sasuke's mind.

After a few hours it finally ended without any of my help but it left me emotionally and physically tired. Everything Sasuke saw that night made me feel softer for the boy, he had suffered a lot in his short life and I decided I would try to get to know him better when he wakes up.

My eyes and my seal were throbbing afterwards with the concentration and using the Jyuubi's chakra to activate the sharingan and work with it for a long period of time that it was beginning to make me nauseous. I made my way back to the office I was currently using and carried on with the paperwork and watch Jiraiya through Star who was still on their tail as they travelled.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Storm said as I looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and grinning like an idiot. I also noticed it was dark outside, had I really been so lost in my thoughts?

"Shut it Storm, it's no fun being Hokage… What do you want anyway?" I asked with an annoyed pout as I took off my mask and he laughed as he moved to sit on the edge of my desk.

"Hmm, I was just board and decided to bug our acting Hokage for a little while since it seems we're both in the same boat." Storm said coolly, flipping through some files on my desk.

"Can't sleep huh? I just lost track of time and besides, I'm not tired anyway. I haven't exactly been doing much over the last month with the chunin exams and now this… I just hope Jiraiya finds Tsunade quickly so I can get back to doing missions again… You never realise how much you miss the freedom of them." I said with a small smile as I signed a document and moved onto the next one.

"I could imagine, I'd go crazy being stuck here for so long since I've gotten so use to the freedom of being in ANBU for so many years." Storm said with nostalgia as he signed a document or two to help me along.

"Yeah, you guys being out in the open also helps with my information gathering about Akatsuki, no doubt you've heard about them being in the village?" I asked rhetorically.

"I did and I hear Kakashi and Sasuke are in the hospital because of them… To sneak into Konoha at such a time, it's lucky we have someone like you in the village who caught onto them quickly." Storm said, pulling a chair up next to me and working with me half-heartedly.

"Yeah but not quick enough… Sasuke and Kakashi have some complex mental damage that I'm not going to touch with my inexperience of medical jutsu, even Fall's leaving it alone." I said with a small smile as I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it into the trashcan.

"I guess… Are you hungry?" He asked, changing the subject and I shook my head but then my stomach growled and Storm laughed, standing up. "I'll be right back." He said, suishinned out to fetch some food for us to eat while we work.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

With Storm helping out with paperwork, I had a lot more time to kill. I hung out with my circle since we hadn't done that in ages, especially one-on-one and to get to know Seth, my newest member better. If I had nothing else to do I would go to the hospital and visit Kakashi and Sasuke and sometimes find Sakura there as well looking after Sasuke.

"You here again Sakura?" I asked as I slid open the door to Sasuke's room and stepped in. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hey Sonea, you're also here again." She pointed out with a small smile before turning back to Sasuke.

"Yeah well I'm not busy and finished all of my work and my friends are all on missions, I have nothing better to do plus I've gotten attached to you three being friends with Kakashi and all." I said as I stepped up next to her chair.

"Sonea… May I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, looking down at her hands in her lap and looking lost in thought.

"Sure, go ahead." I urged, she seems so troubled lately.

"How are you so strong… I've even seen you protect Kaka-sensei and Guy-sensei, like you're not afraid of anything… How can I be like you to help Sasuke-kun and Naruto instead of needing to be saved all of the time?" She asked with her voice cracking a little. I got down on my haunches and wrapped my arm around her shoulders for a while.

"You're a smart kunoichi Sakura but sometimes you overanalyse things which brings on fear. Find something you're good at and stick to it no matter what and don't slack, you're still young and Naruto and Sasuke are finding their talents slowly and so will you. Be strong in your own way but be smart about it and not scared and you'll do fine and become strong like anyone else." I said to her and rubber her arm before standing up again. "Besides, I'm only strong because of my kekkei genkai which I think is cheating in a way." I said, winking at her making her smile again. "I'll see you around Sakura." I said leaving her to think about what I just said. It was true, if I didn't have my bloodline and the Jyuubi, I would have been to weak to become a ninja with a weak body like mine.

I stumbled against a wall and my eyes glazed over as I watched through Star what was happening with Jiraiya and Naruto. They had found Tsunade and Shizune and currently battling Orochimaru and Kabuto but Naruto went down after using the rasengan on Kabuto. Star kept replaying the scene in her head at my request and I noticed Kabuto did the same thing to Naruto that he did to me the last time. He struck Naruto in the heart and did some damage and I remembered Tsunade's phobia, Haemophobia.

'_Reverse summon me now, I can get the Kyuubi to heal Naruto.'_ I ordered Star as she began some hand seals and in a poof of smoke I was running for Tsunade who was kneeling next to Naruto who was lying on the ground and Kabuto healing and walking towards them and my blood boiled, I owe him for the last few times. Kabuto stopped walking and I took my shot with a roundhouse kick to his damaged abdomen and sent him flying back into the rocks again. "That's for pissing me off Kabuto, you deserve it." I muttered with annoyance. I turned to see Tsunade who had her head against Naruto's chest and open her eyes with panic and I rushed over to her.

"He has an irregular heartbeat." She said as she unzipped his jacket and lay her hands on his chest. "Dammit, his heartbeat is erratic… But how did he? Back then?" Tsunade wondered.

"Kabuto did some damage as Naruto launched him off, I saw it." I explained and she nodded her head and cut his shirt off and began healing him.

"Naruto-kun can't hold on for much longer. He has depended too much on the Kyuubi's chakra. I have severed the flow of chakra to his heart… With everything I had… I have destroyed… any possibility of healing…" Kabuto said and with a silent command to Star, she walked over to him and kicked him in the head to shut him up while I watched Tsunade working but Naruto had stopped breathing and Tsunade began to panic and I put a hand on her shoulder and lay my hands over his seal and opened my eyes to see Kurama behind his cage as it began to fade to black around the sewer like system I was in.

'Give me your chakra or you die with him Kurama.' I ordered him calmly as he lifted his head off his paws a little and eyed me.

"Is that why it's getting so dark?" He asked carefully.

'No shit Sherlock. Now give it to me so I can save you both and I suggest you do it quickly.' I said as the darkness was beginning to curl around Kurama. There was a blaze of red chakra and I opened my eyes to direct it to where Tsunade was working as the red chakra engulfed my hands and around Naruto's heart and Naruto began breathing again. His hand reached up to the necklace Tsunade was wearing and he opened one eye with a small smile.

"The bet… I win…" He said and Tsunade caught his falling hand as he went back to sleep again.

"Because Hokage is your dream." Tsunade said back to him and healed the cut on his hand and placed the necklace around Naruto's neck. I smiled but then remembered Orochimaru as I heard a crash behind me and saw Orochimaru aiming for Naruto with his sword from the snake in his mouth. I stood up quickly as the protective side of myself and the Jyuubi came out, forming my ten chain tails and iron wings, my eyes shifting to the rippling sharingan in a matter of one second as my tails shot out towards Orochimaru, grabbed him and threw him hard into the ground like he had just done with Jiraiya.

"No one touches him while I'm around damn snake." I growled out as my tails retracted away from Orochimaru and hovered around myself, Naruto and Tsunade protectively. I was distracted by trying to reign my emotions in that I didn't realise Orochimaru had travelled underground to underneath me and try to take me out and I leaned back to late as he cut me from my left thigh to my right shoulder and I kicked him away again and fell to one knee and already trying to repair the damage. I looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of me now.

"You've done enough Sonea… Let the Sannin take care of our problems, just look after him." Tsunade said and I notice Orochimaru jump next to Kabuto as he wiped some blood on the seal on his left arm and form the summoning hand seals and notice Jiraiya doing the same. I slung Naruto as carefully as I could over my left shoulder and jumped away just as Manda, Katsuyu and Gamabunta appeared and landed with a stumble to my knees next to Shizune. She took Naruto from me and began healing my injury as the three-way fight began, rumbling the ground underneath us.

"You have some amazing regeneration abilities." Shizune said as the wound faded to a pink scar for now and I dropped out of Jyuubi chakra mode and into my demon mode once again.

"Thanks Shizune… I don't think we've officially met, my name's Sonea Storm Shadow." I said with a small smile and she returned it. I looked up to see Manda disappear in a cloud of smoke and Gamabunta and Katsuyu follow on afterwards as Jiraiya and Tsunade came over and Star sat next to me in her wolf form.

"Aren't you glad I had one of my wolves following you now Jiraiya?" I asked with a rhetorical smirk and Jiraiya pouted and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Reverse summoning?" Shizune asked and I nodded. I stood up carefully and patted Star a few times.

"I've got to go back now… I'll see you four… or five in Konoha in a few days and you may borrow Star if you need to, she'll be in the shadows right behind you." I said with a salute and disappeared back with a poof in the corridors of Konoha hospital. "Right… Now, where do they keep the blood supplies?" I wondered out loud with a smirk as I ignored my blood lust and had enough chakra to replace the blood I lost anyway and the craving faded as I made my way to the sweet shop… I was out of Turkish delights.

"Hokage-sama we're back!" Jiraiya yelled a few days later as he entered my office wearing a grin after I flinched at the title and the loud boisterous voice.

"I've lost count how many time's I told people not to call me that… I see you've all retuned safely now I can finally leave this office and get back to doing missions again." I said with a sigh as I rubbed my temples behind my mask.

"That voice… Sonea? You're acting Hokage?" Tsunade asked with a smirk and I sighed as I took my mask off and lay it on the table.

"Not anymore… The elders are being alerted as we speak that you've finally arrived, they can be such pains in the asses sometimes… Every bloody day they were in here complaining about something or other. Anyway once you've talked to them with Jiraiya as your back up, there are some people in the hospital that need your attention if you wouldn't mind." I said, standing and stretching and placing my mask into my pouch. "Want to go for Ramen Naruto?" I asked him and he jumped up with a happy yell and was already out the door, shouting for me to hurry up as I trailed behind him to Ichiraku Ramen. We went our separate ways after he emptied out my money pouch and I went to the hospital to wait for Tsunade to check up on Sasuke and Kakashi and stared out of the window in his room.

I felt Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto's chakras down the halls first at Sasuke's room then they came up to the door and entered. I heard the slight hum of medical jutsu and the ruffling of bed sheets and Kakashi groan slightly as he probably sat up while I watched two birds flying around each other outside.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I heard you lost to just two traitors. I thought that you were a genius." Tsunade scolded him and I was trying not to laugh at Tsunade's scolding while I could feel the restlessness pouring off of Guy who had followed them to Kakashi's room.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi muttered.

"Okay! Kaka-sensei is alright now. Only one left to tend to is Fuzzy Brows." Naruto said happily.

"Please cure my student Lee now!" Guy said, holding back his impatience. Tsunade seemed to smirk and follow Guy to Lee's room with Shizune and Naruto trailing behind. I hadn't even noticed my tail waving about behind me, I swear it was gaining a mind of it's own.

"So… How was it being stabbed multiple times in under seventy-two hours?" I asked with amusement to my voice, still facing away from him and the birds flew on by.

"Well you certainly taught your student well… What do you mean by less than seventy-two hours?" He asked tiredly still.

"I managed to break the technique on you before the allocated time but I couldn't on Sasuke." I said as I turned to face him and lean against the windowsill.

"Sasuke? What happened to him?" Kakashi asked, sounding more awake now.

"He came up to your room where Kurenai, Asuma and Guy brought you to after the whole incident and Aoba came rushing up and asked if it was true that Itachi was seen in the village and after Naruto… You could guess what happened next then." I said calmly and he sighed and closed his eye.

"How did you break me out of it?" He asked next as he lay back in bed.

"I did some research after the whole incident since I had some time to kill thanks to Jiraiya. The technique used was called Tsukuyomi, the dark of the moon, an appropriate name since it uses your worst fears against you be it physical or mental pain decided by the caster and puts you into a dream world where time can be warped. He used your own sharingans against you two though and wrapped the chakra around them making it more effective and last longer without hopes of breaking it except I did with my own sharingan and unwrapped his chakra from your eyes and it broke the genjutsu… I guess it partially explains my resistance to genjutsu." I said with a shrug. I looked at Kakashi and I let my killing intent loose, he wasn't even paying attention to me. He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Cool story… So anything else interesting happen while I was out of it?" He asked, turning his eyes back to his book.

"If you weren't going to listen, why'd you ask?" I asked through gritted teeth as I could feel the vein on my head pop up.

"Because… I like hearing the sound of your voice." He said calmly.

"Fine! Don't give me an excuse well then you can just go and ju… Wait… What?" I asked after my little rant and felt a smile pulling at my lips.

"I said I like hearing the sound of your voice… It's calming and always has been even in the toughest situations." He said, looking up at me with an eye smile, a hint of a blush just over his mask and I let my smile loose and tackled him on his bed.

"Thank you." I said softly against his shoulder as I pushed my nose against his neck and felt his pulse.

"For what?" He asked, pushing his cheek against my head.

"For being you." I said tiredly. I picked up my head, smiled at him and got up and left.

I walked down the corridors in the hospital when I noticed Sakura leaving a room down the hall and noticed it to be Sasuke's room and decided to visit. I knocked gently and walked in to see Sasuke scowling about something and his expression only got colder as I moved to sit on the stool next to his bed.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" I asked carefully.

"I'm fine." He said coldly. "What do you want Sonea?" He asked harshly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay that's it. I tried breaking that genjutsu you were under and ended up seeing what you did… I experienced the same thing when I was younger with my own clan and I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about anything if you need to." I said gently but firmly so he couldn't refuse.

"Did your own brother kill your clan and leave you like me?! You have no idea what I've been through…" He said harshly when I shook my head. "But there is one thing I want to know about but no one would tell me objectively but I know you will… I want to know about Orochimaru." Sasuke asked, turning my words onto me.

"Orochimaru lost his parents in the second war. He became a well-respected ninja as a Sannin before he lost Tsunade's little brother and realised how weak humans really are… His life ambition was to learn every single jutsu out there and began looking into immortality and began experimenting with the Shodai's cells killing fifty-nine babies with one survivor. He was chased out of Konoha after being found guilty of this but Hiruzen let him go. He will backstab anyone to get what he wants no matter what and he has the power behind him to accomplish it. Does that answer your question Sasuke?" I explained coolly and Sasuke had been listening intently.

"Thank you Sonea." He said and turned over to get some sleep and I got up and left the stubborn kid with an annoyed pout back to my place so I could rest and get back into a routine of missions again soon.

"You really shouldn't be drinking this early in the morning." Jiraiya said from behind me the next morning in my club by the bar and drank some alcohol, it didn't matter what it was but it was nice and sweet and reminded me of blood… Damn clan thing.

"Shouldn't you be one to talk Jiraiya… Come and join me." I said, patting the seat next to me making it echo throughout the empty club. He sat down and grabbed a bottle of sake just over the bar and began to drink.

"Tsunade's acceptance ceremony is today, you'll need to tell her soon about you know what." He said, poking the seal poking out on my shoulder and I sighed and downed my drink.

"She's been busy, it can wait for a while until she gets settled and into a routine… Besides she'll find out soon enough when she starts reading the Hokage only classified files." I said as I studied the drops in my glass.

"Is that the reason of your depression then? And the reason why you're drinking a Bloody Mary?" He asked, downing more sake.

"So that's why it reminded me of blood… I didn't read the name of the recipe but the drink looked good… And no that's not the reason I'm depressed, I'm not depressed just having a down day that's all." I said with a pout… I definitely drank too fast.

"Just remember the longer she doesn't know the worse of a temper she'll be in." Jiraiya said standing and placing money on the bar for the sake.

"She'll probably break down my tower when she reads my file anyway whether I tell her now or not, it won't make a difference… See you around Jiraiya." I said as he left with a wave over his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

The inauguration went smoothly later that same day and the village seemed happy about having Tsunade as their new Hokage… It was better than Jiraiya or there probably wouldn't have been any privacy for women left in the whole village. I stood upon Hiruzen's newly furnished head on the mountain thanks to Sage and his architectural skills.

"I am the one who will run this village starting today, I am the Gondaime Hokage." Tsunade announced and all of the ninja cheered as they moved off to complete their duties. Tsunade was now talking to the elder advisors with Jiraiya and the advisors moved off and I stood up and took a deep breath as I jumped down and landed with a flip in a kneeling position in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I apologise for hi jacking you like this but there is something urgent I must speak to you about Tsunade." I said standing up gracefully as I had been training recently again.

"Can't this wait another day or so?" Tsunade asked with annoyance.

"Tsunade, I suggest we get this over with now rather than later… It's kind of a big thing to discuss plus you know Sonea as well as I do, she wouldn't say something was urgent if it really wasn't." Jiraiya said seriously to Tsunade who noticed this and also turned serious.

"Alright then we shall talk in my office right now then." She said, leading us back into the tower and down towards her office. Shizune was already there and stood calmly off to the side while Tsunade sat down in her chair and I noticed my file on her desk waiting to be read. I placed a silencing barrier around the office and even Jiraiya placed one around that and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Quite ironic that you should be getting to my file next but I'll explain everything plus more that is in there at the moment. You already know that I'm immortal due to my clan and my bloodline limit but that is all that has been explained, am I correct?" I asked and she linked her fingers together and rested her chin on them and nodded. " I come from the time of the Rikudo Sennin and I was once his apprentice and as you know he was the first jinchuuriki that held what was known as the Jyuubi." I explained calmly.

"I though that was all myth… So the nine bijuu were created out of it thanks to his rinnegan… That's all true as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Partially true." I corrected and her eyes widened a little but she nodded for me to go on. "It was first split into its yin and yang counterparts and the nine bijuu were created out of its yang side." I said slowly and carefully.

"What happened to the yin side of it?" She asked carefully, her fingers tightening around her hands.

"I have it." I said and Shizune gasped and grabbed my file and began to flip through it. "What ever the sealing did to me and my bloodline caused me to stop aging unless I am mortally wounded and I tend to age a little depending on the damage. I disappeared for a few years after I swore to protect the bijuu but I didn't and now they are the hateful beings they are today with rage towards me after what they had been through thanks to the Uchiha and other clans as such. I returned during the end of the warring states period where I met the Senju and Uzumaki clans and sided with them and I've been here ever since trying to fix my mistakes." I said, finishing with the first part and Shizune put my file down with wide eyes and Tsunade still had a stone face on.

"So what you're saying is that you're the immortal jinchuuriki to half of the most terrorising beast the ninja world has ever known?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Yes but there is more to what my file says if you want to listen." I said and she leaned back and waited for me to carry on. "My seal is special and called the 'fate' seal. If someone decides to bring the bijuu back together into one and their plan is full proof, my seal begins to weaken and starts to break and I have a choice to make. Either stop them or allow it to happen… Which is exactly what is happening right now." I said and Tsunade sat up quickly with anger on her expression.

"What?!" She questioned in a hiss.

"The organisation named Akatsuki where Orochimaru use to be a former member is after the bijuu… I caught up to Itachi once and he confirmed it for me, he even knows what it means if this happens and right now my seal is in the weakening stage and has been since a few months ago when Jiraiya alerted me of their presence." I explained and Tsunade chewed on her thumbnail furiously.

"So they're planning on resurrecting the Jyuubi… Wha will happen if they succeed?" Tsunade asked.

"You either need some powerful dojutsu to control it or it'll run rampant on the earth and enslave all of human kind into a fake world and eventually the ninja world and everyone in it will die out… I cannot tell you everything about it since I was born a few years after the Rikudo sealed it into himself but he had told me legends and stories and I have been raised specifically to house the demon but I was not able to handle the whole thing and so sensei split it into two and then into nine… He never told me anything about it but it was an evil humanoid creature with one eye like this." I explained and shifted into Jyuubi chakra mode and showed her my eyes and Shizune looked like she wanted to run.

"Such malicious chakra… So can you control it or what?" Tsunade asked looking a little tense.

"Many years ago I took control of its chakra but sadly to an incident caused by Uzumaki Taka who died a few years ago I have lost most of my memories and I cannot tell you how I managed to gain control which is very unfortunate." I explained as I shifted back into my demon form.

"She's also using senjutsu at the moment to keep it in place… a demon like sage mode since her clan, the Chi clan had been said to originate from demons years before the Jyuubi." Jiraiya further explained.

"That's right, I remember you having blonde hair and blue eyes… So senjutsu is able to suppress a bijuu then?" She asked.

"To a point, it gives the user an advantage but bijuu aren't too phased about it but the Jyuubi hates it and cuts into it harshly when all other techniques fail which is why I'm stuck in this mode and slowing down the process of my seal breaking down." I explained.

"Perhaps in time Naruto should learn it but at the moment he has control over the Kyuubi's power like his seal had intended." Tsunade explained.

"His seal is weakening rather than allowing it through, we need to keep a close eye on that as well but I think Naruto is a bit young to learn it yet, we still have at least four years before my seal completely breaks down at the least so we have some time, we just have to watch him like a hawk that's all and not let Akatsuki get close to him like last time, right Jiraiya?" I asked with some anger leaking through as I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg and he laughed sheepishly.

"But if they've tried once already, won't they try again soon?" Tsunade asked with worry.

"The Kyuubi has to be sealed last or it'll screw the whole thing up, we have time plus I'll be sticking close to him, they wouldn't be able to take down both of us also keep in close contact with our refreshed allies, Suna, Sabaku no Gaara has the Ichibi in him." I warned and Tsunade took down notes in my file.

"I will keep that in mind… Is there anything else I need to know that is not in your file Sonea?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"No, that is all you should still read my file for further information… Your grandfather wrote it all down in detail." I said and Tsunade smiled with nostalgia.

"I'm sure he did. Now do you need a day or two or can I send you off on a mission straight away with your team?" She asked and I grinned.

"Finally." I said determinedly and she smiled as she dug through some papers and found a mission for me.

I was put onto ANBU missions due to the stress the village was under and I didn't get as much rest time as normal people because I could take the stress of one mission after another. I eventually did get a break for one day.

I was watching Tsunade talk to Lee on the top of the Hokage tower and I was smiling, she found a way to increase the success rate and Lee was going for the surgery that afternoon. I let my eyes roam over the rest of the village when they landed on the hospital roof. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and with intense killing intent against a comrade. I stood up to find Kakashi to break it up, Jiraiya was with him at the time.

"Hey, you may want to separate your students before they kill each other." I called to them and they looked at me with a bit of shock before taking off after me. Kakashi stepped in, just in time and threw them in different directions into water containers. I watched as Chidori and Rasengan flew into the water containers. I jumped onto the container that the Rasengan hit and I saw the damage behind it.

"What do you two think you are doing on the hospital roof? Don't you think this is a bit much for a sparring match?" Kakashi asked them from next to Sakura. I saw Sasuke smirk at the hole Naruto made on the one side.

"Sasuke, were you planning on killing Naruto?" Kakashi asked bluntly. "Why must you insist on being so superior? Chidori is not a move to use against someone from the same village. Why did you act so childish?" Kakashi asked from the water container next to me. Sasuke and Naruto scowled at each other and Sasuke left by flipping over the wall. The hatred in their eyes reminded me from the Senju and Uchiha clan war, it was that strong, no, this wasn't rivalry it was hatred but why. I narrowed my eyes and sensed Jiraiya close by.

I jumped over towards the container Kakashi was sitting on and I crossed my arms in anger at both of them. I looked down to where Sakura was crying and my blood seemed to increase tenfold.

"Ah, where's the teamwork?" Kakashi sighed to himself. "Were you the one who taught him that technique? I believe that Naruto is still to young to learn that technique. If he screwed up he could have killed Sasuke…" I cut him off.

"Can it, the both of you." I growled loudly and it seemed that they both visibly flinched. " They both shouldn't have those techniques. Hatake, Sasuke is nothing like you and Jiraiya, Naruto is not Minato. Get it through your thick skulls, this is more than rivalry, it's hatred, I saw it in their eyes. Now fix this before they really do end up killing each other next time." I scolded them and released some killing intent and were silent afterwards. I shook my head and jumped off of the water container and walked over to Sakura who was still crying and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure it's just some pent up emotions and I'm sure Kakashi will sort this out so things can go back to normal soon Sakura, just try to help them along like you've always done okay?" I asked her gently as I pulled out of the hug and here tears were nearing an end and she nodded. I rested my hands on her shoulders for a few seconds before turning to glare at Jiraiya and Kakashi then left for another mission, I had some frustration to work off, screw getting some rest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

I got back early n the morning as the sun was rising as I made my way to Tsunade to report on my mission. It was just what I needed to release some pent up stress with my mission being more of a massacre than just a few assassinations. I grinned to myself as I slipped into her office, still in my full bloody ANBU uniform and dropped the scrolls with the heads in and the report on her desk.

"Mission accomplished and just what I needed." I said with a grin and noticed Tsunade seemed distracted. There was lightning in the distance and some angry storm clouds on the opposite side of the sky than the sun and it made me shiver and drop my grin. "Tsunade… What's wrong?" I asked carefully as she sighed and rubbed at her temples. She proceeded to tell me that Sasuke had run away from the village and heading towards Orochimaru and it made my blood boil for multiple reasons.

"He did what?" I hissed as I ripped off my mask and slammed it down on the table with my other hand and leaned over onto them.

"Exactly what I just told you Sonea." Tsunade said calmly, she looked tired.

"Please tell me you sent at least chunin level nin after him. After what I saw during the invasion, Orochimaru only keeps useful, powerful and loyal pawns and they'll stop at nothing to get him what he wants." I asked firmly and she shook her head, making me growl.

"I sent Nara Shikamaru on his first chunin leading mission with Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto with him plus the minimum back up from Suna, I couldn't spare any other ninja at that moment." Tsunade said sadly.

"Then you have probably sent them to their deaths… Give me the first and second medical squads and get them to meet me at the gate in half an hour, no excuses." I snarled, turning my back on her and putting my mask away before running out towards the gate, summoning all of my wolves along the way. We had a telepathic debate while we waited and within twenty minutes they were there and they were all arranged on wolves in pairs and I even ran in my wolf form to work off some steam as I followed their fading scents into the forest.

We first came up to a very skinny and very injured Choji who had defeated a large man with orange hair and I noticed he was one of the Oto nin who formed the barrier for Orochimaru during the invasion. I gave instructions to Bolt and Sage who stayed with the medics as we moved along to the next scent.

We found Neji next with multiple stab wounds and fighting the six-arm freak that was dead now as well like the previous nin and he was also fighting for his life as I left Fire and Fall with them for Fall's experience in medical jutsu.

There was four scents that split off from where we came across and I ordered Seth to follow it and help the team that had gone off as we continued to a place where the trees had been taken down and there stood Temari and Shikamaru as I left Star there to take care of it with the medical team on her back and continued on with Strom's team left. We got to a bony and sandy field and noticed Gaara and Lee sitting just off on the side, resting after their battle.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked Gaara and Lee frantically as Storm stopped with the medics as Lee was not cleared for duty yet and had to be taken care of with extreme caution.

"Up ahead, Naruto went after Sasuke… He's not the same as before." Gaara said calmly and for a second I was glad he had sorted himself out before I took off in my wolf form for my two closest people I cared about.

I got to the Valley of the End and saw Sasuke battling to stand up with Naruto lying on the floor. I caught Sasuke as he stumbled and began to heal some of his more serious injuries as the sky rumbled overhead.

"I guess you're going to take me back to Konoha by force now." He said defeated.

"No… I'm not. I'm only doing this in case Orochimaru wants to take your body right then… I'm letting you go as best interest to yourself and mine, I failed you and your brother like Konoha did with your clan as they have failed me and I have failed myself. But let me warn you Sasuke, next time we meet, I will not hesitate to come at you with the intent to kill you especially if you try to hurt Naruto again. Heed my words Uchiha Sasuke… Next time I ever see you, I will not make a mistake like this again." I said with anger towards my actions before chasing him away and causing the rain to begin to pour as Sasuke set off. I let my mistake wash away with my tears in the rain as I knelt down to heal Naruto.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived a while later when I was busy checking Naruto's condition. Luckily, he was alive but not in good condition with the rapid healing the Kyuubi was performing and my manipulating of it towards the hole left by Sasuke's Chidori in his chest.

"Naruto." Pakkun said, running to the other side of him and sitting by his head. "Why did it end up like this?" I closed my eyes as my hands with healing chakra began to shake with anger as I felt Kakashi's presence next to me. Pakkun sniffed the hitai-ate with a scratch on it next to Naruto.

"It's Sasuke's." He alerted us and I stumbled away from Naruto and Kakashi to regain my composure from anger. This was the saddest I had seen Kakashi in a while but instead it made me angrier to watch him as he placed the scratched hitai-ate onto Naruto and pick him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time… Naruto… You went all out." He said down to the boy in his arms. Pakkun came to stand next to me and whined up at me. I bent down and put him into my arms as he could feel the anger washing off of me. Kakashi shifted Naruto onto his back and we hopped up onto the ledge as the rain ended.

"The rain… It's stopped." Kakashi said from in front of me but of coarse Pakkun and I picked up what he said.

"Yeah." Pakkun agreed from my arms. "The rain, I can't peruse him by scent anymore. More importantly, treating Naruto comes before perusing Sasuke." Pakkun said as Kakashi turned to face us.

"Yeah." He said sadly and began walking for Konoha and I followed behind at a decent distance so I didn't loose my cool right there.

"Kaka-sensei… Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked him quietly but my ears caught it as the medical squad caught up to us.

"Kakashi-san. How is Uzumaki Naruto's condition?" They asked, surrounding us a little.

"He's fine." Kakashi responded coolly.

"Sasuke… Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Another one asked. Kakashi just merely shook his head.

"What's the condition with the other genin?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, by Hokage-sama's orders the first and second medic teams were dispatched and we have already taken the injured and to receive emergency treatment. Nara Shikamaru's injury is minor. Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound but his life is not in danger. Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Choji are in critical condition. For now their recovery is uncertain." They explained. I clenched my fists until they bled and shook with raw anger for everything that had happened… I failed my important people once again. I didn't notice my hand slamming into a tree I jumped off of and looking like a Chidori but rather a storm release version to it as I left behind the shattered remains and the ground rumbled as the tree made impact with the ground and the medic team and Kakashi looked back at me cautiously but my red and glowing red eyes must have said something as they turned to face the front very quickly.

We got to the hospital and I followed the massive amount of chakra being used to Intensive Care Seven and walked in carefully. Neji was lying there within a large seal and using his hair as a medium to repair the holes in his body and saw two of them swap out and mention something about three hours as Shizune shouted to keep the chakra stable as any mistake could cost Neji his life.

"Please do not be alarmed, I'm here to help." I said calmly, shifting into Jyuubi chakra mode carefully and reaching a tail out to everyone and giving them my chakra to help the process and I could see it took some strain off of their faces, as the process seemed to speed up after three long hours of this already. I registered the amount of chakra they were using and placed my hands together in a prayer position and closed my eyes to focus the exact amount for everyone at the same time, making it easier for them further as well as quicker. The process stopped and I retracted my tails and dropped back into my demon mode as the medics offered their thanks as they took Neji away and Shizune came up to me.

"Thank you, we needed that boost… I need to report this to Tsunade-sama right away." She said with a slight bow at me and took off running down the halls. I walked down the halls feeling conflicted… How could I just let Sasuke go like that and betray the village as well as my friends? I don't even know what I meant saying this could benefit me in some way but the omens I had been feeling and seeing were coming together slowly into one picture… Naruto versus Sasuke, light versus dark and the sun versus the moon. Those two were destined once again like Hashirama and Madara to fight just like sensei's sons. I noticed Shikamaru walking with his dad towards me and we stopped and I noticed Shikamaru had been crying.

"Well done Shikamaru." I said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as I continued on down the halls with a slight smile and stopped by Naruto's room to here him sleeping still… I would come back later as I shimmered home to clean out of my bloody uniform.

I lay on the roof of the Hokage's Tower later that afternoon and watched the clouds pass by over the stone heads on the cliff… Tsunade's face would be up there soon… Speak of the Sannin.

"I took a risky gamble that I shouldn't have… I've seen how important both Naruto and Sasuke are to you and to this village and I screwed it up. It'll be the last mistake I make." Tsunade said, leaning against the railing with her back to me, also looking up at the stone heads.

"It's a learning curve, there's no need to apologise, you did what you thought was right Tsunade and I don't regret it either… Everything may just turn out right some how in the end." I said… There were those words again I didn't even know where they were coming from.

"Jiraiya is taking him on a training trip soon and I've allowed it… Akatsuki are becoming a big problem that I see ending for the worst… I'm sure you'll have your little tag along like last time." She said, turning around to face me with a knowing grin that I returned.

"He broke my trust the first time so no risks this time, we can't afford it… Besides, Jiraiya said Akatsuki has dropped off of the radar for now and it's the only time but I'm still worried about his seal… You know what? Jiraiya can handle it, he's a big boy now." I said, flipping up to stand again and shrugging my shoulders and Tsunade laughed and left me to my thoughts and I decided to visit Naruto and maybe bring him some ramen. I began walking to the railings when I turned around to see my circle standing together and watching me with some sort of evil glint to their eyes… It was unusual to see them all together at the same time on purpose. "Hey guys… What's up?" I asked cautiously even though I could read their thoughts if I wanted to I don't just for their own privacy plus I've seen to many disturbing things during our time 'connected' together so I block it out easily.

"You know how you like to rule with democracy among the circle right?" Fire asked with a sneaky grin and her bright green eyes glimmering with mischief and I took a step back as everyone else seemed to be holding back the same grin.

"So we all took a vote without you to shoot this down immediately." Bolt said with his deep and growling voice as mischief also played in his black eyes.

"So we decided we're going to have a big end of the year party in the club before Naruto goes on his trip." Storm said with a cocky grin and smirking at the same time and I relaxed slightly.

"Yeah sure that would be cool." I said with a small smile and everyone seemed to smirk or grin.

"You just signed your life away Sonea." Star said with an almost troubled sigh as she crossed her arms and blew some pink and blonde strands of hair out of her face.

"What do you mean? What are you all up to?" I asked getting defensive in my stance slightly as I backed up against the railing.

"It's been a while since we were all together, not since before Star arrived so when we have time, we ARE going to get together and play music during the big party after we all found out we all play some sort of instrument and Seth is good with the electronic side of things… No excuses Sonea, you have no choice." Fall warned coolly in her whimsical voice and I smiled and shook my head before I unsealed my staff from the back of my neck and stood in a playful and defensive pose.

"Over my dead body, I'm not standing up in front of a crowd again especially if you decide to 'dress me up' again. Oh hell no." I said with a smirk but then it dropped as I saw all of them taking out their specialty weapons of katanas, knives, chains, knuckle busters, scythes and Fall's dreaded chakra veil I haven't seen in years and I shivered as they came closer with smirks on their faces. So much for visiting Naruto as I shimmered to the training grounds and they all followed me with suishins and began their attack to get me involved.

Let's just say it ended up badly for me in the end. I could be seen being dragged through the streets of Konoha, wrapped up in Fall's chakra veil and being dragged on my ass… Lucky for me my dragon skin that I wore was near indestructible.

"Wow, a present for me?" A familiar voiced called behind me as I twisted in the veil to see who Fall and the gang had walked up to… It just had to be Kakashi.

"Go screw yourself Hatake." I growled out and there were a few snickers in the groups with near silent laughs.

"Feisty little gift isn't she?" Kakashi chuckled and Storm smirked, standing next to him… When had they become such good friends? "By the looks of all of you, she must have put up some fight huh?" Kakashi asked them, they hadn't come out of their little battle with me unscaved but in the end I still got caught and I sighed.

"Yeah, there's only one time she had ever gotten out of my veil but she's not able to now… I made sure I never got caught in that situation again." Fall informed him and he seemed thoughtful. I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I concentrated on getting loose with my tail weaving through the chakra infused fabric. I flinched back out of my thoughts and saw Kakashi was now on his haunches in front of me with the rest of my circle huddled around him and I turned my head away with a scowl and a pout, I really wasn't in a good mood right then. He placed a finger against my cheek and tried to turn my head back but I snapped at his finger and he pulled it back very quickly and flicked my nose… This was really pissing me off.

"I'm not some caged animal you know." I growled out as I faced them again.

"True but you are a little tied up right now." Kakashi said calmly with an eye smile. I managed to get my tail free and knocked Kakashi back as I activated my storm release and Fall retracted her veil knowing they had pushed me too far.

"I will not be controlled, not by anyone… But fate." I added at the end of my angry rant in a whisper as I turned and walked away… I still owe Naruto a visit and some ramen even if I have to sneak in because it's after visiting hours already.

'_I think we pushed her a little too much guys.'_ Storm said seriously to the group as I listened in on their conversation unconsciously through them.

'_It was unfair of us.'_ Fall added with a small sad frown.

'_I didn't realise her position put her under so much stress and sadness.'_ Kakashi added seriously.

'_It's unfair especially since she's dying because of it.' _Star said, as her vision got blurry with tears as an arm was wrapped around her.

'_What do you mean she's dying?!'_ Kakashi asked with outrage and confusion with hurt to his tone as he looked panicked and I couldn't and wouldn't listen as I cut them off and focused on what I was doing.

The moon hung bright in the near midnight sky after I left the hospital. Naruto had ended up cheering me up instead of the other way around like I was planning after him loosing Sasuke but his friends and Jiraiya had done a good job cheering him up before me. I passed the Hokage's tower and noticed lights still on inside so I went in for a mission that could take my mind off of things at the moment and proceeded to the mission desk to find a midnight ANBU job to be completed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

I travelled for two days straight when I came upon my mission. It was a small, green house in the middle of an alcove of shrubbery and beautiful trees in the Yu no Kuni. My mission; gather information and kill two people who were controlling the kid I was to eventually either kill or take to Konoha. I didn't know why and I didn't want to know why I had to possibly kill a ten year-old boy. I had always done my missions with no questions asked but this one had been bugging me since I left with the information.

The house was simple to break into. The windows had bars across but the door was easily picked open along with the security gates and picked them locked again in case they came home early. It was three bedrooms and one bathroom with a small lounge and joining Kitchen, separated by a counter. The empty house made me edgy. I began to sneak around but I could find no useful information. I had come overly prepared with my katanas unsheathed and on my back and I was walking with my Ring Leader's staff in my hands and pushed doors open with it. I also had my tail out and wrapped around my waist as an extra precaution as it also poked around the place.

I checked the papers under the phone they had there and went through any messages they had on the answering machine but there was nothing that I was looking for even though the mission statement said I know it when I see it. What the hell does that mean? I walked through the house soundlessly on the balls of my feet as I reached a small magazine rack and got on my haunches next to it and began sifting through all of it quickly but again, nothing turned up that caught my attention.

I entered the first bedroom and looked through draws and cupboards but there was nothing but old receipts in there. I moved to the next room and came up with the same thing as well as the last room and I sighed silently as I looked around the darkened house as night began to fall. There was the sound of locks unlocking and five presences moving into the house, laughing and talking about their night out together… It all seemed too much like a family.

I quickly hid in the shadows of one room and sealed my staff away back in the seal on my neck as a drunken woman came in and passed out on a bed. She was one of them I had to kill. I slipped out of the shadows of the dark room and slit her throat after forming my sleeve blades as the light turned on and another person, a male that I killed with a stab right through his heart and lowered him soundlessly to the floor, attacked me. I began to panic as I slipped into another room. All of the windows were barred and had chakra reinforcement. I was attacked again by another male that I wasn't suppose to kill but save like the previous one that I had just killed my mission was going wrong very quickly as my breathing picked up with panic and fear.

I was becoming more mortified by the minute as I slipped into the last bedroom and killed the last person I was suppose to before escaping. I ran into the kid on the way out and he became shocked, sad and then angry as he began to attack me with unbelievable power. His shocked blue eyes that looked to much like Naruto's began to glow an ominous blue as chakra seeped from him and hovered around him almost like a misty cloak as his once innocent facial features turned into pure rage as he began to snarl at me and got down onto his hands and feet like a caged and angry animal. I stepped back from him with shock in my wide eyes… His power was rising and it wasn't stopping anytime soon as he screamed and the sound tore through the house and threw me back into the destroyed walls as the house crumbled down on my and I held my arms up by my face and braced myself as the weight got heavier on me.

The rumbling stopped and the weight stopped adding on top of me. I shifted slightly as pain sot through my back and I bit my lip and scrunched my eyes shut and stayed rigid so the rubble didn't fall on me and waited for the pain to pass. I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed I was lying on my back with my legs curled up to my chest and my arms held up by my face as the scent of my own blood hit my nose and I turned my head to see it pooling around my upper back.

"Shit." I let out in a breath as my breathing became uneven and my vision began to blur with the sharp tingling between my shoulder blades began to intensify. The huge power of the boy was still hovering around above ground as my arms began to shake and dust began to fall around me and at this point, I had no choice. I tried to concentrate as the dark chakra of the Jyuubi ran through my veins and I transformed and threw the rubble off of me with my ten tails and sat up. I quickly retrieved my katanas that had fallen off of my back and sealed them away on my left hip and stood up carefully with a slight dizzy stumble.

I watched the boy turned animal stalking around me on four limbs and growling, his eyes completely blue and his blue hair sticking up in places and looked like ears as he had a blue chakra tail behind him, reminding me of a jinchuuriki but I sensed no bijuu in him, just anger. He launched from behind me but my tails knocked him back as he yelped with pain and surprise as he skidded along the ground and rolled up onto all fours again and growled at me menacingly as I turned to face him. His tail whipping around in the air with anger just like mine were behind me as I focused on healing some of my back as my knees felt weak and about to give away at any second.

I didn't have to think about falling to the ground as I was tackled by the ball of blue and knocked onto my back where I got a scream caught in my throat from the pain as he began to attack me with everything he had, scratching my skin and infecting it with his ominous blue chakra making it feel like a burning hot iron against my skin. My tails acted on their own and threw him off of me as I rolled to sit on all fours as well and waited for the boy to recover and match my pose with his teeth showing at me and hunching his back in defence. I licked my bleeding lip and dabbed at it with my gloved hand and saw the amount of blood I was loosing and it wasn't good, for a ten-year-old boy to push me so far was unbelievable. He stood up on his legs and screamed/roared with the sound sending a shockwave into the air as my wings blocked my body from it.

I heard some thumping on the ground like an animal running and I had just enough time to look and brace myself for the boy charging at me and tackle me to the ground again, winding me slightly as we began wrestling, cutting, biting and fighting each other as we rolled along the rocky ground and it was all a blur of survival instinct as we came to a stop and I let go of the body I was holding and crawled back in horror away from the body of the boy… I retracted my tails from out of his small boy that I had stabbed through and very quickly dropped into my demon mode as my mask fell off in two pieces, cracked right down the middle and fell into my lap as my arms supported me as I leaned back.

I flipped over onto my hands and knees very quickly and emptied the contents of my stomach, which was mostly blood right now, onto the rocky and uneven sand. I fell forward onto my elbows and let myself gag a little as I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down at what just happened and create some blood I had lost through the mission so I could make it home with what little chakra I had left. I stood up carefully as pain ripped through my shoulders, back stomach, chest and my legs from the attacks and the impact of hitting the ground and I looked around. The house was gone, nothing but rubble and the skeletons of trees that had hidden the house so nicely then my gaze fell to the bloody body barely feet from me and my eyes glazed over suddenly.

His face was frozen in a bloody scream, hands stiff like they had been holding something and his eyes glazed grey already from being dead. Blood splattered everywhere and guts already falling through where I had stabbed… No spiked through him with my tails, blades and wings and I was now covered in that blood… The blood of a ten-year-old boy that looked too much like Naruto and it made me gag again before I did some hand seals and made a fire ball that destroyed his remains as I walked numbly back to Konoha with my first failed and traumatic mission.

ANBU found me first on the boarders and asked me some questions I couldn't answer without gagging again and my voice caught in my sore throat as the dead boy, burning was in my head and vision again as my knees gave out and one of them caught me and picked my up into his arms and the team headed back to Konoha while I gave into exhaustion and pain with the rhythmic jumping through the trees.

I sat up in the hospital bed and rested my head into my hands and tried to think of something else but the boy kept coming back to haunt me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was mid day outside and I decided I couldn't stay in the hospital for much longer.

I left with little hassle from the nurses and I began to walk around the newly finished repairs and I breathed a heavy sigh. I permanently stayed in demon mode now as my seal has begun to break. I climbed up the stairs of the Hokages tower to Tsunade's office. I knocked and she shouted for me to enter.

"What can I do for you? And shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair

"I want to retire from ANBU." I said in a rushed sadness before my courage gave out. She stared at me for a while and then shrugged.

"Okay, but you know I cannot retire you permanently but I can put you on extended suspension, will that be okay?" She asked, surprisingly soft.

"I guess… What have you found out about my mission… You said something about it not being official?" I asked tiredly as I rubbed my eyes and leaned against a windowsill.

"Nothing, I can't find any record of it and a full investigation has been launched… You were tricked into this somehow because of your abilities. which means someone knows too much about you." Tsunade said and I got a little dizzy and stumbled before grabbing the windowsill with panic that suddenly surfaced and I slid down it and put my head in my hands with my knees up to my chest. My mind kept playing with me and kept swapping the dead boy out with Naruto… The bright blue eyes looking at me with nothing but death, glazed over and grey and I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder and felt the cool air hit my wet face from tears I didn't know I was letting loose.

How long was I sitting there like that because now there was Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko there and looking worried and waiting patiently. They set the mental examination up and began after a strict warning from Tsunade that what they were about to here was worth more than the entire village and to keep their traps shut until they die. They all gulped and agreed.

"Now… Tell me about your last ANBU mission." Tsunade chided gently. I began to speak about everything since my childhood and all of it up until that very day as a few memories came back to me as the seals were weakening in my head from Taka. The three T&I members all had varying degrees of shock on their faces as I spoke about the warring states period, the fight of Hashirama and Madara, the way that Tobirama had treated me, how I helped Hiruzen through the second and third war, my discovery of Minato's talents, the very painful life of Kakashi and my jealousy towards mortals, the loss of circle members and friends. The caring of Naruto and my last mission of ANBU, letting a lot of private information out. My heart felt like an open wound and throbbed at every heartbeat. My body began to shake uncontrollably and I couldn't stop shaking no matter how much I wanted to as my whole being felt like I ripped a band-aid off and sitting there and bleeding out. I looked around a little and noticed Tsunade sitting on the windowsill behind me and rubbing my arms soothingly while the other three seemed shocked.

"I… Hokage-sama…" Anko said, for the first time, at loss for words for what she had just heard.

"She is immortal and that is all you need to know… How is her mental state… I don't even know why I'm asking." Tsunade said tiredly as she rubbed at her forehead.

"From everything I have just heard, I'm surprised she is anywhere near sane but she does have a lot of stress built up but she is very stable compared to a lot of shinobi I have seen in my days, she hasn't changed much since I met her as a teenager Hokage-sama." Inoichi alerted her surprisingly.

"So what are you saying Inoichi?" Tsunade asked straight with a hint of surprise at his previous words.

"She has coped with all of this and is a very capable and stable shinobi. Just give her a bit of time to recover and she will be back with ANBU in no time." He said straight and Tsunade thanked them and they left after one more threat.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital or should I have an ANBU or one of you're circle members escort you home Sonea?" Tsunade asked carefully as she studied me on her haunches in front of me now, looking worried still.

"Well I'm definitely not going back to the hospital and I don't want an escort either." I said, standing up with some help from Tsunade, feeling like my heart was hurting with every beat. There was a light and polite knock at the door and Tsunade led me over to the couch on the other side of the room and sat me down while she moved to her desk and I sat with a hand resting across my eyes while I leaned against it, proper up by my elbow on the arm of the couch.

"Enter." She called and the door opened. "What can I do for you Kakashi?" She asked and the room felt tense between us suddenly.

"I was wondering about the mission you just sent Neji, Tenten and Naruto on a day or two ago… It seemed… off to me some how." Kakashi said coolly. "Also, ANBU seem to be more alert lately since the invasion and I want to know what you did to kick them into gear, maybe it would work with my team." Kakashi added casually.

"I wasn't the one who kicked ANBU into gear… It was actually Sonea who did right after the invasion… We may have actually lost some members because they weren't up to scratch but it was worth it… Anyway about the mission you're asking about, they've gone to the Land of Birds to see about a ghost that had appeared after the death of the Daimyo and his daughter one after another." Tsunade said.

"You sent Naruto after a ghost? He's shit scared of ghosts, I would be surprised he didn't flat out refuse it but knowing him he did but then you bribed him with something… I'm leaving now Tsunade, thanks for your help." I said, standing up with a small sigh and leaving for the door but then a hand caught my wrist and I stopped and turned to see Kakashi had grabbed it.

"I request your assistance Sonea." He said carefully and I shook my head and looked at Tsunade who seemed thoughtful.

"She's been put off duty for now Kakashi, she's not fit for a mission right now, not even a D-ranked." Tsunade informed him as he seemed confused as he looked me over quickly but didn't let go of my wrist even as I struggled a little to free it.

"Then I require one of her summons then." Kakashi said calmly but kept his eye on mine as I stood there with a blank look, I was too emotionally tired right then.

"All of them are out on missions." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"I'll take him to the boarders, it's just a bit of running isn't it?" I said with a shrug and Kakashi seemed confused.

"You're injuries?" Tsunade asked

"Are nearly healed, it'll do me some good, I don't mind then I'll come straight back and rest some more " I said with a small and forced reassuring smile and Tsunade sighed.

"Fine then, leave when you're ready Sonea, Kakashi." She said with a wave of dismissal as Kakashi and I walked out. He was still holding my wrist but I didn't say anything. We got to the gates and shifted into my wolf form with a raised eyebrow at it and he got on and I left at full speed for the land of Birds and one silent trip lost in thought for both of us.

The run did me some good as I returned to Konoha and headed into the club to be ambushed by my circle forcing me into practice for the big bash they were planning and spent the next few days relaxing and rehearsing for the party.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one**

I lay on my bed while Star and Fire dug through my closet and threw my clothes over me as they did. I didn't want to get involved or things would get worse and then I'd be forced into shopping… I began to wonder that if I was reincarnated if I would come back as a Nara clansman?

"Sonea, you have like no pretty or normal clothes." Star whined and I smirked under the clothes thrown over me.

"You are going to leave me alone after you find something right?" I asked them. "By the way, when did you add those new additions to the club and what did you say to Kakashi those days ago when you all tied me up and dragged me around like a present?" I asked casually but the room became still and I sat up as the clothes fell off me and I saw Fire and Star had stopped and had a solemn look on their faces. "Aw come on guys, don't look so sad we'll make it through this some how, we always do." I encouraged them but they just stood there and played with the clothing in their hands for a while. I sighed and stood up and walked over to my closet and opened up a hidden panel that had three dresses in it.

The first one was my midnight blue assassins dress that was open down the front and the back and came down with a curve to a point on my right thigh. The purple one had a see through purple netting across the stomach section and was more of a gown that I wore to Sakumo's and Nozomi's wedding and the last one was peach coloured with a strapless sweetheart neck line with a bubble like frilly bottom I wore to Minato's and Kushina's wedding and I sat down hard on my bed, put my face in my hands and pushed back my slight anguish at the thoughts running wildly through my head.

"Those are the only dresses I own and no I don't ever wear them, that's why they're hidden." I said through my hands.

"No way… An assassins dress… I've always wanted to see one in real life but they stopped making them years ago." Star said with excitement as I looked up and her pink eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah… I got it from the Shodai's mother for one of my birthdays during the warring states period and I've worn it once for a mission… I guess I could wear that." I said, examining the dress with Star.

"Can I make alterations to it?" Fire asked with excitement as she looked at the dress and felt it up a little.

"Sure what the hell just don't loose its usefulness I still want it to be an assassins dress and usable for such purpose." I said with a shrug and Fire and Star squashed me in a hug between them before running off like two naughty little girls to start the alterations. I shook my head as I grabbed a navy blue hoodie and headed for the training grounds since it was just coming up to spring again. I was still off duty and currently wearing some track pants with a grey jaytee under my hoodie as I sat in the training grounds and looked around.

"So you're still off duty then?" Kakashi asked from behind me in a different tree I was currently sitting on.

"Nooo, this is what I wear everyday for missions." I answered back with sarcasm and some anger, not looking back at him as I watched some kids with their sensei on the training field below. The branch I was on creaked under the extra weight to it and Kakashi sat down next to me and watched as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not looking at me. "You've been distant since after the chunin exams so don't tell me nothing's wrong and you've never been off duty for so long before." Kakashi stated as he turned his head to look at me, worry shining through in his dark eye.

"Just leave me alone and this time follow what I ask of you Kakashi." I said coolly with tired annoyance to my voice as I rubbed at my eyes. "I'm off duty because I came back with some injuries from my last mission, that's all I'm telling you." I said after a pregnant silence.

"You seem to be healed already." Kakashi stated coolly.

"Physically…" I said in a whisper as I forced myself not to break by Kakashi, I really didn't need this right now. I stood up and jumped off but he followed after me, calling my name. He continued to peruse and after a while, he began using traps to slow me down. I got caught in the last one he set as he threw a shuriken on either side of me and into two trees in front of me with ninja wire netted across. I jumped through them with ease but there was a second one straight afterwards that I landed into and landed, tangled in the wire on the floor as I struggled to cut myself loose quickly and about to make a run for it when Kakashi landed in front of me and blocked off my exit.

"What is your problem Sonea?" He asked with annoyance. I stood up defiantly as I fired up my Eye of the Storm jutsu and he fired up his Lightning Blade and we stood ready to pounce at each other. I made the first move as we charged and clashed with a blast that threw us back a few feet. We both sat up, supported by our arms as we stared angrily at each other.

"Fine. You want to know?" I growled out, allowing all the anger I had quelled a few months ago out. "You ARE my problems. You didn't watch your team like you should and you have hurt Naruto by giving Sasuke all of your attention when he was crying out for it when he asked you to train him. This little mess should have been sorted out after the chunin exams but you neglected it. Then you taught a naive genin like Sasuke an assassination move and he would have killed Naruto if it weren't for the Kyuubi. I hate you for what you've done to your sensei's son Kakashi." I said with a voice like a knife and I was snarling at him and already up on my haunches.

I closed my eyes and pulled myself back and ended my snarling and brought it down to a slight rumble in my chest. I opened my eyes again and saw the sheer hurt in Kakashi's eye, it was so raw and it seemed to reach his heart. My eyes widened as I thought about what I just said. I looked away and left without another word.

I sat at home by the counter in my kitchen and drank the alcohol I had just picked up on my way up through the club and kept seeing the sheer hurt in his eyes at what I had said to him, I promised him I could never hate him but I said I did, the one person he trusts completely may have just broken him along with myself. I groaned and dropped my head onto my arm that was resting on the counter, draped carefully between the bottles littering my counter.

I squeezed my hand shut and winced in pain. He had actually cut and burnt me with his Lightning Blade but I was so angry I didn't even notice he had done it… He finally landed a damaging blow against me after all of these years showing how much in the wrong I was to yell at him like that after letting Sasuke go so easily. I banged my fist against the counter and the pain shot up my arm like a bolt of electricity from the pain and I winced again then groaned, remembering the predicament I was in. Fire and Star decided that exact moment was the best to bust in and show me my new and improved dress for that night?

They dragged me away from the alcohol and dressed me into the dress and shoved me in front of a mirror. The dress had been altered on the front where there was now a zip from my naval up to my neck where they had changed the halter neck style for the collared style like my uniform and the zip goes all the way up if I wanted it too. The opening by my naval had been cut into a side ways eye shape and opened up nicely. The back was still completely opened and dipped by the bottom of my spine and came to a point on my right thigh with the assassin quality to it still and even died black, giving it a purple and blue tinge in the lighting that was going to be used on stage.

"It's amazing, thank you." I said, noticing the slur to my words slightly from the amount of alcohol I had drunk.

"It's no problem plus the little bits of rhinestones here and there and the chains along the back really make it less revealing yet still usable for what you want it for… We'll be up a bit later with Fall to do everyone's make up and hair, try not to drink to much Sonea." Fire said with a concerned smile as she left with Star. I turned back to the mirror and looked at the dress again, at the little sparkling rhinestones grouped together at the shoulders and thinning out as it travelled down and the different chains linking across the open back still gave me use of my wings and tails. I pulled the zip down a little down my neck and a little bit further so you could see my locket around my neck and I smiled, this was how I was going to wear this dress tonight since it's a formal like event.

They came up later like promised and were also wearing dresses similar to my own but with their own flares. I stopped drinking as I sobered up quickly and we helped and chatted as we got our hair and make up done. My eyes were done darkly with red glitter to the eye shadow and a dark red lip-gloss on my lips and my hair was down with my bangs pulled back and clipped together in a bun at the back. I wore high-heeled shinobi sandals rather that came up to my knees as well as leather studded biker gloves to cover the cut on my hand that wasn't healing like it should and we were ready and headed down to the stage.

I looked out from behind the curtains and saw that the whole crowd was dressed nicely for the evening but comfortable, this was a club still. I picked up my purple guitar and stood on one side with Star followed and picked up her pink guitar and stood at the other microphone. The curtains opened with the lights turned down and the music beginning already with different instruments (1) played by Fall and Bolt and the electrical side to it done by Seth back Stage. The lights flashed on and Star and I began our guitar riffs and the crowd went wild as we stopped and I sang the first part with Star as back up as her higher voice complimenting my baritone perfectly. We sung together as we played again for the chorus and it was Stars turn to sing the next part with me backing her up then the chorus again with the guitar riffs again as it clamed down to low backing music and Star and I singing with out voices and an all out guitar riff session between us before turning back to our mics once again for the chorus and ended the first song, the crowd going wild as we got ready for our next song together and put our guitars down as Storm came onto stage with his black guitar. I had more time to look out over the crowd this time as I wasn't concentrating on playing the guitar this time or doing back up as Fall had that covered.

Naruto and his friends were all here, even the two Hyuuga's who seemed to be getting along better now. The senseis for the group and a few jonin I recognise from Kakashi or from the exams that had just passed. I didn't know many chunin but Iruka was here with Kotetsu and Izumo who were normally on gate duty and it seemed like a few of their friends. Even some people I recognise from ANBU were here like Yuugo. No one in uniform but still armed for battle and not wearing dresses like we were but we were also battle ready just in case. Fall and Fire appeared on stage and set their mics down as Fall started with the first part of the song (2) with us as back up. Then it was Star with the higher but tougher voice than Falls then back to the chorus again as Fire took the next part with a slight rap to it. Then it was all together as we each did a little vocal trick and I took the next part as I had the harder and more baritone sort of voice, more powerful than the others so I tended to over power them as they joined in back to the chorus as I ended a little vocal trick. The song ended with a little introduction during the end and ended with a vocal trick from all of us at the same time as we ended with a bow as the lights died down for the next one's to go on, the boys.

The crowd was having a good time with the rock that the boys had done and Storm's signature scream and Sage singing back up during the songs (3). I smiled as I walked through the crowds to the back, hugging and greeting people, thanking them for their compliments… There was one person I hadn't seen and it was making me anxious as I got to the crowded bar and ordered a drink… or ten. I looked around as I waited for my order and noticed the familiar and lone figure in the corner with bottles on his table. I drank down half of my drinks right away and took the rest over to him and sat down in the chair across from him as I put my drinks down and drank them as we watched each other.

"What do you want?" He asked, almost brokenly and it made me clench my healing hand painfully.

"I wanted to apologise, what I said was unfair and incorrect… I spoke with frustration at myself as well and it was unfair for me to take out all of my problems on you and I broke a promise given to you in confidence I wouldn't break it." I said as I swirled one of my drinks around in a glass and watched it.

"Apology accepted Shadow." He said calmly but also without emotion.

"I guess I can't mend this right away but thanks for at least taking my apology… Let's start over shall we? Hi my name is Sonea Storm Shadow. I like singing, dancing and being around people I love. I dislike my seal and fate as well as people who hurt my precious people and my circle members. My hobbies are thinking of new jutsus for my kekkei genkais and training and my goal for the future is to stop my seal breaking and to earn back the trust of a certain person… You next." I said gesturing to him with my glass and drinking down its contents.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi… Sonea, this is stupid." Kakashi almost whined but he could see I was dead serious and carried on. "I like reading Icha Icha and a certain girl I've known my whole life. I dislike people who abandon their comrades. My hobbies are reading, making fun of my old friends and following a certain love interest around. My goal for the future is to make that certain love interest more than an interest and to mend the friendship between us at the same time… There, happy now?" He asked, finally meeting my eye and I smiled and nodded my head and Kakashi's shoulders seemed to relax a little as we drank our drinks in silence, letting a silent conversation pass between us while we listened to the music.

I got up after finishing my drinks and Kakashi looked at me questioningly before I smiled and looked at the stage and apologising in the look I gave him and he eye smiled and nodded. I smiled wider as I put my hand on his head and ruffled him roughly but lovingly at the same time as he looked at me like he did in his teen years again, with the little sparkle in his dark eye before I pried my hand away and headed back stage again for my solo songs I was forced into. I stepped out onto the lighting and flashing stage as the crowd went wild for the next few songs that were going to be spectacular with the new equipment.

**A/N I decided to put in the names and artists of the songs I prefer to put in these places but you can use your imaginations if you want.**

**The Veronicas: Untouched**

**Christina Aguilara, Pink, Maya and Lil' Kim: Lady Marmalade**

**Bullet for my Valentine (Any songs of theirs as they inspired me to think up Storm in the first place) and or Nickelback.**

**Thanks for reading please review as there are a few more chapters to this part and I need inspiration for the next piece, editing has ended up rewriting nearly the whole thing but I'm happy the way it's come out now. Thanks to all my loyal readers and followers it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two**

I stood between two solenoid looking things and charged my chakra into it for the climax of my second last song (1) and lightning jumped across them and to little solenoids placed across the roof of the club as the song ended. It was time for my final song I completed watching over Naruto when he was younger and started just after Minato had become Hokage.

"Alright everyone, I dedicate my last song to two special important people even though one has already left this world… I'm sure you'll be able to tell who I'm talking about in the lyrics so here it is and I hope you all enjoy it." I said with a smile as the music started up and I began to sing (2) and pour my soul into the song. The chorus caused tears to spring to my eyes but my voice stayed strong then as the longest note came along, one tear fell out and I sung the last chorus once again and had my head bowed as I smiled sadly and looked up to the awed and moved crowd who were silent until I saw Kakashi standing up and clapped and everyone followed and the crowd was going absolutely crazy and shouting, some with tears in their eyes as well. I smiled and bowed my thanks as club and dubstep music began to play and I gracefully landed off of the stage where I was pulled into hugs left, right and centre.

I saw Naruto was laughing at something Shikamaru had said as he wiped away tears and I walked up to him and hugged him as tight as I could as he hugged me back.

"I'm sure you know by now that it was meant for you." I said as he laughed silently as he pulled away from the hug and grinned.

"You're awesome Sonea, thank you… Oh I wanted to say good bye before I leave on my training trip tomorrow and I'll miss you and send letters when I can telling you all about it." Naruto said to me before turning and waving and heading over to his friends.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful soul." A low baritone voice said from behind me and I smiled and turned around to see Kakashi eye smiling at me.

"Yeah, Naruto and Minato were and still are one of a kind souls aren't they?" I said as Kakashi opened his eye lazily.

"That's not what I meant… You really don't know how to take comments or even register that they're pick up lines do you?" He asked with an amused smile to his eye and I realised what he said and blushed, I couldn't hold his gaze anymore but I could feel I was smiling like an idiot. "Even though that's really cute, you can be as dense as Naruto sometimes." He said with a slight chuckle making me look at him with a pout.

"I'm not dense, I'm just not use to compliments… Okay fine, I just miss them completely okay but that doesn't mean I'm completely dense." I said in outrage and Kakashi laughed a little louder before wrapping me in a hug and placing his head on my shoulder, bending down a little bit.

"I love your dress, where'd you get it?" Kakashi asked, pulling out of the hug I didn't want to end before walking through the crowd with me.

"Oh this old thing? I've had it for years and Fire and Star decided to give it a make over. At least this time it was my dress and not me." I mumbled at the end and Kakashi laughed as we exited the club and the cool wind gave me a slight chill almost immediately and I found a jacket over my shoulders. "You didn't have to I just wasn't ready for the sudden change in temperature." I said, trying to give his jacket back without actually taking it off and shoving it into his arms.

"It's fine, I have a higher body temperature, I have since I was still a baby apparently, they say it's part of the Hatake bloodline. I don't need my jacket right now." He said with a shrug as we walked through the streets of the residential area.

"Well so do I." I complained as I held my wrist up to his forehead and he caught my wrist in his hands and turned towards me as we stopped walking. He pulled off my glove and examined the cut and burns still on my hand that hadn't healed still and I winced a little and jerked my wrist in his hold a little when he touched it.

"Did I do this?" He asked carefully looking right into my eyes and I had to look away from his intense and almost angry gaze.

"It was an accident, we were angry at each other and I didn't even notice it until I spilt some alcohol onto it afterwards." I said, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal except the fact it hadn't healed yet but just proved that I still valued half of the completed blood bond I had with him.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" He asked with worry as he traced around it carefully and noticing my hand trying to jerk away.

"I can't, my bloodline won't allow it unless it's life threatening." I explained and then wanted to eat my words again as he looked at me with a look I couldn't quite place.

"What do you mean? Do you need my blood again cause you can have some if it'll heal this." He said, holding my wrist higher to indicate that he wanted that healed.

"No… You're blood would only slow down it's healing… Let's go somewhere I can explain this comfortably, it's something sacred to my clan and I'm not comfortable talking about it in the middle of no where… Would you mind?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward, I didn't think I would ever need to talk about a blood bond with anyone and to my clan it was as awkward as having the sex talk with your parents or even your teachers.

"That's fine… My place or yours?" He asked as he placed my glove back on but kept my hand in his.

"Well my place is a bit noisy at the moment so I guess your place?" I said and he eye smiled as he held my hand and we walked to his apartment. We arrived to his little apartment and I hung up his jacket and took off my shoes and followed him into the lounge and I sat down in his one couch that was facing a cabinet probably with a T.V. inside or where he keeps all of his Icha Icha. He headed into the kitchen and brought me some coffee as he sat down next to me with his tea and pulled down his mask to sip at his tea as he turned slightly to face me.

"So… What have I done this time?" He asked with a slight tinge of amusement to his eye but the rest of his face serious.

"You obviously already know that my clan are like vampires… The Chi or blood clan. Like I said, blood is very sacred and should be treated better than your own life especially among our clan where it's the source of our power, second to our chakra. There is a certain and unfair ritual among the clan concerning lovers and it is very primal, whether you're from our clan or not it doesn't matter. If you find a worthy lover in the clan, you have to get them to like you back and then there is an exchange in blood, tying them together almost like a love potion that never wears off securing the continuation of our clan… Look at how well that worked out… Anyway if a clansmen finds someone worthy as a lover that is not from the clan the same exchange is done and they are accepted into the clan, creating a stronger variation throughout the clan." I said, sipping down my coffee nervously with a blush from the warmth of the apartment and the coffee but also the embarrassment I was feeling… It felt like I was explaining where babies came from.

"And what does that have to do about your hand not healing?" Kakashi asked with interest as he rested one arm against the back of the couch as he sat almost side ways and rested his head against his palm of that hand, his tea in his other hand.

"I'm getting there be patient, this is very embarrassing to me, I almost feel like I'm explaining where babies come from to a kid alright so be patient." I said with an exaggerated huff and took another gulp of my coffee and calmed down a little and he smiled and his shoulders shook a little with a silent laugh as he sipped on his tea. "There is another thing about if we choose someone out of the clan. If the person doesn't like you back, the clan member could still get them to like them back by completing the blood exchange ritual, they will unconditionally love the clan member back against their own wishes… It's cruel really to act on instinct to secure the clan's survival…"

"So what does it have to do with this?" He asked, cutting me off and pointing to my hand again.

"Patience will you this is really awkward okay?" I snapped at him and rubbed my eyes carefully so I didn't smudge the make up I still had on. "Right, as you also know, we heal either by a jutsu or replacing the blood but there is one time we heal normally or it heals to a point it isn't life threatening."

"And what is that so I know for future references?" Kakashi asked with worry as he gripped his cup. I decided to ignore him cutting me off again and carry on.

"When a mark is left by that lover you have bonded with, your body will not allow you to heal it and make you were the mark as a sign of belonging." I finally finished and he looked down into his tea with confusion but also in thought. His eyes flicked up to meet mine defensively.

"You didn't… You know… Do that to me did you, the whole forcing thing, is that why I can't stop loving you?" He asked with ice to his voice as I saw his knuckles go white around his cup.

"No, I could never do such a thing to anyone no matter how much I love them!" I said quickly but he watched me cautiously and waited for me to explain. "You see, the blood bond is normally done in one shot and over and done with. The hospital 'incident' where you gave me your blood completed half of the ritual, your love for me is purely your own, I had nothing to do with it I swear." I said and he seemed to believe me as blood returned to his knuckles and he sipped at his tea again and gave me a crooked smile.

"So… I could do this…" He said, cutting my arm with a small knife he took out of somewhere and putting it away again. "And it'll heal normally huh?" He asked, watching it as it bled out and ran down my arm.

"Great, now I have another cut to deal with." I complained as I wiped the blood with my hand and brought it up to my lips where he stopped me and bent forwards and I could see what he was trying to do before I snatched my arm away and hid the bleeding one behind my back.

"Why?" He asked with confusion and hurt to his voice as he seemed to search my face for the answer.

"I won't chain you to me permanently Kakashi, you're still young enough to change your options and you wouldn't be able to do that if you completed the bond and I won't allow myself to be selfish… Thanks for the coffee I'll see you around." I said, setting my empty cup down and standing up as he followed me to the door where I slipped on my shoes and he placed his jacket over my arms again and gave me an eye smile, his mask being pulled up again. "Good night Kakashi." I said, stepping out of his door and wishing him a good night and before I knew it, I felt cloth covered lips against my cheek as he pulled back with a grinning eye smile as I felt my face flush.

"Good night Sonea." He said with a smile to his voice as he closed his door and I walked home, touching my cheek where he had kissed me and I smiled as I got back home and went to bed with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning and found Strom in his ANBU outfit kneeling beside my bed and I could hear the laughter in his head as I looked at myself through him. I forgot to wash my make up off and now I had black lines down my face like a goth and my hair was sticking out statically everywhere.

"Shut it Storm, what does Tsunade want so early in the damn morning especially with the amount of sake she drank last night." I complained as I stepped into my shower and cleaned up for the day.

"I don't think she went to sleep last night afterwards so she's still going strong and I suggest you do it now before she starts coming down… She wants to see you about an extended mission apparently." Storm said through the bathroom door as I stepped out of the shower and I got dressed into my regular collared top that stuck against my ribs and stopped at my naval, pulled on some lycra pants that went to half way on my thigh and pulled on my dragon leather half skirt and walked out, putting my pouches on and brushed my hair out quickly.

"Okay, I'll be there right away." I said, finishing with my hair. Storm suishinned out and I pulled on my knee-high shinobi sandals with a slight heel to them and stepped outside and locked up before flying straight to the open window to Tsunade's office.

"Great timing, please come in." Tsunade said to me as she turned to face her desk again. I climbed through the window and put my wings and tail away as I examined her good mood. "We have not made any progress through the investigation of your mission but I have found a mission that will take you out of the village until Naruto comes back. It'll be in Suna and helping with the security details there as well as starting up a proper academy there for aspiring ninja to help with our alliance." Tsunade said with a happy tone and I groaned and dropped my head dramatically.

"They have the worst weather there, please don't send me there for two years Tsunade, I'll come back looking like a shrivelled up old prune by the time I get back." I moaned and she looked at me with a more stern look, loosing her good mood.

"It's the only thing I can think of that will keep you safely outside of the village until we can complete the investigation Sonea unless you feel like doing something else for the next two years?" Tsunade asked with annoyance and an idea struck me.

"Jiraiya said he was going to alert the Kage's of Akatsuki right but what about the bijuu that are actually being targeted who are treated worse than Naruto was… Give me a mission to go out, find them and alert them directly of the threat to the world that would be so cool…. Please Tsunade!" I asked, clasping my hands together giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you better not be going alone, I won't allow it. Maybe take some of your circle members with you." Tsunade suggested as she wrote something down.

"That would put me at a higher risk plus they know how to handle bijuu as well as I do… Maybe I should take two other people with me and teach them weaknesses in bijuu and jinchuuriki in case something happens in the future. It would benefit Konoha to have two more stronger shinobi to deal in that sort of situation." I said, thinking it over.

"That would be a very good idea I have one suggestion as one of your companions who will be your other two?" Tsunade asked.

"I only want one more, Hatake Kakashi. He works closely to Naruto and I'm worried that Naruto may go off the rails a little bit during missions especially with Akatsuki moving again… He has the potential, I've seen it plus he's absolutely loyal to Konoha. A squad bigger than that will draw attention we don't need." I explained and Tsunade wrote down some other things in a scroll.

"Very well then, I shall call you in later today and you can meet the rest of your team, see you later Sonea." Tsunade said, waving me off and I left with some excitement.

**A/N: Like the last chapter, there was one song I put in there earlier: **

**(1) Ellie Goulding: Figure 8**

**(2) Florence and the Machine: No light. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, it fills my empty heart with ideas **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty-three**

I walked into her office a lot later, nearly sun down and I saw Kakashi and Tenzo standing there calmly in the jonin uniform as I came to stand next to Kakashi and waited calmly.

"Now that you're all assembled I will begin with why you're all here. Sonea Storm Shadow here has a mission she needs completed and you two have been hand picked here to go on a journey with her but before I can explain further, Sonea needs to give you some important details." Tsunade said with a nod of her head and I led Tenzo to sit on the couch while Kakashi leaned against the windowsill and Tsunade against her desk with Shizune standing calmly next to her.

"During the era of the Rikudo Sennin, I became his apprentice to become the next jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi. I came from a demon clan, the Chi clan who had amazing abilities to do with our blood. Something went wrong with the plan and I ended up with the yin chakra of it while the yang was split into the nine Bijuu.

A seal named the Fate seal was placed onto me and will break according to people's decisions and fate. This seal as well as my abilities stopped me aging but the seal had an imbalance in it, which caused me to use something called circle jutsu with seven members.

A few months ago, an organisation named Akatsuki came into the spot light and has caused my seal to break, meaning they are after the bijuu and resurrecting the Jyuubi. This mission will consist of finding the bijuu and warning them as well as training you and Kakashi to deal with bijuu in their different stages. Jiraiya is looking after the Kyuubi no jinchuuriki and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna has the Ichibi. This information regarding myself is strictly SSS-ranked since before Konoha and only the people in this room as well as Jiraiya know about me and my circle that you will meet later. Do you have any questions Tenzo?" I explained slowly and watched his features accordingly.

"I have heard of Akatsuki, and it is unfortunate that this is happening. It is all very surreal and confusing but I understand my duty as I have the Shodai's cells and he was able to control the bijuu. I accept the mission Tsunade-sama and Sonea-san." He said calmly. I smiled and turned around to face Tsunade who was deep in thought.

"Alright, how do you plan on finding them?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya has given me use of his spy network to find them. I know where the Ichibi and Kyuubi are and a basic idea of where the Niibi, Sanbi and Hachibi are but the rest are a mystery. I plan on starting at Suna and working into Iwa, Kumo and then Kiri and maybe the smaller countries in between and I plan on finding Jiraiya close to the end of our journey and I will send back reports when I have information." I explained with accuracy and Tsunade nodded in thought.

"Well then, I want all three of you to have a medical examination with me tomorrow and you can leave under Sonea's order. See you tomorrow, you are dismissed." She said with a wave of her hand. We all stood up and walked out.

"It is an honour to meet you Sonea-san. I have read about you in ANBU." Tenzo said and stretched out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand.

"It is good to see how well you have grown up Tenzo." I said as we finished our handshake and we all began to walk together.

"What do you mean Sonea-san?" He asked.

"Oh right, you probably wouldn't know. I'm the one who found you when you were abducted as a baby." I said with a smile.

"Well then I must thank you for that." He said back.

"Let's go grab some lunch." I said as I stood on the balls of my feet and wrapped my arms over Tenzo's and Kakashi's shoulders and walked to Yakiniku Q for barbeque.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." I said to Tenzo as we began to cook and eat our meat.

"Well, I graduated the academy at age six and was promoted to chunin very quickly after that and after a few years of training my wood release I joined ANBU where I met Kakashi-senpai and I've been with ANBU since then." He said, shoving some meat into his mouth.

"Hm, you must be good then to attract Kakashi's eye." I said with a slight smirk in Kakashi's direction.

"He actually helped me a few times and I was apart of his squad. We have worked together for a few years until he retired." Tenzo said between mouthfuls.

"When do you want us to leave?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time.

"Well, I'm ready to leave but I'll give you guys three days. Please pack accordingly. We can stay in shinobi uniform for Suna but we will need to be in civilian for the others. We will be leaving everything shinobi in Suna where it will be returned back home. We will also be walking normally for most of the trek so we will be camping a lot as well as staying at motels and hot springs, which will be compliments of me. I will also leave on my own to meet the spies a few nights. Is there anything else you two need to know?" I asked, eating my cooked food.

"No, that is all we need. Shall we meet at the gate in three days?" Kakashi said.

"No, meet at the Mountain club at my apartment, the top floor and we will leave over the wall. I will alert Tsunade to this." I said. We ate in silence for a while and we had some sake after our meal.

"So, Sonea… Are you really immortal?" Tenzo asked, loosening up with the sake.

"Yes, I have been with the Senjus since before the village was built." I said as Tenzo matched me shot for shot, I began to smirk.

"So, tell me about your life." I said evilly knowing he was good and drunk by now.

"Well, I hated the academy because I was always teased of my weird looks." He said between slight hiccups and swaying slightly. "Then I found out my wood release and I was placed under ANBU supervision. Panther-sensei was sooo mean." He whined out with a slur and Kakashi and I smirked at each other. "He was ruthless in my training, like he was angry at someone and was taking it out on me. Then I finally joined ANBU and I met Kakashi-senpai. He was worse than Panther-sensei ever was and he always made me feel like his bitch." He said as he drank down an entire bottle of sake and passed out, nearly hitting the grill when I stopped him with my tail. I smirked wider.

"That's all I needed to know." I said, pushing him to sit up right. "So, where does he live?" I asked Kakashi. He stood up and flung Tenzo over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said and I paid and we left for Tenzo's apartment. We dropped Tenzo off and left laughing with Kakashi at the hang over Tenzo would have in the morning. "So why did you choose Tenzo and I to accompany you on your search?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed my tail still waving around in the air and began to play with it like you would normally do with a cat's and I suppressed the shivers it gave me as I watched him trail behind me slightly.

"As you know, Naruto's seal is weakening as well as mine and I might not be there to help with him every time. While we're travelling, I'll be giving you and Tenzo special training so you can deal with a jinchuuriki or even a bijuu if the worst ever happens. You're close to Naruto and you have a lot of potential and power in you to deal with him calmly in situations and he'll need that when he comes back… He still looks up to you, you know?" I said as I managed to drag him to walk next to me with my tail and he gave me an embarrassed eye smile as he let my tail go and I put it away.

"I sometimes think you over estimate my abilities Sonea." Kakashi said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"And I think you underestimate yourself sometimes… Minato saw great potential in you, you have the potential to even become a Kage, you just need a tough schedule and you'll reach there in no time, especially being trained personally by the 'Queen of Bijuu'." I said, straightening my back and walking with pride and Kakashi just shook his head in amusement.

"I guess I better say good bye to everyone before today is over and get packing. I'll see you later Sonea." Kakashi said with an eye smile, a salute then suishinned away and it was my turn to shake my head in amusement as I made my way over to the club and found a small party going on with my circle members to wish me luck as Storm was on duty and heard the whole meeting. They gave me their support and good byes before I headed up stairs to empty out the food in my home and pack for the long trip around the Great Nations before things become too close to the wire for myself and the rest of the world.


End file.
